Chance of Happiness
by indestructiblemasterofwar
Summary: A Lelouch x C.C long shot. Euphemia goes Missing In Action, C.C defends Lelouch, and the Black Knights receive help from an unexpected ally. Lelouch learns what it means to be human. Semi canon, but more alternate universe.
1. The Day I Was Exiled

**Hi everyone. This is my first Code Geass fanfiction**. **I do not remember all the details of events that happened in the anime, but will do my best to include the ones I think are important. I will also include quotes from both anime and real life that are relevant to this story at the start of every chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the other series' that I mention.** **Please give review, give suggestions, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I have two rules. First rule- I am never wrong. Second rule- If I am wrong, back to the first rule," - L from Death Note_

 **Lelouch POV**

I am Lelouch vi Britannia, so why is this happening? I am supposed to be the eleventh son of the 98th emperor, Charles zi Britannia, and seventeenth in line to heir the throne, so why don't I have enough support to be entitled to some form of royal power? If only I had power... I know his majesty, my father, is, what seems to be, a very busy man, but why couldn't he ever talk to me about providing me my own security team in detail? I want answers.

There she lay, my mother, Marianne vi Britannia, her clothes torn to shreds and filled with bullet holes as her lifeless body still has her arms protectively wrapped around a very shocked, confused, and terrified girl. Nunnally vi Britannia, my dear little sister, quivered under the weight of mother. All I could do was the same thing. The windows were shattered and shards of glass lay all over the ground. At the bottom of the stair case, a few dozen bullet cartridges lay, some still rolling around.

"What happened?! Lelouch, are you okay? Where is Nunally?" It was my brother Clovis La Britannia, a very stern look plastered on his face as two of his guard's attempted to enter the scene first, insisting for him to not take such a risk.

"I... I don't know, brother," I choked, feeling nauseous and empty. The blood from my head drained as I knew that I looked as pale as a ghost. The last thing I remember was collapsing right where I stood.

"Nunna...lly" I croaked.

* * *

I woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling, surrounded by my siblings. Cornelia. Euphemia. Clovis. Schneizel. They all seemed to be discussing something, as they hadn't noticed that I had regained consciousness. "Any idea who could've pulled such a heinous act of cowardice, Schneizel?" Cornelia asked.

"No. As Britannians, we have too many enemies already and it won't be easy to identify the culprit," Schneizel replied, sounding as calm as ever.

"Can't we worry about that later? We need to protect Lelouch and Nunnally!" Clovis exclaimed.

That instantly managed to wake me from my slumber. "Nunnally. Where... Where is she?" I questioned.

All of their gazes instantly shot in my direction. Euphemia was the one who instantly inhibited my attempt at sitting up and laid me back down. "Lelouch! I am so glad you're okay! How are you feeling?" Euphie inquired.

"I think I'm fine. What of Nunnally? Is she okay?" I whispered.

Schneizel grinned at me. "She is in the hospital right now, brother. She is in critical condition, but I think she'll recover." He said.

Even if he is my brother, I am still not convinced. "I want to see her... now." I said, gently pushing Euphemia's hands off of my shoulders.

"Brother, please do not over exert yourself," came the voice of Clovis.

"Please!" I desperately begged. I need her. Now, more than ever, I needed to hear the same voice that reminded me that everything will be alright.

To my surprise, Cornelia voiced her opinion on the matter first. "I don't see why not. We are all worried about our siblings. They should be our priority to protect and worry for, together," Cornelia stated.

'Thank you, sister,' I thought.

* * *

There she lay, Nunnally, unconscious and wearing an oxygen mask with a few tubes and needles running through her body. It angered me to think of how someone so innocent and fragile, such as herself, almost had her future taken away from her in an instant. If I could do anything for her, I would trade places with her without hesitation. Dammit!

The door to the room suddenly swung open, and in came a doctor whom we all assumed to be the chief surgeon and immediately started to bombard him with questions. I was the first to pounce on the opportunity. "How is she? Will she be alright, doctor?" I asked, hoping for good news.

He sighed. "She'll live, but..." the doctor trailed.

"What is it?!" Cornelia asked. "She... She's paralyzed from the waist down. She's also blinded due to the trauma," the doctor stated.

I... I really didn't know what to say. Should I be grateful that she is okay? Calm down. In a situation such as this, what would father do?

Just as I was thinking that, Euphemia started to weep. "Thank you! Thank you for saving my little sis!" Euphemia exclaimed, causing the doctor to look rather confused but elated.

"You... You're welcome!" The doctor said, smiling.

* * *

After about a month of treatment in a coma, Nunnally woke up. I walked in with a vase of flowers just as it happened. There she was, eyes closed due to her blindness, looking groggy. Almost dropping the flowers, I immediately placed the flowers on a desk next to the stretcher and rushed out of the rooming, looking for any nurse or physician. Anyone, really. "Your highness? What's wrong?" said a familiar voice. I turned to see the chief surgeon that saved my sisters life.

"It's Nunnally! She's awake!" I exclaimed. He immediately rushed in, calling a few nurses and kicking me out. I wasn't allowed back in for another excruciating three hours of waiting.

Time seems like it slowed down with me waiting on a bench right outside her room, hands clasped together. As I stared at the floor, the door opened and the chief surgeon came out, a smile on his face. "She is fine, your highness. She took a full physical and passed all mental aspects of it such as speech. The only things she didn't pass was, again, responsiveness in her legs and vision in her eyes. Her nerves are completely severed, so she is confined to a wheel chair," he said.

"May I see her?" I inquired. The doctor, one again, tensed up. I guess this kind of question by royalty caught him by surprise.

"O-of course, your highness!" He replied.

I walked into the room to find Nunnally sitting up, a confused look on her face. She turned towards me. "Lelouch? Is that you? Thank god you're alright!" Nunnally exclaimed, arms wide open for a hug which I gladly accepted.

"Nunnally! I missed you!" I said, letting all of my emotions of the past month come crashing down.

"I missed you too, and I am sorry for worrying you," she choked up, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's okay. None of us could've known that something like this would happen. I am just as confused as you are, and I want answers. Answers from father," I growled, knowing that there are things we don't know and are left in the dark about.

"By the way, the doctor said you can come home now. So, shall we?" I asked. She nodded with a soft grin. I picked her up and gently placed her in the wheelchair the nurses brought for us.

* * *

We made it back home. Not in mothers hideout, but the imperial palace. I half expected there to be a "Welcome Home Nunnally" sign hanging in the grand hall, but all our siblings were just sitting with grim expressions. That bothered me, but what I didn't expect was to see father there too. I quietly motioned for a maid to take Nunnally to her room and make sure she knows there is something our family has to discuss, although it should not be anything to worry about. I still couldn't help but feel uneasy. I knew who to address first- Schneizel.

"Brother, what is going on?" I spoke up.

"I asked father to join us for a... family discussion. It's about who is going to succeed his majesty, and we've decided that you are best suited for the job," Schneizel revealed. Me? I am only ten years old! And this soon is just... strange. I simply nodded my head, unable to come up with a coherent response, as this is another big shock.

My father started to address me. "Lelouch, you have become a very intelligent young man who, in my eyes, has become quite capable of taking over my job. There is only one thing you need now- Geass. The power of the kings. You may not understand what it can do just yet, but if you are to represent our people as Emperor, you need this power. Therefore, I declare that the ceremony of your inauguration as Emperor will happen a week from now." Charles stated.

I kneeled before him and accepted it for the time being, even though I am confused. "Yes, your majesty!" I exclaimed.

"Good. Then, bring her in, Clovis." Charles ordered. Clovis stood up and fetched someone from outside. I didn't know what to think as my mind went blank. She was quite beautiful. Lime hair. Captivating golden eyes. This woman had a look on her face that I couldn't read. Before I knew it, she took my hand, held it for several seconds, and let go, leaving me confused. I didn't feel any different.

"The contract has been made. But I doubt he'll be able to use his Geass yet, as he is in a fragile state of mind," The woman said.

* * *

A week later, I calmly strolled up to the throne my father sat in. Many Britannians are watching, probably thinking I am not fit to be their ruler. I couldn't care less about what they think. What I want to know is why this happened now. Why wasn't anyone paying any attention to Nunnally? Why is my mother dead? Something just doesn't seem right. Whatever my siblings and father are doing, I want to get to the bottom of this. I have had a week to collect my thoughts and will no longer let anyone lie to me. It doesn't matter how many people are watching or who. I will not kneel.

"Father, I want answers. Now. What is going on?" I asked, loud with confidence. Many gasped, shocked that I didn't kneel before his majesty.

My father simply glared at me. "Now is not the time for this, Lelouch," Charles said, annoyance evident in his tone. I gritted my teeth. 'Bastard. Dodging the truth again, huh?' I thought.

"Answer me! Why is mother dead?! Why is Nunnally in a wheelchair?! Why didn't you protect them?! You're the Emperor, right?!" I yelled, not caring if I made a scene.

Charles simply scoffed at me. "Hmph. Lelouch, you really are a selfish child. You are going to take my throne as the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, whether you like it or not," he said in his usual condescending tone.

"Well, guess what?! I don't want to heir your throne! I refuse!" I shouted, causing even more gasps and murmurs from the audience.

"You are dead! You were always dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and a comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you! In short, you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare speak such foolishness to me?! Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan; as Prince and Princess, you will serve well as bargaining tools," Charles stated, as he rose from his throne.

I gasped. "But, why?!" I shouted.

"Because you are nothing but a nuisance and a disgrace to Britannia. Every Britannian wants more power, especially if they are royalty, but you don't. Weren't you ever taught our principals? The rich and powerful are superior to the poor. All men are not created equal," Charles recited those stupid laws of this country.

"Fine! Nunnally and I will leave! But know this- I will find out the truth someday. I will seek revenge, and I will crush your Britannian Empire and change the ways of this country, even if I have to use force!" I yelled, causing an uproar of boos and insults hurdled my way by the audience.

Two guards came sprinting in my direction and forced me to the ground. One of them held both of my eyes open as father knelt before me.

"I am going to make sure you and Nunnally don't remember what really happened. If you are going to be such a rebel, at least try to make it interesting. but it's too late for that," Father said, taunting me, a ten year old. The last thing I remember was his eyes changing from purple to red with a strange bird-like symbol in them.

* * *

Nunnally and I got sent to Japan, as if we are illegals who aren't welcome. For some reason, I feel like I forgot something of vital knowledge. I don't know why this is happening to us, but I want to change this world for the better.

My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, and this is my story. This is how I met Suzaku Kururugi, this is how I met _her, C.C,_ this is how I became Zero, this is how our fates intertwine in a bloody conflict between aristocrats and the oppressed, and how I got caught up right in the middle of it.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **So what did you guys think? I want to make this a very long fanfiction. I absolutely adore Lelouch x C.C, so they are going to be the one and only ship. They're my OTP. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. The Day Area 11 Was Born: Part 1

**Before you read, I would like to say thank you for the reviews. Do not hesitate to give me criticism. I want to develop into a better writer and am more than willing to hear out any tips you guys have. Also, I would like to hear any tips you have for my stories. I do not want anyone to be out of character, especially in the Lelouch x C.C ship, so if you have something that you think will spark my imagination, please tell me. For romance in the Lelouch x C.C ship, I am most likely going to include events in anime such as the Battle of Narita, Mao's attempt at kidnapping C.C, and the Zero Requiem. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

" _Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere," - Martin Luther King Jr._

 **Suzaku POV**

I flew across the room as Tohdoh kicked me hard in the stomach. "Come on, Suzaku! If you can't even get up from one kick, I think you should give up!" Tohdoh taunted.

He is just trying to encourage and harden me through failure. I slowly managed to get back on my feet, wincing from the pain.

"That's enough for today. At least you managed to get up, but you have to be quicker next time. I never hold back on my students," Tohdoh remarked, as he left the dojo of the Kururugi shrine.

As soon as I stepped outside, the deathly hot sun threatened me to collapse of exhaustion and dehydration. The shrines view of Mt Fuji is breath taking, but on a hot summer day, I don't even want to step outside.

As I made my way over to the fountain to get a drink, I hear two voices speaking, as if sharing a secret. "We can't just leave them there with no roof to shelter them, sir! They're only kids!" Tohdoh exclaimed. I hid in the shade to listen to them. I recognize my fathers voice immediately. Genbu Kururugi- prime minister of Japan.

"I know, but I can't have the Britannians accusing me of harboring a pair of traitors, much less royalty. I will ask the Ashfords to take care of them," Genbu said, stress indicated in his voice.

"Thank you, sir," Tohdoh bowed.

That's when I saw _him_ for the first time. Long, raven hair. Purple eyes. A Britannian Prince? Is this what father meant by royalty? Tsk. What a douche. Father and Tohdoh were inside the dojo. I ran up to the Britannian and pushed him over.

"Get out of my country, Britannian pig!" I yelled at him. He didn't even flinch. All he did was glare at me rather... condescendingly.

"Please don't hurt my brother!" Came a childish voice. I looked down and noticed her. A blonde girl in a wheelchair, her eyes closed. Is she blind? Wow. I sure feel like such a bane.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I reached out a hand for the Prince to take. "Forgive my impulsive action," I said, whilst bowing in shame. He took my hand, a smirk on his face.

"If you're strategy was to attack right in front of the enemy, it didn't work so well against me," The Prince said, smirking. What the hell? He noticed my confused look and opened his mouth to elaborate. "Haha. Sorry. It's just that I play a lot of chess," The Prince explained.

"It's okay. I am Suzaku Kururugi by the way. Just call me Suzaku. What's your name, Mr. Royal chess master?" I inquired.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Mood swings. I am Lelouch vi Britannia or Lelouch Lamperouge, and this here, is my little sister, Nunnally vi Britannia or Nunnally Lamperouge. Just call us by our first names," He pointed to the girl in the wheelchair.

"How did you know that we are royalty, Suzaku?" Nunnally asked.

"I overheard my father and Tohdoh talking about you two. You need a place to stay, right? I know someone who can hide refugees," I offered.

"Yes, please! If you can convince someone of hiding us, we will be forever indebted to you," Lelouch beamed, a wave of hope and relief written all over his face,

"Sure thing. Her name is Milly. Her grandfather is very rich and recently built a school in Tokyo. No one would ever suspect someone like that to be hiding exiled foreigners. Follow me! I will have my father take you both there now," I said.

* * *

The shock was written all over his face as they stood in front of the school dormitories, mouth agape. I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't tell me you have never seen anything like this back home," I pondered out loud. He turned towards me and smiled.

"I just didn't expect this country to have such huge schools. I always thought the citizens who live in this country were poor," Lelouch said. I shook my head.

"Sure, the majority of us are poor, but many of the Britannians who live here are more affluent than the majority," I stated. We headed inside the school, and my father knocked on her door. Her grandfather, Ruben Ashford, answered.

"Ah! Genbu! What a surprise! I was not expecting to see you, the Prime Minister of Japan, knocking on my granddaughters dormitory door. What's the occasion?" Ruben asked.

"We need to talk. I have a favor to ask of you," Father said, motioning towards Lelouch and Nunnally. Ruben was confused. They're just some Britannians, right? When he looked at their purple eyes, a somewhat dominant, or rather renown, trait in the royal family, he seemed to understand a little.

"Come inside," Ruben motioned.

Father explained their situation thoroughly, now that we were away from any prying eyes and ears. To me, it sounds like the Emperor turned this situation from a familial problem into a political problem. How awful.

"It's nice to meet you, Milly. Suzaku has told us about you," Lelouch said.

"Nice to meet you too. He better have said only good things," Milly said, glowering a little. We all laughed. Good thing I didn't tell them how much of a scary sadist she can be.

As Milly and Nunnally talked about whatever girls do, I whispered in the Princes ear, "So, what's the plan?" Lelouch just stared at me blankly for several seconds until he came up with an answer.

"I think Nunnally and I are going to stay here for at least a few weeks or months, and figure out a means to survival on our own," Lelouch replied.

"We are friends, right? If you are ever in a predicament, don't hesitate to ask for my help, and I'll be there," I said. Lelouch grinned at me.

"Sure thing. The same goes for you."

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

 **Lelouch POV**

I will always remember this haunting, dark day, just like many people will. The date is August 10th of the year 2010. I will always remember every little thing that was happening- the temperature was 92 degrees Fahrenheit, there was a wind speed of 3 mph headed south, and the skies were mostly clear with a few scattered clouds here and there.

While I went out with Tohdoh to help with groceries shopping, it was all over the news- " _Unknown Bogies Headed Towards Japan From East." "Air Force and Navy Scrambled. Lost Contact With 2 Fighter Squadrons and 8 Aircraft Carriers." "First Of Strange Incidents Occurs With Tokyo Tower Bombing and Tokyo National Museum." "Chinese Federation Denies Allegations of Terrorism."_ Tohdoh, as the soldier he is, seemed to be getting rather frequent phone calls. He handed me his wallet and I paid for our groceries.

As we walked out of the market, I couldn't believe my eyes. Several tomahawk cruise missiles soared through the air towards Ikebukuro, about sixteen of them, all of them hitting the skyscrapers of Tokyo. Eight seconds later, debris started to pelt the ground as civilians in panic tried to flee from the scene, like the ash of a volcanic eruption came raining hell on everything alive.

"Lelouch! We have to get going!" Tohdoh yelled. Before I could reply, he grabbed my hand firmly and started sprinting. We headed towards the outskirts of Tokyo to get to Ashford Academy.

When Ashford Academy came into our view, my face grew pale from the sight. Several dozen Japanese soldiers patrolled the perimeter. There were a dozen Anti Air guns and a dozen Surface to Air Missile launchers along with a few howitzer cannons. The front gate was guarded by two tanks. In the courtyard, there were ten Armored Personnel Carriers, fifteen ammunition crates, five more tanks, twenty Humvees with 50 caliber machine guns, and about 400 JSDF soldiers ready. That is not even a quarter of the amount of soldiers this massive school could hold, and that worries me because this school could hold a whole battalion of soldiers. Even a few local police officers who don't have any vehicles to use on duty were stationed here.

We sprinted into the school dorm, looking for Milly, Suzaku, Nunnally, and Ruben. As soon as we made it home, Suzaku ran up to me.

"Lelouch, have you heard the news?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, I know. Japan is going to war."


	3. The Day Area 11 Was Born: Part 2

_"Anyone who steals deserves to have their hands cut off," - Anonymous  
_

* * *

 **A JSDF Commander POV**

Look at these incompetent fools. They can't even stand bravely. A soldiers job is one of the most dangerous jobs in the world- to sacrifice everything and fight with the utmost valor in the name of your country, even in the face of death itself. That requires bravery, something my men don't have. Apparently, our navy has been decimated in a quick and decisive battle. That's what they say. The Britannians are the only ones with that kind of firepower, but I will show these amateurs how it's done.

One of my men ran up to me, panic written all over his face. "Sir! You need to hear this!" He handed me a radio. I put my ear up to the device and spoke.

"Who is this?!" I yelled.

"Sir! It's the Britannians! They ... What! What the hell is that thing! NOOOOOOOOO!" The soldier on the other line screamed.

I could metallic screeching, gunfire, and the sound of a harpoon-like object firing before the line went dead.

I tossed the radio off to the side as my subordinate caught it. "Is everything alright, sir?" He asked. I didn't reply. I simply picked up a bullhorn and started shouting orders in it.

"Listen to me, you fools! It has been confirmed that we are going to war with Britannia! We cannot afford to allow this garrison to fall to enemy hands! You need to be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice, and not for me, but for Japan! Long live Japan!" I screamed. A roar of agreement surfaced from the 400 JSDF under me.

"Long live Japan! Long Live Japan!" They chanted, but before they could say it again, a loud explosion resonated in the middle the courtyard. One of our Humvees just blew up, but more chaos followed. Several large robotic ground vehicles busted through the front gate, opening fire with their machine guns on JSDF ground infantry.

What the hell are those things?! Is this what the soldier on the other line was scared of?

Everything happened so fast. I couldn't even manage to give any orders to my men as I watched the slaughter in horror. The tanks outside had already been destroyed as well as the Humvees inside. The Surface to Air Missiles, as well as the Anti Air guns, tried to bag enemy aircraft only to be destroyed themselves by one of those robots which merely shot out a some sort of wire as the artillery blew up. Then, I heard a voice yell.

"Who is the JSDF commander in charge?" It was a Britannian who walked through the gate, coming to a stop about 18 meters in front of me. I instantly recognize him as their commanding officer. He wore a purple suit and has long blond hair that falls to his shoulders. His purple eyes are immediate proof that he is a member of the royal family.

"I am the commanding officer in charge of this platoon!" I yelled.

He slowly walked towards me with a glare on his face. "We will be taking control of this school. Thank you for not resisting, monkey," The blond said.

"Who are you? What are those robots?" I asked.

"I am Prince Clovis la Britannia, the new viceroy of this pathetic nation," He stated.

I was perplexed. This man has the balls to walk in here with that sort of attitude, and expect to not get shot? And he's a Prince, at that!

"As for these 'robots', as you call them, they are nothing but your worst nightmare," He said, a smug smirk on his face.

"What do you mean 'nightmare'?" I inquired.

"Just that, except its nightmare with a k at the beginning. I am sure your ancient technology won't save your country. Such a beautifully ostentatious display these knightmares are, don't you think?" He said.

"You pompous bastard!" I screamed. He was only a mere 4 meters away from me as I tried to charge at him with a pocket knife, but one of his men tackled me to the ground and handcuffed me.

"Don't worry. This will be quick, as usual. Not only will you die here, but so will the name of your Japan. You don't want to deal with such a plight now, do you?" He said haughtily. I tried to squirm, but it was no use. They handcuffed me to one of the JSDF Armored Personnel Carriers. I can't get out of this.

"Now watch as we kill your men, monkey. " Clovis said. There were about a dozen survivors from my platoon of 400 men. I couldn't do a damn thing as the bastards took up their submachine guns and aimed at my captured subordinates. They opened fire, ripping at least a whole magazine-worth of bullets into the soldiers.

Once the dust settled, Prince Clovis approached me. "And for you, I am Viceroy Clovis. Within a few weeks, this pathetic island nation will be conquered by the Holy Empire of Britannia, and whoever survives from your kind will be thankful towards his majesty for allowing even one refugee slum for you peasants," The self proclaimed viceroy said while walking away.

I knew what was going to happen. At least my men won't die alone. Right before they opened fire, the prince opened his mouth to speak.

"Welcome to Area 11, monkey." His soldiers raised his guns and opened fire.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Suzaku POV**

About three weeks had passed since Britannia unofficially declared war against Japan. Pockets of resistance occurred in every major city- Kyoto, Saitama, Osaka, Nagano, and more. This isn't good. The new 'Knightmare' tech is truly devastating. I'm in the headquarters of the Ministry of Defense in Ichagaya, Shinjuku with my father, Tohdoh, and a soldier, a General by the name of Taizo Kirihara.

"If we lose Tokyo, Japan will fall! We cannot let that happen, so use our backyard to our advantage. We need to entrench our capital into an impregnable fortress! " Father screamed.

I was honestly terrified. How could he turn to violence so quickly? Isn't there anyone around here who is willing to solve things diplomatically? I have to stop him.

"Father, you can't! We mustn't fight back! It will only make things worse!" I protested.

"Shut up, Suzaku! Don't you dare try to interfere in political affairs. You are just a stupid kid," Father yelled.

Somehow, deep down, I knew my squabbling wouldn't help, but I remained persistent.

"I won't allow any violence! Answering violence with violence is senseless!" I stated.

"You aren't helping, Suzaku. If you want to help, have Captain Tohdoh teach you how to fight properly, you weak brat!" He yelled, clearly annoyed.

The next thing I did is something I will never forget and have come to regret. With the lightning quick reflexes I practiced in martial arts, I snatched Tohdoh's combat knife and stabbed my father into his abdomen. He fell backwards onto the ground and slumped over, unconscious. Blood pooled underneath him as his tuxedo stained a crimson color.

"Kururugi! This is treason!" Kirihara exclaimed, his handgun pointed at me. Tohdoh had shock written all over his face, but he snapped out of it as he layed a hand on Kirihara's gun.

"Relax. We cannot afford to lose Suzaku. If he dies, then so do all my efforts to make him our best weapon," Tohdoh said.

I don't want to be a weapon, but I don't want to be of no use at all!

A JSDF soldier burst into the room. "Prime Minister, Sir! We..." The soldier trailed off as he noticed father slumped on the ground, knife protruding out of him.

Next to the soldier stood Lelouch, who looked just as shocked. Nunnally sat in her wheelchair with a scared look on her face. Ever since the first shots were fired by Britannia three weeks ago, the three of us have been constantly tailed by JSDF soldiers assigned with the task of protecting us. I was separated from them in the case that at least one of us could escape a terrorist attack by Britannia.

"What happened, Tohdoh?" Lelouch asked.

"Suicide. He thought killing himself would be the best way to protest against Britannia and their political movements against us," Tohdoh said.

I was shocked. Why would he protect me when I just killed my father, who just so happens to be his superior?

"Captain Tohdoh, sir, we have intel that their is a large number of Britannian forces being deployed to Tokyo. They are going to travel here through Shinjuku first!" The JSDF soldier exclaimed.

"Dammit. Alright! Get these kids to safety! Escorting them out of the city is now our number one priority! I'll be taking over command of this platoon, then." Tohdoh yelled, loud enough for everyone in the room to here. They all saluted in acknowledgement.

"But, what about Tokyo, sir? Won't we even try to defend it?" The soldier inquired.

I was wondering the same thing, but the realization dawned on me.

"No, we won't," Tohdoh replied. "I saw what the Britannians are capable of. If we try to resist now, we'll lose everyone. If we have a chance to fight back, it'll be with their Knightmares. Let's move out!" Tohdoh shouted.

"Tohdoh, do you mean-" Lelouch started.

"Yes. Japan is going to fall," Tohdoh whispered.

* * *

It turns out that the JSDF has to stay back anyway. The word got out that my father is dead. Things escalated quickly from there. The Britannians took this opportunity to attempt a siege of Tokyo because the JSDF's chain of command is in total disarray. From what I heard, they've assigned three snipers to cover us as we flee the city. They will kill and distract any hostile Britannians. We stumbled upon some destroyed village, scattered bodies decaying. That's not all that's strange about this place. I feel like we're being watched.

I jumped up the trench we stood in and climbed up. Lelouch hoisted Nunnally on his shoulders and I grabbed her. She felt surprisingly light in my arms. Lelouch tossed the wheelchair onto the plains as I set Nunally down into it. Just as I was about to help Lelouch up, I noticed _her._ Green hair and golden eyes that stared at me like a hawk. A woman in a Yukata.

"Come on, Suzaku! Help me up!" Lelouch exclaimed, bringing me out of my trance. I looked towards Lelouch and then back towards where I saw that creepy girl. She's gone. As I helped Lelouch up, I blinked several times to confirm that it's just us three. Strange. Was she just a hallucination? After all, I killed my father, and even I am shocked about it, so it wouldn't exactly surprise me if I am being delirious, but I have a feeling that the woman I saw is someone I should probably be on the lookout for. We're in the middle of a warzone and I have to protect my friends. Who knows what she can do...

I turned to Lelouch to warn him and keep an eye out for anyone, but he spoke before I could speak my mind.

"I swear to you Suzaku, my friend, one day, I'll obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch sternly promised.

I was scared to hear this from one of my only friends. What has gotten into him? What would I do if he were to run away and join some sort of militia? But most importantly, who would protect Nunnally?


	4. Highway To Hell

_"The difference between the master and the novice is that the master has failed more times than the novice has tried," - Koro Sensei from Assassination Classroom_

* * *

 **7 Years Later**

 **Lelouch POV**

The population of students at Ashford Academy grew exponentially ever since it was built in 2009. At first, there were about 40 kids attending as soon as it was built, most of them were upperclassmen who transferred. All of them were Japanese. 14 boys and 26 girls. From what I heard from Milly, most of those boys in the first year of Ashford Academy's existence joined the military. I am not surprised. They must've been very close friends. Plus, the Japanese military ensures a decent salary for any cadets that survive boot camp. Even a decent number of those girls joined the military too as combat medics. Now, this school has about 1,270 students. 900 of them are girls.

"Man, who cares about the other girls! The only one who I care about is Milly!" Rivalz exclaimed as he turned to look at me briefly while driving his motorbike.

All I could do was sigh. I wasn't really the type of teenager who gossips, but it's inevitable when you hang out with a guy like Rivalz Cardemonde.

"Who do you like Lelouch?" Rivalz said.

"I don't really like anyone. None of the girls at school interest me." I replied calmly.

"Sure you do! What about Shirley?" Rivalz said.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"No way, Rivalz. Shirley is just not my type. Sorry, but you won't get any interesting answer from me on this matter," I said, trying to not sound coy.

Rivalz just grinned at me as he focused once more on the road.

We arrived at the place I usually visit- a hotel. I began my weekly Thursday routine of gambling. I looked around for any Noble-looking Britannian douche nozzle. I spotted one and started a game of Chess with him. Six minutes in, white has one King, one Queen, one Knight, one Rook, and five pawns. Black has one King, one Queen, two Knights, one Rook, two Bishops, and one Pawn. After a few moves with a Knight and my Queen, I cornered his King and forced a check mate.

"Good game, your highness," I said with emphasis on 'highness', basking in the fact that I eviscerated his pride and made him look like an ass in front of the few spectators we had. Ha! Stupid upstart! I couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Glut toned for punishment?" I challenged, condescension dripping in my voice.

* * *

I played Chess against him a total of four times, and won each game. The first three games were absolute destruction and boring as hell. Because of that, I didn't go all out in the final game to see his hope and confidence return. To be honest, winning got so boring to the point that it was more fun to just watch his spirit die. In the end, despite being outnumbered, I easily handed him the loss. He was foolish enough to fight as the King and I baited him into check mate with my Knight and Pawn. I smirked, trying my best to stifle my laughter as I left the building. I pulled out my cell phone. '1;45 PM' It read. The final class at school ends in 40 minutes. Scrolling through my contact list, I reach the name 'Rivalz' and pressed call.

"Hey Lelouch. Ready for pickup?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah. Where are you right now?" I inquired. hearing a little commotion in the background.

"Sorry. I'm still at school. Milly has been giving me so much work. The schedule has been pretty tight today with the student council. I'm never going to be able to pick you up on time, huh," Rivalz sighed.

"It's okay, Rivalz. I can wait," I stated. I'd much rather prefer waiting rather than go back to school.

* * *

That is how every Thursday is supposed to go for me. A week later, I began that same habit. The only thing that is different this time around is that I feel like ditching class and go gambling in the morning instead of the afternoon. Milly is very strict and doesn't like it when I, the Student Council Vice President, decide to not attend school. I suppose I should try to be a good boy and do what is expected of me this time. Wanting to say "Fuck it" and go gambling again would be too suspicious of me.

Just kidding. I went gambling anyway.

"Ah crap! If I'm late, Milly is going to kill me!" Rivalz whined, his face sweat dropping while he stared down the road in front of him like a hawk.

"Relax Rivalz. You still have 15 minutes before school starts," I said, feeling obligated to try to ease my friends' worries. If he is late, his tardiness will be my fault.

Rivalz steered the motorbike off of the city streets and onto the freeway. After a few minutes of driving, we drove past a sign that read, 'Welcome To Shinjuku'. In an area like Shinjuku, a terrorist attack is more likely to happen than where I live. The population is way more dense here than in the neighborhoods surrounding Ashford Academy.

Just as I was thinking that, I noticed something clearly off with a black truck. From a distance, it would look like the type of semi that seems like it would be used to ship furniture in when you move, but the only thing is that this truck is accelerating too fast for any normal vehicle on the freeway. The speed limit here is 65 Miles Per Hour while the truck seems to be driving at about 90 Miles Per Hour. I realized what was happening right after as the truck came closer into view. Is that an Armored Personal Carrier?

I turned around to see a Britannian chopper chasing the truck. The outside communications intercom hummed with a crescendo, and a condescending voice spoke.

"Eleven terrorists. Stop the car immediately. This is the Britannian military and we have been given orders to search your vehicle," The Pilot of the helicopter spoke.

The truck simply ignored the pilots warning and accelerated faster than before.

"This is your final warning! Halt right where you are or we will open fire!" The pilot shouted, clearly agitated.

The truck didn't stop, and five seconds later, the mini gun on the nose of the chopper spun it's rotary barrel and opened fire. At first, the shots didn't seem to do anything, but after a second and even a third dose of the Vulcan cannon, the trucks back-right tire blew. Rivalz pulled the car off to the left side of the freeway as we watched the truck slam through a crash barrier and into a building.

Without thinking much of it, I jumped out of my seat and let my feet race towards the carnage. I could hear Rivalz yelling in confusion, asking what I was doing.

"I am going to check it out and see if everyone is alright! You should get going to class, Rivalz!" I shouted, loud enough for him to hear. Sorry Rivalz, but I do not want you to associate with possible terrorists. Before he could reply, I was out of ears reach of his voice and made it to the wreckage.

* * *

The engine still seemed to be intact, as did the other three wheels. I knocked on the door of whoever was driving and the door of whoever was riding shotgun, but no one responded. Not only was the windshield cracked, it was also tinted black. ' _I have a really bad feeling about this,'_ I thought as I climbed on top to find some sort of hatch. Ah ha! This is a military grade vehicle! Wait, that means that the back-right tire is bullet proof and should be fine, right? Just as I opened the hatch, the truck suddenly lurched backwards in reverse, making me fall in.

* * *

As I landed on my ass with a thud, the sound echoed throughout the interior of the vehicle. I could hear a few voices in the front of the car.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Let me drive. How about you go check it out, Kallen?"

"Sure thing."

I caught a glimpse of some redheaded girl emerging from the trucks shotgun seat at the anterior side of the vehicle. Oh shit! Impulsively, I hid in between the wall and some object with a cloth draped over it. It's shape is that of a sphere. As the girl passed me, I could tell that she's Japanese. She is holding some sort of pistol in her hands. After several seconds, she slowly strolled back to the driver.

"Hey Ohgi. I didn't find anyone back there."

"Alright. We've got to get the hell out of here before the Viceroy sends heavy artillery after us, or worse," The man named Ohgi at the controls of the truck said.

Something heavy slid out of the cargo ramp. It's a Knightmare. That redhead named Kallen must have ditched the truck to defend her friends, but how did these resistance groups manage to get their hands on these weapons? A few minutes passed and the sunlight was suddenly obscured. I assume we entered a tunnel of some sort, but the truck seemed to be slowing down at a rate that strangely seemed almost constant. If I had to guess, the engine died. By now, it must be pluming smoke. The large side door opened up. This is bad. These resistance fighters must be preparing to make a final stand here against Britannian forces that are pursuing us. I walked up to the strange object. It's cloth that was draped over it fell off due to the frantic driving of the driver. I walked up to it to inspect it. Didn't they say this is a chemical weapon? It looks like some sort of sphere-shaped capsule.

Interrupting my thoughts, something flashed across my vision. Before I knew, someone kicked me and I fell on the ground. They're already here?

"Using poison gas for your terrorist activities? Despicable," the Britannian soldier said in disgust. "Honestly. All you terrorists do is make the situation worse."

"Oh yeah? And what of the atrocities committed by your kind?" I yelled while getting on my feet. "If you hate this war, you should start by obliterating Britannia!"

The soldier gasped. "Oh my god. Lelouch? Is that you?" He asked while removing his helmet. "It's me. Suzaku."

Green eyes, messy brown hair, and the same kind grin. What the fuck?

"Suzaku? You became a Britannian soldier?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about you? What are you doing here?" Suzaku inquired.

"I got stuck in this truck after it crashed. I was trying to search for survivors, but I accidently fell in when it started moving again," I answered.

Before Suzaku could respond, the metallic gate on the opposite side of the tunnel screeched open. A squad of Britannian soldiers rushed in. Fuck.

"Kururugi! I need a sit rep!" One Britannian shouted.

Suzaku snapped to attention and saluted the man.

"Sir! I haven't found any terrorists and have secured the objective," Suzaku said.

While this was happening, the capsule hissed and suddenly opened up. Someone fell out of it. A girl with green hair. I caught her and sat her down beside me. She's not conscious? Why the hell was there someone hiding in there?

"Very well. We have what we need. Execute the terrorist," The Britannian officer spoke.

"But sir! He isn't a terrorist! He is just a civilian who got caught up in this mess by accident!" Suzaku replied, agitated.

"I don't care! Your actions are considered insubordination, Kururugi! It seems that I will have to kill you and the terrorist myself," The Britannian officer said while drawing a gun.

He shot Suzaku who collapsed on the spot.

"Stupid monkey," The soldier growled. Turning his gun towards me, the Britannian officer smirked. I couldn't do anything but watch in horror. This son of a bitch just murdered my best friend? He'll pay!

The girl next to me suddenly grabbed my hand. At first, I thought she regained consciousness, but something strange happened. My surroundings disappeared into a white void and a voice spoke to me.

"I can give you Geass, the power of the kings. This is the power of absolute submission. In return, I want you to grant me my wish," She stated.

Geass? Power of the kings? At first, I was very baffled as to what she is talking about, but when she said 'absolute submission', my interest piqued. Absolute submission sounds nice. Besides, what could this girl want in return? Whatever. I'll figure that out later. Right now, this Geass power sounds like it's exactly what I have been looking for.

"I accept your offer," I proudly said.

* * *

I snapped back to reality as I realized the predicament I'm in. The soldier smirked as his index finger came to rest on the trigger of the pistol.

"Any last words?" He taunted.

"Yes," I started. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you, now all of you, die!" I stated.

To my surprise, it worked. The iris in each of their eyes started to glow a very faint red.

"Yes your majesty!" They all shouted as they all raised their guns to their own heads and pulled the trigger. Blood soaked the floor and their bodies slumped over. Am I invincible? What are the limitations to this power? How far away can I use it from? How many times can I relay orders? All these questions bombarded my mind as I realize that this is the perfect opportunity to test this enigmatic Geass. I may be one man, but there is one thing I can say for certain. With me as the leader of what little remains of the Japanese resistance forces, who are also branded terrorists, Japan has hope. Society is ruled by corrupt officials that need to be removed, starting with the top position of power. I'm coming for you, father!

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Never mind what I said before. I will not include the Zero Requiem in this story. Anyway, see you guys in the next one.**


	5. Debut

_"Ask not what your country can do for you. Ask what you can do for your country," President John F. Kennedy_

* * *

As I stood among the rubble, a Knightmare frame suddenly blew a hole through the ceiling and landed about 7 meters away from me. Shit. If they see me standing alone on the bodies of dead Britannians, I'm fucked. I didn't think they would send a Knightmare here. Does that mean that those Japanese resistance fighters in the truck were killed? I know most of them ditched with the weapons they stole.

As I analyzed this situation, a female voice in the Knightmare frame spoke.

"Who are you? What the hell happened here?"

"I am a student from Ashford Academy!" I shouted back. Lying is the only way out right now.

"Stay right where you are! I am exiting my Knightmare!" She shouted.

Perfect! This is my chance to escape with Britannian weapons. The woman jumped out of her Knightmare frame, gun in hand. She immediately pointed it in my direction and started questioning me.

"On your knees! Now!" She ordered.

"Sure, but before I do that," I started, waving my palm over my eye to activate my Geass. "I command you to give me your Knightmare," I order. Her iris's flickered into the same red shade.

"Mm? Sure thing," She said, giving me the pilot code and a flash drive along with her gun. Luckily, right after killing those Britannian soldiers with my Geass, I hid the green-haired girl out of sight. I may not have time to take her with me, but the least I could've done for her is move her someplace safe and wish her luck on escaping.

* * *

"Only 20 of us remaining?" A female voice spoke on the radio. I recognize her as the one named Kallen.

"It's okay! We will fight till our last breaths!" The man named Ohgi said with determination.

"But how are we supposed to win this battle guys? We don't even have a leader now that Naoto is dead!" A rowdy male exclaimed.

"So what are we supposed to do?!" Another one asked, panic evident.

It's now or never. They don't even have a leader, much less a proper platoon of soldiers. Only 20 Japanese resistance fighters with stolen Knightmare frames against hundreds of Viceroy Clovis' forces. Their leader is dead and their formations and strategies are in disarray.

"If you want to get out of here alive, you need to listen to me," I spoke through the radio.

"What?! Who is this?!" Kallen exclaimed. They must be wondering how their communications were breached by an outsider. Lucky for me, this Knightmare just happened to be tuned into the right radio frequency.

"Calm down. Don't panic. You guys need a leader, right? At least hear my plan out," I said.

"What do you think, Kallen? Can we trust this guy?" The annoying voice said.

"We might as well. We have no other choice right now," Ohgi said.

"Fine. You there on the radio. What's your name? How do we know we can trust you?" Kallen asked.

"Because I know the enemies strategy better than any of you along with what exactly we're up against. As for my name, I will tell you later because it is not that important right now. You ready for my plan? For that, I need to know your name first," I asked.

"Alright. My name is Kallen Kozuki. What do you have in store?" Kallen asked. Yes! It's working!

"I will not call you Kallen while in battle. From now on, I will give you the code name of Q1. Everyone else will be named Q2 or Q3 or so on based on my combat information on you. Kallen's Knightmare has been active the longest and will be called Q1. Right about now, you should see your call sign on your screen," I relayed.

"Okay. So, now what? You gave us fancy virtual dog tags, but I don't want to die without a plan at least!" The energetic guy said.

"Can it, Tamaki. Let's trust him!" Ohgi said.

"Just follow my lead. I am willing to bet that the Britannians are about to completely destroy Shinjuku. Why? Because they can't tell who is a 'terrorist', who is a Britannian soldier, and who is a civilian anymore now that you all stole a decent amount of Knightmares. Once the Shinjuku high rise buildings are gone, we will move out there and confront the enemy. Once we start fighting, I will give you my orders," I stated.

"Do you mean an ambush?" Ohgi asked.

"Exactly," I replied.

* * *

My Knightmare is now carefully parked inside the tunnel entrance as I did my own reconnaissance. My hunch was right on the money. It was a horrific scene. The Knightmares planted explosive devices for remote detonation on the downtown buildings which were quickly obliterated. Several squadrons of foot soldiers went by every apartment window, spraying bullets into the residents and throwing grenades on their way out. Some soldiers threw Molotov Cocktails at homes. The fires quickly spread and some civilians tried to jump. It's been 10 minutes since they started destroying Shinjuku. Only a few buildings were left barely standing, most of them slumped over at an awkward angle.

I think now is a good time to spice things up a little bit.

"Q1! Get out there and lure the enemy to our base! All forces, follow her!" I shouted.

"Right! On it!" Kallen said.

A minute later, 15 enemy Knightmares were destroyed. The foot soldiers are retreating! What will your next move be, brother? Will you send in reinforcements, or will you try to flank us? In a game of Chess, Clovis would try to desperately flank my King, only for his valuable pieces to get ambushed from behind.

"It's working, Q1. All forces, retreat! Lure them to their deaths! Q2, use plastic explosives to blow up the ground as we escape, but on my mark! Q3-Q7, escort Q2! Everyone else, form a defensive perimeter around our base!" I barked, ordering and sharing my strategy.

"Right. You heard the man! Let's move out!" Ohgi shouted.

Before I knew it, Clovis' forces began pursuing them, just as I predicted. Oh brother. You haven't changed at all? It seems he hasn't learned anything from all the times I beat him in Chess.

Not much later, Britannian Knightmares started to close in on us. They're using a circular formation in hopes of flanking us, but we have a backdoor for escape.

"All units! Now is the time to make our escape! Q2, be ready for detonation on my mark! 3... 2... 1... Now Q2!" I yelled.

The explosives went off in the distance and the ground collapsed. It was too quick for the enemy Knightmares to escape from. I watched the display monitors, a unique map that shows battle status for everyone. Even the Friend or Foe tags were accurately labeled for the blue forces as Q1-Q20. The red arrows, indicating the enemy, were being destroyed one by one rapidly. Several dozens of them disappeared off of the face of the Earth! I cackled an evil laughter. The few of them that remained fled the scene.

After calming down a bit from my enjoyment as a commander, I realized I should probably relay my next orders.

"Q1. Come in. I have a few questions for you. Where did you manage to steal these Knightmares?" I asked.

"We didn't steal them. The House of Kyoto stole them and gave them to us. Why do you ask?" Kallen responded.

"I was wondering because you people need some location as your base of operations and as a hideout. If Kyoto is able to acquire such dangerous weapons, then perhaps you people should set up Head Quarters there," I said.

"Huh? What about you? Won't you come with us?" Kallen asked.

"For now, no. Just have the House of Kyoto hold onto your Knightmares. I will rendezvous with you in Tokyo," I said.

"Okay, but how will we know where to find you? Tokyo is a huge city," Kallen said.

"Don't worry, Q1. I'll make it obvious that it's me. Oh, and before you go, turn off your Friend or Foe tags. That will make it much harder for the Britannians to follow you," I replied one final time as I turned off my communications.

* * *

This place is too easy to get into for a Geass user such as myself. Only two guards in the front and no one inside. As I stepped into the operations room, I heard him whimper.

"Who's there?!" Clovis shouted.

"Long time no see, Clovis la Britannia," I started.

"What? Who are you?!" Clovis yelled.

"How rude of you. Don't you remember? You and I used to play Chess all the time back in the Aries Villa," I stated, pulling my gun up and pointing it at him as I stepped into the moonlight.

"Lelouch? It's good to see you!" He started walking towards me, but I stopped him by turning off the safety on my pistol, halting him in his tracks. "But I thought-"

"That I was dead?" I interrupted. "No. I am very much alive, and I am back with an ugly vengeance, _brother_ ," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nunnally is alive, but she is crippled and she is blind. Heh. I bet you were _too busy_ to even get that much information out of father. Who was it that killed my mother?" I demanded.

"I don't know! Please Lelouch! Calm down, brother!" Clovis yelled in panic.

That's it. I didn't want to have to do this on someone I actually was close to, but so be it. I activated my Geass.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you to answer me! Who was it that killed my mother?!" I shouted. His iris's flickered red.

"I swear I don't know! You have to believe me, Lelouch!" Clovis said.

"If that is true, answer me this. Who does your allegiance lie with- me or father?" I demanded.

"What? I-uh. I pledge allegiance to Britannia," Clovis said.

I sighed.

"Then I guess I have no further use for you. Your outdated information betrays you and your own ideals won't do me any good. I'm sorry, brother," I said as I pulled the trigger.

...

I feel sick. That was the first time I murdered someone.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

I made it back to the school dormitory by 7:00 PM.

"Lelouch? Is that you?" Nunnally pondered out loud.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied, instantly feeling a little happier after this exhausting day.

"Were you out gambling again, big brother? You should try to focus on school and try to not get mugged out there. You really worry me," Nunnally said.

I chuckled at this.

"Thanks Nunnally, but I am alright," I replied.

"... Okay. If you insist so," Nunnally said. "Oh, Lelouch, did you hear the news? I was listening to the TV and they said that Clovis is dead," Nunally said.

"Yeah, I heard. I was listening to the radio with Rivalz on the way home," I lied.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

My eyes fluttered open slowly. Today is Friday, November 17th, 2017. I did my usual morning routine- eat a light breakfast, brush, take a shower, get dressed, and head to school. Due to recent events, I feel pretty fucking nervous. Starting today, I will be living a double life. One as a student named Lelouch Lamperouge. The other as a terrorist named Lelouch vi Britannia. Besides Nunnally, Milly, Sayoko, and Suzaku, no one else knows that I am a Britannian Prince. What will happen to me? Did I make any mistakes yesterday? Will Britannia start spying on Ashford Academy students to find out how their Knightmares were stolen? What could make them jump to the conclusion of a students involvement? Will they zero in on me to match their profile?

As these thoughts of worry swirled around in my head, I entered the school courtyard. That's when I saw something that made my heart nearly stop. A girl in a strait jacket stood by a sakura cherry tree. Green hair... It's that girl from yesterday! How did she manage to get out of Shinjuku alive? And why the hell is she eating Pizza in the morning? Fuck. What am I doing? I need to take her somewhere private so that I can ask what she is doing at a place like this!

"Lelouch! You're going to be late for school!" Rivalz shouted as he ran past me.

"Huh? I'll be right there!" I shouted back.

I turned my head back to look at where the Pizza girl stood, but she disappeared.

* * *

"Alright everyone. We have a transfer student here with us today. Here she is. Please introduce yourself," The teacher said.

I wouldn't normally pay attention in class, but I turned my head to see who the new student is out of paranoia. I recognize her immediately from Shinjuku.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kallen Kozuki. I am Japanese, but I hope we can all get along," Kallen stated in a happy but tired voice.

Everyone clapped to welcome her and she took an empty seat in the middle of the classroom. This is getting interesting. It seems Q1 is closer and easier to find than I thought! Speaking of Shinjuku, what in the hell happened to Suzaku? I hope he is okay. There wasn't enough time for me to check up on him, so I hope he isn't mad at me. I swear. That guy is a magnet for freaky incidents and death.

* * *

After school ended, I still had about another half hour until there is going to be another meeting with the Student Council. Not that that I usually go to it, but I have nothing to do, so why the fuck not? I reached my on-campus dormitory and noticed that something is off. The door is unlocked. I carefully enter my room while trying to not make any noise.

"You're finally back. I was getting tired of waiting," Said a stoic feminine voice in the direction of my bed.

I turned my head to see the Pizza girl laying on my bed. Five Pizza Hut boxes lay beside her, four of which are empty.

"Ah! I was wondering when I could talk to you. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is C.C," The Pizza girl replied.

"Okay, C.C. Tell me why you're here. Why are you wearing a strait jacket? How did you escape the Shinjuku Ghettos alive?" I inquired.

"My, my. Don't you talk much. Those are all good questions, but I have no easy answer for any of them. I can tell you though that I was a prisoner of Britannia," C.C responded nonchalantly.

Damn you! You're vague answers are not what I need!

"Then why are you here if you are a Britannian prisoner? Don't you think letting people see you in public, especially at a school, would cause problems? If they find out you are hiding here, wouldn't Britannia murder any witnesses through Geass?" I inquired.

C.C chuckled. "Don't worry. All those that know about me are you, General Bartley who is a moron, Prince Clovis, and your father," C.C said.

I flinched when she mentioned my father and opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the words.

"It's okay. I know who you are, Lelouch. I was acquainted with your mother, Marianne," C.C stated.

"... Why did you give me Geass? What is the wish you seek to fulfill?" I whispered.

"I don't know myself. You just seemed like someone who has the potential to not die before keeping up their end of a contract. As for my wish, it's something I may or may not tell you depending on if I can come to trust you," C.C said, smirking.

Damn you, witch! You seem to know a lot about me, but you wish to remain an enigma while speaking of trust! How frustrating!

"I want more Pizza, Lelouch," C.C said before I could reply.

"What? But I'm broke!" I exclaimed, trying to lie.

"That doesn't matter. I want Pizza," C.C demanded. I stared at her in panic.

"Like I said, no one will recognize me in public and I am not going anywhere, so there is no reason to fret," C.C said.

No reason to fret?! Yes, the fuck there is! I am a wanted terrorist who's identity could be reason for suspicion in the murder of Prince Clovis, and my Geass contractor turns out to be a greedy enigmatic witch who hasn't told me who she is or what she wants! What a reprobate. If I hope to eventually get some answers out of her, I will have to comply with her demands.

"My brother Schneizel gave me an abundance of money before I was exiled to Japan. I can get you Pizza anytime, but on three terms," I started.

"Oh? And what are those?" The witch asked, her eyebrow raised a little.

"The first demand of mine is that you keep quiet about who I am and never say a word about yourself or me to anyone," I stated.

"Okay. Easy. What else?" C.C asked.

"The second term is that you have to attend Ashford Academy as a student," I stated, smirking a little.

Her eyes widened. "What the... Why? I don't want to do homework and math! How boring," C.C grumbled.

I chuckled. "Don't worry. Even if you ditch class like me, the teacher doesn't care. Same goes for sleeping in class. From what I can tell, you wouldn't mind taking a few rare lectures about grades and attendance now, would you?" I grinned.

"Fine. Although, you yourself are not one to talk. I heard some rumors that you ditch school frequently, but please continue," She shot back, smirking.

I cleared my throat. "The third term is that I want you to get me this," I handed her the photo.

She stared at it for several seconds before looking back up at me and opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her.

"It's a mask, but it looks like a helmet. I will give you the money for it, since you said no one should be able to recognize you as a Britannian prisoner. Well, in different clothing of course," I said.

"But what could you possibly want to do with this?" C.C asked.

I smirked. "You'll see. I am about to head to the student council room for a meeting that starts in 18 minutes, so you should get to it." I said, enjoying the look of unsatisfied curiosity on her pretty face. I handed her my credit card.

"Okay. I will go buy it for you now," C.C said as she went into my bathroom to change clothes.

A few minutes later, she came out wearing the Ashford Academy girls uniform. I couldn't help but blush at this. I am a teenaged boy, after all. Oh god. Those creamy thighs! Luckily, she didn't notice me staring at her. That, or she enjoys teasing me. She stood in front of my mirror while trying to fix her collar. Why am I acting like this? She is beautiful, but why does her beauty captivate me? Before long, she turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"Well, I'm out. I'll be back in around an hour. Try not to worry about me while I'm gone, my Prince," C.C teased as she left.

"Please stop. Your driving me insane, woman," I whispered to myself.

* * *

While in the student council room, those of us who get here early or have nothing to do usually watch something on the flat-screened TV in the room. I just decided to follow up on the news. _"No Clues On Murder of Prince Clovis."_ _"Britannian Authorities Suspect Viceroys Murder Is Connected To Shinjuku Ghetto."_ That last news headline made me cringe. I could feel my anger rise a little.

"That's the Britannian media for you. Always making the information vague to leave it up to imagination or they tell lies," I said.

"Speaking of which, what happened that day Lelouch? You ditched me," Rivalz asked.

I can at least tell him a little bit of the truth. "I fell in that truck that crashed and got caught in the middle of a battle with some Japanese resistance fighters," I replied. "I saw what the Britannians did to the civilians in the Shinjuku Ghettos. It was so awful. That is why I can sympathize with what the Japanese resistance and so called 'terrorists' are fighting for- their basic human rights and recognition as a nation," I said.

"I see," Rivalz replied. Everybody else was silently doing their own thing whether it's doing homework or studying.

Then, there was suddenly another breaking news bulletin on the TV. _"Murderer of Prince Clovis Arrested."_ Who the hell could that be? I am the one who killed Clovis though. _"This just in. We have confirmed who the murderer of his highness Viceroy Prince Clovis is. This man here is the culprit,"_ The news anchor said. When they put the mug shot on the screen, my heart nearly pumped all the blood out of my head as I lost my train of thought.

 _"This man is the murderer. An eleven by the name of Suzaku Kururugi. He is the rank of Private in the Holy Britannian military and is scheduled to be court martialed and hopefully executed by tomorrow night,"_ The news anchor stated.

* * *

 **That Night**

"Suzaku wouldn't do such a thing, would he big brother?" Nunnally asked.

"What? Of course not. He is the type of person that would resolve things peacefully," I answered.

Even I wasn't so sure myself. Suzaku is my best friend, but I haven't seen him in 7 years. Many things can happen to change a person in that much time.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

When I arrived at school, everything went normal. When classes started, C.C was introduced. She dyed her hair black. Her long hair was combed into twin tails. Did she really dye her hair out of consideration for me? I silently praised her. Once she took her seat, a few girls asked her what C.C stands for. I heard her say that she doesn't know because her parents died when she was young and that she lived in several orphanages. No one bothered to name her. The other girls tried to name her, but in the end, they just settled with calling her C.C.

Classes were so boring, so I just stared out the window with a blank expression on my face. All I can think about is how to rescue Suzaku. Should I use my Geass on someone? But who? Who would be powerful enough to bring him back without my being there? I really don't want to go out there myself, even if I have the disguise C.C brought for me.

As these plans tried to connect in my head, I noticed someone staring at me. Glaring. It's Kallen. What's her deal? Did I do something to piss her off? I have also been pretty careful as to not reveal that I am a terrorist, so I am pretty sure I didn't do anything that would draw suspicion my way.

* * *

 **Kallen POV**

So that's the Lamperouge boy? He is pretty popular with the girls and rather handsome, but why do I feel like I have met him before? Whenever he is called on by the teacher to read out loud, his voice just sounds so familiar. I just can't place from where, though.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

School finally ended and everyone filed out. C.C and I are the only two left in class. I stood up and prepared to leave, but C.C suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Mm? C.C? What's wrong?" I asked, startled by her sudden apparition.

"Come with me," C.C replied while grabbing my wrist, pulling her along.

I didn't protest, but I started to feel uncomfortable as we walked through the hallways. Other students just stared at us and whispered whatever stupid rumors these kids come up with. Before long, we arrived in my dormitory. Well, our dormitory, C.C sleeps in the same room as me. She loves my bed and I prefer to sleep on the couch anyway. I sleep here once every other day. Nunnally is a needy girl who gets worried easily, so I spend every other day with her along with the weekends.

"What's up? What could be so important that would make you drag me here?" I ask her, confused.

"It's Kallen. Kallen Kozuki. I think she might be a so called terrorist," C.C stated.

"Yeah, I know. I saw her on the battlefield," I replied.

"It's not just that, Lelouch. I have her phone number. I can give it to you and you should call her so that you can meet her allies," C.C suggested, holding her phone out.

I hesitated at first, but I took her phone and saved Kallen's information.

"Thank you, C.C," I said, handing her phone back.

"Now, now. If you're trying to hit on me, chivalry won't work so well on a witch, Lelouch," C.C teased, smirking. "Being thankful just doesn't seem as charismatic in you."

"Shut up!" I yelled, blushing. I quickly left the room.

* * *

 **C.C POV**

How tsundere of you, Lelouch. Both sides of you, thankful and arrogant, are cute. Not only are you single, but you are also hopelessly oblivious when it comes to love. I am starting to find this high school life to be very fun!

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

Before leaving my room, I grabbed the brief case that held the _mask_ inside. As soon as I left the room, I hear the sound of gossip around every corner.

"Oh my god. Seriously? Lelouch and C.C? She doesn't talk much, but she sure is beautiful. He better treat a lady like her well."

"That bitch! How could Lelouch go out with her! He is mine!"

Oh god. Fuck this. If this is all it takes for me to ditch school, then I hate being popular. Besides, I need to figure out a way to save Suzaku from whatever cruel punishment they have in store for him. If he were a Britannian responsible for the death of the Viceroy, they would probably just hang him or give him a lethal injection. Maybe even use the firing squad to make it quick and painless, but because he is an 'eleven', they won't let him die a quick, peaceful death.

I headed to downtown, Tokyo Settlement. It's best if I call Kallen atop one of these skyscrapers. I look down at my phones screen and scrolled through the contact list until I found Kallen's name. I press the call symbol and wait for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's good to here you're still alive, Q1," I started.

"Is that you? How can I trust that this isn't a Britannian spy?" Kallen whisper-yelled.

"Because I am the one that temporarily commanded 20 of you so called 'terrorists' in the Shinjuku Ghettos. We covered our escape with plastic explosives. Remember our last conversation? It was about the House of Kyoto," I said.

"Okay. I believe you. Where should I go to meet you?" Kallen asked.

"Let me change the subject first. Look to your right. What do you see?" I started.

"The remains of old Tokyo," Kallen said.

"Then look to your left. What do you see?" I asked.

"The Britannian settlement of Tokyo," Kallen stated, anger evident in her voice.

"Good. Bring a few of your friends with you and meet me in the rear car of the next train in 30 minutes," I said.

* * *

30 Minutes later, I used my Geass on everyone in the rear car and forced them into the front car. Two of them came with her. Kallen brought Ohgi and the one I think is Tamaki. Kallen and her friends arrived, looking a little bewildered by my mask.

"I am glad you could make it, Q1," I started. "Remember how we started to talk about old Tokyo and the new Tokyo Settlement? Answer me this. What is the one major thing that separates the treatment the Japanese receive compared to the Britannian standard of living?" I asked.

"Um. The cultural difference?" Tamaki guessed.

"Wrong. It is not Japanese culture that is the problem. It's the difference between the rich and the poor. Britannians see themselves as superior because they are born into wealth. We want to change that, am I right?" I said.

"Yeah! So where do we start? Do you have a plan? And who are you? What's your name?" Ohgi asked.

"My name? You'll know it soon enough. We make our move tonight. Tonight, the Britannians plan to execute their scape goat, Sir Suzaku Kururugi. We need him alive because he could become an important asset for our cause," I stated.

* * *

We formed our plan, and soon enough, it's about time to make my first official public appearance as a terrorist and enemy to Britannia. Tamaki and Kallen are to hang back in their Knightmares while Ohgi takes me out there to rescue Suzaku. Ohgi is nervous as hell and thinks this is suicide. Call me crazy, but the greater the risks, the greater the reward. Sure, I would've probably gotten shot already, but only if they knew what I was planning. I am still breathing. As long as I am still breathing, I will do everything I am capable of to ensure Nunnally has a happy future.

The Britannians want the head of my best friend as a trophy and a parade for it, but I am not going to let that happen. I already know their security detail. Jeremiah Gottwald is too cocky.

I could hear them. They're ridiculing and berating Suzaku. Here we go.

"Now, Ohgi. Let's move in now before they start making a speech to start his trial," I said in a low voice in my ear piece.

"Right," I hear Ohgi reply.

Our car, meant to look like Prince Clovis' car, accelerated very slowly. As we came into view of the crowd, everyone's attention turned towards me. While I have their attention, I made my debut with the following words.

"My name... is _Zero_!"


	6. The Virtue of Zero

**Hey readers. I have been procrastinating a lot lately, but I am currently rewatching Code Geass. Regardless of whether it is early or late to say this, Happy Thanksgiving! Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 _"Example, whether it be good or bad, has a powerful influence," - George Washington_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The pavement shook in Saitama Ghetto as people sprinted as fast as they could. Citizens ran for the underground subway. A squadron of four JSDF soldiers, now called the Japan Liberation Front, assisted in handling the emergency. Their orders from Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh- "Help the civvies in Saitama Ghetto evac and get your asses out of their as fast as possible. I have reason enough to believe that the Britannians will want to turn Saitama Ghetto into what remains of Shinjuku Ghetto. Understood?" Tohdoh barked.

Easier said than done. Leave evacuating millions of people up to four J.L.F recruits. That is just a small understatement of how low on resources the J.L.F is, but the evacuation was quicker than the squad of soldiers anticipated. The word spread quickly and many Japanese citizens were already prepared for a Britannian cleansing operation. And so, as the last few civvies made it into the underground subway, the soldiers made "small" talk.

"Hey did you hear about what happened in the Tokyo Settlement?"

"What? What happened?"

"The man they accused of killing the Viceroy, Suzaku Kururugi, a Private in the Britannian military, was rescued!" One soldier exclaimed.

"Okay? I get that Kururugi is a hero to us and all, but why is that so exciting?"

"You mean you haven't heard of _him?_ "

"Stop being so vague! Him? Him, who?"

"Zero! Ya know?"

"No, I don't know! I have no idea what you are talking about. Who is Zero?"

"They say he is a masked terrorist who managed to single handedly rescue Kururugi. Apparently, he's on _our_ side."

"Seriously? Sounds like something Colonel Tohdoh could do. He would never want to leave any man behind."

Before they could continue there conversation, several rapid footsteps came from behind the stairs that lead to the subway. It was Kallen Kozuki. She stopped at corner of a nearby building. The soldiers all raised there guns.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself!" Yelled the squad leader.

"It's okay! I'm Japanese!" Kallen said, slowly walking into view with her hands up.

"Are you really? How do we know we can trust you?" Another soldier asked.

"Because Zero sent me here," Kallen stated.

That made the soldiers freeze up.

After several seconds, one soldier spoke up.

"To think that you would talk about Zero right after we were discussing him gives me the creeps."

"Please, come with me. Zero said that we need as many people to join us as possible. Right now, he is the only person my friends and I can trust to be our leader," Kallen said.

"For all we know, you could be a Britannian spy who is trying to lead us into a trap. Why should we trust you?" One J.L.F member asked.

" _Onegaishimasu!"_ Kallen pleaded.

It is easy to differentiate what she just said compared to everything else spoken before. She speaks Japanese. To not follow through with Tohdoh's orders could mean death, but they can't simply abandon a fellow countrywoman when in need of help.

"Alright. Take us to your group. We'll be disobeying the orders our superior gave to us which could result in major consequences, so this better be worth it," The squad leader said.

And so, the soon-to-be the most powerful militia, and freedom fighting group in the world, gained more and more allies.

* * *

 **Lake Kawaguchi Hotel Incident**

 **Lelouch POV**

"That reminds me... You are one of the Emperors offspring too," I said as I pointed my gun at Euphie. I have made it pretty evident that I loathe Charles zi Britannia and the vast majority of his heirs.

"Lelouch. It's you, isn't it?" Euphie said.

My eyes widened.

"Please take the mask off," Euphie pushed.

Euphie... I holstered my pistol and took my mask off. Tears fell from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh Lelouch," She sniffed. "I'm so glad your okay!"

Just then, I had a light bulb. An idea.

"Euphie. Please, join me. Or at least come with me," I beseeched.

She wiped at her eyes frantically.

"But why? What you're doing isn't right, brother!" Exclaimed Euphie.

"Don't you trust me, your own brother?" I started.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

"... Don't you remember? _Who_ was it that sent Nunally and I to Japan as political hostages at the very beginning of the war? _Who_ is it whose power and ambitions are more important than his own children?" I ranted.

Euphie sighed.

"It was our father," She stated.

"That's right. As long as he remains the Emperor, nothing will change, and he would never give that power up without a fight. You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty, especially if you're like me. Nunnally is alive, but she is crippled and ever so blind. She is easy to manipulate for your own selfish gain, but I cannot let that happen!" I nearly shouted.

Silence filled the room for several seconds.

"... What happens if I join you, Lelouch?" Euphie Inquired.

"I'll make you one of my few political figureheads who will handle things diplomatically," I said. "But don't expect there to be no bloodshed. My best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, is someone I really need on my side. He told me all about you and how he met you after being acquitted for the murder of Clovis," I added.

"So you're saying that in order for peace to happen, the Emperor must be removed from office, and in order for that to happen, you need Suzaku Kururugi on your side?" Euphie clarified.

"Exactly," I replied.

"Then, I'll join you on two conditions. Don't hurt Suzaku or Cornelia," Euphie begged.

"As long as I only hurt them in self-defense, then we are agreed. Oh, and in order for Suzaku to listen to us or for Cornelia to be removed from the position of Viceroy, I may have to pretend to hold you as a Prisoner of War. In reality, I guarantee you'll be treated with hospitality," I responded, shaking her hand.

I look through the window to see the white Knightmare that gave me trouble in Shinjuku. Euphie followed my gaze.

"Suzaku is the pilot of that Knightmare. It's called the Lancelot," Euphie said.

I was shocked but I had no time to respond. The Lancelot fired it's VARIS at the support structure of the hotel, which immediately began to sink into the water. All of the hostages are evacuated, so now is the time. I grabbed Euphie's hand and sprinted as fast as I could. We made it to the food storage room where the hostages were being held. 'I won't be needing those J.L.F terrorists anymore,' I thought as I pulled out the detonator and pressed the button. The explosion shook the whole building as glass shattered a few floors below. A minute later, the mushroom cloud cleared up and the floodlights activated. I held Euphemia by gun point as she played along. She wore a hood over her head with a cloth in her mouth.

"Greetings! I am Zero, and we, the so called 'terrorists', are the Black Knights! We are knights for justice, but not just for Japan. For everyone!" I shouted. "Those of you with power, fear us. Those of you with no power, rally behind us. I executed the J.L.F. terrorists who tried to achieve their goals through barbarism. However, I will not tolerate the oppression of innocent Japanese people either!" I stated. "We, the Black Knights, will be the ones to stand in judgement of this world!"

I pulled the hood off of Euphie.

"Hear me, Cornelia! Your precious Euphie is my prisoner now. If you wish to have her back, you will meet our demands soon. You have until next week to call a cease fire between all Japanese and Britannians and to negotiate with the Black Knights. Until then!" I stated. I pressed the other detonator behind my back which released tear gas and a smoke screen as we made our escape.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"What are we supposed to do with the prisoner, Zero? I don't think it'll be enough to call a truce with Cornelia," Ohgi said.

"No, it won't. It will only buy us enough time to plan our next move," Zero stated. "This is merely a ruse. My real goal is to bring Suzaku Kururugi over to our side."

This earned Zero a few surprised gasps and whispers.

"What? Didn't you try to get that lousy traitor to join us after you rescued him? How the hell are you going to convince him this time?" Tamaki inquired.

"I will reveal my identity and motives to him. He is a personal friend of mine that I've known since the start of the war," Zero said. "But that doesn't mean that peace is a certainty. I want all of you to be ready to fight at any given moment! As for Princess Euphemia, she is to be treated with the utmost care and respect. Your dismissed."

The meeting was adjourned. Kallen was the last one left besides Zero and C.C. She was about to exit when Zero stopped her.

"Here Kallen. That's the key to the Guren Mark II. I want you to have it once we visit Kyoto," Zero briefed.

"Got it. Thanks," Kallen said as she left.

Now, it's just Lelouch and C.C left. Lelouch took his mask off and sat on the couch with a groan.

"Ah, damn. Who knew being a wanted terrorist could be so tiring," Lelouch said as yawned.

"Well, you are public enemy number one and the greatest threat Britannia is facing," C.C said with her usual bored expression as she munched on some leftover Pizza. Lelouch simply grunted in agreement.

"So, what are you going to do about Suzaku? Are you serious about making him a Black Knight?" C.C inquired. Lelouch sat up to face her.

"Yeah, of course. I need him to be on my side instead of the enemies side," Lelouch said.

"How do you plan to convince him? Are you going to use the Viceroys sister?" C.C asked.

"Exactly. Euphie can sympathize with me, as she knows how much I hate my father. I need her to exploit Suzaku," Lelouch said.

"But, what if that doesn't work? Will you tie your best friend down and use your Geass on him?" C.C said.

Lelouch hadn't thought about that. What if Suzaku tries to leave again? What will he do? In all honesty, Lelouch has no idea. At least for the moment.

"No, of course not. He is my friend, and I cannot use the people I care about like that," Lelouch said. "I'm not like my father. If anything, I intend to erase the existence of Charles zi Britannia from this world, and to do that, I need as many people I can get my hands on. All the allies I have are valuable. You, Kallen, and the rest of the Black Knights are a great help. If I can get Suzaku to join me, then defeating Britannia will be a cinch."

"Then I'll help you. My fate is tied to yours, and I will follow you into hell if I have to," C.C stated.

* * *

 **Saturday, November 25th, 2017**

 **Narita Mountains**

 **Lelouch POV**

The cold air pricked at my skin as I sat in the cabin. Even with my Zero costume on, the weather in Narita can be an annoyance. We, the Black Knights, are supposed to meet with Princess Cornelia for those negotiations I spoke of. I threatened Cornelia by saying that I would kill Princess Euphemia, and it seems my ruse is working. Cornelia is scheduled to arrive at the base of the mountain at 0800 hours. Right now, the time is 0740 hours. I pick up my radio to brief the Black Knights.

"All units, come in. This is Zero. I am supposed to meet with Princess Cornelia at 0800 hours. Obviously, she will arrive in her Knightmare- the Gloucester. She may even bring her royal guard or even the Lancelot. If something goes wrong, I want you all to be ready to fight. Kallen, this might be the time to test the Radiant Wave Surger depending on how things play out," I briefed.

The results of this exchange could change everything. It could turn the tide of war if I manage to put Suzaku in a Black Knights uniform. Charles zi Britannia would be overthrown for sure, but at what cost?


	7. To Serve and Protect

**Hey guys. I have exciting news. Most of you probably know already, but I am going to say it anyway. There is going to be a Code Geass Season 3! It's called 'Code Geass Lelouch of the Resurrection'. Don't believe me? Search for it on Google. Don't know if it's going to be any good, but I am at least excited to see any returning characters, especially Lelouch. Anyway, here is Chapter 7.**

 _"I'd rather be hated for who I am rather than loved for who I am not," - Kurt Cobain_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Zero finished briefing the Black Knights and is supposed to meet Princess Cornelia at 0800 hours. The time is currently 0740 hours. Lelouch is bored out of his mind. With nothing to do, Lelouch decides to visit his partner in crime- C.C. She stood outside the lodge in her straitjacket.

"C.C? What're you doing?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, why are you Lelouch?" Said C.C monotonously.

"What? This is no time for philosophy! You should come inside or you'll catch a cold," Lelouch stated.

"Why did you keep your first name? You changed your last name to 'Lamperouge', but why didn't you change your first name too? I am pretty sure there aren't many people named Lelouch," C.C wondered.

"Then why are you named C.C? C.C is an even stranger name, isn't it?" Lelouch inquired.

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white? It's because it has forgotten what color it is," C.C said, staring back at Lelouch with her usual blank expression.

Lelouch just looked at her with a baffled expression. She seems so... detached. The snow flurries lightly pelted his hair, his cheeks tinted red.

"I don't know. You tell me. If you're trying to say that I have forgotten who I was, then I'd say you are more mysterious than either of us," Lelouch said as he begins to walk away but stops in his tracks to continue speaking. "You seem to know everything about me, but I know next to nothing about you. I wonder what it is that you wish for," Lelouch pondered out loud as he walked away while putting on his mask.

"Ohgi. Prep a Sutherland for my transportation to the meeting place," Zero said.

* * *

Lelouch waited the remaining 10 minutes for Cornelia to arrive. No surprise, she came with her royal guard.

"Well, well. What an audacious move, Zero! Coming alone..." Cornelia said.

"I am confident that I will be alright, if that's what you mean," Zero replied.

"Let's cut to the chase, Zero! What do you want in exchange for Euphie?"

"Suzaku Kururugi and his Knightmare."

"What? You mean the Eleven pilot of the Lancelot?"

"Yes. He is someone I know from a personal stand point. He is an acquaintance, but isn't aware of Zero's true identity. The purpose of this meeting is to agree on negotiable terms, isn't it?"

"Before I agree to anything, let me ask you a question. I do not think I have heard of a more formidable Commander in the J.L.F than Tohdoh of Miracles. Who are you? Are you an Eleven? If not, then why are you fighting for Area 11?"

"No. I am not Japanese. I am merely someone who hides behind a mask for two reasons. I hate Charles zi Britannia and his followers. Plus, I have someone I need to protect."

"Then, why do you need Kururugi?"

"Because he is a philanthropist. Yes, I have a powerful militia ready to fight Britannia, but I also need the help of as many people as I can get my hands on."

"Very well. If I hand Kururugi over, will you promise to give me Euphie back safe and sound?"

"Of course. I swear it on my Britannian blood."

"Britannian? Who are you?"

"Does it matter, Cornelia?" Zero asked, as he handed her a tablet. On it showed a camera feed of a handcuff free Euphie in a cell. "As a matter of fact, I'll hand her over now," Zero said as he mumbled a few words into a radio. Cornelia scoffed.

"Right. Go bring Suzaku Kururugi here right away, Guilford. I'll be fine on my own."

 **Suzaku POV**

I sat in the cockpit of the Lancelot. For some reason, no one has tried to attack Princess Cornelia. No Black Knights. No J.L.F. My hands trembled as I fiddle with the controls.

"Aha! It appears the goddess of war herself requests your presence, Warrant Officer Kururugi," Lloyd exclaimed.

"But there hasn't been any battle yet," I state, confused.

"Apparently, Zero has met up with Princess Cornelia and is about to release Princess Euphemia!" Cecile says.

I didn't need to say another word, as I immediately closed the hatch of the Lancelot and started it up. As the core started up, the radio crackles with a different voice.

"Suzaku Kururugi? This is Guilford. Princess Euphemia is about to be released. You need to drive slowly to _not_ startle the Black Knights!" Guilford says with emphasis on 'not'.

"Yes, my lord!" I reply.

It's only a few blocks away. I have no idea why I, an Eleven of all people, am being summoned for such an important matter. Regardless...

Princess Cornelia and her Gloucester came into view along with Zero and a Sutherland.

"My lady! Princess Euphemia is being released?" I inquired.

"Yes, and Zero wants you and your Lancelot, Kururugi, in exchange for Euphie," Cornelia said.

My mind went blank. I was about to open my mouth to shout at Zero that I already refused him after he saved me at his debut, but... Euphie!

"Suzaku Kururugi! You and I are now allies. You may not know my identity, but I know who you are," Zero said.

What in the hell? What does he mean that he knows me?

"You are to exit your Lancelot now and follow me, Sir Kururugi. I will have one of my men bring it to our HQ," Zero briefed.

I gritted my teeth. Bastard! He's got me right where he wants. Zero knows full well that I care about Euphie as much as Princess Cornelia. I open the hatch of the Lancelot and jump out. Two Black Knights walk into view behind Zero with Euphie. I stroll towards Zero, but I stop next to Princess Cornelia.

"Forgive me, your highness. I will try to come back to join you soon," I say, trying to console her.

"It's fine, Kururugi. I appreciate your deep loyalty for Britannia. You're a valuable soldier, so try to come back in one piece," Replied Cornelia.

 **Third Person POV**

Zero has a bigger plan than they think set in motion. As Suzaku Kururugi stands beside him and turns around, Zero gives presses a button on his detonator. Chaffs and smoke screen are released behind Cornelia, disrupting the interface system on the Knightmares of Guilford and Darlton. In that instant, Suzaku and Cornelia are both shot by tranquilizer darts in the neck.

"My lady!" Guilford screams.

"That was too easy. You should've had more Knightmares ready. Get Euphemia in my Sutherland on the double! Ohgi, do you read me? I need you to extract Suzaku and Cornelia immediately!" Zero shouted.

"On it!" Ohgi responded.

"Zero! It's the Britannians! Their Knightmares are coming in hot!" Tamaki shouted.

"I know! Kallen, as soon as we're out of the way, use the Radiant Wave Surger on the device!" Zero barked.

One Black Knight recovered the Lancelot and followed Zero's Sutherland as they made their way up the mountain hills, but it didn't take long for Britannian Knightmares to catch up. As Ohgi went on ahead with Suzaku and Cornelia in the clutches of his Knightmare, an ear piercing shout was heard from their hunter.

"Zero! This ends here! I, Jeremiah Gottwald, will now have my revenge!"

"It's good to see you too, orange boy," Zero replied, condescendingly.

"Lord Jeremiah, don't shoot! They have Princess Cornelia as their hostage!" Villetta shrieked.

It was too late. A slash harken came roaming towards the Sutherland, biting off a leg. The Sutherland crashed and slid several feet before hitting a boulder.

 **Lelouch POV**

I quickly unstrapped myself and stumbled out of the Sutherland cockpit. Luckily, I put my mask on as soon as I got in.

...

Euphie! I turn around to find her unconscious. I look up to see Orange Boys Sutherland, which is now in view of the RPG's. The Black Knights stationed at the higher ground fired their rocket launchers. Jeremiah ejected before the rockets could blow him up.

"Lord Jeremiah!" I hear his subordinate shout from a good 50 yards away as she catches his cockpit. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine! He led us into an ambush," Orange replied.

"You! You will pay for this!" I hear the woman scream as she jumps out of her Knightmare, gun in hand.

"All units! Do not shoot! Euphemia is still with me! She mustn't die!" I shout.

Before I had time to react, the angered Britannian shoots in my direction. I wince, expecting to feel the pain of deaths jaws beginning it's feast on me.

...

I open my eyes. Someone jumped in front of me, her lengthy green hair flowing elegantly in the air.

"C.C!" I shout as I catch her in my arms. The woman stops her assault, bewildered by the lucky timing of my savior.

"You... stop it!" C.C says, trying to stay awake as blood pooled from her chest. "He... Zero is... Britannian, just like you!" C.C states.

The woman looks even more confused than before, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I see. Well, for now, I'll let you live, Zero," She grumbles as she runs towards the pluming cockpit.

I look down at C.C.

"You moron! Why did you do that?" I shout at her clamorously.

She looks up at my mask.

"Because I can't let you die. I still have a wish, don't I? Besides, it doesn't hurt that bad. Are you seriously worried about me?" C.C teased, trying chuckle which came out as more of a pained groan. Her eyes close slowly.

"C.C!"

 **After the Battle of Narita**

 **Third Person POV**

...

...

...

Everyone is celebrating for the first major victory won by Japan against Britannia since the Miracle of Itsukushima. Zero got his hands full with trying to lead the Black Knights to victory while finding a safe place for C.C. Euphemia was taken to safety at the peak of the mountain, resulting in Britannian forces hesitating to attack. A crushing victory. As soon as Zero's Sutherland was destroyed, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords came to help the Black Knights, delaying Britannian Knightmare advancement.

Lelouch sighed as he sat next to a sleeping C.C.

"Kallen. It's Zero. I'm going to rest for an hour or so. Pick me up by then," Lelouch said, letting go of the radio.

The last three days were tiring for him. The cave he decided to rest in offers very little sunlight. Perfect for temporary survival. Lelouch laid on his left side.

'Why?' He thought. 'Why would she risk her life to protect me? Is her wish that important to her?'

Just as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, C.C unconsciously grabbed his hand and snuggled her head into his chest.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

...

Where am I? I open my eyes to see the same black and white mysterious void I saw in Shinjuku Ghetto when I met C.C.

"You sure love to get in the minds of other people quite often, don't you, Lelouch?"

I turn around to find the origin of the voice. It's C.C. Her body not carrying an ounce of clothing on her, just like me.

"C.C? What is this place?" I ask.

She doesn't reply as the scenery changes multiple times. A little girl collapsing in the middle of nowhere, a green haired teen who is begging for food, and a woman dressed as a nun who suddenly dies while some strange Geass sigil appears on the teens forehead.

"These are all my memories, Lelouch."

I felt like I couldn't bear to watch, but I forced myself to do so anyway. The vision changed to a more grotesque one.

 _"I am truly sorry C.C, but you understand why we are doing this, right?" Clovis said, no regret in his condescending tone._

 _C.C screamed and cried. "Get out of my head, dammit! Please!"_

 _"Silence!" General Bartley roared. "We need that head of yours to further our understanding of Geass. It's the will of his majesty!"_

Bastards! How could they do such a thing?

...

I immediately woke up, panting and sweating. Was that really just a dream? I look at the sleeping girl next to me, who, for some reason, lay her head on my chest. I carefully got up and gently put her down where she was when we got here. My radio suddenly crackled with static and a voice came through.

"Zero. Do you read me? I am coming in!" Kallen stated.

C.C's eyes fluttered open as she groaned.

"Lelouch? Where are we?" C.C asked, confused. I blushed. This vulnerable side of hers makes my heart ache. Wait, what? Don't get so soft on her, Lelouch!

"We're in a cave in the Narita mountains. The Black Knights won the battle," I stated, trying to sound like my usual self.

"Zero! Are you in there?" Kallen shouted, her footsteps getting louder as she approached. I quickly put on my mask.

Kallen looked perplexed at the scene.

"C.C? Zero, what happened to her?" Kallen inquired.

"I was nearly killed, but C.C saved me," I stated. "You can go on ahead. We'll be right there."

"Ah. Okay," Kallen replied.

I took my mask off. I do not know what kind of hell this girl went through, but I know she deserves better.

"C.C," I started, kneeling in front of her. "I do not know why snow is white, but it sure is quite beautiful, don't you think?"

I smiled as her normal amused expression returned.

"Wow, Lelouch. Aren't you quite the romantic," C.C teased.

Before she could say anything else, I shut her up by doing something I never thought I would ever do and kissed her on her forehead tenderly. She blushed a bit and opened mouth to say something, but closed it, averting her gaze from mine. I stood up.

"Thank you, C.C," I said as I slipped my mask on.

I understand now. Her wish is to be loved for who she is, not what she is. I don't know what possessed me to do or say such amicable things, but I have this insatiable urge to protect her. I owe her that much. She's got my back and I've got hers. I love Nunnally but... I think I am in love with C.C. Now, there are two people I have to protect. For all the kindness they've given to me, I owe them. So, I must protect them!


	8. What? Why?

_"The world is not perfect, but it's there for us trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful," Roy Mustang._

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Suzaku and Cornelia were taken aboard the brig of a J.L.F vessel. Tension and fear loomed in the air as the Black Knights know that violence will escalate quickly due to Zero's actions at Narita.

"Hey Zero! What are we supposed to do with Cornelia? The Britannian pigs will start to crack down hard on the Japanese people," Tamaki exclaimed.

"Cornelia is merely a bargaining tool. My goal is to overthrow the Britannian Emperor and liberate all area's starting with Japan," Zero stated. "And to aid our military, Rakshata has begun research and development on various types of Radiant Wave Surger-like weapons."

"That's right. I have already created a new type of missile for the Guren to use. It is for a life and death situation only and can destroy dozens of enemy Knightmares at once," Rakshata chimed.

"With our rapidly advancing military and our new political tools, I'd say there is at least an 80 % chance of Japans freedom!" Zero said. "But nothing will change with the current Britannian Emperor in office. Our long term goal is not just to revive Japan, but also to remove Charles zi Britannia from office as soon as possible."

The meeting was adjourned and Zero went to the brig to visit Suzaku.

"Suzaku Kururugi. I propose a deal," Zero started. "Join me and the Black Knights. In return, I can guarantee the liberation and freedom of Japan!"

"Never. I will never join a terrorist," Suzaku spat.

Lelouch grimaced. Suzaku is one hard person to convince on such an important matter.

"Very well. You leave me no choice but to reveal who Zero is," Zero said, grabbing the cheeks of his mask.

Suzaku looked up at him through his cell. As Zero's mask slid off, Suzaku's eyes widened significantly.

"Le-Lelouch?!"

"Yes. I am Zero. I am the one person who hates Charles zi Britannia with a fiery passion. You should know that just as well," Lelouch said.

"Why did you lie to me, Lelouch? You said you weren't a terrorist in Shinjuku!" Suzaku shouted in confusion.

"You lied to me too. You said that you were just an engineer, not a Knightmare pilot," Lelouch retorted. "I need your help, Suzaku. Right now, you are the most dangerous soldier in the world. I do not want to end up having to fight my own best friend. In return, I can free Japan and guarantee the safety of Euphie and Nunnally."

"I can't. Your methods will never earn you any good. Any ends gained through contemptible means are worthless. They will only cause more blood shed," Suzaku stated.

"Necessary blood shed. Hundreds of thousands. Maybe even millions will parish. Billions of lives saved, Suzaku. I can create world peace. At least for Nunnally's sake," Lelouch said.

"You are only doing this for revenge against your father, Lelouch! Nunnally wouldn't want you to do this," Suzaku protested. "So, let me out. I am the only one who can keep Nunnally safe, and you better give Euphie back."

Talk about stubborn. Lelouch would never be able to get him over to his side at this rate. Use his Geass to force him over? No. Who can say how long the Geass would last. Lelouch silently unlocked the cell door and let Suzaku have the key to the Lancelot.

"Before you go," Lelouch started, his eye glowing red. "Live!"

Suzaku immediately sprinted out the rusty entrance. He dodged the Black Knights who tried to attack him with ease. He jumped into the seat of the Lancelot once he made it. The Lancelot dived into the water, and Suzaku Kururugi escaped. The White Death of Britannia lives.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

The next day was just like any other day for me. Except for what is happening in front of me.

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I will be attending Ashford Academy from here on and I look forward to getting to know everyone," The brown haired soldier said. I felt shock. Keep your shit together! Your Zero, right? Zero is the ever-so-calm leader of the Black Knights. A hero!

Suzaku came and took a seat next to me. I just gazed out the window, trying to look anywhere but in his direction. I could feel C.C's eyes on me. What if he recognizes her from Shinjuku? He already knows that I am Zero. Is he here to spy on me? Did he tell his superiors of Zero's identity? No. He couldn't have, or else, I'd have been arrested already. One paranoid thought after another swirled around inside my cranium as class began, but I couldn't focus.

The day went on, and I had the usual 'not focused because I already learned all this shit' blank expression on my face. Lunch time came quicker than expected, but so did the gossip.

"He doesn't seem all that bad, right?" Milly said.

"But... he is an Eleven!" Nina exclaimed.

The conversation between other students got my attention.

"Why the hell do they allow filth like him to attend our school? Seriously," One boy started. I gritted my teeth and was about to walk in to tell him off when I felt a light tug on my arm. It's C.C. She shook her head, telling me to not get involved.

"But if I don't do anything, Suzaku might lose his shit once they start to physically harass him. I need him to maintain his cool!" I whisper-shouted to her. The gossip continued.

"I know, right? If he thinks that because he is a traitor to the Elevens that he will expect any kindness from us Britannians, then he is an idiot. Hell. He doesn't even have any friends!" The boys laughed.

I couldn't keep my calm any longer as I stomped my way into the classroom towards them. I grabbed one of the smug bastards by his collar and slammed him against a locker in the back.

"How about all of you shut the hell up!" I yelled as my Geass immediately took hold of one of the boys. Suzaku ran up to me and placed his hand on my forearm, trying to calm the raging storm that was ignited in me. I could feel everyone's bewildered stare piercing the façade I wear known as Lelouch Lamperouge.

"Lulu..." Shirley whispered.

"Well, well. It looks like the traitor is friends with a Britannian after all. It just so happens to be the most popular asshole in school," The other boy said.

"Get lost, you racist pig!" I shouted, my Geass possessing his mind. I let go of the annoyance and slowly walked out.

I could feel Suzaku's gaze. I pushed my collar up when I was sure that he noticed and headed for the rooftop. A few minutes later, Suzaku came as I expected.

"Just like old times, huh," I pondered.

"... I was worried about you. I am just glad that you and that girl are alright," Suzaku stated.

Ah. He seems genuinely happy to see me. I guess he probably isn't here to spy on Zero. Plus, I don't think he has no idea that C.C is also involved, making me seem less suspicious.

"It's all thanks to you. You saved me, Suzaku. Thank you," I said.

"No. I should be the one thanking you. Thanks for standing up for me," Suzaku said.

"... Suzaku. There is something else I need to tell you. You know how I said that I can someday obliterate Britannia?" I started.

"What does that have to do with bullying?" Suzaku inquired, his stature tense on the topic of me being Zero.

"It does. I have a power that I got in Shinjuku. It's called Geass," I said while pointing to my left eye which turned red. "It's the power to compel someone to do anything I order them to, but I can only order that person to do something once. They forget their memories that led up to me using it on them. An extreme hypnosis, Suzaku. With this, I can defeat the Emperor and change the world. All the racism would eventually die out too," I stated. "Why do you think the Middle East Federation is always at war? Because Britannia can't keep their noses out of other countries business."

"... Did you use your Geass on me, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, no malice hinted in his tone.

"Yes. Back when I revealed my identity as Zero to you, I ordered you to live before letting you out," I said.

"For Nunnally," Suzaku finished.

"That's right. I know that you would never consider murder, but my offer for you to join will always be open. I will also have to tell you that Euphie joined me," I said.

"She what?"

"She agreed to be Zero's diplomat. Euphie said that she'll help me as long as I don't hurt you or Cornelia. Not that I was planning to anyway. This was when the J.L.F took hostages in the Kawaguchi hotel incident. Euphie also told me that you are the pilot of the Lancelot. Together, you and I can be unstoppable, Suzaku. I'm the brains. You're the brawn," I started.

Suzaku seemed to consider it. If Euphie agreed to help Zero, then this will force Suzaku to make a tough decision.

"I... I'll think about it, Lelouch. For the sake of Euphie and Nunnally," Suzaku said. "Speaking of Nunnally, how is she?"

"You want to see for yourself? Let's go," I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him with me.

 **Suzaku POV**

Is this for real? I am going to see Nunnally! I suddenly feel anxious as we enter the Student Council club house.

"I'm home!" Lelouch shouts. He turns to me. "Nunnally usually stays in the dining area to wait for me. How about you wait right outside and I will give you the signal?" Lelouch whispers.

"Sure. Sounds good," I whisper back.

Lelouch walks away, his footsteps fading. My heart pounds hard in my chest.

"Nunnally. I have a surprise for you," Lelouch says, waving his hand for me to come over. I slowly stroll over to a confused Nunnally and kneel before her. Gently taking her hand, I smile nostalgically as I remember the many times when I used to do this so that she could fall asleep.

"Ah... This hand! I knew you were alive... Suzaku!" Nunnally exclaims happily as tears of joy stream down her face.

"Alive and kicking, thanks to Lelouch," I start.

"Huh? What did Lelouch do?" Nunally inquires, her adorable voice catching me off guard with the question as I realize what I was about to say. I can't tell her about his Geass!

"Oh, um... I'll tell you what happened some other time," I say, as Lelouch walks into the kitchen. He looks like he is hiding something. There is still something he isn't telling me. It's that green haired girl, isn't it?

 **Lelouch POV**

"What are you doing here?" I inquire to C.C.

"That Kururugi boy is a Britannian soldier, right?" C.C asked, knife in hand. "Do you want me to kill him?"

"Let's not be hasty, C.C. He is an old friend of mine. He told me that he'll consider joining Zero," I say as I cup her chin. "I can't have my witch doing things against my will now, can I?"

"If that is your wish, then I'll respect it," C.C replies, setting the knife down.

"Aren't you more submissive then usual. What happened to your usual teasing? Don't tell me that you've gone soft on me," I say jokingly. She just smiles her mischievous cat-like smile up at me.

I walk back into the dining room to join Nunnally and Suzaku as they catch up. We talk about all sorts of things, mainly about what Suzaku did in the past seven years since we last saw him. After a few hours, Nunnally falls asleep in Suzaku's lap and I feel myself struggling to stay awake. Suzaku gives in to his much needed slumber as he leans an elbow on my shoulder. Just before I fall asleep, C.C wraps my brown leather jacket around me and leans onto my shoulder.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The next day, Lelouch visited his on campus dormitory. He finally had a suit case to hide his Zero outfit and mask in. While making sure that the outfit is secure in the suit case, the door slid open and Nunnally rolled her wheelchair in.

"Lelouch? Is that you? Aren't you coming to the Student Council room? Rivalz says you haven't been around much lately," Nunally informs.

"I haven't? Sorry about that. I'll be right there," Lelouch said. Meanwhile, Arthur quietly robbed Lelouch of a dangerous item.

Lelouch knelt down in front of Nunnally.

"Why don't you go and eat lunch with them then?" C.C asked.

"Oh? C.C is here? I'd love to do that. How about it, big brother?" Nunnally inquired.

"Gaaaaaah!" Lelouch shrieked as he noticed Arthur with the Zero mask on it. He skipped out the window and Lelouch chased after it.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally asked as she blindly followed the sound of his distant sprinting footsteps. More footsteps approached.

"Nunna-Chan. What are you doing?" Milly asked.

"Where is Lelouch?" Rivalz pondered.

"I don't know. I think he was chasing a cat," Nunnally said.

"A cat?"

"Yes. A cat. I think it took something very important belonging to Lelouch. He sounded hysterical," Nunnally stated. Rivalz and Milly exchanged looks as they both shared an epiphany.

"What could it be? A love letter? An embarrassing childhood photo?" They pondered.

"I think the cat's leg was hurt. It sounded like it was limping," Nunnally added.

"Okay! That settles it. Whatever embarrassing secret Lelouch has will soon be ours. We will find that cat before he even has the chance to blink!" Milly stated as she ran to the intercom room.

"I can't let my plans of a coup d'état fail because of a cat. A stupid cat!" Lelouch said to himself. The bell which signaled an announcement is about to be made from the intercom system chimed.

"Attention. This is your Student Council President Milly Ashford! Cat hunt everyone! There is a cat on the loose and it has something that is important to Lelouch Lamperouge. Whoever brings me that cat and Lelouch's secret will have the budget of their club doubled!" Milly exclaimed. "Also, whoever gets that cat can get a kiss from a member of the Student Council!"

The cat ran through the hallways of a different wing in the school.

"Huh? Isn't that the mask Zero wears?" One girl said to another.

Lelouch stopped in front of them panting.

"You saw it? Forget everything you saw!" Lelouch ordered with his Geass and resumed chasing the cat.

Lelouch was about to run into the church when he crossed paths with Suzaku.

"Huh? Lelouch? You're taking part in the cat hunt too?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch pulled him off to the side to make sure nobody eavesdrops.

"Suzaku... That cat... Has my... Zero mask," Lelouch whispered, still trying to regain his breath. Suzaku simply nodded and began sprinting into the church with a very tired Lelouch trailing behind.

"Suzaku! Wait up!"

"Why don't you keep up with me?" Suzaku teased. "You really need to workout more. Remember when that little bird got out and you failed at catching it?" Suzaku reminisced.

"Quit talking ancient history man!" Lelouch yelled as they climbed the stairs of the church. He put his hands on his knees as Suzaku went on ahead. "Dammit. Suzaku was always an exercise nut. ... No. I can't let him save my secret himself. I must get there," Lelouch said to himself as determination filled his body, sprinting the rest of the way and making it to the school rooftop.

Suzaku is near the ledge of the building. Every student who realized where the cat is watched from below.

"There, there, Arthur. It's okay. You can come down now," Suzaku said, his hand stretched out to the feline. Luckily, the cat faced the opposite direction from where the students stood below so that no one could see what's on it's head.

"Suzaku! Don't let it get away!" Lelouch shouted. As he tried to scamper up the roof a few yards below Suzaku, Lelouch felt his body slip as he neared the ledge. Suzaku slid down quick enough to catch him by his hand. As Lelouch hung in mid air by the support of Suzaku's hand, he watched the cat hit it's head on the church bell, causing the Zero mask to slip off. The mask landed on a TV antenna where no one could see it. Lelouch sighed with relief as Suzaku pulled him up and they retrieved the mask.

"You know, you were pretty calm for someone on the verge of death," Suzaku stated as they both walked out of the church. An orange haired girl ran up to him along with a few others.

"Wow. That was awesome, Suzaku!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Yeah man! That was some red army skills you've got!" Rivalz joked.

"Suzaku? Lelouch?" Nunnally asked. "Come here." They leaned towards her as she pecked them on their cheeks.

"Nunnally?" Suzaku asked.

"There. The reward for catching the cat was a kiss. I may not be a member of the Student Council, but you'll just have to settle with me!" Nunnally stated.

'Now I see. This is why Lelouch became Zero. Nunnally is just such an adorable little sister. She is so moe!' Suzaku thought.

"Suzaku? What was on the cats head?" Milly asked.

"I don't know. It fell off before I could get a good look at it," Suzaku lied.

"Aw. That's too bad. I thought I finally had some dirt on Lelouch," Milly pouted, making everyone laugh.

"I'm sorry. We forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Shirley Fenette."

"I am Rivalz Cardemonde."

"I am Kallen Stadtfeld."

"H-hi. I am Nina."

"And I am Milly Ashford. Your Student Council President!" Milly proudly stated.

"Speaking of the Student Council, we'd love to have you in our club," Rivalz said, earning him a perplexed look from Suzaku. "Every student at Ashford Academy has to be in a club," Explained Rivalz.

"Yeah. You should join us," Said Lelouch.

"Alright. Sure! When you put it that way, how could I refuse?" Suzaku said.

"We are happy to have you, Suzaku!" Milly chimed.

* * *

The next day, there is about to be an assembly at school for the funeral of Prince Clovis. Suzaku ran into C.C as they were making there way towards the auditorium.

"You're C.C, right? And you are one of the Black Knights?" Suzaku whispered.

"Yeah," C.C replied, hands on her hips and her head cocked sideways in question. If anyone besides Lelouch were to comment on this scene, they'd immediately notice how sassy she looks.

"I am trusting that you'll protect Lelouch at all times, even when I am not around," Suzaku said.

"What makes you question my capabilities? You've already figured out that I am no ordinary human and that I gave Lelouch his Geass," C.C said.

"I am pretty sure I have seen the way you and Lelouch look at each other. Let's just make it official already. You love Lelouch, am I right?" Suzaku asked, a small grin on his face.

"Huh?!" C.C shouted. Luckily, the two of them got to gymnasium early, so no one else is around yet. "I-I mean, L-Lelouch is c-cute and all, but I couldn't ever tell him that I l-love him. But I am his accomplice and-" As C.C stuttered as she talked to herself more than him, Suzaku walked away with a grin on his face that said 'I am so going to tease Lelouch about this!' Little did he know that Rivalz would do the same.

As Lelouch and other students filled the auditorium, the clock hit 1 PM and the assembly began.

"Now announcing his majesty, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Charles zi Britannia."

As the Emperor slowly and arrogantly strolled towards the podium on screen, as the funeral was actually being held back home in Pendragon, the capital of Britannia, Lelouch gritted his teeth. A song in the background called "All Hail Britannia" started playing over the gymnasium speakers. 'All Hail My Holier Than Thou Britannian Ass,' Thought a furious Lelouch. The Emperor began his speech.

" _All men ... are NOT created equal! Some are born swifter afoot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different; Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is! What of the E.U. which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia. We fight, we compete, evolution is continuous. Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son, Clovis, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate, and in the end, the future shall be ours. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_ Charles shouted.

The crowd of students chanted with the Emperor, but Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C didn't as they stood beside one another. Lelouch gritted his teeth and Suzaku's hands trembled. Both of them filled with anger but with different thoughts.

'I was a fool for thinking that I could change the system from within! Lelouch was right. Maybe, Britannia needs to be obliterated for the world to know peace,' Suzaku thought.

'Why did this bastard never give a damn about mothers death? What about Nunnally? What about C.C and all the other innocent people that you've hurt? There will be justice for them. I swear it!' Lelouch thought. C.C gently grabbed his hand as she noticed him trembling with anger. Lelouch looked at her, confused.

"Don't worry, Lelouch. No matter what happens, you are not alone in this. Suzaku and I will always stand by your side. I promise," C.C said.

Suzaku looked over at her, shocked. Moments ago, she was blushing over the thought of being in love with Lelouch. Now, here she is, giving his oblivious best friend a love confession.

"Thank you, C.C," Lelouch said.

The assembly ended and everyone filed out and school ended. Lelouch felt a little better from having to stand and hear that fascist pig make his racist remarks, but something didn't feel right. Lelouch still didn't feel fully at ease, like someone is watching him. It's the kind of bad feeling you get before something terrible happens. Lelouch didn't feel like going to the Student Council to hang out with Rivalz and the others.

"What's wrong, Lelouch? You look quite pale," C.C stated.

"... C.C. I feel quite uneasy, and not because of the Emperors speech at the assembly. I feel like someone is spying on me. It's really giving me the creeps," Lelouch responded.

...

C.C grabbed his hand and ran back to the Student Council club house. Lelouch felt taken aback by her sudden capriciousness.

* * *

Lelouch sat down, a bottle of water in hand, panting. He waited couple of minutes before he regained his breath.

"What happened C.C? Is there something that I should know?" Lelouch asked.

"You are dealing with another Geass user. He is looking for me," C.C said.

"What? Did you make a contract with him?"

"Yes. I did at one point. You should bring Suzaku over and have him keep an eye on Nunnally. This guy is dangerous."

Lelouch did just that. Suzaku came over a few minutes later and Lelouch told him what's going on. Luckily, Suzaku didn't bombard him with questions. Time flew by and the building seemed quieter than usual. Too quiet. Everyone fell asleep except for Lelouch who couldn't help but fear that his enemy knows that he is Zero. Lelouch finally managed to get some shut eye around 1:30 PM through a tense, fearful night.

* * *

Nothing happened for a couple weeks. Nothing out of the ordinary. The date was December 5th. School was canceled due to a blizzard. A foot of snow lay on the grounds outside the Student Council club house. Lelouch woke up at 6:30. Since there was nothing to do, Lelouch lay in bed with his laptop out, planning the Black Knights next move. He also wants to get rid of his stalker soon.

Meanwhile, Suzaku decided to help clean up the mess made in Narita due to the landslide caused by the Guren Mark II. The Radiant Wave Surger destroyed many structures at the base of the mountain, enough to cause a repair operation that could last months. Suzaku decided to take a break and head out to a nearby vending machine for a drink outside of the militarized area.

"Let's see... Pepsi is ¥300," Suzaku said to himself. That's when he heard it.

Clap... Clap... Clap...

Suzaku turned his head to the right to see a man dressed in strange white clothing, unique glasses covering his eyes, and purple headphones on his head. He is rather tall. Maybe too tall to be Japanese or Britannian. A foreigner?

"Well, well. If it isn't for Lelouch's best friend. It's nice to finally meet you, _Suzaku Kururugi,"_ Mao said boisterously, taking his glasses off, revealing two Geass sigils.

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Happy Birthday, My Dearest Warlock

**Dedicated to my favorite anime character of all time- Lelouch vi Britannia.**

 _"Pain is your friend. Pain is your ally. Pain tells you when you have been wounded badly, but you know what the best thing about pain is? It tells you you're not dead yet!" Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul._

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

...

"And who might you be?" Suzaku asked, agitated. He didn't feel like asking why this creep has Geass, nor did he want to know.

"Oh? Me? I'm just an former contractor of C.C's. My name is Mao and I'm here to fulfill her wish, so stay out of my way," Mao said threateningly, holding out a photo. Suzaku took it from him and his eyes widened. It's a photo of a tied up Nunnally.

"Nunnally... What the hell did you do to her?!" Suzaku yelled.

"Careful now," Mao said, holding some sort of detonator. "She might blow up if you don't lead me to C.C."

Suzaku gritted his teeth. This is bad. Even if he were to hand over C.C, whose to say if he would even give Nunnally back.

"How long do I have to comply with your demands?" Suzaku asked.

"You have..." Mao started, looking at a watch on his wrist. "Seven hours. Don't bring the police or the military with you."

* * *

"What?! Nunnally is missing?!" Lelouch yelled over the phone, not caring that Sayoko and C.C stood before him. Sayoko is already aware that Lelouch is Zero.

"Yes. She's been kidnapped by some crazy Chinese looking guy named Mao. He says he is after C.C," Suzaku informed.

"Do you have any idea where Nunnally could be?" Lelouch inquired.

"I have a few vague ideas. She might be somewhere near Ashford Academy. We only have seven hours to comply with his demands, Lelouch. I'm on my way to the school right now in the Lancelot. If we are going to rescue Nunnally, I need your help Lelouch," Suzaku said.

* * *

"C.C. What do you know about Mao's Geass?" Lelouch inquired. Suzaku already arrived and they needed to know what to expect instead of charging into battle blindly.

"Well... His Geass allows him to hear a persons thoughts. Because of that, he has become insane," C.C stated.

"What about this contract you made with Mao?" Suzaku asked.

"He thinks he is in love with me. That's why he wants me, but this is entirely one sided on his part. I don't want anything to do with that lunatic," C.C said.

Suzaku sighed. Being a soldier would usually mean charging into battle and destroying the enemies ability to fight back. He was never prepared for a hostage situation, especially not with someone like Mao or with someone he cares about. To drag Nunnally into this is the icing on the cake.

"Alright. Let's search the entire campus, Suzaku," Lelouch suggested. "We'll meet back here in front of the Student Council club house."

"Sure thing," Suzaku replied.

* * *

Every wing. Every room. North. South. East. West. Even the intercom room. Nothing. No Nunnally. No Mao. Lelouch and Suzaku met up in front of the club house as planned.

"Any luck?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku shook his head.

"Where could she be?" They pondered as they stared at the photo in Suzaku's clutches.

...

"Wait a minute. Isn't the only place where we haven't been the underground sewer system?" Lelouch suggests.

"Yeah. You're right! How do we get there?"

"The elevator. Follow me," Lelouch says.

...

'The elevator in the main hall?' Suzaku thought as he watched Lelouch hack into it. 'That bastard had us running in circles all this time!'

As they rode the elevator towards their destination, Suzaku started up a conversation.

"This must be what you use to ditch school and go gambling," Suzaku said.

"Yeah. Sometimes," Replied Lelouch.

They both instinctively hid behind the walls of the elevator as the doors opened. Lelouch held out a small mirror in hand as he moved a small portion of it towards the doors.

"He's got a machine gun set up to ambush us, Suzaku. We'll have to disable it somehow," Lelouch suggested.

Too late. Suzaku was already on the move as he sprinted at an incredible speed. The turret spun it's barrel as it spewed bullets in his direction, but Suzaku was too fast for it. He jumped off the wall and spin kicked the sentry gun off of it's position on the ceiling, instantly destroying it.

"Let's go Lelouch! Nunnally needs us!" Suzaku shouted.

When they found her, Nunnally sat in the center of a platform a few feet above them.

"Nunnally! I'm coming!" Lelouch shouted as he was about to run towards the stairs. Suzaku placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait! Look at that," Suzaku said, pointing at some strange rectangular object suspended in the air by a rope which swung back and forth with a squeak. "It's a bomb. It would most likely trip through motion detection under it and destroy everything within a 500 meter radius. Minimum."

"That's right, Lelouch," Mao said, his voice coming from some sort of speaker. "If you want your sister alive, come alone. I am at the church."

Lelouch gritted his teeth.

"I'll stay here. Go Lelouch and be careful," Suzaku said.

* * *

The church seemed to glow when Lelouch entered due to the sunlight. Mao stood at the other end in front of a crucifix.

"There you are, Lelouch. I was starting to get tired. It took forever for you idiots to find me," Mao taunted.

"What do you want?" Lelouch asked.

"Let's play a game of chess. You see that scale? If the needle goes all the way towards the red on the left when weight is added, you can say goodbye to sweet little Nunnally. In this case, the weight added to the scale will be the Chess pieces we take from each other. If the needle somehow swings all the way to the right, Nunnally is saved," Mao stated.

Lelouch agreed to play Chess. After a few moves, Mao started to pick him off piece by piece. The needle slowly swung to the left.

"What's wrong, Lelouch? Your thoughts are a jumbled mess but are easy to read. Your strategy is to think of 18 different things all at once to try to confuse me, but that won't work," Mao said, an evil grin plastered on his face.

For the first time in his life, Lelouch had no back up plan. He felt terrified as the game progressed into further chaos.

"Too easy Lelouch. That. Is. Checkmate!" Mao exclaimed as he tossed the black king into the scale, making the needle swing all the way into the red.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" NUNNALLY!" Lelouch screamed, falling to his knees as despair took over while waiting for the ground to rumble from the shockwave. Mao cackled a wicked cackle.

"Well? Shall we check to see if your sister has been blown into thousands of tiny pieces?" Mao taunted as he grabbed a remote to look at the screen of a TV set up in the corner of the church.

Lelouch raised his head. The camera feed came in and Lelouch felt his breathe return. The bomb didn't go off, which means...

"W-what? But how?!" Mao yelled.

Suddenly, the church doors opened. There stood C.C.

"That's enough Mao. You don't need to go so far to lure me," C.C said.

"Gotta go, Lelouch, but before I do, you should know that Suzaku Kururugi is..." He whispered in Lelouch's ear. Lelouch's eyes widened.

"C.C! It's good to see you! I have to get going before that Suzaku ninja shows up. I better see you tonight at Clovis amusement park, C.C," Mao said, running away.

A few minutes later, Suzaku showed up.

"Where did Mao go?" Suzaku asked.

"He ran off. He said that he is expecting to see C.C at Clovis amusement park. This was all just a sick little game to him just so that he could draw C.C out," Lelouch explained.

"Then I should get going. We don't want to put your sister or anyone else you care about in danger," C.C said, walking away.

Lelouch opened his mouth to stop her, but he knew she was right. 'If I have to lose C.C to protect Nunnally, what kind of demon am I?' Lelouch thought. Suzaku just smiled at him.

"You love her, don't you?" Suzaku asked.

"... Yes. I love C.C," Lelouch said.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You're Zero, the man of miracles, aren't you? Go rescue the girl you love. I'm sure you'll think of something. I'll stay here with Nunnally," Suzaku said.

"Okay. Thank you, Suzaku," Lelouch responded.

* * *

"Where is Lelouch? Is he alright?" Nunnally asked.

"He is fine. Lelouch has to go stop the man who kidnapped you. That man kidnapped C.C," Suzaku said.

"Oh. I see. Lelouch is in love with C.C, isn't he?"

"Yes. He is."

"Then I hope that he brings my future sister in law back home safe," Nunnally prayed.

* * *

Lelouch snuck into the police station and used his Geass on the night duty officers. Meanwhile, C.C stood in the middle of Clovis amusement park, waiting for Mao. Waiting for something to happen. The carousel turned on and the horses started spinning.

"What's wrong C.C? Your mind is so quiet," Mao said while riding a horse.

"You are as childish as ever, I see," C.C responded, unamused by his little charade.

"I am a Prince on a white stallion. A Prince must always rescue the Princess."

"I am no Princess."

"Nonsense! You look _beautiful,_ C.C. C.C, I love you," Mao said.

"Well that's too bad because you don't love me and I don't love you," C.C replied coldly.

"Oh really? I think this recording says otherwise," Mao said as he pressed a button on some sort of device hooked to his headphones.

"Mao. Mao. Mao. Oh Mao," Said C.C in the recording.

"STOP IT!" C.C screamed as she pulled out a gun, but before she even knew it, Mao had already taken the gun out of her hand and pulled the trigger. Blood oozed from her stomach as she collapsed.

"We can be happy now, C.C. We can be together. You see, I have a little problem. I booked a flight to Australia where you and I can live together forever away from all this war. The only problem is that in order to get to Australia, you must fly, but you are a little too big to fit in a suit case."

He pulled out a chainsaw, revving it up with an insane smile on his face.

"Which is why I'll have to cut you up into teeny tiny pieces, C.C!" Mao exclaimed, cackling.

"You're wrong. She isn't yours to have," A voice said.

Mao turned around to see Lelouch on the screen of the outdoor cinema TV.

"Oh? And what can you do about it? Your Geass can't hear other peoples thoughts like mine. I can anticipate everyone's moves!" Mao exclaimed. "... Oh? The silent treatment? Cat got your tongue?"

"Your mistaken, Mao. C.C isn't in love with you. She loves me. You know why? Because unlike you, I know C.C's name," Lelouch retorted. Mao gasped.

"Is it true, C.C? You told this Britannian brat what your name is, but you didn't tell me?" Mao said, trying to act heart broken.

"Yeah. That's right. I know every little thing about C.C. I know her past, her name, her hobbies, her favorite food, everything. C.C is mine," Lelouch stated.

"No! Shut up, you liar!" Mao yelled as he viciously attacked the TV. "You'll never beat me! You can't have what I have!"

"I already do," Lelouch said.

Mao suddenly stopped the attack as he heard the voices in his head.

"What? But I should've heard your thoughts within 500 meters! Where are you, Lelouch?!" Mao yelled vociferously.

The camera zoomed out to show the surrounding environment.

"I am at Tokyo Tower, which is very close to you," Lelouch stated.

Before Mao could react, five police cars pulled up and several officers immediately surrounded him, guns in hand. Their faces are covered by riot masks and their irises glow red. One of them knelt next to C.C and picked her up bridal style.

"Lelouch?" C.C asked, able to recognize the Princes hair. Lelouch smiled down at her before looking up at Mao.

"All units! Shoot him! Make sure he is dead after! Do not stop shooting until you have emptied your magazines!" Lelouch shouted.

"Happily, your highness!" The Geassed Captain said as they pointed their guns at Mao and opened fire. The hail of gun fire seemed to go on for about a good 30 seconds before the streets went deathly quiet as the chopper took off with Lelouch and C.C.

* * *

The Geassed pilot dropped them off on one of the high rise buildings in Tokyo Settlement. Lelouch gently set C.C down as he overlooked the city.

"Now that Mao is dead, what happens? Are there anymore Geass users you haven't told me about, my witch?" Lelouch inquired, half joking and half serious.

"No. Not that I know of. The Geass Order, the group that performed experiments on me under Prince Clovis is the only thing I can think of. You should focus on creating a better future for Nunnally," C.C said.

"Yeah. You're right. The Black Knights have grown so big and pervasive, especially here in Japan. Freedom will start here. This is our ground zero," Lelouch stated. C.C walked up to him to close the distance until she stood about a foot away.

"There is one thing you seem to be forgetting," C.C started.

"What? Impossible. My calculations are all correct. The Black Knights are moving according to my schedule and the awareness of Zero is spreading rapidly. I didn't forget anything," Lelouch said.

"Oh? Really now?" C.C grinned mischievously. "Boy. Do you even know what today is?"

"Huh? It's the 5th of December, right? What about it?" Lelouch asked.

"..."

C.C giggled.

"W-What?"

C.C moved up to his face and suddenly kissed him on his cheek. Lelouch's cheeks hinted a faint blush.

"Happy birthday, Lelouch," C.C said, smiling warmly.

Lelouch's blush darkened tenfold as he placed his thumb and index finger over his eyes.

"Oh crap. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday," Lelouch said, the quiet volume intended more for himself rather than C.C's sharp ears.

"Don't you have a wish?" C.C asked.

"Huh? A wish? ... Well..." Lelouch started, closing his eyes.

'I wish for Nunnally and C.C to have a happy future!' Lelouch thought to himself.

"In that case... I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you... Go out with me!" Lelouch said, despite the fact that he never activated his Geass.

...

C.C burst out laughing.

"First of all, Geass would never work on me, boy. Secondly, please don't ever say that again. It was so cringe worthy! Lastly, was that... your way of asking me out?" C.C asked.

"Yeah, it was," Lelouch said. "And you're such a picky girl."

"I am C.C, after all. I'll be your witch," C.C said, grinning.

"Thank you, but I may say it again on Valentines Day," Lelouch said, smiling evilly.

Lelouch was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she pulled away after a few seconds.

"Thank you, Lelouch. I love you."

Lelouch always thought that they would end up being the type of couple who would rarely say 'I love you' to each other or even never say it because they wouldn't need words to express their feelings. Maybe in an alternate universe, but he was wrong.

"I love you, too."

He smiled as they kissed again.


	10. Bait

_"To murder a life is to murder humanity. To save a life is to save humanity," Excerpt from the Holy Qur'an._

* * *

"Alright everyone. Pack it up. We're done for today. Hip. Hip. _Hooray!_ " Lloyd exclaimed. Suzaku sighed with relief. He could finally get away from his annoying self-proclaimed sociopath of a boss.

"Why don't you go to school, Suzaku?" Cecile suggested. "It's important to hang out with your friends every once in a while."

Suzaku did just that. He hadn't been to the Student Council for a while. While he and Rivalz fucked about, Kallen and Milly discussed what to do with the school festival.

"I want a maid café!" Rivalz said.

Everyone occasionally offered their own opinion. Everyone except Lelouch. He seemed extra quiet. Suzaku felt a little uncomfortable when seeing his friend thinking, knowing that Zero is contemplating how to solve some sort of predicament. Suzaku confronted his friend after school.

"Hey Suzaku. You called me up to the roof. What's up?" Lelouch started.

"I want to know what's bothering you," Suzaku said, earning him a confused look from Lelouch. "Well... I want to know what is bothering Zero. Something has been on your mind, right?" Lelouch sighed.

"I was thinking that maybe I should introduce you to the Black Knights and let them know that you might work under cover for us. Besides, Euphie really wants to see you," Lelouch stated.

"Okay. I suppose you could take me to their hideout," Suzaku said.

"Right. Follow me."

* * *

The Black Knights 'hideout' wasn't what Suzaku was expecting at all. A submarine. Here, no one would be able to find them. Even if their position is compromised, there would be no way of knowing whether it's a J.L.F vessel or the Black Knights. Suzaku smiled at Euphie who stood next to Rakshata.

"Introducing the newest member of the Black Knights. Suzaku Kururugi!" Zero stated as he waved over to Suzaku. All of the Black Knights looked at Zero like he was crazy.

"You're kidding!" Kallen exclaimed. Surprisingly, everybody besides Tamaki gave him a warm welcome.

"Suzaku. It's been a while," Said Tohdoh, now a Black Knight along with the Four Holy Swords.

"Yeah. It's great to see you all," Suzaku said, a small grin on his face. He was a little shocked to find out that Kallen is half Japanese, but the news was easy to accept.

"Suzaku Kururugi said that he doesn't want to be deployed into combat because he doesn't want to have to kill, but he will now work under cover for us as a Britannian soldier for the Black Knights," Zero said. "Rakshata can take it from here."

"Thank you, Zero," Rakshata said. "I have developed an important piece of technology combined with the medical field. May I test it on Princess Euphemia?"

"As long as it doesn't harm her, you may," Zero said. Rakshata pulled out a syringe with a strange liquid in it.

"This here, is the Long Range Vitals Monitor. I've developed a way to keep an eye on a persons vitals without any electronics or wires attached," Rakshata said as she rubbed an alcohol swab on Euphemia's arm and inserted the needle. "Her pulse will show on this little communicating device here along with her oxygen levels and blood pressure. We need to know if all the keys to Zero's' entourage are okay at all times. I need to put this in everyone. Think of it like a vaccine. It'll last about a year."

Rakshata did just that, sticking a needle into everyone's arm in a private room, including Zero, C.C, and Suzaku. Is there anything she cannot do?

"With that out of the way, I think it's about time that we start worrying about the next Britannian Commander. He defeated half of the E.U single handedly," Deithard stated, pulling up a picture of a handsome young man with blond hair. "This is Prince Schneizel. From what I hear, he is as every bit as capable a leader and strategist as Zero is."

"What?! As capable as Zero?! That's a whole bunch of bullshit and we all know it! Zero is the man!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You're wrong, Tamaki. I once met Schneizel at a casino while playing a game of Chess with him. He is an amazing strategist and a noble adversary. You should never underestimate your opponent!" Zero lied.

"Err... Right. Sorry," Tamaki said.

"Schneizel has one simple goal and that is to become Emperor of Britannia. We cannot allow that to happen. It's people like him and Cornelia that ruin the world with their narrow-minded frivolity," Zero said. "Therefore, to draw him out, I want Princess Euphemia to go to Clovis Memorial Art Museum. There, she'll choose Suzaku Kururugi as her knight. During the ceremony, we'll attack all Britannian Knightmares. Schneizel won't be able to stand the fact that someone interrupted an event so important to his siblings. If we can bring him to Japan, we can capture him and get one step closer to freeing Japan and killing Charles zi Britannia! Tohdoh is to lead all ground forces."

"Understood," Tohdoh grunted.

* * *

"Are you really okay with this, Euphie?" Suzaku inquired. He and Euphie stood in the backstage. Soon, he'll need to get to the front for his grand entrance.

"Of course. It's Lelouch, after all. I trust him and he has never failed us yet, has he? Besides, I want you to be my knight," Euphie said, blushing.

"And now announcing her highness, Princess Euphemia li Britannia!" Darlton said over the microphone. "Your highness. Please give any of these paintings that Prince Clovis made an award."

Euphemia stood for what felt like minutes as she thought about Clovis.

"I have to say that every painting here is beautiful and I don't know which one to choose, as this was just sprung on me," Euphemia said into the mike as the crowd murmured things such as 'Stage fright? She is still young, after all.'

"Before I make my decision, I have a special announcement to make. Every Prince and Princess is allowed to have a knight to protect them at some point in their life. May I?" Euphie kindly looked towards Darlton, even though she doesn't need permission.

"Of course, my lady."

"Very well," Euphemia sighed. "The soldier I have chosen to be my knight is Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi."

The crowd gasped in shock and uppity disgust as the large doors swung open and the renowned 'Eleven' strolled in with a soldiers confidence. As he reached Euphemia, he knelt. In the back of the audience, Suzaku could hear Lloyd yelling 'Good job, you lucky child, but don't forget to use my dear Lancelot and to get me a promotion as well in the science department!'

"This man here is an honorary Britannian and a fine soldier. I have never seen anyone fight as strong and as fast as he has. Suzaku Kururugi, do you pledge your allegiance to me?" Euphie started.

"I do."

"Are you willing to sacrifice anything and everything for my sake?"

"I am."

Before Euphemia could perform the tradition of using a sword to bestow a promotion, the entire building shook. As quick as lightning, five Knightmares burst through the door. Tohdoh's Zangetsu. Five of them are Burai's. One of them more distinct than the others as it had golden horns on it's head.

"Suzaku Kururugi. You're a fool for betraying your country. We, the Black Knights, will not allow this ceremony to happen!" Zero shouted.

"Suzaku! Pilot the Lancelot and defend this place!" Euphie ordered.

"Yes, your highness!" Suzaku said as he used his insane acrobatic skills to jump over the Black Knights and their Knightmares. Suzaku pressed a button on a 'toy' Lloyd gave him, summoning the Lancelot which Suzaku immediately jumped into. The audience watched in awe as he fought off the Black Knights. Despite the desire to say something racist against him, they couldn't deny his skill as a pilot. Unfortunately, a few of the paintings got torn with bullet holes. All according to Zero's plan. The battle ended as quick as it started.

* * *

"There is no way that Prince Schneizel will be able to ignore this. Not only did we succeed in our goal, but we also vandalized a few paintings his brother Clovis made. You really know how to draw out the white queen in hopes of calling a quick checkmate, don't you Lelouch?" C.C said. The two of them walked to school the next day, hand in hand.

"It's my way of getting back at my father. He'll know that there is someone who hates him once his children are being captured one by one," Lelouch said proudly. "Let's not go to class today, shall we? Follow me. I have something I want to show you," Lelouch said, pulling her into the elevator he and Suzaku used to find Nunnally.

Arriving at the location where their previous predicament occurred, two things changed. First of all, the bomb that was suspended in the air above the platform where Nunnally was held hostage is no longer there. Secondly, there is a table sitting off to the side of the entrance. On it sat a few boxes of 9 mm rounds and a standard issue Britannian pistol along with ear protection.

"I am going to teach you how to shoot a gun, C.C," Said Lelouch. C.C frowned.

"But I already know how to use a gun."

"Really? Then show me how to take it apart," Lelouch said.

C.C smirked as she walked up to the table and picked up the weapon and started the procedure. Releasing the slide off of the body and taking apart the spring, C.C proudly set the parts down on the table.

"Okay. That's the easy part, but can you show me if you can put it back together?" Lelouch suggested.

"Err, sure! Just need to put this where it used to be..." C.C said as she put the spring in the slide. Loading the slide onto the gun, C.C was about to brag when the slide suddenly flew off. Lelouch sighed.

"Come on. I'll teach you everything I know," Lelouch started. "If you knew how to shoot, you would most likely know how to take apart the gun and put it back together. It's necessary to do this in case the gun jams which means that it isn't clean or lubricated enough on the inside."

* * *

"Right! C.C, what do you think is the most important step when learning how to shoot a weapon?"

"Safety?" C.C answered.

"Correct! Safety precautions are extremely important. Show me how to you would put the gun down on the table."

C.C placed the pistol on the table, the barrel facing forward.

"Good. It's always important to know where other people around you are and if your finger is on the trigger. Show me how you would pick the gun up."

C.C grabbed the weapon and pulled it up to her nose, the barrel facing the ceiling.

"Excellent. Now that you know the safety precautions, let's begin shooting practice," Lelouch said as he walked towards the platform and placed a target on the wall.

* * *

After about an hour of shooting practice and a few magazines with several breaks, Lelouch decided to call it a day. C.C managed to hit the target after a few misfires and even got a couple bulls eyes.

"How do your arms feel? Pretty sore, huh?" Lelouch said as he gently massaged his girlfriends shoulders. She chuckled.

"Why did you need to teach me how to shoot, Lelouch?" C.C asked. Lelouch sighed.

"Because I do not want another incident like what happened with Mao."

"You were that worried about me?" C.C teased, smirking. Lelouch blushed.

"I-uh... Whatever." They got off the elevator and headed to the student council room.

* * *

"Fireworks!" Shirley exclaimed as Lelouch and C.C walked in, earning her perplexed looks. "We need lots of fireworks!"

"What are you guys talking about?" C.C addressed.

"The school festival," Milly stated, an excited smile on her face. "We want to do something on our own too instead of having to run the whole show all the time."

And they did. After announcing the beginning of the school festival, the student council went on to have their own fun. At the end of the day, Lelouch and C.C felt exhausted, but happy.

"Lelouch. Can I sleep with you tonight?" C.C asked as they walked towards their on campus dormitory.

Lelouch agreed and let C.C do as she wishes.

...

Lelouch felt her arms drape around him as he stared at his laptop screen while at his desk. Her soft bosom pressed against him. Lelouch tried to concentrate on his work.

"What are you doing? I have work to do. The Black Knights need a proper hierarchy in case something happens to Zero and I can't think while you're this close to me," Lelouch stated. C.C smirked.

"It's my job to annoy you, Lelouch. I am your girlfriend, after all. Can't you give me a little attention once in a while?" C.C said with over dramatic sarcasm.

"C.C..."

"What's wrong, darling? Are you not man enough to handle a touchy woman?" C.C teased.

"Wha-! Shut up! This has nothing to do with my comfort bubble!" Lelouch defended, his face bright red.

"Oh _really_?" C.C straddled his lap. "You're so fun to mess with, Lelouch. It's adorable how easily flustered you get. Let's test your limits now, shall we?"

 **(Lemon Warning)**

She placed her hand on his area, immediately squeezing him. Lelouch tensed up.

"AH! Hey! Your being way too hasty!"

"Don't complain, Lelouch. This is what you get for starting a relationship with someone you ignore," C.C said, grinning flirtatiously. Lelouch narrowed his brows.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I return the favor now, huh?" Lelouch said as he groped her breasts, earning him a groan from C.C.

"Oh my. Did I elicit a reaction just now from you? How bold of you Lelouch!" C.C teased.

"Shut up, witch!"

He kissed her passionately. Her taste and smell was so intoxicating. Lelouch couldn't stand it. He wanted her.

C.C's hand unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them down along with his underwear to reveal his member.

"My. My. Aren't you anxious!" C.C stated. Lelouch grunted as she began jerking him off.

"It's your fault for giving me a hard on, y'know! I can't control the way my body reacts to a girl who has no sense of personal space! AH!" Lelouch complained, but immediately shut up as she began sucking him off.

"You taste nice," C.C said she licked the tip. While doing this, Lelouch began undressing her shirt and playing with her boobs.

"And you feel nice. What cup size are you? C? DD?" Lelouch teased. C.C frowned.

"I'm a D cup. Thank you very much," She said, blushing.

"No need to get embarrassed now. I think they're perfect," Lelouch said as he got her shorts off along with her panties. He smirked when he noticed the pink panties. 'Pink? How cute,' Lelouch thought as they headed for his bed.

"It's my turn now," Lelouch said, an evil grin on his face as he spread her leg and began licking her pussy. C.C moaned. His tongue danced over moist womanhood. He licked and sucked faster every time she moaned. Suddenly, Lelouch stopped licking and instead pulled her into his lap.

"Let's hold off on climaxing just yet. Do you think you can last much longer or was I too amazing?" Lelouch teased.

"We'll see, Lelouch. If you orgasm before me, you are buying me Pizza for every meal for an entire week. Deal?"

"You're on!" Lelouch agreed as he slowly inserted her. Careful not to hurt her, Lelouch let her take control as she grinded her hips against him. Lelouch let out occasional grunts as she let out frequent moans.

"You can help me out too. I am not that fragile, Lelouch," C.C challenged.

"Hmph. Okay," Lelouch said, letting his sex drive take over as he grabbed her thighs and began increasing the tempo, his already wet penis felt like it was going to burst. 'Yes! He took the bait!' C.C thought as her mouth watered over the thought of Pizza.

It didn't take long for him to hit full throttle as he fucked her hard. C.C screamed in pleasure while Lelouch's grunts reached a crescendo as he came. After 30 seconds of euphoria, Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? No!" He exclaimed. C.C smiled a devious smile as she gazed into his violet eyes, her breath tickling him.

"Yes. I win the bet. You know what this means, right Lelouch?" She said his name with a really sweet tone.

"I swear that you'll make me go bankrupt someday," Lelouch said. C.C giggled as she lay her head next to his.

"I love you too."

* * *

Meanwhile in another world, a man dressed in very fashionable clothes closed the distance between himself and another man.

"Your majesty. V.V sent the assassin you requested," The man whispered, stepping aside for another the other figure to become visible in the Emperors peripheral field of vision.

"You are Rolo Haliburton, the assassin I requested, are you not?" Charles said.

"Yes. To what do I owe the pleasure, your majesty?" Rolo asked, kneeling.

"Rise. It is about time that I make my move against Zero. Your orders are..."

* * *

Suzaku was suddenly summoned to the air base on Shikinejima. He had no idea why though. All Cecile told him was that it's an urgent matter. Bartley and the other Generals left the room where Suzaku was instructed to go to. A room right next to the Air Traffic Control room, which is run by lower ranked soldiers. It was more of a private observatory whereas the Air Traffic Control room is sealed off by glass and a door to his left. Odd...

"You're Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku looked to his right to see a Britannian boy with rather flashy clothing. Almost as if he is...

"Ah! Forgive me, my lord!" Suzaku said, kneeling.

The next thing he knew, Suzaku somehow ended up hitting his head on the glass wall behind him.

"I am Rolo Haliburton and I am the Knight of Eleven."

"How... How did you-"

"Do that? I have Geass, Suzaku. My Geass can stop time."

Suzaku didn't want to question him. He wanted to ask what other types of Geass powers there are besides absolute obedience and freeze time, but he kept his lips glued. Rolo pulled him up by his hand.

"We have our orders, Suzaku. Our mission is to discreetly infiltrate this city," Rolo said, pointing at a giant world map on the wall to the right.

Suzaku's eyes widened.

"What? But that's the Chinese Federation! Are we trying to start war between Britannia and the Chinese?"

"No. Not with Britannia, but with the Black Knights," Rolo said, tossing Suzaku a Black Knights uniform.


	11. Shot Down

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated since December. I got really busy with school and procrastinating. Happy New Year! Also, I realized that I might've made a few more grammatical and spelling mistakes than I thought in some of the previous chapters. Sometime in the distant future, I might re create this story after it is completed. The only difference will be that the spelling and grammar will be improved. I'm uncertain of if I should do that or not. Also, the previous chapter was the first lemon I have ever written. I know it wasn't really good, but if I write anymore in the future, I'll try harder to make them as juicy and detailed as possible. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 _"People don't listen; they just wait for their turn to talk," - Captain Levi Ackerman_ _from Attack On Titan._

* * *

 **Friday, December 29th, 2017**

"Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Lelouch exclaimed. "SHIT!"

"Please, Lelouch! Calm down!" C.C said.

"This is really bad!"

It had been a few weeks since the school festival, the same night that Lelouch and C.C had sex for the first time. Lelouch was just told by the love of his life that she's pregnant. This sort of news wouldn't sit well with the leader of the Black Knights.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch. I should've been more careful."

"What? Why are you the one apologizing? It's my fault, too." He said, cupping her chin with his thumb as he gazed into her golden cat-like orbs.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about how this is going to affect your role as Zero. I'm worried what the future of this child will be like."

"Do you want this child, C.C?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

Lelouch sighed. He felt a little better knowing that his beloved wanted to have the baby. If only the Black Knights could defeat Britannia sooner...

"Okay, then. I'll stay by your side forever and always. The sooner we, the Black Knights achieve victory, the better. I'll need to know everything it takes to be a dad before I raise our daughter," Lelouch said, pulling her towards him by the waist.

"Son. It's going to be a boy," C.C chimed.

"Sure. Whatever you say," Lelouch said, the two of them leaning in as they were about to capture the others lips, but...

Suzaku came bursting through the door.

"Lelouch! I need-" He trailed off as he noticed the position that Lelouch and C.C were in. "Am I interrupting something?"

Lelouch and C.C both gently let go of each other as C.C sank down to her stature.

"What's up?" Lelouch asked.

"We need to talk. I was going to bring you with me to the roof, but I think C.C needs to hear this as well. Lelouch, the Emperor of Britannia is planning a terrorist attack on the Chinese Federation!"

"He's what?!"

"He sent me to Shikinejima. There, I was briefed for his plan by Rolo Haliburton, the Knight of Eleven. He gave me this Black Knights uniform and told me that the purpose of the mission is to start a war between the Chinese Federation and the Black Knights!" Suzaku exclaimed, waving the black and grey fabric in front of his face.

"Well... That puts a damper on your plans, doesn't it, Lelouch?" The witch voiced.

"Huh? What plans?" Suzaku asked.

"Well... You see... The thing is that we-"

"Are going to be parents," C.C interrupted, earning her an incredulous look from Lelouch. Suzaku's eyes widened.

"Congratulations! I didn't expect the two of you to get so close in such a short period of time." Suzaku said.

"Thank you, Suzaku." Lelouch said, blushing like hell.

"There is one problem I almost forgot to mention," Suzaku started. "This terrorist attack the Emperor is planning could take months to plan. After all, the Chinese Federation feared any war with Britannia would be a quick and decisive Britannian victory. They have upgraded their security at all sorts of public institutions which is why the Emperor said that it is likely to occur in the Summer of 2018."

"Yes. That is a problem. It may interfere between my duty as Zero and my duty as C.C's lover as well as a soon-to-be father," Lelouch stated. He sighed.

What a predicament he's gotten himself into. Suzaku stared at his friend, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I know you're worried about Nunally as well. Don't worry, Lelouch. I promise that I'll make more time to spend with her," Suzaku said, trying to assure his friend to ease his worries.

"Okay. Thank you, Suzaku. Someday, I'll find a way to repay your kindness," Lelouch said, clasping his hands together. "Right! Why don't just the two of us go hang out and watch a movie or something?" Lelouch suggested. He wanted to ease the sudden stress the three of them started to feel.

"Sure!" Suzaku said, a big smile on his face. He seemed to be excited that he could actually spend time alone with the boy that he considers to be his own brother after seven years of friendship.

Lelouch leaned into C.C's ear.

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out for the baby situation. I'll send Shirley over to keep you company. She is always willing to listen to the troubles of others. Also, I'll let you eat all the Pizza you want during the entirety of this week, but after that, you must eat only fruits and vegetables along with more nutritious foods for the next nine months," Lelouch said, pecking the greenette on her cheek. She giggled.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get home."

 **Fifty Five Minutes Later**

C.C just finished eating a box of Pizza when she heard a knock on the wall as the door slid open, revealing a confused Shirley. She was wearing a blue blouse along with some shorts and a pair of long socks.

"Hi, C! Lulu sent me here. He said you needed company. What's up?" The bubbly girl inquired, skipping over and sitting next to C.C on the bed. She didn't know that Lelouch and C.C started dating. Of course, she only heard rumors, but that's about it. Shirley didn't believe any of them. C.C smirked, an evil plan forming in her mind.

"Shirley, do you like Lelouch?"

"What?!" Shirley exclaimed. She was glad to get away from Milly who always makes her feel uneasy, even if she didn't say anything to Shirley today, but now...

"It's obvious, isn't it? Judging from that reaction, You. Are. In. Love. With. Him!" C.C sang. "The way you look at him and the way you get all flustered around him; these are all signs of love, are they not?"

"Well... I suppose so," The orange-haired girl admitted.

"Then, what is the problem?"

...

"Oh. I get it! You think he's going to turn you down and that a confession will ruin your relationship with him, right? Oh, but how much you really want to enjoy your friendship with Lelouch instead of taking a fifty-fifty gamble."

"That's true. I'm scared, C.C. The future is full of anxiety while the past can be filled with regrets, but the present is probably filled with happier moments than what's to come," Shirley said.

"Just tell him. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear it."

"Well... Okay, but only at the right moment!" Shirley said. "So where is Lulu right now?"

"He has gone to hang out with Suzaku. Why don't you try to tell him when he gets back? I will get Milly and Rivalz to help me give the two of you time alone."

* * *

"AHAHAHA! That was so funny!" Suzaku beamed. The two of them had just finished watching a movie called 'Federal Intelligence', an action comedy.

"Ahahaha. Remember that part when they try to jump out of the building to escape from their enemies? I could see you forcing me to do something crazy like that," Lelouch said.

"Why? You afraid of heights?" Suzaku teased.

"Hell yeah I am! Would you rather drown to death or fall to your death?"

"What? I'd rather fall! Drowning is slow and painful. Falling may be scary, but it's just a sudden splat. Quick and painless," Suzaku said.

"I'd rather drown. What if you survive the fall and become paralyzed for the rest of your life? _Man_ , I'd hate that!" Lelouch retorted. "Drowning is guaranteed death, regardless of how painful it is."

"I guess," Suzaku said.

The two boys continued conversing about 'would you rather' scenarios as they headed back to Ashford Academy.

Meanwhile, C.C was discussing her plan to get Shirley to confess to Lelouch with Rivalz and Milly. She knew that this was dishonest and cruel, but this was her opportunity to put Lelouch in an entertaining spot. Plus, it was C.C's way of getting Shirley to back off from her man. She wanted the orange haired beauty to trust her, as she didn't have many friends aside from Lelouch and Suzaku. Telling her straight up to back off would be rather rude.

"Wait, _WHAT_?! You're pregnant?!" Rivalz shouted, earning him a slap on the back of his head from Milly. Aside from Shirley who awaited Lelouch's arrival in his room, the rest of Student Council already found out and gave C.C their congrats. Rivalz walked in at the wrong time, but luckily, he shut the door before screaming.

"So, Lelouch must be the father, right?" Milly inquired. C.C nodded in acknowledgement, earning her an even more perplexed look from Rivalz. "You want us to keep people out of Lelouch's room so that Shirley can be alone with him and confess?"

"Yes," C.C said.

"I think this is both kind and cruel, but I think it's the best course of action. Even though Shirley is my friend, I can't help but feel that she and Lelouch aren't destined to be together. After all, you are the one who always seems to be by his side," Milly stated. C.C smiled.

"Thank you, Milly. I will also be needing your help, Rivalz," C.C said. Rivalz frowned.

"Why does Lelouch get all the girls?" Rivalz thought out loud.

That's what they did. Rivalz and Milly stood outside of Lelouch's room. guarding it to keep people out. Just then, the faint sound of a motorized wheelchair rounding the corner grew louder with a crescendo. It was Nunnally. Rivalz and Milly panicked. The door slid open and Nunnally almost entered the room, causing Shirley to reel back in fright.

"Oh my g-" Shirley started but put her hand on her mouth as she looked at the adorably baffled Nunnally. The door closed so that Shirley couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Nunna-chan! Don't go in there!" Milly shouted.

"Sorry Nunnally, but Lelouch doesn't want anyone to go into his room yet," Rivalz said, 'sweat drop' written all over his face.

"Huh? Milly? And Rivalz? Why not? Does Lelouch have a secret that he doesn't want me to know about?" Nunnally asked, her sweet tone never once leaving her voice.

"Yeah! That's it. A secret!" Rivalz said, starting to run out of words to use for stalling Nunnally.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, Nunna-Chan. He just wants to keep this between his close friends!" Milly said. 'Hurry the hell up, Lelouch!' Milly thought.

"I understand. I know that there are things that everyone can't tell their own family," Nunnally said, her innocent smile gracing her features.

"Is there something that you need from this room, Nunnally? If you want, I can get it for you," Rivalz offered, earning him a look from Milly that said 'You _idiot!_ '

"Oh no! I just wanted to talk to Lelouch. I wanted to ask him when he is going to marry C.C!" Nunnally pondered. "I mean that the two of them seam awfully close. After all, Lelouch recently told me that he and C.C are now boyfriend and girlfriend! Isn't that adorable, Milly? Rivalz?"

Milly and Rivalz froze as they stared at Lelouch. The blush on the violet-eyed teen indicating that he overheard Nunnally's ambition. Next to him stood an amused Suzaku, his hand cupping his chin as if to say 'Oh shit! You're in trouble, Lelouch!'

"What is going on, Milly? Why are the three of you standing outside of my room?" Lelouch asked, trying to play along so that Nunnally wouldn't realize that he overheard the conversation.

"I think Shirley has something she wants to say to you, Vice Pres," Milly said, pushing Lelouch by his shoulders. "Also, don't mention C.C. This is all a part of her plan," Milly whispered as she shoved Lelouch into his room. The door closed behind him.

Lelouch frowned, fixing his collar as he turned towards Shirley.

"What's up, Shirley? The President told me that you have something to say to me," Lelouch asked.

Shirley shifted, fiddling with her finger nails. She was worried what he would think.

"Lulu. Do you remember when you stood up for Suzaku around a month ago? Y'know, when those guys were being mean to him?" Shirley started.

"Yes. Of course I do. It's only natural for humans to remember the bad times before the good times. Why do you ask?"

"Because something similar happened a while before."

"It did?"

"Yes. It was last February on Valentine's Day. You stood up for an elderly couple who got in a car accident. The other driver was a middle aged man who was apparently taking his wife out to some nice restaurant. 'Now my date's ruined!' He yelled. The rich, younger couple was clearly at fault, but they continued to make a scene out of it. I remember watching you tell them off and the elderly couple thanking you afterwards."

Shirley paused to calm her nerves.

"I was intrigued by your actions. For doing that, for selflessly upstanding against someone mean without caring what other people think, I fell in love with you."

Lelouch sputtered at her confession.

"H-huh? I don't understand. Why me, Shirley?"

"Because I love you for who you are, not what you are; on the outside, you may seem like a cold person who doesn't care about anyone else, but on the inside, you're a really sweet guy. I love you, Lulu," Shirley declared.

"Shirley, I... I can't tell you that I feel the same way. If I loved you out of pity, you would only get hurt in the end. I'm really sorry Shirley, but I have someone I love," Lelouch stated, trying to remain polite. Shirley cast her gaze downwards.

"I-I see," Shirley chuckled. "It's C.C, isn't it?"

"... Yes."

"I should've known. She really cares about you," Shirley said, her voice cracking as tears welled up in her eyes. Trying her best to hold them back, she smiled.

"I know. But Shirley, if this was the first time you fell in love, then your second time is probably going to be a lot more successful. The first time usually ends in heartbreak because god wants to prepare you for an actual relationship. Besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea, right?" Lelouch said. Shirley nodded. "You're still my friend, Shirley, but I just can't give you my heart like I can for C.C. Take care," Lelouch finished before leaving the room.

Shirley let a few tears fall, but she stopped herself from crying any further.

"Move on, Shirley!" She told herself.

* * *

 **Monday, January 8th, 2018**

All of the Ashford students were conversing before the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Alright! Settle down, everyone! Please, take your seats now."

The class snapped to attention as school started. The teacher cleared his throat before continuing.

"Before we begin the lesson, we have a new transfer student. Let's be respectful and give him a warm welcome."

Lelouch would usually let his gaze travel out the window and think about the Black Knights, Nunnally, C.C, the Emperor, Cornelia, and whatever else was either the bane of his existence or a blessing for his future, but he now gave the teacher his undivided attention when he heard that there is a new transfer student. A transfer student can sometimes cause somewhat of an uproar among students.

The door slid open and a boy wearing an Ashford Academy uniform walked in with a slow stride. His long and unusually dark, navy blue hair mesmerizing most of the girls. Rivalz frowned. The boy turned to face the class and give his introduction.

"Hello. I am Akito Hyuga. It's nice to meet you all."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Sorry, but I wanted to shoot down any possible Lelouch x Shirley moments lol. Lelouch x C.C is my anime OTP! And once again, I am sorry for the late update. I will try to update a little sooner. No promises though. Also, if you don't know who Akito is, watch Code Geass Akito The Exiled. It's a spin off series that takes place after R1 but before R2. I want Akito to have a bigger role in the Lelouch of the Rebellion story as he crosses paths with the main cast. Thank you guys for reading and see you in the next chapter!**

 **How will ' immortality affect their baby? How will their baby affect Lelouchs' plans? What role will Akito play in all of this?**


	12. Because The Stars Fell From The Skies

**I want to bring Akito back and make him have a larger role in the story of Lelouch of the Rebellion; he's as bad ass as Suzaku and is a protagonist (I fucking hate Suzaku more than any person, real or fake). Also, I love the Code Geass dub, so it's going to be hard to imagine Akito speaking English. Also, I'm sorry, but I kind of forgot a rule on how to properly use an apostrophe in the previous chapter lol. My memory retention is horrible (I'm a Junior in high school, so the stress in unreal!)**

 **A reviewer by the name of "chimera629" has left rather repetitive reviews that I have to talk about (yes, I am calling you out, bud); the purpose of a FanFiction is to unleash the imagination of the inner nerd within the author. In simplest words, you can bend the facts and story to your will as you see fit instead of making your FanFiction cannon. Remember, not everything has to be like the original story; some characters may appear out of character because you want them to be and that is fine while some events can have a totally different timeline or plot detail(s) than the original works. Not to be rude. I still love to hear everyone's thoughts, so thank you. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

 _"A person who cannot sacrifice everything won't be able to change anything!" - Armin Arlert from Attack On Titan._

* * *

"Yes, I am Japanese, but I hope we can all get along," Akito said, finishing his introduction.

"Alright. If you have any requests, let me know. For now, take a seat anywhere in the back row," the teacher said.

Akito took a seat behind Suzaku to his diagonal right and two spots to the right of Rivalz, who sat next to the window. No one seemed to be sitting next to Rivalz, making it an ideal place to put your school bag on. The lesson began and Akito, ignoring the girls gawking at him, let his thoughts drift to the reason why he transferred here...

 **(Flashback)**

Akito didn't know why, but his commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Leila Malcal, summoned him to her personal quarters. The fact that the woman he loves is also his superior added on to his sudden anxiety; Leila only recently became his lover after the death of his big brother, Shin Hyuga Shaing.

Akito sighed and knocked onto the door before twisting the knob and stepping in. Leila sat at her desk while writing something on a piece of paper which hung from a clipboard.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" Akito asked. Leila looked up from her paper work, giving him inquisitive look.

"Akito, I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

Akito gave her a small smile. "Sorry. I do it out of a force of habit."

Leila cleared her throat and her expression turned serious.

"Anyway, there is something of the utmost importance I need to discuss with you," She started, tugging on a filing cabinet underneath her desk and pulling out a map of Europe. It had annotations and markings all over it. "Akito, we're losing this war. At this rate, it's inevitable that Britannia will take over St. Petersburg, and with it, Russia. We are starting to run out of military resources."

"Do you think that if Russia falls to Britannia, then so will the rest of the E.U?" Akito inquired.

"I do. Akito, I assume that you've heard of all the trouble in Japan caused by the man named Zero, right?" Leila said, giving Akito a concise idea of her plan.

"Yes. He and the Black Knights are vehemently fighting Britannia and, from what I've heard, are actually good at it," Akito stated.

"Right. Zero wants to destroy the Britannian regime ruled by their Emperor. Apparently, there is still a Japanese corporation that is able to support the Black Knights: the Six Houses of Kyoto. With the amount of Sakuradite they are producing, I believe that they are secretly aiding the Black Knights."

"You want to meet Zero so that we can negotiate for some of their resources?" Akito guessed.

"Correct. You and I are going to Japan," Leila smiled.

"What? But what about the Wyvern unit? You're their commander and they need you," Akito inquired.

"That's okay. I'll have Lieutenant Colonel Warwick take command temporarily. When two commanders are meeting for negotiations, it's only proper manners that they meet face-to-face, right? I can't just send someone alone without overseeing this; politics are my other specialty," Leila said, standing up as she pointed to a duffel bag in the corner of the room. "I've already packed up. You should do the same. Plus, you still need to finish your last three semesters of high school,"

"Okay. Let me know when we'll be leaving Lieutenant Colo- sorry, Leila," Akito said.

 **(End of Flashback)**

Leila ended up staying in the subway system that the residents of the Saitama Ghetto had fled to. Many of them recognized her as _the_ Leila Malcal, commander of the E.U military and an enemy of Britannia. Akito just needed to get done with his first day of school at Ashford Academy before he could rendezvous with Leila and figure out their next move...

"Hey, you there," Akito heard a voice call out to him. He turned his head slightly to his left to see a boy standing in front of him. He had long, dark raven hair with amethyst-colored eyes.

"Huh? What is it?" Akito said.

"The teacher said we have 30 minutes to work on this assignment he gave us and that we can work together. I figured that since you're new here, you wouldn't want to work alone. How about we work together?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh... Sure! What do we have to do?" Akito asked.

"Some sort of poster that propagandizes enemies of Britannia in a bad way. We are learning about World War II," Lelouch said, hiding his resentment of the Britannian education system.

"Really? Then, let's get started. By the way, I am Akito Hyuga. How about we become friends?" Akito smiled, offering a handshake which Lelouch gladly accepted.

"Sure, man. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch said, returning the gesture.

C.C, noticing this, smiled towards Lelouch. 'You may have just earned your most loyal friend, Lelouch; cherish him,' She thought.

* * *

Lunch time came, and with it came Lelouch's favorite spot to eat lunch: the rooftop. Suzaku said that he had to put away his shoes that he uses for gym and to go on without him. Opening the metallic door, Lelouch squinted his eyes as the sunlight blinded his view. A gentle, warm breeze touched his locks as he made his way towards the railing where Lelouch found Akito.

"I thought you would be here, Hyu," Lelouch said. Akito gave him an amused look.

"Hyu? My first friend at this school has already given me a nickname on the first day?" Akito smiled. "What made you think that I would be here?"

Lelouch leaned onto the railing.

"Because, you seem kind of like an introvert. Those types of people always would want to spend their time in a secluded place such as the rooftop, but it is your first day at this school, so what would I know?" Lelouch said.

They both chuckled. For a few minutes, a serene and noiseless calm passed between them as they stared at whatever the other students on campus were doing.

"Say, Hyu, why do you seem like you're unfamiliar with this kind of place?" Lelouch asked.

"What do you mean?" Akito asked, baffled.

"This school... Here in Japan... I know that it's a big school, but I have a feeling that you're not used to it. Why is that? Is it because it's co-ed in sex and race?"

"Actually, I am not from around here. I've only been to Japan a few times when I was a child, but that's about it. I was born in the E.U, Lelouch," Akito said.

"... I see. You must find all of this racism towards the Japanese disgusting; don't you hate us Britannians?" Lelouch asked. Akito narrowed his eyes as he looked at him.

"Let me tell you something, Lelouch. Something that happened when I was child..." Akito started.

 **(Flashback)**

 **September 18th, 2009**

The Britannian Space Exploration Project (B.S.E.P) was at high alert. Apparently, an unknown object of rather large, concerning size was headed towards the Earth. At the time, the only people who knew of this were B.S.E.P and the government of the Holy Britannian Empire. The E.U knew nothing, as all of their telescopic and space discovery satellites had been destroyed by Britannia. The only satellites that still functioned for the E.U were for TV use.

In a small town in Sicily, Italy, a nine year old Akito and his friends were playing on the beach. It was a bright, sunny day with clear skies and not a single cloud in sight. His parents owned a private beach that he lived on; a four story tall mansion lay beyond a black, metallic fence that separated the beach from the home. Frequently, his friends, Ryou Sayama, Yukiya Naruse, and Ayano Kosaka would visit him.

"Come play with us, brother!" Akito waved over to a 16 year old Shin Hyuga Shaing, who sat alone and was in the process of building a sand castle.

"No. You go on. Ryou, Yukiya, and Ayano are waiting for you. I hate socializing," Shin said.

Akito felt sad, but he couldn't _force_ Shin to go with the crowd, so he continued to play volleyball with his friends. He and Ayano were on a team against Yukiya and Ryou.

Suddenly, the sky flashed an unnaturally white color; after several seconds, the sky turned fiery orange. Akito and everyone around him turned to look up. After about 25 seconds, an object came into view; at an alarmingly fast speed, the object slammed into the ground about half a mile away, a small mushroom cloud rising in the distance. Several seconds later, the ground started to shake; Akito and his friends couldn't stay on their feet.

The shockwave from the explosion finally reached them, obliterating the mansion; windows shattered, the 2nd floor collapsed, and with the destruction came a fierce wind. The last thing Akito remembered was getting suddenly tossed into the shallow water by a seemingly demonic, supernatural strength.

...

Akito slowly woke up. There was a woman wearing strange clothing and a hat as she wrote something down on a clipboard while staring at something... or someone; 'She must be a nurse. I'm in the hospital,' Akito figured. Pain overwhelmed him as he tried to sit up, groaning. The nurse appeared to be talking to another doctor as she noticed this.

"Um, sir? The other one is awake."

"Oh? Then go get Nurse Beatrice right away," The man said.

The woman left the room, but soon came back with another nurse; she was a beautiful woman with a kind smile, her black hair braided off to one side. Akito recognized her as Beatrice the nurse, whom he had always looked up to as a mentor and a big sister figure. She knew him ever since he was a toddler.

"Hello, Akito. It's good to see you again," Said Beatrice.

"W-What happened? I feel like I was tossed into a brick wall face first," Akito said, pointing to the stitches on his nose.

"There... There was a terrorist attack on the E.U," Said Francesca, the other nurse; her brown hair was up in a ponytail, making her look like a more mature and experienced woman than Beatrice; at least as a nurse. "The news will be on in a couple of hours. For now, you need rest, kiddo."

After asking Akito how he feels and giving him some painkillers, Beatrice and Francesca went to check on the patient next to him behind a curtain, who was none other than Shin. Shin was already sitting up; other than the fact that his right arm was in a cast, he seemed to be fine. At 1:00 PM, Akito decided to turn on the 32 inch plasma screen wall mounted TV to watch the news.

"This is BBC news. A major catastrophe has occurred in the E.U," Said the British news reporter. "Just as fighting was really dying down, the Holy Britannian Empire has committed an act of terrorism that has spread fear throughout Europe. According to military reports, an asteroid was on a collision course with the Earth. Travelling at 18,000 miles per hour, the asteroid originally had a trajectory that estimated it to hit the Mediterranean Sea, which would've resulted in multiple tsunami waves and fewer deaths, but Britannia took advantage of this and launched a nuclear missile towards the asteroid."

Akito was shocked. His parents were important politicians who represented Italy and they always got busy proposing ways to deal with the Euro-Britannian war; they were finally getting a break as the fighting slowly died down, but now...

"The missile blew up at an altitude of 48 miles in the mesosphere (which is the third layer of the Earth's atmosphere), causing the asteroid to break up into hundreds of fragments which changed course and hit several populated areas in the E.U," The news reporter said as a map of Europe popped onto the screen. "These red circles are areas where those fragments impacted. The asteroid was approximately 2 miles wide; any asteroid that is even as wide as a house can destroy everything within half a mile, so the collateral damage is unbelievable.

Here are our major losses in population along with major cities destroyed or damaged: Italy= 7,000 dead and hundreds injured (We have no info on damage reports; the amount of property loss is too great). Germany= 22,000 dead and 5,000 injured (Frankfort and Munich don't exist anymore.) Great Britain= 400 killed and 89 injured (Oxford has been partially damaged, but compared to Germany and Italy, England got off with a scrape.) France= 88 killed and 12 wounded (We have no idea how so many people survived that it is a miracle; this fragment hit Paris and nearly destroyed the city due to early evacuation. Apparently, the city partially survived because the fragment blew up in mid air around a thousand feet. Job well done by the heavy military presence led by Bradow von Breisgau who saved many lives.)"

The news reporter kept talking about other populated areas that were hit. Akito tightly clenched the blanket as he tried to make sense of what he just happened; so many people were just killed, but what of his parents?!

"What happened to our parents?" Akito desperately searched for the answers from the two nurses standing to his left. The two women turned their attention from the TV to the nine year old.

"Didn't you hear what happened, Akito? Shin? I'm really sorry, but your parents are dead," Francesca said.

* * *

 **(Flash forward to the present)**

"And then, at the age of fourteen, I joined the military of the E.U," Akito finished. Lelouch stayed quiet for several seconds, trying to swallow the information about the past of his newest friend.

"That doesn't make any sense, Hyu; why join the military at such a young age? You had a brother and some friends that needed you, unless..."

"Yes, Lelouch. My brother betrayed me by joining the Britannian military, hoping to do something hopeless such as changing that fascist country from within. I don't hate all Britannians, Lelouch; I hate their Emperor as well as their military. After this incident, the E.U economy was in shambles and the land was decimated. My friends joined the E.U army because their hatred for Britannia became as strong as mine. After a mere few days, the fighting escalated very quickly again, as several dog fights in the air took place; I hear that the most war scorched skies were in France, with E.U MiG-29's fighting Britannian F-16's. Several months later, the ground battle began with Prince Schneizel's forces invading England," Akito said.

"I... I have something to talk to you about, Hyu."

"Hm? What is it?" Akito inquired.

Lelouch felt nervous. He wanted to tell Akito that he is Zero, but wasn't sure if he should yet, as he doesn't yet know what the E.U is doing in Area 11.

"Actually, it can wait for another time," Lelouch said as he looked at the time on his phone which read "11:17 AM", almost the start of their next class. "Thank you for telling me all of this, Hyu. We should get going to our next class now."

* * *

 **9:45 PM**

After school ended, Lelouch sat on the seat where his desktop lay. C.C lay on his bed while hugging Cheese-kun, a concerned look on her face. If there was any sign that something is wrong, it's the fact that Lelouch stared off into space. deep into thought, something he rarely ever did when he was alone with his girlfriend.

"Lelouch? Are you okay?" C.C spoke.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a long day, that's all," Lelouch lied.

"You sure? You looked like you were really thinking about something when you are here, all alone with you're supposed irresistibly sexy girlfriend," C.C teased. "... Is it about Akito?"

"C.C, I trust him. He told me of the very painful past he went through and the fact that he is a soldier for the E.U," Lelouch grunted. C.C frowned at this.

"You want to tell him that you're Zero?" She assessed.

"..."

"If you can tell Suzaku, but you are already great friends with Akito, I think you should tell him. After all, if the E.U has established a presence here in Japan, then there is no doubt that they're looking for Zero, as they need his help."

"I agree," Lelouch said as he made his way over to the bed and crawled into the blanket, pulling his girlfriend towards him. "I'll tell him soon. Oh, and one other thing... Since you're now pregnant with my child, we need to start thinking about that. It can take a woman as long as 40 weeks until they go into labor or even as early as 28 weeks; between seven to nine months. If we want our baby to be raised in a safe, healthy environment without any war or bullshit going on, I will negotiate with a certain someone to accommodate our needs."

"Oh? And who is that?" C.C asked.

"The Chinese Federation."


	13. Man of Miracles

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 **A reviewer by the name of xNaruHina suggested that I just write this story in 3rd person; that's a great idea, but why didn't I just think of that? LOL I'm an idiot.**

 **I'm still alive by the way! I have many ideas for Lelouch x C.C one shots and extended stories that I will write in due time once I am done with this story. I get one week off from school for Spring Break from March 25th to April 2nd, so I will have a little more time to write then.**

 _"Do or do not; there is no try." Yoda from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back._

* * *

The next morning, Lelouch and C.C ditched school again, getting right back to work. They chose to use the submarine for what Zero has in mind.

"So, what's on your to-do list for today, Lelouch?" C.C asked.

"Well, we need to negotiate with the Chinese Federation for land that not only can the Black Knights use as their Head Quarters, but also as a medical bay for you. After that, I will figure out what to do with the E.U and how to confront Akito about my identity," Lelouch said, sitting in a chair for his desk in his private quarters, his Zero mask lay in front of him.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go," C.C said as she strode out the door. Lelouch put on his mask and followed her to the bridge of the sub.

"Rakshata, I need to ask you about those Gekkas that I heard of; how many lower classed Knightmare Frames can you scrap to make one?" Zero asked. Rakshata smiled.

"Well, one Gekka is worth about 30 Glasgows; it would also take about 18 Sutherlands to make one Gekka. Why do you ask, Zero? If you want me to scrap one or the other, just tell me which one. It's a piece of cake, really," Rakshata said.

"Very well. Get rid of any Glasgows you can find; I'd rather keep the Sutherlands. Once you're done, give them to the Four Holy Swords; they're our ace squadron. Also, spare one extra Gekka; I wish to hand it to the Chinese Federation," Zero stated, sitting down in the front of the room where a HUD TV lay. Everyone gave him an inquisitive look. "I need to talk to the High Eunuchs."

After a few minutes, a communications link was established. One of the High Eunuchs appeared on the screen.

"Ah. If it isn't the famous masked vigilante known as Zero," Gao Hai said in his high pitched voice, making Tamaki cringe. "What is it you wish to speak of?"

"The Black Knights have needs that require your attention, one of which is that we don't have a safe haven on dry lands. I wish to negotiate for this," Zero said.

"Oh? We can offer you Horai Island, but what will you give us in return?" The Chinese man said.

"I can offer you an advanced Knightmare Frame called a Gekka; these machines are superior to any other Knightmare in almost every way, as they're extremely agile and are meant for your ace pilots. I believe that should satisfy your armed forces' needs," Zero proposed.

"But why should we use another kind of Knightmare when we already have the mass produced Gun-Ru's? Do you look down on us, Zero?" Asked the offended Eunuch. Zero laughed.

"You're mistaken. There is a clear difference between your Gun-Ru's' deadly artillery vs our Gekkas' Close Quarters Combat abilities as well as military ordinance," Zero said, shocking everyone in the room for how easily he handled the conversation. "If there is _ONE_ thing that the Black Knights have in common with the Chinese Federation, it's that our forces are made of a meritocracy. Do we have a deal?"

The High Eunuch laughed. "I like the way you play, Zero. Yes, we have a deal. Horai Island is all yours."

Under his mask, Lelouch smiled, and not the sinister one of a leader, but that of a caring boyfriend. 'Don't worry, C.C,' Lelouch thought. 'Everything will be alright now that our childs' safety is guaranteed.'

* * *

If there was one thing that Akito Hyuga hated about the military, it's when negotiations go terribly wrong. He really hoped that wasn't the case as he stared at the letter that fell out of his school locker, which read 'Come to the docks south of the Tokyo Settlement. In the Sea of Japan, we live aboard a sub. - Zero.'

That's what Akito and Leila did. Leila wore a white school uniform with red ribbons and a grey skirt, her hair up in a ponytail; it wouldn't be wise if people thought that the two of them went to the same school. Akito chose to wear his Ashford uniform.

The submarine slowly arose from the depths. Akito and Leila were greeted by an enthralled Diethard.

"Greetings! My name is Diethard. We don't have much time to talk up here, as we are in danger of getting blown up by the Britannian Navy. We must immediately board the submarine where it'll be safer to talk once we submerge," Diethard suggested. The pair only nodded as they followed him. The submarine immediately dived once they were aboard.

As requested by Zero, Diethard took the E.U representatives to Zero's personal quarters. After a couple of minutes, the door slid open, revealing Zero and... C.C? Akito recognized her from school.

"Akito, it's good to see you, my friend," Lelouch said as he took off his mask. Akito was surprised.

"Lelouch? Why are you..." Akito was at a loss for words.

"Hyu, when I heard your story, I knew that you simply must look up to Zero and envy him. I sympathize with you. I'm sorry, but my last name is not Lamperouge," Lelouch said.

"What do you mean?" Akito inquired.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia; I'm the 11th Prince of Charles zi Britannia and 17th in line to the imperial throne. My mother was Lady Marianne, who was assassinated by... someone. I don't know who, though," Lelouch stated. Even Leila couldn't keep quiet about this any longer.

"You mean that you became Zero to find out the truth behind her death? And wasn't your sister caught up in that incident?" Leila asked.

"Correct. My sister became paralyzed from the waist down, but the cruelty doesn't end there; Nunnally also lost her eye sight. I'm burdened with hatred for my father as well as sorrow due to his condescension towards those weaker than him. Akito, you and I bare a similar pain; we've both lost people we love for reasons we don't know why," Lelouch said.

Leila felt a deep sense of sorrow and anger towards Britannia; their corruption that has hurt so many has even effected two children of their own royal family. Akito started to understand. Lelouch hates Britannia just as much as Akito, despite the fact that he is a Prince... Huh. Maybe not all upper class Britannians are as bad as he thought. After all, Akito sees Zero as the savior of Japan.

"And who are you?" Leila politely asked, pointing towards the witch.

"This is C.C. She's my girlfriend," Said Lelouch, as he slipped on his Zero mask. "Come now, Leila and Akito. We must discuss what it is you wish to speak of."

* * *

Zero stood at the bridge of the sub where he usually makes his speeches for his entourage. Kallen was surprised to say the least; why was Akito Hyuga, an Ashford student and now revealed to-be an E.U soldier, here?

"Miss Leila Malcal, daughter of the late Britannian defectors Bradow von Breisgau, your father, as well as Claudia Breisgau, your mother. From what I've heard, you are one of the only few actual masterminds that can help the E.U stand a chance in its fight against Britannia," Zero stated. "You're a hero."

"You've done your homework Zero and you're correct. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Leila Malcal of the E.U military and this is my boyfriend, Lieutenant Akito Hyuga. We've come here to ask of your help," Leila said. "The E.U is losing its war with Britannia; if they capture the city of St. Petersburg, which is a major strategic military stronghold, we will certainly lose. Not only that, we are running out of resources; Japan produces over 90% of the worlds Sakuradite, right?" Leila hinted.

"You _know_ that the Six Houses of Kyoto provide us with their logistics?" Zero concluded.

"That's right. I want to negotiate with you, Zero, the man of miracles that I've heard so much about," Leila said. Zero chuckled.

"All the battles I've won aren't the results of miracles; they're the product of precise calculations and not just of my hubris attitude, right Tohdoh?" Zero said. Tohdoh grunted his affirmation. "What is it that we, the Black Knights, will receive in return for giving you a portion of our supplies?"

"A top secret prototype Knightmare Frame that the Wyvern Unit W-0 under my command uses; an Alexander. Much like yours, it's agile, excellent in hand-to-hand combat, and can handle almost any situation quickly. When I say top secret, I mean that no one else besides my unit and my own superior are aware of it; in short, a couple dozen people," Leila said.

"I accept. As for your other demand, I am well aware of your situation with the resources you seek; we, the Black Knights, can offer to you a total of 22% of our Sakuradite," Zero said. Leila smiled, knowing how much good a single drop of the pink liquid is worth.

"It's a deal, then. And one more thing... I propose that the E.U and the Black Knights should create an alliance together," Leila suggested, earning her looks of joyful surprise from the Black Knights.

"I agree. What shall we call it?" Zero asked. In reality, Lelouch wasn't expecting the Lieutenant Colonel to bring out her trump card and suggest an alliance treaty so quickly. Leila Malcal is clearly smarter than she is given credit for; Zero values such brilliant leadership.

"Well, why don't we take a walk and discuss about it along the way?" Leila said as she exited the room with Zero following a few steps behind. Akito trailed behind them as the door closed behind him.

"Hey! I like that lady! She is hot!" Tamaki exclaimed, earning him a disapproving look from Tohdoh. "And smart!"

"What do we do now?" Ohgi asked.

"We produce five of those Gekkas as well as many Alexanders as possible. Zero wants it mass produced," Rakshata relayed as she studied the schematics for the new Knightmare Frame. All the scientists on her team soon got back to work after hearing what the task is.

"Colonel Tohdoh, how did you get such an advanced Knightmare?" Kallen asked.

"You mean the Zangetsu? I believe, if I'm not mistaken, that the Chinese Federation sent it to us," Tohdoh said. "Maybe, they sent it to strengthen our relationship with them."

"Mm hm. Also, how come Prince Schneizel never showed up? Zero said that he might attack us in Japan for damaging Prince Clovis' memorabilia," Kallen asked.

Tamaki decided to speak up. "Who knows? The douche bag probably pussied out after hearing how awesome _my buddy Zero_ is. Am I right? Of _course_ I am! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"Lelouch, now that the Black Knights have a very good chance of turning this war around against Britannia, what do you plan to do?" Leila asked.

Lelouch was surprised to hear this coming from his new, fearless comrade-in-arms; usually, C.C would be the one to ask such questions.

"Well, just before you got here, I was negotiating with the Chinese Federation for a piece of land in exchange for one our Gekkas; you see, we need a heavily guarded place where we can build a medical bay because, well-"

"Because we are expecting parents," C.C interrupted.

Leila felt rather confused, shocked even. How was he able to be Zero and have a child at the same time? It made no sense to Leila, who never thought about doing such a thing with her own significant other.

Akito looked happy for them. "Well, I'm happy for the two of you. Lelouch, C.C, congratulations," He said warmly.

"I too, am happy. Even though we just met, I think it is beautiful to see two loving people raise their offspring together," Leila said.

C.C smiled. "Thanks, Leila."

"No problem. If either of you ever need any help, just come to me; I may not be an expert on pregnancy, but I'm good with kids," Leila said, offering a handshake for C.C, which she gladly accepted.

"Very well, then. We'll come to you for any advice on parentage."

"Also, for the name of our alliance," Lelouch started. "It should go by the **Black Union Alliance of Justice**. Now then, why don't we officially introduce the two of you to my men and women?"

* * *

Later that night, Lelouch threw his brown leather jacket off as well as his black shirt, collapsing onto his bed face down, letting out a moan of relief and obvious fatigue. He didn't even bother to change from his day clothes into something more comfortable.

"Ah. What a day."

"You really don't have much stamina, huh," C.C teased.

"Being Zero is harder than you think," Lelouch mumbled into his pillow. He turned to look at C.C, who was still standing by his side of the bed, playing with his hair. Lelouch smirked as he grabbed her wrist. "Come here you."

C.C let him pull her into him, giving into her own bodily needs. That night, Zero and his one and only woman held each other close. C.C was still wearing her Ashford Academy uniform, a fact that Lelouch thought she looked cute in, especially when sleeping.

"Lelouch?" C.C started, her sweet tone making him smile.

"Yes, darling?" Lelouch softly replied.

"Are you happy?"

Her question caught him off guard.

"Huh? What is this all of a sudden?" Lelouch chuckled. "Of course I am. We became good friends with Leila and Akito so quickly. Akito is such a kind person. Leila is so selfless; her catharsis caught me off guard. They're just such good people."

"Right? I can't believe that she offered to help me with raising our son-"

"Daughter, remember? I bet it's going to be a girl," Lelouch interrupted. C.C giggled and kissed him on the cheek before snuggling into his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Lelouch. I love you."

Several minutes passed by as Lelouch lay there on his bed, deep in thought. What if _this_ happens? What if _that_ happens? No matter what kind of mask Lelouch put on, the fear he felt never went away. He turned his head to look at his angel, who was fast asleep. His expression was one of love and worry.

How could he ever go on if something were to happen to her? To their child? C.C has another life growing inside of her, which they'll someday call their son or daughter. What about the child? The mothers Code? The fathers Geass? Lelouch had no idea how genetics will play in the big picture, but for now, all he could do is support the love of his life in any way he can.

'C.C must be just as worried as me. I need to be there for her,' Lelouch thought. 'God, I don't know if you exist, but I need some sort of miracle for C.C to survive and for my child to be healthy.'

All he could do at the moment was done. With that being said, Lelouch fell asleep.

* * *

"How do you feel, Jeremiah?" V.V asked the newly outfitted cyborg.

"Magnificent! With this, there is no way that I, Jeremiah Gottwald, can lose! Are you ready Rolo? Villetta?" Orange asked the two soldiers beside him. They nodded in response.

"Yes. Our orders are clear as day: spy on Lelouch Lamperouge; if he shows any signs that he is Zero, we, or any of the members of the Office of Secret Intelligence are to have him executed," She stated.

"And the one who should do it," Rolo said. "Shall preferably be me. We don't want to leave a mess."


	14. Battle of Shikinejima

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 _"I'd rather die standing on my feet rather than live on my knees," - George Washington._

* * *

 **0530 Hours, Saturday, January 13th, 2018 a.t.b**

"All Black Knights!" Zero shouted through the intercom of the submarine. "In approximately 1430 hours, we will launch a surprise attack on Shikinejima! As you have all been prepared since the Battle of Narita, I expect great results! All of my high ranking officers are to immediately report to the bridge for briefing. Everyone else will be filled in later."

Rakshata was the only one present besides Zero and C.C, as she continued her research on the Gekkas and the Alexander. After a few minutes, the entire entourage of the Black Knights arrived. No one was nervous, as it had been a while since they fought an all out battle against Britannia; they know what to expect. Zero cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Excellent. As I said before, we are to launch a surprise attack on Shikine Island. The purpose of this mission is to capture and take control of the Britannian air base at their stronghold; we have guaranteed a safe haven for our land forces as well as our forces at sea, but there is no Head Quarters for our air force, which has very little power in numbers _and_ technology. Diethard and Rakshata have already been informed of the mission; tell them what exactly it is that we are doing."

"Of course!" Diethard began. "Rakshata has hacked into the enemies' control of one of their Unmanned Aerial Vehicle's, and the good thing is that they don't even know it yet. One of our pilots will use that drone to launch airstrikes to destroy some of their aircraft. It is imperative that some of their technology survives; using the 25 millimeter turret to kill as many of their pilots as possible, we _NEED_ to steal one of their E-767's so that we can use Electronic Countermeasures (E.C.M) to jam their radar. Once that is done, our Knightmares will move in to capture the air base."

"Any questions?" Zero asked.

Tamaki raised his hand. "Uh, yeah... So, why are we launching this attack at night? Wouldn't it be easier for us to hit 'em while the sun is still up?"

"Good question, but it's simple. If we strike at night time, they'll have trouble getting their aircraft off the ground and trying to shoot down the drone we hacked into at the same time; they'll become sitting ducks. Plus, the Black Knights specialize in fighting at anytime of the day or night, regardless of the conditions," Zero said.

* * *

Cornelia wasn't allowed to see Euphie. All they told her was that she is alright and that Zero ordered them to treat her with hospitality. All she could do was sit in her cell on board the sub and try to decipher Zero's identity. Who is he, really? If he is Britannian like he claimed, then what reason would he have for inciting a rebellion against his own nation? The only logical conclusion Cornelia could come to was that Zero was a former disciple of the famous Tohdoh of Miracles who taught Zero everything he knows and-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the large, rusty door opened with a startling, loud squeak. Zero walked in with Euphie following behind. Cornelia immediately jumped to her feet and grabbed the bars of the cell, trying to get a good look at her little sister.

"Euphie! Are you okay?" Cornelia nearly shouted.

Euphemia smiled. "Don't worry, sis. I am alright. The Black Knights were kind to me, despite the fact that they thought it to be weird that Zero wanted them to treat me not as a Prisoner of War, but as an equal."

"Cornelia li Britannia," Zero said. "I thought I should at least give you the opportunity to talk with your own sister."

As much as Cornelia resents Zero, his actions only confused her more. What was he after?

Zero wasn't done speaking. "I also have some questions I would like to ask you. As a leader, or rather, Viceroy of Area 11, what is your duty and to whom do you serve that duty for?" Zero asked.

"What do you mean?" Cornelia asked aggressively. "My duty is to govern the Britannian colonists and their way of life in Area 11 as well as to make sure that no eleven over-steps his or her boundaries; they're just numbers that need to be put in their place."

"Wrong," Zero responded. "Your duty is that of a slave that carries out the will of your father, Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia. You're nothing more than a royal puppet who cannot think for herself when you know that what you are doing is wrong."

"What are you getting at, _Zero_?"

"Britannians will abandon each other if they have to so that they can meet their own selfish agendas; why hasn't Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia attacked after we, the Black Knights, vandalized some of the works of art made by the late Third Prince Clovis, his own brother?"

"You what?!" Cornelia spat.

"Farewell," Zero said, leaving the two sisters in each others company. Lelouch trusts Euphemia to not tell Cornelia too much. She did agree to join Zero, after all.

* * *

 **1955 Hours**

Only a few minutes remained before the beginning of the operation. Tohdoh was put in charge of the ground forces, where they waited in the woods for their cue. His team consisted of Akito, Kallen, Asahina, Chiba, Senba, Urabe, Yoshida, Inoue, and a couple dozen others. The Four Holy Swords got their newly outfitted Gekkas while Akito, Yoshida, Inoue, and everyone else had been given Alexanders by Rakshata; she managed to build 50 of them in three days.

Ohgi's team, in command of their air unit, consisted of Tamaki, Minami, and Sugiyama. Zero and C.C stayed behind with Rakshata, who had her technicians preparing the drone. A few minutes later, the operation began.

Zero began shouting his orders. "All Black Knights, take cover! Our drone is taking off! We are about to launch some Tomahawk cruise missiles to be fired from the submarine!"

From the submarine, Zero had a birds eye view of the Britannian Shikine Island airbase through a camera attached to the drone. The drone, as controlled by a Black Knights pilot, began to take off, confusing Britannian soldiers. It looked like a sort of Predator drone, but outfitted with at least three different weapons used for situations that depend on either accuracy or all out war.

"Hell Fire Three-Nine-Eight, you do NOT have permission to takeoff. Land the AC-130 immediately or you WILL be shot down!" The Britannian Air Traffic Controller shouted.

Ignoring the communications, the Black Knight in control of the drone lifted the aircraft off the ground.

"We need to fire cruise missiles on those SAM's right now!" Zero shouted. The submarine opened its silo doors and the fleet of 12 missiles blasted away towards their coordinates, hitting the targets after about 15 seconds.

* * *

Suzaku had the day off from his military duties; he asked Lloyd for one because Lelouch told him that he should take one on Saturday, as the Black Knights have something planned and don't want to deal with him and the Lancelot.

Unfortunately for Cecile, she was forced to help Lloyd out with his research on another one of his, as he likes to call, "wonders of science"; a prototype next generation one of its kind Knightmare Frame called "Gawain", as funded again by Prince Schneizel.

Suddenly, the ground shook and explosions could be heard within the vicinity.

* * *

Zero stared at the aerial camera view of the Predator drone, which had night vision mode on. Just as the lasers of the SAM's were about to target begin locking on to the aircraft, the cruise missiles arrived on time and destroyed the SAM's. The drone had reached an altitude of 7,250 feet, which the pilot maintained as it flew in a circular path above the air base. Soon after, an air raid siren sounded throughout the air base.

"Weapons engaged; 25 millimeter gun ready, 75 millimeter canon ready, and 105 millimeter howitzer ready. Your orders, sir?" The pilot in the seat of the drone asked, looking towards Zero.

"Weapons free. You are cleared to engage, but try to use the 25 millimeter gun more than the howitzer. We need some of those aircraft intact," Zero said.

"Understood."

The 25 millimeter gun spun its barrel and began firing, aiming for the Britannian soldiers that were scrambling towards their jets. The pilot switched to the howitzer to destroy three enemy buildings known as the barracks, where the soldiers would sleep. He did the same to two of their hangers before switching back to the 25 millimeter gun. There was never a scene that could define the term "sitting ducks" more perfectly, as Britannian pilots didn't even get the chance to come close to their own aircraft.

"All Black Knights! We are expecting enemy aircraft to be sent by their navy to intercept our drone within 30 minutes! All ground units, attack! Destroy all Britannian resistance and secure all facilities! We need that E-767 in the air ASAP!" Zero ordered.

At this point, the pilot of the Predator drone had already done his job.

"You heard him!" Tohdoh barked as he charged his Zangetsu in the lead.

The Black Knights I.F.F signals appeared in the dozens on Britannian radar. Akito and his team of Alexanders blasted through the wall that separates the air base from the wilderness.

"Let's split up!" Tohdoh suggested. "Hyuga, Kozuki, Urabe, Asahina, and Inoue are to secure their hangers and barracks! Chiba, Senba, and Yoshida are with me; we'll take out enemy artillery, such as their tanks!" Everyone replied with "roger" in unison.

It took a mere couple of minutes for Tohdoh's team to finish off any stragglers. As all of their Knightmares and artillery have been destroyed, one of the Black Knights hopped out of their Alexander to take the E-767 to the skies.

Meanwhile, Akito's team, receiving futile resistance, had secured any Britannian aircraft that they could find. As they shot any few Britannian soldiers that tried to escape, they decided to get on foot and take over the last facility that any enemies could've possibly taken refuge in: the Air Traffic Control tower.

With Akito in the lead followed by Asahina, Urabe, Kallen, and Inoue. They each carried different weapons; Akito carried a Wakizashi sword, a Katana on his back and a couple of Kunai's in his pocket. Asahina carried an AK-47 assault rifle. Urabe carried an RPD light machine gun and a grenade launcher, which really wasn't necessary for Close Quarters Combat. Kallen carried a Britannian standard-issue pistol. Inoue carried an MP5 sub-machine gun with a silencer on its barrel along with a machine pistol. The one thing they all shared is the Black Knights glasses, which Rakshata had outfitted with night vision capabilities.

Rushing up the several flights of the stairs, the group ran until they reached the top where a door separated them from whoever is inside the Air Traffic Control room.

Asahina decided to take the lead. "Alright. Here is what we are going to do: we are going to get in there and kill anyone who resists. If there are any high ranking Generals in there, we're going to _force_ him to tell the Britannian Navy that everything is okay at Shikinejima and to send their jets back home. Got it?" They all nodded in response.

Asahina and Inoue took the lead as they prepared to breach. Asahina nodded towards Urabe, who pulled out an object that looks like a grenade. Pushing the door open, Urabe quickly threw in a canister of tear gas. Suddenly, Akito charged right in at the speed of the Z-01 Lancelot. Inoue followed behind, shooting a few soldiers with her silenced MP5.

With his Wakizashi drawn, Akito bolted towards frightened Britannian soldiers, who were about to draw their weapons. Not giving them a chance, Akito slit one mans throat and jump-kicked off of the wall towards other hostiles, violently thrashing his weapon around. Limbs flew off of their bodies.

" _DIE_ _!_ " Akito screamed, the irises of his eyes glowing red from the Geass order his brother gave him long ago.

"Lieutenant Hyuga! That's enough!" Asahina shouted. By now, all the lowly soldiers had already been killed. The other Black Knights stared in shock at Akito, realizing that he is just as dangerous as the White Death of Britannia.

"Hmph. I guess that they don't call him 'Hannibal's Ghost' for nothing," Kallen muttered under her breath.

One of the Generals had been killed in Akito's stupor. The other two cowered in the corner. Kallen aimed her pistol at the two Britannians as Asahina contacted Zero.

"Zero, this is Asahina. We've secured the A.T.C and have captured two Britannian Generals. What is the Britannian Navy doing and what should we do with these guys?"

The radio flickered. "This is Zero. The Britannian Navy has launched a squadron of jets to intercept our E-767. E.T.A: 10 minutes. Force those Generals to tell the Britannian Navy that everything is alright!"

"Wait, Zero!" Tohdoh shouted. "I am at their science and research facility. Whoever was here has already fled, but I found something that will be of use to you: a next generation prototype Knightmare Frame called Gawain, one with extremely advanced weapons capabilities that can take down enemy aircraft at great distances within seconds!"

"Ha! Really now?" Zero asked, the sarcasm in his voice intended to show his gratitude for Tohdoh's amazing results. "Then I must come there and take it for myself. Asahina, take those Generals prisoner back to the submarine."

"Understood," Said Tohdoh and Asahina.

"Ohgi, get me a transport to Tohdoh's location right now. It's important."

"Roger. I'll send a VTOL to you."

* * *

Zero, or Lelouch rather, who had taken his mask off, wasn't expecting such an incredibly powerful Knightmare Frame to be given to him. As C.C controls the navigation, Lelouch controls the weapons.

"It's incredible that this Knightmare can fly," C.C said. "But that only means that it'll use up its energy filler quicker than other Knightmares, so don't get too trigger-happy."

Lelouch grunted in acknowledgement as he opened a communications channel to the E-767.

"Ghost Eye, you read me? Start using your E.C.M now. Scrambling their radar won't have any effect on the HUD of our Knightmares," Lelouch said.

"Roger that. Commencing E.C.M now."

As the Gawain flew towards the position of the E-767, Lelouch couldn't help but notice that the maximum time limit for the energy filler had been reduced from a Sutherlands' five hours to the Gawains' four hours.

The communications channel filled with brief static as a squadron of enemy F-16 Fighting Falcons came into view. "This is the Britannian Navy. Who are you? State your name and your purpose for flying out here at once or you WILL be shot down!"

Before the pilot of the E-767 could respond, Lelouch did. "This is Zero, leader of the Black Knights. This is a no fly zone. Turn your aircraft around immediately or you WILL be shot down!" Lelouch said, having some fun with the same condescending tone the Britannians used.

"Zero? You mean that huge Knightmare is him?! Kill him!" The leader of the squadron ordered. They punched the throttle as the afterburner went to its top speed.

"Very well, then. Die!" Lelouch stated as he pressed the button that shot the Hadron cannon. Within seconds, the Britannian fighters blew up and disintegrated to pieces.

"Muhahahahahaha!" Lelouch cackled. C.C simply smirked at his antics.

From a distance, the Black Knights on Shikine Island could see the night sky light up from the explosions caused by the Hadron cannon. Tamaki watched this while replacing the Britannian flag with one of the Black Knights and one of Japan.

"To victory! Long live Japan!" Tohdoh chanted as he and most of the other Black Knights cheered. Akito didn't cheer, but he simply grinned.

"Well Lelouch, what happens now?" C.C asked.

"We're done for the night. Let's go home, C.C," Said Lelouch. "I should probably visit Nunnally. I haven't been to the Student Council clubhouse in quite a while."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Sorry if I made any grammatical errors again; you should always proof read twice, but I only proof read once lol. I have a fucking dentists appointment tomorrow to get a couple cavities in the back of my jaw filled. *Sigh*. Anyway, see you in the next chapter : )**


	15. Knight of Orange

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 _"A long time ago, Nunnally, Suzaku, and I talked about something. We wondered what happiness would look like if we could give it a physical form. If I'm not mistaken, I think it was Suzaku who said that the shape of happiness might resemble glass. His reasoning made sense. He said that even though you usually don't notice it, it's still definitely there; you merely have to change your point of view slightly... and that glass will sparkle when it reflects the light. I doubt that anything else could argue its own existence more eloquently," - Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Episode 7._

After storing the Gawain in the newly acquired Shikinejima air base and HQ of the Black Knights, Lelouch and C.C arrived home at the Student Council club house. The time was 10:30 PM.

Just as Lelouch entered the hallway outside of the dining room where Sayoko would serve her meals, Nunnally closed the door behind her and turned to face the source of the noise she heard.

"Lelouch? Is that you? Welcome home!" Nunnally said.

"Thank you, Nunnally, but shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Lelouch asked.

"I couldn't sleep until you came back. You did say that you would stay the night," Nunnally said. She suddenly started sniffing her nose in C.C's direction. "I smell Pizza. Is that C.C with you, Lelouch?"

"Hello, Nunnally."

"Hi, C.C! It's good to see you again!"

C.C couldn't help but smile at this. Nunnally is truly a ray of sunshine. "It's good to see you, too."

"Let's not stay out here and talk. How about the two of you come inside and get some thing to eat?" Nunnally offered.

"That is kind of you to ask, but we just ate," Lelouch said. "But we can stay for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"That'd be great! It feels like I haven't seen you in a while, though," Nunnally thought out loud.

Lelouch decided that he needed to tell Nunnally that he is going to be a father. "Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about, Nunnally."

His serious tone made Nunnally feel nervous. Lelouch would always talk to her with adoration and kindness in his voice.

Following her brother and his girlfriend into the dining room, Nunnally decided to speak. "Did something happen, Lelouch?"

Lelouch sat down in the seat across from Nunnally while C.C sat in the chair to his right where he would usually sit.

"Yes. Something did happen," Lelouch said. "You're going to be an aunt, Nunnally."

C.C simply sat there as she munched on a slice of cheese pizza, studying Nunnally's reaction.

Nunnally felt overwhelmed. "You mean... Oh my. I... I don't know what to say." A few tears streamed down her face. "C.C, how many months are you in?"

"A little over one," Said C.C, who finished her slice of Pizza. She noticed Lelouch, who gave her an incredulous look. Instead of continuing to eat her pizza, C.C gave him an apologetic but mischievous smirk and took some salad from the bowl in the middle of the table and began eating.

"Well, I am happy for both of you. Thank you for telling me, Lelouch." Nunnally grinned. "Also, this may seem a little off topic, but when is your birthday, C.C? I've been wanting to ask you this but I never came around to it."

C.C stopped chewing her food and stared at the girl in the wheelchair.

Her birthday? When was it? No one has even bothered to ask her of such a thing. Now that she thought about, not even Lelouch asked her when her birthday-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lelouch who gently cupped her chin with his thumb, as if he is treating her like she is made of glass, and made her look into his eyes.

"Why are you crying, silly?" Lelouch said. C.C blushed a little, noticing the familiar wetness about to fall off of her mandible.

C.C frantically wiped at her cheeks. "I'm sorry. It's just that... No one has ever asked me something so personal like that before."

Nunnally raised her eyebrows with a concerned expression. "Not even Lelouch? But he's your boyfriend... Right?"

It was Lelouch's turn to blush. "It's not like that!" He raised his hands in defense. "It's just that I..." Lelouch turned to face the green-haired mystery, who was giving him an embarrassed but curious look. "I love C.C _so much_ ; I spoil her with gifts, food, clothing, and above all, my love on almost a daily basis. I just never considered asking about her birthday because I thought she would be content with just this."

C.C felt a huge smile form on her face. She grabbed Lelouch by his cheeks and gave him a slow, loving kiss on the lips. "I love you too, Lelouch. I love how embarrassed you get when you say something cheesy like that, how you would dote on me whenever you get the chance, and how different you treat me from other girls."

"What about your birthday?" Lelouch asked.

"It's sometime in late July. I don't remember when exactly it is because my parents abandoned me when I was born," Said C.C.

"How about the 26th? We can make that your official birthday to celebrate as a family," Lelouch said.

"Okay. The 26th it is, then."

Nunnally giggled. "Awwwwwww. I am so proud of you, Lelouch! You are such a loving boyfriend for C.C that it warms my heart."

"Hey! Don't treat me like you're the older sibling! It should be the other way around." Lelouch said, flustered. They all laughed.

It felt like Lelouch and C.C got so much closer, even though that is impossible due to how close they already became.

* * *

The next morning, Lelouch slipped C.C out of his arms to go downstairs to have breakfast. As Lelouch entered the dining room, he noticed a few things: people he doesn't recognize, except... Orange Boy?

"Hello, _Lelouch Lamperouge,_ if that's even your real name," Jeremiah said.

Lelouch simply raised an eyebrow. "And who are you people?"

A boy with sand-like hair took a step in front of him. "My name is Rolo Haliburton. It is nice to meet you," He said, holding out his hand for Lelouch to shake, which he did despite his confusion. That's when Lelouch remembered that Suzaku told him that there is a boy with the same name. 'Rolo Haliburton' is the Knight of Eleven. 'So, are Orange and this assassin trying to find out if I am Zero?' Lelouch thought.

"I'm Villetta Nu and I am the new gym teacher here at Ashford Academy," The woman next to Jeremiah said. "Rolo will be attending Ashford Academy and we need you to be his tour guide of the campus tomorrow."

'She's the one from Shinjuku! Damn it,' Lelouch thought. 'I should've killed her when I had the chance.'

"If you don't mind me asking, why me?" Lelouch asked.

"You are the Student Council Vice President, are you not? That is what President Milly Ashford says," Said Orange.

"Alright. I'll help you get settled in, Rolo. Welcome to Ashford Academy," Lelouch said with a fake smile.

At the bottom of the staircase, C.C listened in on the conversation, as she sensed that Lelouch is in danger. She frowned at this; 'Two Britannian purists along with a Knight of the Round. It's possible that one of them has Geass,' C.C thought as she fled back upstairs to her and Lelouch's room.

"Good," Jeremiah said as he stood up. "In that case, we'll be leaving now."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Rolo said to Lelouch.

* * *

Monday came, and with it, Lelouch's responsibility of showing Rolo around. He had to think of something to make sure that he doesn't have any evidence on him that he is Zero, such as his phone which has quite a few Japanese names in them, the obvious one being 'Tohdoh'.

"Sayoko. Can I trust you to hold onto my phone, just for today? I cannot let that damn Knight of Eleven find out that I'm Zero," Lelouch said, holding his phone out for the Japanese maid as he finished sending a text. The text was sent to Suzaku which read ' **Watch out, Suzaku. Starting today, the Knight of Eleven is going to be attending Ashford Academy to spy on me**.'

"Of course, Master Lelouch. You can count on me."

"Indeed. I figured since they won't suspect you of having any more of a connection to me than that of a maid. Why a Japanese one, they may ask? Well, they need concrete evidence that I'm Zero. Thank you, Sayoko," Lelouch said as he took C.C's hand and made his way towards Ashford Academy.

"What a quagmire you have gotten yourself into, Lelouch. Did you honestly think that they wouldn't suspect the most suspicious person at Ashford Academy of being a terrorist? You have to be very careful from this point on," C.C whispered into his ear, to which he simply nodded and held her hand tighter.

"That also means that you and I cannot be seen together in front of those three. If anyone asks, just say that we're not dating, even if we really are. Maybe, we should tell Milly and the other Student Council members that you and I can't date, or rather that we need them to pretend that we aren't," Lelouch said quietly as he kissed her on her cheek and ran off without her.

Lelouch found Rolo in the shoe locker area, which is also in the very front of the school. Putting on his best fake smile, and overall act, Lelouch made his move. "Hey, Rolo! Sorry that I'm late. Do you want me to show you around now or during lunch time?"

"Let's do it now," Rolo said.

Lelouch showed him every part of the school; the nurse, the gardens, the Student Council room, the pool, the gym, the rooftop, and ending with their classroom. "This is our classroom. It's better if we go in now rather than make the teacher even madder later," Lelouch said as he opened the door and walked in.

"You're late by 10 minutes, Lelouch!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry teach, but I was showing the new kid around school," Lelouch said casually as he headed towards his seat.

Before he sat down, he earned different expression from three of his friends; Suzaku gave him a worried, 'Where the hell have you been?!' look. Akito gave him a bored look that said, 'Lucky bastard. You get to ditch class without me just because you're part of the Student Council? Then I am joining as long as I get to ditch to work out or spend time with Leila. Anything more productive than class will do.' Rivalz looked at him with an amused expression that read, 'Look who decided to show up.'

"We have a new student today, as mentioned by our infamous brilliant ditching slacker," The teacher said as she glared at Lelouch. Rolo stepped in.

"Hello everybody. My name is Rolo Haliburton and I'll be attending Ashford Academy from this point on," Rolo stated. Unlike most of the previous male transfer students, Rolo had started to turn the girls off with his creepiness.

"Tell us a little about yourself, Rolo," The teacher said.

"Well, I-"

That's when Suzaku put the plan that Lelouch came up with into action and jumped out of his seat. "Ah! Your that guy from the military; the Knight of Eleven!" He yelled.

It took a moment for that to register in everyone's minds. Well, everyone who isn't already aware. The boys started to go insane and began admiring him while most of the girls started to think he is cool. They hurled questions his way until the teacher quieted them all down and resumed class.

 **Time Skip**

Lunch time came, and to no surprise, almost everyone crowded around Rolo.

"You're a Knight of the Round?! But you look so scrawny!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"You mean scrawny only with his shirt on, he he," One of the girls remarked.

Taking advantage of the situation, Lelouch managed to casually sneak away from the assassin with C.C.

As per Lelouch's plan, Suzaku played the role of Rolo's best friend for one day. While in gym class, Suzaku attached a tracking device that is duel purpose; it can hone in on the targets location which is transmitted to Lelouch and Suzaku's phones as well as listen in on what they're saying or what someone is saying. Once the device latched itself to the nape of his neck, it got obscured by his shirt. Lelouch made sure that the device will never come off, even if Rolo wanted to take it off.

Akito burst into the door of the Student Council room.

"Oh shit. It's dat boy. Waddup," Rivalz muttered as he lay his hands behind his neck. Nina giggled, albeit nervously.

"Milly Ashford? Please let me join the Student Council! I've decided that this is the club that I'll join, since all students are required to be in a club," Akito said.

"Sure! The more, the merrier!" Milly said.

"Guys, can you all pretend that C.C and I are not dating?" Lelouch asked once they all sat down in the Student Council room.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?! That's no fun!" Milly exclaimed.

"Please, Milly. You know full well why he needs you to take this seriously," Suzaku said, hinting at the fact that Lelouch is a Prince.

"Right. Sorry," Milly chuckled.

"I don't understand, Lulu," Shirley said as she exchanged a glance with Rivalz. "If you and C.C are still dating, then why do we have to pretend that you're not?"

"Because we think that Rolo might have been ordered to spy on Lelouch as a suspected terrorist," C.C said.

Kallen flinched, fearing that her own identity may be at stake as well.

"That's insane," Rivalz said.

"Yeah, but there is nothing that we can do about it. I don't know if C.C or anyone else is also a suspect, but just play along," Said Lelouch.

* * *

 **Thursday, February 15, 2018 a.t.b**

A few more weeks passed by as Lelouch continued the same routine: take advantage of Rolo's sudden popularity and quietly leave.

"Why can't we just put cameras and sound bugs in every room of his home?!" Villetta said, frustrated.

"Because that would be too hard to do without creating a scene," Said Jeremiah. "We're military personnel, not police. If anything, there may as well be violence and a civil rights scandal if the public were to find out that we, the mightiest military force in the world, are spying on one of our own people."

"Do you mean that the money we invested in the O.S.I and all of this surveillance equipment was for nothing?"

"Most likely."

. . . . . . .

 **1:00 PM**

Rolo got held up by again by his fans and Lelouch was headed home with C.C when she suddenly stopped walking.

"C.C? What's up?"

C.C narrowed her eyes at Lelouch with a look of worry. "I just got that strange feeling again; it's the same one from a couple months ago when Mao was stalking us. I think we're being followed, Lelouch." She whispered.

Lelouch pressed a button on his phone, which sent an emergency alert to Suzaku that Lelouch is in trouble. "In that case, you hurry on home, C.C. I am the one they're after, so you and my child have nothing to do with this," He whispered. She nodded and started walking home. After a few minutes, she knew that she wasn't in danger, but the fear she felt for Lelouch never left her.

. . . . . . .

Lelouch made his way towards the more densely populated parts of the Tokyo Settlement so that his stalker wouldn't make a scene. He decided to send a message to Akito. **"This is Zero. I'm in trouble. I'm in the shopping district/train station of Ikebukuro without my disguise and someone is following me/stalking me. I think that they suspect me of being Zero. I need only you to come because Suzaku should be on his way, too; we can't afford to go in guns blazing and lose almost everyone who tries to rescue me. The Britannians will surely send a large army our way to finish us off."** Beep.

About 30 seconds later, Lelouch got a response from Akito. **"Roger that. I'm en route to your current location. Hang in there."**

Lelouch started to walk at a somewhat faster pace. Was it Rolo he is dealing with, possibly an officer of the O.S.I? He reached for his pocket and pressed the detonator.

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, the bombs the exploded, destroying the underground sewer system that Lelouch and C.C used as a shooting range. Luckily for the school, everyone on campus felt the ground rumble and some may have possibly heard an explosion, but the blast wasn't directed too high as it destroyed the O.S.I HQ.

Coach Villetta was teaching her gym class when she felt the ground shake. She stepped outside of the gymnasium to make a phone call to Rolo. The phone and rang and Rolo picked up.

"Rolo? Are you there? What the hell was that? An earthquake?"

"No. Our HQ has been destroyed by an explosion. Someone used some sort of detonator."

Villetta hung up as the bell rang and she fast walked her way off campus. 'Lelouch Lamperouge is responsible for this, isn't he?' She thought as she tried to contact some of the spies that were assigned to keep an eye on him during this time of day.

. . . . . . .

At this point, Lelouch was running. The footsteps behind him were getting uncomfortably louder. Suddenly, he heard someone yell, "Lelouch Lamperouge! Get back here!" Lelouch turned around for a quick second to see Orange Boy trailing him. Fuck. Lelouch pressed the other detonator in his pocket, releasing the tear gas he placed in the mall. People began screaming and yelling as panic spread throughout the area.

Lelouch ran up the escalators as fast as he could, skipping a couple of steps. Making his way to the train platform, Lelouch stopped running once he made it to the end of the platform and turned around to face Jeremiah.

"It's good to see you again, Orange Boy. Are you back to have your revenge on Zero?" Lelouch said.

Jeremiah scoffed. "I'm only doing this out of shear loyalty." He started walking towards Lelouch.

"And what did the Emperor of Britannia ever do to deserve such loyalty?!" Lelouch asked with anger as he pressed the red button on another device, activating the Gefjun Disturbers that revealed themselves.

Jeremiah faltered as he struggled to move, making a strangled sound from his throat.

"Ha! How convenient is it that you would come right where I need you to be, O _range Boy_. Thank you for making this easier. These Gefjun Disturbers are more useful than you think in my fight against Britannia; once all tasks at hand have been completed, they'll be used in every aspect of freeing Japan. In other words, they'll bring the Tokyo Settlement to a stand still," Lelouch said with arrogance dripping from his voice.

Suddenly, Jeremiah continued to move, although slower.

"What?! But any mechanical object that runs off of almost any kind of power such as electricity or sakuradite should be paralyzed if caught in the field of the Gefjun Disturber! How?!"

"Why, Lelouch?!" Jeremiah asked, his voice suddenly booming as if amplified somehow by his own cyborg abilities. "Why would you turn your back on your own country?! Tell me!"

Jeremiah kept moving, but Lelouch decided that a loyalist like him should at least hear him out before killing him. Without any fear, Lelouch began speaking. "Because I am Lelouch vi Britannia, the eldest son of the late consort Marianne and 17th in line to the imperial throne."

Jeremiah stopped moving. "But... I thought that you were dead, Master Lelouch!"

"What do you mean?"

"My... My first assignment in the Britannian military was to protect your mother, Lady Marianne. You see, I was there the day she was assassinated."

"You were?! But if you're not here to kill me, then what are you..."

"No, Master Lelouch. I will not kill you. My loyalty is not for your enemy, V.V."

"V.V?" Lelouch inquired.

A tear rolled down the cyborgs face as he choked out what he believes to be his last words. "My loyalty... is to Lady Marianne," Jeremiah said as he collapsed to his knees. "Forgive me, my lady, for I have failed you."

"Lord Jeremiah!" Lelouch shouted in concern as he deactivated the Gefjun Disturbers and ran to his newest knights' side.

Jeremiah gasped in surprise, his voice still sounding metallic. "My Prince?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald, listen to me. Your steadfast loyalty is still needed, isn't it? Join me and the Black Knights; together, we can find out the truth behind what really happened when my mother was killed," Lelouch said.

The cyborgs eyes widened in surprise, but quickly narrowed in determination. "Yes, your majesty!"

Rapid footsteps echoed from the escalator that Lelouch came from. Akito and Suzaku came sprinting towards Lelouch. Suzaku gasped in surprise as he noticed the man that Lelouch was just kneeling next to.

"Is that Jeremiah Gottwald? Why are you here?" Suzaku asked.

"Relax, you guys. He is now on my side. Turns out that he is very loyal to my mother, and subsequently, me and Nunnally," Lelouch stated.

A few seconds later, more footsteps could be heard from the escalator as Villetta made her way towards the group.

"Lord Jeremiah!" She scowled. "What have you done to him?!"

"We didn't do anything," Akito said.

"Bullshit! Like hell you didn't!" Villetta yelled.

Suddenly, a gun shot could be heard throughout the station as blood spewed from her head. Villetta dropped dead as everyone turned to look at a quick-to-recover Jeremiah Gottwald, smoke exited the barrel of his gun which was held in his left hand, the opposite of his right-handed mechanical arm-knife.

"Dude!" Suzaku exclaimed. "Wasn't that a little too far?!"

"Like hell it wasn't!" Jeremiah growled. "She was going to kill Lelouch; I will _NEVER_ allow anyone to hurt Master Lelouch or anyone Master Lelouch loves, Nunnally included! That was to _demonstrate my loyalty!_ "

Lelouch stood up. "Jeremiah, don't forget C.C. She is my girlfriend and the love of my life. She's pregnant with my child, _MY_ flesh and blood. Please, you must protect them, too." Lelouch said, almost sounding desperate.

Jeremiah felt happy for him, a surge of pride flowing throughout his being. "Yes, your majesty! I'll give my life if need be for you and them!" He knelt for Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded at Akito, who handed him his Katana; it had a beautiful purple hilt along with an elegant black and silver striped blade. "Keep it. I have plenty," Akito said. Lelouch commenced his own little ceremony for knighting Jeremiah.

"Do you, Jeremiah Gottwald, pledge your allegiance to me?"

"I do!"

"Are you willing to carry out my orders, no matter what they may be?"

"Yes, your majesty!"

"Are you willing to prioritize the people I love over either of us, even sacrifice your life for them or for me?"

"Yes, your majesty, but your life is just as important, so don't forget that there are people that need you alive!"

"Very well. Then I, Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of Britannia, dub thee the title of 'Knight of Orange.' You are hereby officially granted the position of my knight, as well as a member of the Black Knights."

 **To Be Continued**

 **LOL I put that Angel Beats reference in there with the 'scrawny with shirt on' scene. This is longest chapter I have written so far. Also, I would like to say that this Fanfic has hit over 10,000 views! I would've never guessed that so many people would read this, at least compared to the other few works that I have done; thank you to everyone who has been reading this story up to this point. I really appreciate all who wait for every update. I'll be able to get one more update out to you guys before I have to go back to school on Monday. After the next chapter, I'll try to update next Saturday. See you in the next chapter!**


	16. Down With The Sickness

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 **Also, I have another important tip for those of you out there who are going to write a review: if you have something to say, make sense of it. I removed 5 guest reviews from someone who kept asking easy-to-answer questions like "How is changing Britannia going to change other countries?" If you're going to write something like that, then you might want to re watch Code Geass. This story will have conflict in it; if it were a utopia, then there would be no point to writing and it wouldn't be interesting, as there is action in it. So far, I appreciate all of the other 21 reviews as of April 1st.**

 _"Hard work betrays none, but dreams betray many. Working hard alone doesn't assure you that you'll achieve your dreams. Actually, there are more cases where you don't. Even so, working hard and achieving something is some consolation at least," - Hachiman Hikigaya from OreGairu._

That night in the dining room of the Student Council club house, Lelouch, C.C, Suzaku, Akito, and Jeremiah all sat at the table. Sayoko began handing out some tea she made for Jeremiah and Lelouch. Nunnally already went to sleep, so Lelouch didn't have to worry about someone saying something that he wouldn't want her to hear.

"Master Lelouch, where do we keep C.C and the baby safe with all of the blood shed happening?" Jeremiah asked.

"I arranged a safe place in the Chinese Federation that they gave to the Black Knights," Lelouch said, pausing to take a sip of his tea. "It's a place called Horai Island. Right as we speak, the Black Knights are constructing a medical bay there, as per my orders. By late June, we need to move C.C there to be ready in case she goes into labor within her last two months. They'll be done with the construction by then."

"I see. But what happens after the baby is born? There needs to be a safer place to hide your child," Suzaku said.

Using his knowledge on politics, Akito thought of something. "How about Australia? That country has never been involved in any of Britannias fighting, plus, they must have a very powerful military. After all, there must be a reason why Britannia, the most ruthless and arrogantly patriotic nation on Earth, hasn't invaded Australia, which is filled with all kinds of natural resources."

"Very well," Sayoko said. "Jeremiah and I will find a farm to buy and live on. There, we'll raise your baby."

"Hold on. What about C.C and Nunnally?" Lelouch asked. "They still need someone to protect them, too!"

"It's okay, Lelouch," Said C.C. "I can't think of a safer place for me than to be next to the man I love. You need me just as much as I need you. We'll both be safe."

"As for Nunnally, I'll protect her," Suzaku stated.

"Alright!" Jeremiah said. "That settles it. Suzaku and Akito should go home. I'll stay on guard duty for the next several months to protect everyone here in case Rolo shows up; my Geass Canceler along with my cyborg body makes me indestructible. Someone of his size will be easy to handle."

Their meeting was adjourned. Lelouch and C.C went to their bedroom to sleep.

Cuddling into his chest, C.C pulled the blanket over them. "So, have you thought of any names for the baby?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Boy names or girl names?"

"Girl names."

C.C tilted her head up so that she could stare into his eyes. "Lelouch, why do you want the baby to be a girl so badly? Is it because of your father?"

"Yes. Boys are mean and stupid. Girls may be annoying, but most of them are sweet when raised properly."

"You know what I think, Lelouch? I think that you are scared that if the baby is a boy, he'll turn out to be like you or your father. You have too many daddy issues."

Lelouch simply chuckled.

"What names have you thought of so far?"

Lelouch smirked. "I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"What?!" C.C exclaimed. "Why not?!"

"Because... Whenever I express my desires to other people, the opposite usually happens; I wanted Nunnally to be able to walk again and see my other siblings smiling for her, but we were kicked out of our own country in the middle of a war without explanation."

C.C pouted.

"You know, C.C, you're so cute when you beg me for these kind of things," Lelouch said. "Usually, I'm the one who gets wrapped around your little finger."

C.C frowned, making Lelouch smile as he kissed on the lips.

"Goodnight, C.C. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Before going to sleep, Lelouch checked the GPS on his phone to see where Rolo last was; the blip showed his location at the remains of Tokyo Tower, which is quite far from the school...

* * *

 **Sunday, March 26, 2018 a.t.b**

Suzaku was suddenly summoned to the Avalon by Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Once he made it to the bridge, he bowed before the Commanding Officer.

"Your majesty!"

"At ease, Sir Kururugi," Said Schneizel. Suzaku stood up.

"Why was I summoned here, your majesty?" Suzaku inquired.

"We have a problem. The Chinese Federation are bearing down on the Kyushu block of Area 11 with a massive number of troops. Apparently, their boats have the flag of Japan on them. They have taken over a beach and part of a mountain range. With a forest of trees there, they have their own impenetrable fortress," Lloyd said. "They have taken over Fukuoka base."

Cecile walked up to Suzaku and handed him a clipboard. "That is your briefing file, Major Kururugi. Your mission is to use the Z-01 Lancelot Air Cavalry to fly in there and destroy anyone who gets between you and their leader. Once you find their leader, capture him and bring him back alive."

. . . . . . .

"Why don't we join forces, Zero?" Said Atsushi Sawasaki over the communications link in the submarine of the Black Knights. "Together, we can create a free Japan."

"And what would be left _after_ Area 11 is liberated? We decline your offer." Zero said as he severed the communications link.

"Zero, what happens now?" Tohdoh asked.

"We are NOT to fight alongside Atsushi Sawasaki. He is just a puppet and his Japan is a sham," Zero stated.

"If we're not trying to bring Japan back, then what is our goal?" Ohgi asked.

"To make Tokyo an independent nation," Zero stated, earning him gasps and looks of shock.

"I thought so," Diethard said. "He really is going all the way."

"Once we win our independence from Britannia, other countries will soon follow. _We_ will be the ones to set an example of how society should be ruled, not Britannia _or_ Sawasaki," Zero said as he exited the bridge.

. . . . . . .

As the Lancelot fired up, the radio filled with brief static as a voice came through.

"Suzaku," Cecile said. "We have confirmed the identity of their leader. It's a man by the name of Atsushi Sawasaki, a former cabinet member of your fathers' administration."

"Right."

"Z-01 Lancelot air unit is attached and ready to go. Yggdrasil and Core Luminous drives are up and running."

"Lancelot, activate M.E boost."

"Z-01 Lancelot Air Cavalry unit, launch!"

Suzaku's head lurched backward as the Lancelot bolted out of the Avalon. The cloud covered sky and heavy rain made for poor visibility for most Knightmare pilots. Suzaku, being one of the only few exceptions who can operate in such conditions, navigated the Lancelot towards the designated target.

The sky lit up as artillery opened fire on the Lancelots' estimated position. As other Britannian vessels fell to the machine gun fire of long range tracer ammunition, Suzaku made it through the supposed 'fortress' with ease, disabling incoming helicopters with his Slash Harkens along the way.

"Ah. Is that Prime Minister Genbu Kururugis' son?" Said a voice over the communications channel. Suzaku glanced at the screen to see a smug Sawasaki.

"Sawasaki."

"You have done well, child; by making it this far through my defense without getting hit is a miracle," Sawasaki gloated. "Why not surrender now? I don't wish to kill you. As son of former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, I promise that you'll be treated well, my boy. You can even help me resurrect our Japan."

"No. Freedom has to come the right way, Sawasaki. You're a hopeless coward." Suzaku said.

Suzaku landed the Lancelot on the ground as a group of Chinese Federation Gun-Ru's headed his way.

"Hurry, Suzaku!" Cecile exclaimed. "You only have two more minutes left on your energy filler!"

Slashing his way through a couple of the Gun-Ru's with his Maser Vibration Swords, Suzaku hid behind a wall to equip the VARIS for combat. Breaking his cover, Suzaku fired a few rounds close to the Gun-Ru's, the explosions disabling a few. Suddenly, Suzaku took a hit from behind, blasting the back pack off of the Lancelot and destroying it.

"They destroyed the float system?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"It appears so," Cecile said. "Suzaku! Be careful! We didn't install the Blaze Luminous shield that the Avalon has onto the Lancelot! If you take one more direct hit, you'll die. How much time do you have left on your energy filler?"

"I have twenty seconds," Suzaku said.

"Dammit!" Lloyd said. "The Special Research Division spent too much money on the speed of the float system but not energy conservation; it ate up my Lancelots' energy filler!"

After getting close enough for Close Quarters Combat, Suzaku pulled out his M.V.S's and began attacking. Slashing the nearest Gun-Ru, Suzaku was about to attack again when the Lancelots' HUD darkened to a dim red.

"It looks like I'm out of time."

Just as Suzaku was about to accept death, the Gun-Ru's in front of him were suddenly illuminated by a crimson-like light, instantly incinerating the Chinese Federation Knightmares. Suzaku looked up towards the source of the Hadron Cannon to see a huge Knightmare he had never seen before.

"This is Zero."

"That's _MY_ Gawain!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Don't you mean _our_ Gawain?" Cecile stated.

"Well, I do suppose it was a collaboration by everyone in the A.S.E.E.C, yourself included- what am I saying at a time like this?!" Lloyd shouted.

"Take this, Kururugi." Lelouch said, holding out the giant battery. "It's a spare energy filler. I intend to hit the enemy command center. What will you do?"

Suzaku hesitantly took it. He didn't want to openly seem like he is in league with Zero, despite knowing that Zero is Lelouch. "Sorry, Zero, but you're not getting your wish; I'm going to hit them before you!"

Loading in the new energy filler without the float system attached to the Lancelot, Suzaku resumed his mission as he navigated the Lancelot towards the main structure of Fukuoka base, firing his VARIS at incoming Gun-Ru's. The enemy Knightmares exploded in a brilliant ball of blue and orange. Meanwhile, Lelouch fired the Hadron Cannon at Gun-Ru's that were about to launch, destroying the entire parking lot.

"You're finished, Sawasaki. Japan would get a new master, a new ruler, but nothing would change," Lelouch said. "A fickle man like you doesn't have the right to rule."

"What are you doing?! You'll really rob Japan of its best chance of freedom?!" Sawasaki shouted.

"There are better methods to achieve freedom! Why did you run away seven years ago to the Chinese Federation? Was that for Japan or yourself?!" Suzaku taunted.

Sawasaki was speechless, trying to come up with a coherent retort. He exited his limo and was about to step into his chopper for escape when a Slash Harken suddenly cut the vehicle in half. The Lancelot and the Gawain landed in front of him.

"That's far enough," Zero stated.

Suzaku jumped out of the Lancelot and pinned Sawasaki to the floor, handcuffing him. None of his accomplices dared to move as the Gawain pointed its Hadron Cannon at them.

"I'm Major Suzaku Kururugi of the Holy Britannian Empire. You're under arrest for conspiracy and terrorism as well as corruption and treachery; you abandoned your country and almost made this war worse by bringing another nation into the fighting. For that, I'm taking you into the custody of my superiors. You _will_ answer for your crimes."

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, C.C stayed at home in the Student Council clubhouse due to the morning sickness. She puked a little after Lelouch left to attend to an emergency as Zero while she was asleep.

C.C sat in the dining room, eating some salmon and a boiled egg with a cup of a vanilla ice cream-flavored protein shake for lunch; it also was mixed with a banana and some peanut butter. Every now and then, she glanced at the clock, which read 2:30 PM.

"Don't worry, Lady C.C," Sayoko said. "I'm sure Master Lelouch will return home soon."

C.C nodded, but she still couldn't help but worry. He always needs her to keep his head on straight. Her impatience was starting to wear thin.

C.C sat for the next hour while listening to the radio with Nunnally. Everything about this man named Atsushi Sawasaki was fishy; why someone would flee to the Chinese Federation at the start of the war was beyond C.C. The only reason she could think of would be for Sawasaki to save himself.

The door slid open and Lelouch walked in.

"Welcome back, Lelouch," C.C said.

"You're finally back, big brother! I was starting to get worried!" Nunnally said.

"Hm? Did something happen?" Lelouch asked.

"C.C threw up this morning! I know that it's just her morning sickness and that she has reached that time of her pregnancy, but I still couldn't help but worry!" Nunnally exclaimed.

Lelouch immediately felt his heart drop, feeling a mixture of worry and guilt. Sitting down next to C.C, Lelouch placed his hands on her lymph nodes. "Did you check her temperature, Sayoko?"

"I triple checked it. The thermometer read 98.9 Degrees Fahrenheit. This was two hours ago," Sayoko said.

Lelouch took her temperature again, which read 99 Degrees Fahrenheit. "Yeah, you do have a slight fever. Why don't I take you to your room so that I can take care of you and you can get some rest?"

"Sure, but I'm going to need your help to stand up, Lelouch. I have some body aches, as well."

Putting her arm around his neck and holding her by her hand and her waist, Lelouch slowly made his way to their room with C.C leaning on him. After tucking her into the bed, Lelouch pulled the blanket up for her.

"Any head aches? Sore throat?" Lelouch inquired, touching her forehead with the back of his hand. C.C nodded, the discomfort clearly showing on her face.

"It is bad, but I am sure that this is probably just the allergy season kicking in," She said. her voice week and hoarse. "I'll be fine, Lelouch. Don't worry."

Lelouch leaned down and gave her a tender kiss on her extra warm forehead. "I'm sorry that I left without telling you where I was going, but I promise that I'll tell you everything after you feel better. Until then, get some rest, my witch, for your demon is here for you."

"Then, will you sleep with me? I think I will feel better if you're right by my side. Please?" C.C begged.

"Of course."

He crawled into the bed with her and pulled her so that she is snuggling into his chest. He gently massaged her head, trying to soothe her pain while she slowly drifted off towards sleep. "I love you, my witch," Lelouch said softly.

Soon enough, he also fell into a much needed slumber.

. . . . . . .

Lelouch "woke up" to an unfamiliar ceiling. Sitting up, he realized that he sat in the table of a porch of some sort. Looking to his left, he noticed several strange things: Jeremiah and some pink-haired girl were picking the ripened oranges off in the distance. An orange plantation? Lelouch also noticed C.C, who sat facing the other two farmers.

Lelouch was about to get up to go talk to them when he felt an unexpected weight on his lap. Looking down, it took him a moment to realize that the human in his lap was his child. The child groaned as she awakened.

"Papa? Why you stop playing your song?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Huh?" Lelouch said, confused.

"Y'know? On your guitar?" The girl pointed to an acoustic guitar with a strap on it, the instrument leaning against the wall next to the front door.

"Right. Um... I'll play something!" Lelouch said, grabbing the guitar and putting the strap on his neck.

The little girl observed him. He froze as he studied the architecture of his supposed guitar. 'Since when did I learn to play guitar?' Lelouch thought. 'Oh yeah. I did as a kid.' Thinking back to his lessons as a child, Lelouch was about to play a song when...

. . . . . . .

Lelouch woke up from his dream, receiving a nose full of his girlfriends' green hair. He didn't realize that C.C had already awoken. She giggled.

"Y'know, Lelouch, I had the nicest dream just now..." She said, her voice still sounding hoarse but happy.

"Really? I did too."

"What was yours about?" C.C asked.

"It was a strange dream, but a nice one. We were living on some sort of orange farm with Jeremiah and two other girls; one of them was a pink-haired girl that I didn't recognize, but I think the other one was supposed to be our daughter. She asked me to play this guitar I had, even though I have no idea how to play guitar," Lelouch said.

C.C blinked at him. "That's a lie, Lelouch."

"Fine. I _used to_ play guitar as a kid. Anyway, what was your dream about?" Lelouch asked.

"I had the exact same dream as you with a few minor differences, except I was where you were sitting and that we had a son," C.C said.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Actually, the previous chapter is the 2nd longest chapter I wrote next to Chapter 8. I'll try to update again by next Saturday or Sunday, but school is going to keep me busy for a while. I have less than two months until I get out of school for Summer Break in late May, which will give me two and a half months off... Almost there, and when I get there, not only will I be able to update this fic a lot more often to finish it, I'll be able to create a one shot series of all of my Lelouch x C.C ideas.**


	17. It Begins

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 **I know that I said I that I would update by 4/7 or 4/8, but you can expect updates no sooner than every two weeks; I have to study like HELL until May 24th for my math tests and final so that I can pass that class with a C because my teacher is a fucking bitch who doesn't help at all. First semester was so easy, but this second semester hasn't been kind at all. May 24th is my last day of school. Almost there...**

 **Once I finish this story in June or July, I am probably going to take a week or more off from FanFiction. I just need some time to recuperate from the hell known as 11th grade.**

 **I had a really shitty week; at least four hours of homework, a math test, a concert for my Jazz class (I play Trumpet), and I stubbed my second toe while running and spraining my foot 'cause I'm an idiot. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING- This chapter is 8.7K words long. Read it when you have time.**

 _"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met," - Yuu Otosaka from Charlotte._

* * *

 **Wednesday, May 23rd, 2018 a.t.b**

Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor, felt that he should do something much sooner than than his enemy, Zero, could possibly anticipate. Feeling a bit antsy with the productivity that his subordinates have managed while sitting on board his throne in his flagship, the _Great Britannia_ , Charles rose out of his chair to stretch his legs.

"Tell Miss Croomy that I need Suzaku Kururugi here at once," Charles ordered.

"Right away, my lord!"

Although the Great Britannia is his majesties' flagship, all operations are overseen by the Knight of Twelve, Monica Krushevsky. The image of such a hierarchy with the Emperor letting his right hand do all the dirty work was something the other crew members didn't really mind, as they passed it off as him having a medical condition that they didn't know of, such as arthritis; the Emperor is 62 years old, after all.

The Great Britannia remained afloat off of the coast of a Britannian-controlled New Zealand, which is at least a good six hours away from Area 11; here, Britannians are safe from the Black Knights for the moment, as Rakshata is too busy mass producing some new Knightmares that Britannia knows very little about instead of researching the float system, which Lloyd Asplund developed. Although, a few of their Knightmares do have optional float capabilities, such as the Guren, the Zangetsu, and the Gawain.

One hour later, Suzaku arrived aboard the Great Britannia via a VTOL. Entering the bridge, Suzaku felt anxious as hell; this is the first time he's meeting the Emperor of Britannia, much less a few of the Knights of the Round.

Bowing before Charles, Suzaku said, "What is thy bidding, your majesty?" Suzaku has seen a few of his speeches and thought it to be appropriate that he should try speaking like him.

Turning his head towards Monica, Charles said, "Leave us." She soon filed everyone on out of the room, leaving just the Britannian leader and the Major along with two security guards by the throne.

"Kururugi, you know who Zero is, don't you?" Said the 98th. "All you have to do is rat out one little terrorist, or else... You wouldn't want something to happen to Euphemia now, correct? You love her, am I wrong?"

Suzaku could see it plain as day. Charles was threatening to kill Euphie if he didn't sell Lelouch out. Even if he sold Lelouch out, would that much guarantee that Euphie lives? And what would happen to Lelouch?

Suddenly, Suzaku felt two strong arms take hold of his own. The two men that were guarding the Emperor by his throne were now dragging the Japanese teen to the floor. Suzaku didn't fight back, letting them hold him down on his knees as the Emperor suddenly stood up.

"Let's begin the next phase of our counterattacks against Zero. You will remember none of it: Zeros' identity, the time the two of you spent together, and all your trust in him. Charles zi Britannia orders you to..." The Emperor barked as the Geass in his eyes began taking over Suzaku's mind.

 **. . . . . . .**

After several weeks of feeling like absolute shit, C.C began feeling better. Within that time frame, there were several occasions in which she tried to get up and ask Lelouch if she could come with him to his almost daily business as Zero, but he forced her to stay in bed.

On his way to school, Lelouch sent a text to Suzaku: **Do you have military duties right now? Today is the last day of school, y'know. Milly said that she wants to send us off with a surprise, as we're graduating without her.**

Once he arrived at the main campus building, Lelouch noticed that other students seemed bustling as they hung up a giant sign on the entrance which read 'Congratulations On Graduating- From President Milly Ashford.'

A few minutes remained before class starts, so Lelouch decided to stop by at the Student Council room. Everyone was there except Kallen and Suzaku...

"Hey, Milly. What's with the show boating?" Lelouch asked as he pointed to the sign. "Do you have something planned?Maybe another one of your weird traditions?"

Milly simply grinned. "Of course! But I can't tell you yet. I'll make an announcement as soon as school ends."

And so began another school day. During lunch, Lelouch went to the roof to eat his meal with C.C, Akito, and Rivalz.

"I'm actually kind of sad," said C.C, "that we're leaving Milly behind. She is so amusing to be around, yet terrifying at the same time."

"My life is over!" Rivalz exclaimed as he banged the back of his head on the metal bars of the fence behind him.

"I don't know about that, lover boy," Akito said. "For me, it feels like this is only the beginning of our _journey_."

School went on like that and they all went back to class, but Lelouch couldn't get what Akito said out of his head. **Journey**. Lelouch wasn't one to get sentimental over such things, but were there fates really intertwined like a group of friends?

. . . . . . .

 **5:30 PM**

"Okay everyone! I have a big surprise as a going-away gift," Said Milly over the school intercom. "Today is cupid day. The reason I had you all wear hats is because we're going to have some fun; the girls get the pink hats and the boys get the blue ones. If you manage to steal the hat of the person you like, and by any means necessary, those two will become boyfriend and girlfriend!"

An outburst of "huh?!" resonated from every corner of the school.

"Oh, and one more thing... Whoever gets me the hat of Lelouch Lamperouge will have the budget of their club increased tenfold! The hunt will begin on my mark..."

"Pres, why?!" Rivalz choked as a single tear slid down his cheek.

The Black Knights had secretly reconstructed the underground sewer system after it was destroyed, as per Zeros' orders, so he and Sayoko could swap in and out between her disguise as 'Lelouch Lamperouge' and his duties as Zero.

However, this is horrible timing to be in a classroom while Milly is making such a ridiculous announcement, which is exactly where Lelouch is. Literally every-fucking-body was looking in his direction. Even some of the boys were doing so, which really started to freak Lelouch out. Not that he is homophobic, but rather that he felt like he is about to get gang-raped by people of both genders.

Meanwhile, C.C, who obviously became one of the most admired but unattainable roses of Ashford Academy, was being pierced with the lecherous stares of, once again, people of both genders. A lot of boys, but a few girls were into her too. She knew that Lelouch knew that they need to find each other as soon as possible, as she is currently in the courtyard and nonchalantly went out for a drink at the end of class when Milly made her announcement, which was a mistake.

"On your marks... Get set... GO!"

Students immediately charged in Lelouch's direction. Luckily for Lelouch, Akito showed up and spin-kicked the fuck out of the few closest to Lelouch. Five people went reeling backwards, two of which slammed into more Lelouch-admirers.

"Ow! What the hell, man?! You can't use violence to keep us away from my darling Lelouch!" One of the boys said.

"Sorry, but bros before hoes, bro. And the pres did say by any means necessary, bro," Akito said.

"Was that the last 'bro'... Bro?" The other boy said as he put his hands up in a kendo-style fighting stance, expecting Akito to attack.

Instead, Akito grabbed a confused Lelouch by the wrist and sprinted down the hallways, dodging all the predatory students who came there way, as if they were in a zombie apocalypse.

"We need to find C.C, Lelouch. She is your girlfriend, so you cannot allow this insane game separate the two of you."

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, C.C was having a better time running away with ease than Lelouch could manage, but she was starting to run on fumes. Hearing the mob of psychotic fans behind her slowly get quieter, C.C hid into the shed on the left side of the school, which is used to store the gym equipment.

Slamming the door behind her and panting, C.C heard the crowd of weirdness run by the shed and get quieter in the distance.

"Hello?" A voice rang out. "C.C?"

C.C turned around to see Shirley hiding behind a concrete pillar.

"Shirley? What are you doing here?"

"Me? The same thing as you: hiding from those people out there! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" C.C said.

"You seemed low on breath; I always thought you were an athletic girl," Shirley stated.

"I was running for about five minutes non-stop, but I was getting tired and decided to hide in here. What about you, Shirley?"

"I volunteered to put away the gym equipment for today when Milly made the announcement, which is when I decided to hide in here; I figured that volunteering has usually given me a small stroke of good luck in the past when it comes to her freaky traditions."

"... Well, we need to get out of here. At some point soon, they're going to figure out that we're in here because they haven't searched this shed. I need to find Lelouch. Will you help me?" C.C asked.

"Of course."

. . . . . . .

Lelouch panted as he lay down on the concrete of the rooftop. Akito on the other hand was leaning on the door to block anyone who'll try to get in.

Suddenly, there were several frantic footsteps that sounded from the door followed by someone knocking really hard on the door. "Lulu?! Akito?! It's C.C and Shirley!" Shirley yelled. "Let us in!"

Akito opened the door, which was pushed open by a frightened Shirley, who ran to the far-right corner of the roof. C.C sprinted towards Lelouch, who started to sit up.

"Lelouch! Take my hat!"

She took his hat and placed her own on his head before hiding behind his back and peeking out from his side toward the disappointed crowd.

"Ah man! I guess the secret is out that the two of you are actually boyfriend and girlfriend, just like the rumors said," Milly stated knowingly as she appeared from the back of the crowd.

Nearly everyone in the crowd yelled clamorously.

"We are not boyfriend and girlfriend," Lelouch said, earning him even more inquisitive but silent looks. "We are anything but that boring description of such a relationship; I am a demon and C.C is my witch."

He suddenly pulled C.C out from behind him and kissed her on the lips, earning him looks of jealousy and some sounds of adoration.

"Heh. At least this gift was a lot of fun, even if I didn't get what I wanted. I don't know when the next time is that I'll see the two of you again, but if it isn't anytime soon, send me an invitation to your wedding," Milly said, winking.

This time, C.C blushed a little while Lelouch didn't. He had been thinking about it for quite a while and he knew that the two of them wanted exactly that.

. . . . . . .

Everyone left the two alone, including Akito who figured that Lelouch would be fine on his own for now. Lelouch and C.C, both sitting down with their hats still on, leaned into each other. She rested her head on his shoulder with her nose nuzzling his shoulder, sniffing his neck.

"Are you wearing cologne?" C.C teased. "I bet Milly told you what the event was going to be preemptively."

"I do NOT wear cologne!" Lelouch blushed.

"Yeah you do!"

...

"Yeah... Well, I always wear cologne."

"But this one is stronger than your daily perfume. It has a very... spicy Italian fragrance that has real pheromones and makes you naturally attractive to everyone around you," C.C said as she read the ingredients off of a small, blue box.

Lelouch snatched the box out of her hands. "It's a gift from Akito. He said 'congratulations on conceiving a baby with the love of your life.' "

C.C simply smirked and closed her eyes as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, a long silence overwhelming them.

...

"Hey... C.C... There is something I've been wanting to talk to you about, but I guess that I've just been too afraid to say it," Said Lelouch.

"Hm?"

"... I know this is very informal, but... Will you marry me?"

C.C's eyes widened as she looked up into his puppy-dog orbs. "L-Lelouch..."

"I love you, C.C. Someday, I will buy a ring and I will propose properly, but until then... Please marry me?" He begged.

"Of course, you idiot."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I will marry you. I promise, Lelouch. And I love you too," C.C smiled.

Lelouch also smiled as he embraced her. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Friday, May 25th, 2018 a.t.b**

 **Pudong International Airport (Shanghai, Chinese Federation)**

Suzaku sat in the Lancelot cockpit which sat in a bus in a large, indoor garage of the facility.

"Major Kururugi, your mission is to kill anyone and everyone you see in that airport while dressed up in that Black Knights uniform. You will change into it in a bathroom after going through the place where they weigh your luggage. After that, you will open the luggage and use it starting with the people at the metal detectors. Rolo Haliburton, the Knight of Eleven, will be there to assist you. Makes sure you don't damage any security cameras though," The General on the other line said.

Trembling, Suzaku didn't want to do this nor did he expect it. "Yes sir," Said Suzaku through gritted teeth.

Going through the door and getting through the luggage process was easy. The hard part was just about to start. He and Rolo both went to the bathroom and changed into the Black Knights uniforms they were given. Opening his duffel bag, Suzaku found a flame thrower and several canisters of gas. Equipped, Suzaku exited the bathroom stall and was horrified to see Rolo with a MG-42 Machine Gun which is the kind that is infamous for how the Nazis killed so many soldiers on Normandy Beach during the D-Day landings in 1943.

"This shouldn't be as hard as you make it out to be, Suzaku," Said Rolo. "Let's do this."

Exiting the bathroom, Rolo immediately opened fire on every single person he saw there. Security guards scrambled to hide for cover but were too slow as the hail of bullets ripped them to pieces. Suzaku stood behind the Knight, horrified as unarmed innocent Chinese were getting slaughtered right before him.

As Rolo marched onward with weapons at the ready, Suzaku slowly followed him as he burned dead bodies with his flame thrower along the way...

. . . . . . .

"We've produced a total of 5,000 Alexanders, leaving us with 600 Sutherlands and 380 Glasgows," Rakshata said.

"Excellent! We have one hell of a well-equipped army of Knightmares at the ready. Be ready Black Knights! I plan for us to launch a siege on the Tokyo Settlement by Thursday!" Zero stated.

"Why Thursday?" Tohdoh asked.

"Because every working class Britannian will be busy; if we chose to attack on Saturday or Sunday, which is when majority of the public has the day off, then who knows which of them may have weapons to fight in 'self-defense'. "

. . . . . . .

Once it was all over, Suzaku and Rolo escaped via their Knightmares, the Vincent and the Z-01 Lancelot. They were picked up by a Britannian Navy aircraft carrier just east of Shanghai and then flown back to Area 11 within a couple of hours by a VTOL.

The problem with the Chinese Federation is that they're too cocky to consider the possibility of a terrorist attack on their own soil. Plus, the best Knightmares they have is the Gun-Ru which is incredibly slow compared to the Knightmares the Britannian military uses, which aren't even as fast as the E.U's Alexander. The best and quickest response they could have is to bomb the hell out of Shanghai International in hopes of killing Suzaku and Rolo, a strategy that would be rendered useless by the fact that they brought their one-of-a-kind Knightmares.

The Holy Britannian Empire is known for all sorts of acts of aggression, such as sailing or flying their Navy and aircraft dangerously close to the territory of the Chinese Federation, a nation that they haven't had any war with yet. Even then, the Chinese know that they can't simply threaten the hot-headed Britannians to back off. Such an act would only cause further tensions.

Suzaku felt a little queasy. He has puked before when it came to his military duties, but only in training camp when he was a cadet and the drill sergeant would run him ragged; he was once told to run laps all around the training camp just for trying to save a fellow Honorary Britannian from getting deprived of food for failing to do 50 push ups in one go. Subsequently, the other recruits thought of Suzaku as a masochist.

This, however, was the first time he had witnessed something so horrible, let alone taken a part in the atrocity that was just committed. Suzaku clamped his hand over his mouth, trying his best to hold the food he ingested.

Rolo clamped a hand on his shoulder, making the Japanese teen look up at him. "Don't worry, Suzaku. What we just did in Shanghai was of little consequence. The real battle is just getting started. Zero is the one who encourages the numbers to rebel, right? If Zero were to disappear, then all of the fighting would stop."

'He's right,' Suzaku thought. He couldn't see through Rolo's facade. 'Zero is the head of the snake. Destroy it, the snake dies.' He balled his hands into a fist and gritted his teeth.

However, Suzaku still felt as if something or _someone_ is missing in his life. He couldn't remember.

. . . . . . .

"What is the meaning of this, Zero?" Gao Hai said over the coms link. "Why did your people lead a terrorist attack on Shanghai International?"

"What?! We did no such thing! Zero exclaimed. "I see you Eunuchs are as presumptuous as ever. We're the Black Knights; where is the proof that we would murder innocent people intentionally?"

"We have evidence right here." Gao Hai said.

In the corner of the computer screen, a video started playing. The footage revealed two men dressed in the familiar black and silver clothing along with the glasses, one carrying military ordnance while the other carried a machine gun.

"Zoom in on the man with the flame thrower." Zero ordered.

The woman in the chair complied. The screen zeroed in on the supposed Black Knight. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Is that... Suzaku Kururugi?" Tohdoh asked.

...

"But why would he betray us?" Kallen wondered.

"I knew we couldn't trust that guy!" Tamaki shouted.

"Zero, what do we do?" Said Diethard. "If Suzaku Kururugi is still in the Chinese Federation and has betrayed us, wouldn't this be a perfect opportunity to overthrow the government of Area 11 sooner than you anticipated?"

"Aye. So it is."

"Hmph. Very well, Zero," Gao Hai said. "We'll still let you have Horai Island, but I cannot accommodate any further. The Chinese Federation does not wish to have a war to deal with."

"I understand."

The coms link was disconnected and the room went silent.

"Zero, what now? The Chinese Federation obviously can't attack us because that would also be considered an attack on the E.U due to the alliance we made with Lieutenant Colonel Leila Malcal," Said Tohdoh.

"Our plan to make Tokyo an independent nation will not take place on Thursday. Instead, it's going to happen tomorrow night. We have come this far with this goal in our minds for a while now, so I want all of you to be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of the Japanese people!" Zero stated.

Zero and C.C exited the room and headed for his private quarters on the freighter that the submarine is docked in. Taking off his mask, Lelouch lay on his bed. "We should rest for now, C.C. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

C.C nodded. Hugging her Cheese-kun plushie and cuddling into Lelouch, the two of them slept once again.

* * *

 **Saturday, May 26th, 2018 a.t.b, 0940 Hours**

Lelouch woke up groggily. After 10 minutes, his vision cleared and the feeling in his arms and legs returned. He turned his head to his left, staring at C.C, the girl who unofficially became his fiance.

Lelouch couldn't help but feel that it'll be a while before he could do something like this again. He stared down at her sleeping face, marveling at her beauty; the way her long eyelashes fell on her cute face and encased the windows to her soul, how soft her skin felt as he squeezed her hand and cupped her cheek, how good she smelt, how smooth her legs are, how enticing her boobs felt as she leaned into him...

Lelouch stopped himself right there, knowing that now isn't a good time to get turned on. Instead, he squirmed out of her grip and got out of bed, letting his thoughts drift to Suzaku. Why did he betray him? Also, Lelouch thought it to be strange that Suzaku never replied to his text; why, though?

. . . . . . .

"Hello! It's an honor to finally meet you!" The 14 year old chirped, hugging the masked vigilante. An irritated C.C stood behind him, although she didn't let it show, keeping her usual neutral expression.

"Kaguya Sumeragi, the last known survivor of the Sumeragi conglomerate house." Zero stated as the girl let go of him.

"That was so rude of you, keeping your new wife waiting! Kaguya pouted. "Wow! You're really tall! Don't worry, though. I'll catch up to you real soon. You'll have to wait until then for us to get married."

"L-lady Kaguya!" A surprised Diethard said.

"Don't joke around," Zero warned.

"What? You will be needing a wife. After all, I'm sure that you can't do everything alone. Anyway, I hear you plan to attack the Tokyo Settlement today? I'll be rooting for you! As a matter of fact, there's no doubt in my heart that you will triumph!" Kaguya said.

"Really? You think we'll win this battle?" Zero inquired, amused.

"Yes. Until then, you better come back alive 'cause your new wife awaits your return," She winked.

"That is very kind of you, Lady Kaguya. Unfortunately, I've already made a contract with the devil; I have no time for any other deities," Zero said as he walked back onto the bridge with his green-haired witch following him. This time, they're aboard a G-1 they acquired during the Battle of Narita.

"Attention all Black Knights! We will begin moving towards Tokyo Settlement tonight. The operation will begin at about 0000 hours at midnight."

Also, Lelouch contacted Leila and advised her to stay aboard the G-1 for now, which she agreed to.

Lelouch knew the Black Knights were ready, but who else would be willing to join forces with him? After all, this is going to be the largest battle he has ever orchestrated, so someone else has gotta be willing to help.

As if to answer his prayers, Sugiyama shouted, "Zero! We've got confirmation that there are other resistance groups who are willing to join up with us!"

. . . . . . .

At the head of the government bureau building, acting Viceroy Gilbert G.P Guilford and the other Britannian aristocrats along with the Glaston Knights were discussing the same matter.

"It seems factions such as the Blood of the Samurai group and other radical elements are linking up with the Black Knights and their main fighting force!" One of the Glaston Knights shouted. "Insurrections are starting all over the Area!"

"Why though?" Asked Guilford. "Why would these Elevens try to up their terrorist activities now, of all times? Is it because we executed the Six Houses of Kyoto for helping these terrorists? But I thought the Elevens didn't consider those people 'Japanese'."

"It seems that we've underestimated the Black Knights. They must have some sort of terrorist cell in those factions," Darlton said.

"At this rate, our enemies could amount in the tens of thousands!"

. . . . . . .

 **Pendragon Imperial Palace**

 **2330 Hours**

"What the hell is going on in Area 11?" First Princess Guinevere said.

"We're trying to figure that out," First Prince Odysseus said.

"Sir!" A soldier shouted. "The Chinese Federation is amassing a large fleet in the East China Sea. If we send our reinforcements now, they'll arrive in ETA 76 hours. The Sato and Torii Island air divisions should arrive at the Tokyo Settlement in approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes."

"The Chinese Federation?" Odysseus said, realizing how stressful and dire the situation has become for those in Area 11.

Schneizel sighed. "It appears that the Chinese Federation is trying to take advantage of the situation and take at least some of the land for themselves. Either that or they''re trying to put up a defensive perimeter so the fighting doesn't come there way."

Some of the other Princes and Princesses began to murmur until Odysseus raised his hand to silence them.

"We need some line of defense in Area 11 as soon as possible. The Pacific fleet is ready, but they need a commander; brother, why don't you send me to help out?" Schneizel said.

"Really? You'd go there?"

"... Doesn't it sadden you to see those people killing each other?"

. . . . . . .

 **Tokyo Settlement**

 **2357 Hours**

"Hear me Britannia! This is Zero: a rebel against oppressors who abuse their power! We'll wait until midnight. You have until then to surrender to me. You hear that? 12:00 AM. Not a second later!"

Lelouch's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID: **Suzaku**. His mind began to race as he picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Lelouch? Is that you?" Rolo said.

"Rolo? Why are you calling me at a time like this?"

"Sorry. Were you asleep?"

"No, I'm awake."

"Tell me Lelouch, is there anyone that you hate so much that you would do anything to hurt them?" Rolo said, subtly hinting at Suzaku's situation.

"... Yes, there is."

"Let me tell you something about Suzaku Kururugi. He used to think that that kind of thinking is wrong."

"Did something happen?"

"Lelouch, tell the other students at Ashford Academy something: don't look up at the night sky. Suzaku is going to _kill_. He is going to become a murderer in the skies of Tokyo."

"I understand... And thank you," Lelouch said, hanging up. Despite his confusion, he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Master!" Jeremiah radioed in, not wanting to say 'Lelouch' in case someone hears him on his frequency. "I'm aboard the Siegfried, so if you're going to fight, just know that I've got your back!"

"Right. Thank you, Jeremiah!"

"Zero!" Guilford yelled from his Gloucester just across from the Black Knights, massive defensive force assembled. "For Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia, I'll have my revenge and will take you out right here!"

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, a Geassed seismologist began to input a command in a computer when another seismologist placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Hey! Stop it! If you do that, do you have any idea what will happen?!"

Before the interceding scientist could say anything else, the Geassed seismologist shot the man, immediately killing him. "Be quiet and let it happen." He and a few other Geassed scientists began pulling the plug on the power. "This ones for Zero."

* * *

 **Sunday, 0000 Hours**

 **Battle of Tokyo Settlement**

The ground immediately began shaking as explosions went off. A bridge was lifted off of the ground as the upward shockwave resonated and bent it into halves. Cars fell off of the highway and blew up. The highway, being used as a runway for the Britannian Air Force, began to collapse. A military cargo plane was taking off as the runway collapsed, causing the aircraft to crash into a wall and explode. Several other cargo planes suffered the same fate as they couldn't increase their altitude in time.

"What the hell?!" Guilford yelled as his Gloucester fell into the rubble.

"These hands of mine have been dirtied for a long time now, Suzaku. Your coming to face me doesn't matter at all. Hell. I welcome it even. I mean, of course you and I are friends... Hahahahaha. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

C.C couldn't say anything to console him. He was betrayed by his best friend. Forsaken. She knows what it feels like to be tossed away. To be left on the side of the street like a dead rabbit. All she could do is simply be there by his side.

"All Black Knights, attack! The objective of this mission is at the government bureau building! Destroy the opposition and anyone who stands in our way! Tohdoh and the Holy Swords are to focus on the ground battle. Third Squad- Yoshida, Kagesaki, Sugiyama, and Inoue are to flank the enemy and provide covering fire while on the way to take over the radio station. Kallen, you stick to the high ground and take out any snipers who'll try to ambush us. Ohgi, Minami, and Tamaki are to take over the school and use it as our base for the operation."

All at once, the Black Knights said "Rodger!" in acknowledgement, charging into battle.

"I'm not beaten yet!" Guilford shouted, using his slash harken to grapple onto the nearest wall and pull himself up.

"Special Forces Division, move in!" Tohdoh shouted. "Second Squad, with me. First Squad and Third Squad, use Slash and Encircle formation!"

"Tohdoh, you phantom!" Guilford shouted.

"My, if it isn't the one from Narita."

The two warriors clashed, Zangetsu vs. Gloucester. Brake Sword vs. Jousting Lance. Tohdoh jumped back and fired his two shoulder-mounted machine guns at a few Sutherlands, most of which were lucky enough to have nearby cover, but three of them were hit as they sputtered and exploded. Guilford suddenly threw a chaos mine.

"Scatter!" Tohdoh barked as the mine unleashed its shrapnel in its small radius. All of the Holy Swords immediately dodged. Captain Senba took the chance to fire his Slash Harken at Guilford, chipping off the Landspinner on his left leg. Suddenly, an explosion went off right behind Asahina. Tohdoh looked up from some of the rubble to see the Glaston Knights in their Gloucesters with their Giant Cannons at the ready.

"Shit! Our Alexanders won't be able to handle a lot of firepower at once!" Chiba said.

"Not if we can help it. Charge!" Tohdoh ordered.

The Black Knights immediately moved in, however, the Glaston Knights fired another round. The shot hit Urabe, making him eject from his Gekka. A lucky guess.

"Deploy chaffs!"

Smoke was released, blinding the Glaston Knights' view of the Four Holy Swords.

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, the Third Squad managed to storm the radio station.

"Don't move! We're the Black Knights! Do exactly as you're told!" Sugiyama shouted.

"Mr. Ried?!" One man said.

"Hello, chief. Why don't you just sit back and watch as history unfolds itself? Yes. As Zero creates the birth of a nation. Now _that_ is a scoop," Diethard said, grinning.

. . . . . . .

Lelouch began firing the Hadron cannon at Britannian helicopters. Hundreds of them. C.C slowly maneuvered the Gawain in a circular path, annihilating enemy aircraft. The night sky lit up with explosions as millions of pieces of debris crashed into the ocean one by one.

"Ohgi, enemy air support has been taken care of," Lelouch said. "How are things looking on your end? Ohgi?"

. . . . . . .

"We're encountering very little resistance," Ohgi said over the sound of gun fire behind him as he made his way through the entrance. "I'm in the schools courtyard right now. Zero, why are we setting up a base here at Ashford-"

"We've got trouble! It's the Vincent and the Lancelot! AH!" Yoshida screamed over the radio.

. . . . . . .

"Out of MY WAY!" Suzaku screamed as he cut the nearest Alexander with his Maser Vibration Sword at top speed, killing Yoshida through the following explosion. Suzaku immediately pierced the next Alexander with his weapons, followed by another side-slash attack at another, destroying all of the nearest Black Knights in seconds. Luckily for Sugiyama and Inoue, they were already inside the radio station and away from Suzaku. "When I find you, Zero, I am going to KILL YOU!"

 **Flashback**

"Geass?" Suzaku said.

"That's right. Zero possesses a supernatural power that can make anyone obey him," Said V.V.

"Impossible!"

"Really? Then how do you explain your overly-friendly behavior towards him? How come he managed to get so many Elevens to follow him when he isn't even one of them?"

 **Back To The Present**

. . . . . . .

As Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords pushed forward towards the government bureau building, the Glaston Knights were hiding behind their own cover while occasionally shooting a few stray bullets to keep the Black Knights at bay.

"How much longer until reinforcements arrive?!" Guilford shouted through his downed Gloucester which leaned against a pile of rubble.

"Another 30 minutes for the nearest air support. The Pacific fleet should arrive in approximately 75 hours, sir!"

"Conserve your ammo, men!" Tohdoh barked. "Use your Slash Harkens to try to break those walls and blow their cover!"

Asahina and Chiba began to shoot off three round bursts from their arm-mounted handguns, one shooting every half a second. They also had to occasionally shoot off their own Slash Harkens to discourage and scare the enemy from trying anything.

All seven of the Glaston Knights still remain in the vicinity: Acting Viceroy Gilbert G.P Guilford (Knightmare disabled), General Andreas Darlton (acting commander), Alfred, Bart, Claudio, David, and Edgar.

After 20 minutes of this temporary stalemate, the Vincent arrived...

. . . . . . .

 **Ashford Academy**

"Zero ordered us not to hurt these students, Tamaki. Calm yourself," Minami said as Tamaki waved his FN P90 Sub-Machine Gun around in Rivalz's face.

"Yeah? Well, this punk is pissing me off! I mean, a guy has you at gunpoint and you have the audacity to tell me 'don't shoot' ?!" Tamaki yelled.

"I'm surprised you even know what audacity means, Tamaki. Please just do as he says, Rivalz." Said Kallen as she took off her glasses. Akito stood beside her in his Black Knights uniform, but he wasn't willing to show the shocked Student Council that he is also involved; such a move could put Leila at risk of getting captured or killed.

"... Well, there's a surprise around every corner," Milly said.

"Why, Kallen? You're a Britannian!" Said the table-fucking Nina, letting her xenophobia show.

"That's not true. I'm Japanese."

...

Ohgi walked into the room and whispered something into Zero's ear.

"What?! They're here already?! Let's go, Kallen!"

. . . . . . .

"I'll look for Zero near the government building. You go look for him around Ashford Academy, Suzaku." Said Rolo.

"On it!"

. . . . . . .

Not much later, Suzaku found Zero in his Gawain floating next to the Student Council clubhouse.

"COWARD!"

"What? You're going to shoot?" Zero taunted.

"ZEROOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suzaku charged the Lancelot as fast as he could downwards, landing it on the ground while trying to attack from below. Suddenly, the Knightmare stopped moving and the HUD went dark to a dim-red color. The Yggdrasil drive stopped moving and the flow of Sakuradite got blocked, insulating the power.

"What the-?"

Rakshata snickered. "No Knightmare can pass through my Gefjun Disturber. You should know that by now, Earl of Pudding."

"Excellent work, Rakshata. You can do whatever you want with the Lancelot and the pilot. I'll be on my way."

"Zero! You deceive the people who trust you till the very end! You betrayer!"

"I have no time to argue which one of us is the bigger hypocrite. Farewell, Suzaku Kururugi." The Gawain turned around and flew away.

"DAMN YOU!"

. . . . . . .

At the government bureau, seven sections of the wall that were supposed to look like windows opened up. Two near the top of the building. Two near the middle. Three near the bottom left. In each of them, a machine gun popped out, adjusted it's aim, and began firing High Explosive rounds at the Black Knights.

To the left of Tohdoh, a large pile of rubble that stood several feet above his squad was where Sugiyama and Inoue took cover, figuring that they weren't needed at the radio station and should come out to help fight the Glaston Knights. They were also pinned down.

"Dammit. Hyuga! Kozuki! We need your help here!" Tohdoh shouted. "We've got the Vincent to deal with behind us! We're pinned down by heavy artillery in front of us!"

"On our way!" Kallen said as she hurried the Guren towards their position.

The Vincent came into view soon, staring creepily at the Guren with its blue eyes under its devil-like horns.

"So, you're the ace of the Black Knights?" Rolo said.

"Yeah! You're goddamn right I am! Let's fight! I am going to fuck you up!" Kallen shouted.

Rolo activated his Geass, freezing Kallen in her place. Floating the Vincent upward, Rolo was about to attack the Guren when a volley of bullets sent the Vincent spiraling downward.

. . . . . . .

Akito, piloting his Alexander, quickly peered out of his cover behind a wall. Using three round bursts, he shot the Vincent in its float unit and another burst in its Landspinner, effectively disabling the Knightmares mobility for good.

Kallen sighed with relief. "Thanks, Akito."

"Sure thing. Let's go help the Colonel."

. . . . . . .

Tohdoh took a quick peek around his cover to see Darlton hurl his Jousting Lance towards him. He quickly went back to his cover, barely dodging the flying spear in time. Suddenly, Darlton's Knightmare was illuminated by a quick line of red from Zero's Hadron cannon, who stood atop a building behind Sugiyama and Inoue. Tohdoh guessed him to be at least 100 meters away. Darlton's Gloucester blew up, killing him instantly.

The machine guns in the government bureau building stopped shooting and began the 10 second reload process.

"All Black Knights, charge!"

Tohdoh took the opportunity to active his float system and fire as many bullets towards the machine guns as possible, aiming for the lower trio. The three weapons were taken out. Next, he aimed for the top two, quickly rendering them useless.

The combined power of the Gawain, Zangetsu, Guren, and the ace Alexander pilot terrified the Glaston Knights, making them flee. "Retreat!" David screamed while dragging Guilford.

Suddenly, another Hadron cannon shot was fired, but it wasn't from the Gawain. Lelouch looked up to see the not one Avalon, but three of them. The Sato and Torii Island air division reinforcements have arrived.

"All Black Knights, retreat!" Lelouch ordered.

In the process of ambushing the Black Knights, one of the Avalon's attacked the Gefjun Disturbers surrounding the Lancelot, freeing Suzaku as his Knightmare powered back up.

The radio in the Gawain filled with static. "Zero! This is-... Under attack! Shikinejima is un-"

"That's not good, Lelouch. Seems that we've been outnumbered." Said C.C.

"Despite all of this firepower?! We even have superior Knightmares, yet we-" Lelouch tried to get a hold of his anger.

"I'll hold them off, Master!" Jeremiah said as he attacked Britannian reinforcements by using the Siegfried's spin-attack, taking out a dozen. "You need to run!"

"Right! Don't fail me, Jeremiah."

As the Black Knights fled in scattered patterns all over the streets, the Glaston Knights, followed by other Britannians, chased after them.

"Crush the rebel filth!" Guilford screamed while on foot.

"Yes, your majesty! All hail Britannia!"

. . . . . . .

"Ohgi, you and the others need to get out of there. Britannian reinforcements have us outnumbered by mile."

"Er. Right."

"Lelouch, Nunnally has been kidnapped!" C.C exclaimed. "She has been taken to a place called Kamine Island!"

"What? Then take us there right away!"

C.C nodded.

"Tohdoh, Shikinejima Air Base is under siege. Despite the fact that we killed more than the enemy did, they still outnumbered us and managed to retain control of Tokyo Settlement. I am now giving you command."

"Wait, what do you mean?! Where are you going?!" Tohdoh panicked.

"I have an urgent matter to attend to. From this point on, you won't hear anymore communication from me. Good luck."

"What could possibly be more important than this?!"

. . . . . . .

Lelouch felt his frustration growing. Everything seemed like it would fall into place perfectly from the start: Geass, C.C, Cornelia becoming a POW, Suzaku and Rolo were away, the higher-ranked Britannian officers were panicking, and other resistance factions were joining the fight in Tokyo against Britannia. Why the fuck did it all have to turn around? If Nunnally dies, how could Lelouch carry on?

The Gawain landed outside of a cave.

"It figures that her abductor would be here. The Britannians used this place for experimentation to find out more about Geass, right?" Lelouch said.

"Yes. Although, I have no connection to this one." Said C.C.

"Meaning there are others like this?"

"Probably, but I do not know for sure."

Lelouch had to give it some thought. Why would people like Prince Schneizel, Prince Clovis, and General Bartley want to involve themselves with something like Geass? He thought that the Emperor might have something to do with it, but at this point, no one could be certain.

Suddenly, C.C gasped.

"What's wrong, C.C? Gah!"

His vision changed startlingly to the scene of Jupiter which he once saw in C.C's memories during the Battle of Narita.

"Calm down, Lelouch. We're caught in a trap. The one who set it was-"

The hallucinations changed to something else. A war, but not the one Lelouch was fighting. He noticed a younger C.C running in the trenches of the battlefield when a soldier suddenly shot her with a bolt-action rifle. His visions changed again to more disturbing ones of C.C screaming and getting tortured and killed over and over again. A witch hunt.

"Stop it. STOP IT!" Lelouch begged.

...

"These are more memories of my past." Said C.C, who was kneeling while hugging her knees, her back facing Lelouch. The two of them were naked in a white void. "Everyone who I've ever cared about or who has ever loved me has vanished into the eternal flow of time. I am completely and utterly _alone_."

Lelouch sensed the fact that she didn't want him to leave her. "You are not alone."

"Huh?"

"We are each others accomplice, therefore if you're supposed to be a witch, then perhaps I should be a demon. I'll never leave you, C.C. I love you."

C.C trembled. Feelings of both happiness and worry filled her being.

The hallucinations stopped and their visions cleared.

"C.C, you okay?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Idiot. Of course I'm fi- oomff!"

Lelouch silenced her with a kiss before exiting the Gawain. "I've gotta find Nunnally now, C.C. Stay in the Gawain and hide in the trees. I love you."

"I love you, too."

. . . . . . .

Lelouch walked up to a wall with a strange Geass-like sigil. He couldn't stop thinking about that trap he and C.C triggered at the entrance of the cave; was it meant for him or C.C? Perhaps both? No matter. Lelouch stepped forward, knowing he has to rescue Nunnally from someone he knows nothing about. Putting his hand on the door, Zero was about to open it when a gun shot went off. The bullet shattered in the wall right next to his hand.

"Turn around and face me. Very slowly." Said Suzaku, his monotonous voice devoid of any emotion.

Lelouch complied, despite his confusion. "What are you doing, Suzaku? Why would you betray me?"

"Betray you?" Suzaku said as he strolled up to the masked man. "I don't even know who you are. Your Geass power is quite useful, isn't it? You get to hide in the shadows and let others do all the dirty work. Kallen! Don't you want to know who Zero is?"

Kallen lowered her gun in surprise at both the fact that Suzaku knew she was there and what he was implying. She felt that if Zero's identity were to be uncovered, he would disappear forever. "What're you saying?"

"You have the right to know," Suzaku said, aiming his pistol towards Zeros' head.

"No! Wait-"

The gun shot echoed, but it may as well have been the scariest gun shot Kallen ever witnessed. The mask cracked into uneven halves and split open, falling to the ground, revealing none other than Lelouch Lamperouge, Vice President of the Student Council at Ashford Academy. His eye glowed a mysterious red. Blood slowly rolled down his head and onto his nose before the drop diverged into two different directions on both of his cheeks.

"... But how?! Le-Lelouch is..."

"Yes. I am Zero. The one who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire, the one who holds the entire world in the palm of his hand."

Suzaku sighed. "So, you're Nunnally's big brother? I should've arrested you when I had the chance."

Lelouch still felt confused why Suzaku was acting the way he was. For now, he would have to play along. If he let's Kallen find out that Zero is the 11th Prince of the very Empire they're fighting against, there is no doubt in Lelouch's mind that the Black Knights will betray him.

 **Flashback**

"You will remember none of it: Zeros' identity, the time the two of you spent together, and all your trust in him. Charles zi Britannia orders you to believe that Euphemia was murdered by Zero and to only remember meeting Zero as an acquaintance and that he is the abandoned 11th Prince of Britannia, the older brother of Nunnally vi Britannia!"

. . . . . . .

"If Zero isn't on the battlefield, he will be at a place called Kamine Island. It's not far from Shikine Island, so you should be able to find it," V.V said.

"How do you know that?" Suzaku inquired.

"Because I am going to kidnap someone he cares about. You shouldn't have a problem with that, right? I mean you do want to kill Zero."

 **Back To The Present**

"You knew it was me?"

"Yes, Lelouch. I had the feeling that you were Zero all along, but I _really_ wanted to believe in you. You betrayed me... And Nunnally."

"Yes. And now Nunnally has been kidnapped! Please, Suzaku. Can't we call a temporary truce. Together, we can rescue her. There is nothing in the world that you and I can't do."

Suzaku raised his gun back up and aimed at Lelouch. "I'm done with that. Had you only joined forces with Euphie, things would be different!"

"That's all in the past. Over and done."

"Past?!" Suzaku gasped.

"You killed your own father, didn't you?" Lelouch said, remembering the time Mao told him that during their Chess match before Suzaku showed up in the school church. "Wallow in remorse when you have time for it!"

Suzaku felt his anger boil, bringing his other hand up to help get a grip on his gun. "No! You're _hopeless!_ "

"What?"

"I know you. In the very end, you'll betray the world, just like how it betrayed you! I'll not let your sick twisted dream become realized!" Suzaku started to tremble with so much anger that his aim started to shake.

"You fool! You think ideals alone can change the world?! Fine then! Set your aim on this liquid Sakuradite!" Lelouch said, clamping the vile onto his chest. "If my heart stops beating, this vile will explode. You'll both die with me."

"Damn you!"

"Listen, I want to make a deal with you. Who told you about Geass? Did they abduct Nunnally?"

"NOTHING that happens now is ANY of your concern!" Suzaku spat. Lelouch's eyes widened. "Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from this world."

At this point, Suzaku's words stabbed Lelouch in the heart, reminding him of what his father told him before exiling him to Japan eight years ago. Lelouch felt his own frustration reach its limit as his right hand grabbed his own gun.

"I'LL be the one to take care of _Nunnally!_ "

Lelouch whipped out his pistol and aimed it at his friend. " _SUZAKU!"_

 _"LELOUCH!"_

At that moment, the two boys pulled the trigger. Both of them driven by indignation, neither Lelouch nor Suzaku realized that Suzaku had been Geassed. Lelouch considered the possibility, but at the moment, Suzaku is still Suzaku in his eyes. And that is that.

You may be asking yourself, " _What's the moral_?" There is none.

It begins.


	18. Water

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 **Final exams are finally over and I ended my Junior year with good grades, so I can now write this story more frequently without any stress :).**

* * *

 _"Sometimes, the questions are complicated and the answers are simple," - L from Death Note._

 **Friday, June 22nd, 2018 a.t.b**

In the Tokyo Settlement, the following posters were hung up in the aftermath of the recent battle:

WANTED BLACK KNIGHT AND E.U ALLIANCE CRIMINALS:

* Shogo Asahina- Captured *

Rakshata Chawla- Wanted

* Nagisa Chiba- Captured *

Akito Hyuga- Wanted

Naomi Inoue- Captured

Kizuna Kagesaki- Captured

Kallen Kozuki- Wanted

Leila Malcal- Wanted

Yoshitaka Minami- Wanted

* Kaname Ohgi- Captured *

Diethard Ried- Wanted

* Ryoga Senba- Captured *

Kent Sugiyama- Captured

Kaguya Sumeragi- Wanted

Shinichiro Tamaki- Captured

* Kyoshiro Tohdoh- Captured *

Kosetsu Urabe- Wanted

** Zero- Captured **

"Of these 18 terrorists, 10 of them have been captured. Six of those captured were very dangerous people. Most are believed to be in Area 11, but a few might have attempted to escape to the Chinese Federation or beyond," Said a Britannian news reporter on Hi-TV. "As you can see, the most notable one is that Zero has been caught and apprehended by Major Suzaku Kururugi of the Britannian military. His whereabouts and his fate are expected to be kept top secret. In other news, most of the leaders of the Six Houses of Kyoto have been executed for treason and for supporting terrorist activity."

* * *

 **St. Petersburg, Russia**

Suzaku Kururugi was traveling by train on official business, dawning his newly acquired Knight of Seven uniform. He wore a blank expression, trying to put aside any personal feelings; this was Lelouch, now Julius Kingsley, as the personal slave to the man who started the war that destroyed their lives. No matter what Suzaku did, it seemed that no one actually respected him for going about the change he seeks peacefully. But it's too late to turn back now.

"S-Suzaku. Can I have some w-water? Please?" Lelouch begged. Suzaku glared at him; he hated Julius Kingsley because he reminded him so much of Zero. "Please? I just.. want some water. My throat is so dry."

Suzaku ignored him and waited until they reached their destination.

. . . . . . .

"Welcome to St. Petersburg, Sir Kururugi," Said the Britannian Commanding Officer stationed by the train station, shaking the newly appointed Knight of Seven's hand.

"Seriously?" Julius Kingsley said, stumbling out of the train. "I was expecting the masses to be rallied here, cheering me on as I set forth Britannia's glory and victory over the E.U, but I was wrong to expect much of you simple-minded peasants."

Suzaku scoffed. "My apologies. He's had a little too much wine to drink."

"My name is Julius Kingsley and I am the messenger and personal ambassador of his majesty himself, Emperor Charles zi Britannia!"

* * *

Some time had passed. Lelouch didn't remember much. His mind was hazy, jumbled, and messy. What was missing? Who was missing?

. . . . . . .

In the E.U controlled part of the city of St. Petersburg, a young woman exited a taxi, paying the driver. She wore a scarf over her head to keep warm. Observing her surroundings, she was dropped off at the place that she was told to go to; an office building which served as a military checkpoint and command center. The entire area looked like a demilitarized zone. Approaching the entrance guarded by a few soldiers, the woman revealed herself to be none other than...

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Leila Malcal of the E.U. I need to borrow this place as a command center."

The soldiers, instantly recognizing the heroic Britannian defect, were confused as to why such an important military officer would come to the battlefield herself, but nonetheless saluted her. "Yes ma'am! You may use this facility however you see fit!"

"I would appreciate it if you all would follow me. There is a very important mission I am about to send you on, but I need all the help I can get."

...

A few minutes later, after drinking some warm tea and settling in, she addressed all her the soldiers present. "How many men do we have?"

"About a hundred, ma'am!" One soldier, the commanding officer before her arrival, answered. "Most of our fighting forces are engaged in combat against the Britannians in the north-west."

She sighed. "I suppose we'll have to make do." Setting down her cup of tea, Leila stood up to look at the platoon she commandeered. "Let me brief you on your mission."

On the left side of the room was a giant map of the city. "The Britannians occupy most of the north and north-western parts of the city. I've received word from our intel that a VIP in the Britannian military by the name of Julius Kingsley has just arrived for a visit. He'll be accompanied by the Knight of Seven, one of the Twelve strongest Britannian soldiers in the world. Your mission is to capture him alive and take him back to the E.U Head Quarters, Castle Weisswolf. The officers leading the assault will be Lieutenant Akito Hyuga and Warrant Officer Ashley Ashra. The operation begins at 0915 hours," She said. "No matter what happens, Julius Kingsley MUST BE captured! Understood?"

Every soldier in the room snapped a salute and a "Yes ma'am!"

They all filed out of the room except for Akito and Ashley.

"I have a question, ma'am." Said Ashley, showing his confusion on her sudden appearance. "Why is this Julius Kingsley person so important?"

Leila looked over his shoulder to make sure the door was closed before speaking. "Because Julius Kingsley is nothing but a brain washed puppet of their Emperor. His true identity is that of the Area 11 terrorist known as Zero, a personal friend of mine and Akito's."

. . . . . . .

 **0915 Hours**

The mission depends entirely on Akito's skill, as he is possibly the only person who can outmatch Suzaku Kururugi in a fight. Akito felt no pressure or nervousness. The only thing that bothered him is that Lelouch, his first friend in Japan, was involved, but how'd they brain wash him? Geass? Some crazy secret government science technology gizmo? Drugs? Refrain?

Julius Kingsley was still at the train station. Akito wore a disguise; the uniform of the Knights of St. Michael, a simple white coat with white pants along with a black undershirt with their logo on it, which looked similar to the logo of the Knights of the Round. A crazy idea, but he had no choice. He trusted his own reflexes. If anything went wrong, Ashley and his men would attack with their Knightmares, stationed less than half a mile away on standby. The W-0 unit, Ryou, Yukiya, and Ayano, were also ready to fight.

Walking towards the Britannian checkpoint in front of the train station, two soldiers approached him. "What's your name and unit? We need to see some ID."

"Caesar Rosenberg! I'm a Knight of St. Michael!" Akito improvised. He showed them an object that could be taken as a badge or the symbol of a Britannian royalty member's Knighthood.

"Clear. You can pass."

Easy. Akito smiled. But here comes the difficult part: finding the VIP, extracting the package, and getting the hell out of there.

Akito rounded the corner and peeked, turning his head to the right, to see Suzaku facing the other way, standing about ten feet away. Quietly sneaking up to him like an assassin, Akito grabbed hold of him and choked him, putting a hand over his nose and mouth to prevent him from screaming. Suzaku struggled, trying to kick out of his grip, but eventually fell asleep due to the lack of oxygen to his brain, making the mission much easier. To make sure that he stays asleep for a couple of hours, Akito pricked Suzaku in the neck with a syringe, giving him a sedative. The intense snow storm caused very low visibility, meaning that it would take them a while to find Suzaku. Now, to find his boss...

Akito saw him on the phone in a surveillance office. Quickly and quietly dashing up to it, Akito stormed the room and quickly punched one security guard. Tackling another and shooting him with a silenced pistol, he whipped the third and final security guard in the face with the stock of his gun, effectively knocking him unconscious. Akito quickly shot the phone that Julius was on, preventing him from calling for help. Quickly stabbing the eye-patched teen in the neck with another syringe, Akito carried his unconscious body outside, tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, going the other way around the building to get back to base.

* * *

 **Castle Weisswolf, Sunday, June 24th, 2018 a.t.b**

C.C wore a white hoodie as she approached the heavily guarded fortress with Leila and Akito trudging by her sides in the snow. The place was ridiculously huge; it seemed to cover several tens of thousands of square feet and could hold an entire neighborhood of sub urban mansions inside it; bigger than Ashford Academy. To the left of the main entrance was a large forest.

"Where is he?" She asked Leila.

"In our sick bay. Follow me," Leila said.

Akito held hands with Leila, blowing warm air onto his right hand to show he's cold; he grew up on a tropical beach, after all. Leila didn't really seem to mind the arctic environment, though.

Much to C.C's pleasure, the facility was the closest of all the structures in the base. She wanted to know if Lelouch was alright. Entering the bunker-like structure and taking an elevator down, they arrived at the military hospital, or sick bay as Leila called it.

Lelouch woke up in a strange bed to a strange ceiling. He wore a blue hospital gown with polka dots on it. His left hand felt very warm, but also cold at the same time. Turning his head, he didn't recognize the girl holding his hand. Behind her, Leila told Akito to fetch a doctor.

"Do you remember who I am?" C.C asked.

Lelouch shook his head. "I can't really remember much. All I remember is that my name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

. . . . . . .

"There are three things you would be asked when you suffer from amnesia: What is your name? Do you know where you are? And do you know what the date is? If you can answer any one of these questions, you probably don't have amnesia," Said a nurse as she checked up on Lelouch's physical state, addressing Leila, Akito, and C.C behind her. "In Lelouch's case, however, his brain activity is all over the place for some reason. His mind is confused and I don't think he hit his head. Whatever the case, he needs some rest."

Everyone nodded their heads. Leila and Akito left the room, but C.C stayed with him.

"I'm your witch, Lelouch. We're accomplices."

Lelouch opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a kiss from C.C. His eyes widened as the memories came flooding into his head. He returned the kiss and the two embraced as they made out for a few minutes. Many emotions invaded his being; anger and sadness towards Suzaku and his father, but most of all, hope; Hope for a better tomorrow; The same hope he promised C.C and Nunnally.

He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes, all of his previous worries fading away for the moment, a feeling of serenity filling him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you."

C.C tried to hide the hurt and loneliness in her heart, her voice staying mostly devoid of any emotion. "Well, no one could have imagined that Suzaku would betray you so easily."

Lelouch hugged her. "Still... I should've killed that bastard when I had the chance! I'm sorry."

C.C returned his embrace, smiling into his chest. "So, what happens now?"

"You're almost seven months pregnant, right? Once I get better from my fatigue, I will request Leila to get you to Horai Island. You'll wait there in case you go into labor early. I'm sorry, but I can't be there when you give birth; I've gotta ask Akito to train me."

"Train you?"

"Yes. I need to get stronger. Being a strategist alone won't help me if I were to face Suzaku in battle again. When he tried to shoot me on Kamine Island, the bullet ricocheted off of my gun and hit the wall behind me; I got lucky, but my luck is running out. I need to be able to fight in hand-to-hand combat."

"I understand. Until then, get some rest, Lelouch."

C.C gently pushed Lelouch onto his back, laying him down. He smiled and closed his eyes, trying to replenish his strength. C.C left the sick bay and went to go see if she can find something healthy to eat... with a slice of Pizza.

 **To Be Continued**

 **I wanted to skip the Akito The Exiled arc. I'll be immediately writing the next chapter. Till then, bye :}.**


	19. Rip And Tear

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 **I noticed that there may have been some confusion due to some reviews posted by YuukiAsuna-Chan; Why didn't Lelouch just become Emperor (Chapter 1)? Didn't Lelouch already get Geass when he was a child? Why is Nunnally blind? Well, Lelouch didn't just become Emperor because he yelled at his father to tell him why his mother is dead. Think about it. Wouldn't you want to know why you're mother died if you were in his shoes? After all he was just a child. A confused one.**

 **As for Nunnally being blind, I'm sorry if I wasn't being clear on it, but this story is SEMI CANON, meaning that some of the events that happened in the anime happened here (hint hint). You get it? As for her turning to face Lelouch whenever he enters the room, haven't you even considered the fact that she has to constantly listen very closely to the sounds around her? Plus, her brother is the closest person to her, meaning that she needs him. Once again, I am empathizing with her.**

 **I feel like I'm trying to explain this story to an AP English teacher. Anyway, most or all of the errors I made have been fixed, including grammar, which I didn't realize was a mess; I fell behind on writing this story due to school.**

* * *

 _"I hated every minute of training, but I said, 'Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion," - Muhammad Ali._

 **Tuesday, June 26th, 2018 a.t.b**

Lelouch woke up with most of his strength replenished. After stretching and brushing his teeth, Lelouch asked the doctor for a change of clothes. Jeremiah also dropped in for a quick visit before leaving for Horai Island.

"Here. Your girlfriend left this for you," The doctor said, handing him his brown leather jacket and black pants.

After changing, Lelouch headed out to find Akito. It was snowing flurries. While aimlessly wandering around, Lelouch crossed paths with Ashley Ashra.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find Akito?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh? You need Lieutenant Hyuga? He's in the barracks," Said Ashley, pointing towards a building that looks a bit like a warehouse.

"Thanks!"

Lelouch ran there. For some reason, he expected it to be filled with soldiers drinking vodka and blasting some sort of depressing music. Instead, he ran into the W-0 unit. They were playing a card game called War. Akito was sitting on a sofa, doing dumbbell curls with a 35 pounder.

"I win again!" Yukiya exclaimed.

Lelouch just observed them play. "What are the rules of the game?"

"Huh?" Ryou said. "Well, it's a game of luck. Whoever draws the highest card wins what everyone puts down. Whoever ends with the most cards in the end is the winner. You're the new guy, right? You want to join us?"

"No, thanks. I was just looking for Akito."

. . . . . . .

"So, you want me to train you?" Akito said. They stepped out of the barracks.

"Yes."

Akito sighed, walking towards the gymnasium. "Well, where do you want to start?"

"How about we spar with wooden swords?"

"Sure."

The gym was also pretty big. The entire ground was made of soft mats with hardwood underneath. In the far left corner of the room was all of the weight lifting equipment. To the right were all kinds of weapons; firearms, which Lelouch has mastered, but also wooden swords and real swords. Akito got out his phone and started playing some music to get them fired up, blasting 'Hells Bells' by AC/DC over the speakers that hung on the gym ceiling through Bluetooth. They both started stretching and warming up for a few minutes. The two of them then grabbed a wooden sword.

"How do you want to do this?" Lelouch inquired.

"Well, first to disarm the other person wins."

"Fair enough. Let's fight!"

Determined, Lelouch charged at Akito with a leftward blow. Akito dodged it by cartwheeling over Lelouch. Turning around, Akito quickly stabbed straight towards Lelouch's ribs. Lelouch ducked and attacked upwards, colliding his own sword with Akito's, dangerously close to the others hilt. Akito was surprised to see how close Lelouch got. Lelouch turned around and ran, parrying Akito. Akito chased him with much more speed than Lelouch was hoping for. Lelouch turned around just in time to block a powerful swipe from Akito, who immediately jumped over him and roundhouse kicked him as soon as he landed. Lelouch flew back a few feet. Akito ran towards him and swung twice, disarming him. Akito was only going at about 70 % instead of trying his best, but he was still surprised to find that Lelouch was able to hold his own for a full minute against him.

The two continued training like that. Practicing many crucial aspects, Akito especially tested Lelouch's endurance. The most Lelouch could bench press was 100. He did manage to do three pull ups through sheer determination. The two even bundled up and ran several miles through the cold, harsh forest outside the base with heavy backpacks full of military equipment. Well, it was more like Lelouch was dragged by Akito to run with him nonstop.

For the next few weeks, Lelouch was put through physical hell by Akito, but his determination was insurmountable.

* * *

 **Friday, July 13th, 2018 a.t.b**

One day, Lelouch got a phone call in the middle of training. It was Jeremiah.

"Yes, Orange?"

"My lord! Lady C.C has given birth!" Jeremiah said. Lelouch could already imagine the tears of joy on his face.

"What? Already? I'm on my way."

Shutting the phone and turning to the sword wielding Akito, Lelouch told him, "C.C has given birth. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but I'm going to have to postpone the rest of our training to go meet her."

"Understood. The time is 8:00 AM, so you have all day. I'll ask Leila if we can borrow a VTOL; I'm coming with you."

. . . . . . .

After several hours of sitting on a plane, they arrived at Horai Island. Lelouch didn't have to dress as Zero; Horai Island is a medical bay for not only C.C, but also all Black Knights, making it seem normal that a teenager would want to visit his girlfriend. After all, the war is fought by the young.

Arriving at the hospital, the receptionists were also Black Knights.

"I've come here to see my girlfriend; her name is C.C," Said Lelouch.

Before the receptionist could go through the clearance process, Jeremiah showed up to save them some time.

"Let them through. These people are friends of the higher ups."

Lelouch smiled. Following Sayoko and the Orange Knight and entering her room, Lelouch smiled even more upon seeing the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Lelouch," She said, her voice raspy and weaker than usual. "Come here." She extended her hand out.

He sat next to her and took her hand.

"It's a girl, Lelouch. Just like you wanted. It seems that our luck isn't gone, after all," C.C said.

Lelouch gently took the baby and cradled her in his arms. Her eyes were a cat-like golden color. The baby giggled and smiled up at her father.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother."

C.C grinned. "What should we name her?"

"Well, let's see... We need a name that makes her sound strong and intimidating, but kind at the same time."

After about an hour of time went by since he arrived, he finally said, "Leia."

"Leia?" C.C questioned.

"Yes. Leia Lamperouge, although I have no idea what it actually means. Do you like it?" Lelouch asked.

"It's wonderful."

"I'm sorry, but we probably won't be able to celebrate your birthday with Nunnally like we planned. At this rate, it's going to take quite a while to find her."

"It's okay."

"I'll still get you something, though I might be a little late."

She smiled and he leaned down to give her a short, tender kiss before stepping out of the room to let her rest.

. . . . . . .

"Sayoko, have you found any leads as to where Nunnally is?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm afraid not. V.V didn't leave a single clue of her whereabouts."

"Don't worry. Until then, focus on taking care of my daughter. Please? I need C.C in the battlefield as much as she needs me."

"Of course."

"Master Lelouch," Jeremiah interrupted. "When I found Lady C.C on Kamine Island, she had to abandon the Gawain to get away from Kururugi and other Britannian forces that were scouring the area. However, the Chinese Federation was the first to find the Gawain. They complied with the E.U's demands, as Leila Malcal requested that the Knightmare be shipped to Castle Weisswolf. I just received word from her that they received the Knightmare. It's in the same condition that you left it in and they're working on repairing it and resupplying it."

"Really? That's excellent news. I should help her repay the favor by driving all Britannian forces away from St. Petersburg. What of your Siegfried?"

"It's in great condition."

* * *

 **Saturday, July 28th, 2018 a.t.b**

Lelouch was finally able to have a break.

"So, what have you learned so far and what progress have you made?" Akito asked.

"Well, protein is essential to muscle and tissue building and maintenance. For progress, I am now able to run two miles without stopping because you made me run ten miles everyday for the past month. My strength is slightly improving; I can now bench press 105. I've also learned that building muscle and stamina is a pain in the ass."

Akito chuckled. "Don't give up. If you want the strength to beat Suzaku Kururugi, who is now the Knight of Seven, you need to keep training hard. Besides, what does he have on us? Together, you and I are unstoppable, Lelouch. Kururugi is just a political wannabe who thinks the means justify the ends. It should be the other way around, though."

The ends justify the means? Lelouch hasn't reached any ends yet. He did manage to inspire fear and panic in powerful Britannians in Area 11. However, Suzaku got in the way. The next time Lelouch faces him, he knows that he'll be ready to fight the Knight of Seven; he's starting to get whipped into shape and endure an exercise routine that he's never used before. Despite what Suzaku believes, Euphemia is still alive, but if he chooses the hoe over his bro, then so be it. His phoniness has come to light through his actions.

Your friends were there before someone you're dating, so you're supposed to trust them, right?

 **To Be Continued**

 **The reason I chose the name 'Leia' is because Leia Organa from Star Wars is bad ass. Plus, July 13th is Harrison Ford's birthday and Han Solo is my favorite Star Wars character.**


	20. Zero Is Law

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

* * *

 _"RESPECT. It's something that I feel has been lost lately. I'm talking about respect on a basic level. Even if you just boil it down to common human decency; it's being lost. The Golden Rule still applies; you still need to treat people the way that you want to be treated. And you're seeing it less and less these days. Because people have an automatic tendency to assume that if someone is disagreeing with someone, they are their enemy, and they are inherently bad, and they should be fought. You can disagree with someone and still respect them. It's so easy to label someone; it's so easy to do; it is so easy to boil someone down to a single word or a phrase; and that's all they are. Normally, it's when you're demonizing them, but even if you're praising them, even if you are putting someone on a pedestal, or if you are calling them 'human scum', and 'trash' and 'garbage,' you're inherently dehumanizing them in both aspects," - Markiplier from his YouTube video 'RESPECT'._

 **Monday, July 30th, 2018 a.t.b**

"I'd like to return the favor, Leila," Lelouch said. He stood next to the Lieutenant Colonel outside of a square, helipad-like area where E.U mechanics were working on giving the Gawain a paint job. "Allow me to drive Britannia out of Saint Petersburg."

Lelouch brought C.C back with him to the Castle Weisswolf sick bay, the safest place for her as well as the closest to Lelouch; it takes several at least six weeks to recover from giving birth. Leia, their new-born daughter, was taken with Sayoko and Jeremiah to Australia.

"Are you sure? I can give you command of the Wyvern W-0 unit, but you look very tired these days, Lelouch."

"I'm sure."

At this point in the Euro-Britannian war, Britannia has taken over major portions of the E.U; western Africa, all of eastern Russia which includes Moscow, England, Poland, Italy, Spain, and Greece. The E.U is surrounded by Britannia. The only territory the E.U has left is France, Germany, western Russia, Finland, Czechoslovakia, Romania, Bulgaria, Hungary, and basically most of central Europe. The fighting was everywhere, but the E.U managed to hold its ground through its control over major defensive areas.

. . . . . . .

 **1200 Hours**

Everyone on the W-0 unit was ready; Lelouch, Akito, Yukiya, Ayano, Ryo, and Ashley. There mission would start with them being launched via a rocket into space and back down into Saint Petersburg. The rocket was large and had several compartments in which escape pods would be stored. Their Knightmares are kept in the escape pods until they hit solid ground. All of the W-0 unit members use Alexanders except for Lelouch.

"You are all now under my command!" Lelouch shouted through his Gawain's radio. "The objective of this mission is to search for and destroy any and all Britannian forces in Saint Petersburg to reclaim control over the city! Even if they surrender, take no prisoners! Show them that they should never fuck with the E.U! Down with Britannia!"

He received an, "Understood!" from everyone. The only one on the team who knew why Lelouch sounded so angry and fired up is Akito. Lelouch is also probably hoping to see Suzaku Kururugi in battle so that he can have his revenge; possible but unlikely.

Also, Lelouch is wearing his Zero costume, feeling confident that no one will be able to capture him this time; he has a squad of ace Knightmare pilots at his command. Besides, if something were to happen to the Gawain again, albeit unlikely, he would need to hide his face; the Britannians know all the information about the Gawain and that Zero stole it and uses it. After all, they created it.

The countdown began. "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. Ignition. 1. Liftoff!"

The ground shook and Lelouch, his whole body along with his Knightmare and escape pod, were sitting horizontally. His stomach lurched downwards and his head moved slightly from side to side. After a couple of hours, the rocket reached its maximum point of altitude.

"Stage separation in progress," The female computerized voice said as the fuselage detached from the nose cone and payload of the rocket. "Stage separation complete."

And then, they began their slow, downwards descent into a frozen hell...

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, on an orange farm in Australia, Sayoko cradled a crying Leia as Jeremiah tried to soothe her. It was a bright, sunny day without a single cloud to be seen. The two sat in the porch of their lords' new home.

"Why won't she stop crying?!" Jeremiah panicked. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"We're not her mommy and daddy, but," Sayoko said, "Why don't you try reading something to her?"

"Okay." Jeremiah picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages. "Let's see... The black Japanese super car, the 2015 Nissan GT-R NISMO, drifted around the race track with its six cylinder engine, accelerating at an unbelievable rate from 0 to 100 miles per hour."

Leia stopped crying and made a cute, "Nn?" sound. She giggled as she stared at Orange Boy.

"Well then, she might be a little more tom-boyish than we expected," Sayoko smiled. "She sure is adorable, though."

"Indeed. Master Lelouch and Lady C.C will be pleased."

The two continued to tend to the needs of the newest uncertainty in their lords' lives.

. . . . . . .

 **1630 Hours**

"Attention. Aircraft is descending at an alarming rate. 40,000 feet... 35,000... 30,000," Said the computerized voice, waking the sleeping members of the W-0. The directional boosters on top of the canopy were accelerating them towards their destination.

Lelouch looked through the glass of the Gawain and through the window of his escape pod; it was snowing harder than ever. An enemy howitzer cannon was shooting at them but missing, causing explosions to go off around them. As the rocket reached 10,000 feet, the hatches on both sides of the nose cone opened and the boosters on the top of their escape pods activated, flinging all six of them out of the canopy. The upper booster stopped and the booster facing downwards activated to slow their fall.

"7,000 feet... 5,000... 3,000... 2,000... 1,000... 500..."

Lelouch could already hear the distant gun fire and the battle raging underneath him. His escape pod finally hit solid ground. The G-forces weren't as bad as he thought they were going to be; they were no more than that of a Javelin missile hitting the ground, but without the explosion. The front plate of the escape pod burst open, and Lelouch, activating his recently repaired and resupplied Gawain, jumped out.

Taking a look around, Lelouch noticed Ashley and Ayano with him. Lelouch noticed an old sign that read in Russian, 'City Of Leningrad,' as Leningrad is what Saint Petersburg used to be called at some point in the past. Lelouch looked at his HUD monitor to see that they landed in the north-western part of Saint Petersburg whereas Akito, Ryo, and Yukiya landed in the middle of the city. Lelouch's squad is right behind enemy lines while the other three are right in front of them.

"What are your orders, Lelouch?" Ayano asked.

"I don't think that the enemy noticed us. However, there is no way that they did not notice Akito, Ryou, and Yukiya land right in front of them. Let's go help Akito by ambushing enemy units. I'll take out their Surface to Air Missile launchers along with their Anti Air guns. You and Ashley should take out all enemy ground units! Strike them hard and fast!"

Ashley charged forward, leading the way. "Finally! I can finally satisfy my lust for Britannian blood! Here I come, ya trigger happy bastards!"

As for enemy Knightmares, there were nine Knights of St. Michael, seven Knights of St. Raphael, five Knights of St. Gabriel, and three Knights of St. Uriel. All of them were equipped with the Gloucester Swordsman. A total of 24 Knights of Euro-Britannia alone, plus another few hundred foot soldiers and a few artillery weapons such as tanks.

While Lelouch flew the Gawain to get to higher ground and take out the SAM's, Ashley and Ayano sped through the Russian city, jumping off of the sides of buildings and houses.

Lelouch flew high enough to the point where he could use all 10 finger-mounted Slash Harkens of the Gawain at once on the SAM's and AA guns, which is exactly what he did. He took out four SAM's and six AA guns.

Meanwhile, Ayano and Ashley were doing the same thing as Akito's squad was: acrobatically dodging enemy attacks and taking out enemy Knightmares, using the Alexander Drone mode, making them crawl and move around like insects.

Ashley picked up a downed enemy Gloucester Swordsman and used it as a shield in a hand-to-hand fight against another Knight of Euro-Britannia. "Here, asshole! Take your useless comrade and die!"

He fired his four cockpit-mounted 30 mm 'Judgement' Assault Rifles at an enemy Gloucester Swordsman, cutting the Knightmare to ribbons.

Finally, after taking care of enemy Anti Air, Commander Lelouch joined the ground battle. "Let's finish them off!"

The enemy is already down to 18 Knightmares. With the E.U parachuting in reinforcement Knightmares, it became certain that victory was nigh. With the Gawain to provide supporting destructive fire power, there's no way you can win, even if all 18 remaining Gloucesters used their chaos mines and everything they've got; the Gawain can simply destroy incoming attacks with the Hadron Cannon with ease.

Ashley threw the downed Gloucester he was using into a cluster of Britannian Knightmares. Lelouch took the opportunity to use the airborne Gloucester as grenade; he shot his Hadron Cannon at it, causing a deadly explosion. Three more enemy Knightmares were eviscerated with the resulting attack. The other two tried to flee from the blast, only to get gunned down by Akito and Ryo.

One of the Gloucesters tried to shoot its big cannon at Lelouch, who easily dodged it. Lelouch retaliated with a short, crimson, "Fuck you" from the Hadron Cannon, resulting in another explosion a few seconds later.

"You guys can take care of their Knightmares," Said Lelouch. "I'll take out their tanks and infantry."

As they were currently fighting Knightmare-to-Knightmare in the downtown district, Lelouch flew the Gawain a few blocks south to get out of the area with the cities' tallest buildings and into the shopping district, expecting to find patrolling tanks. A total of 15 tanks roamed the area opposite of the Gawain. Firing the Hadron Cannon swiftly in a straight line, the tanks exploded one by one.

Lelouch flew the Gawain back to see Akito kill the last Knight of Euro-Britannia with ease.

"Lelouch, sir, I received word that the Britannian foot soldiers have surrendered to the E.U reinforcements. They're marching them here because you're the Commanding Officer that the Lieutenant Colonel appointed for this operation," Ryou stated.

"Excellent. I'll kill them myself!" Lelouch laughed. Then, Lelouch thought, 'While they don't know that I'm a member of the Black Knights and that I am Zero, the W-0 is the only group of people that do know. They don't seem to care if some enemy soldiers are killed, it seems. After all, they hate Britannia as much as me.'

Lelouch comfortably sat in the Gawain and waited for several minutes as the Britannian soldiers, stripped of their weapons and handcuffed, were marched towards his position by the E.U reinforcements. There were about 500 arrested. Of course, they had a few of their Knightmares with them, the Panzer-Hummel. Putting on his Zero mask, Lelouch opened the canopy of the Gawain and jumped out.

Everyone there except the W-0 was shocked to see Zero.

"I will now go around and decide which ones among you should live and which ones should die!" Zero shouted, his voice confirming the fact that he is indeed the one and only creator and leader of the Black Knights.

Zero strolled very slowly up to each and every soldier. Lelouch decided to kill every single one that looked like a murderer. It was easy to judge based on the panicked look on their faces. He spared some of the lowly ranked dogs, seeing the innocence on their faces. The toughest decisions when it came to executing said Britannians were the girls; most of the soldiers were men, but he stumbled upon a woman every once in a while; about one in every fourteen soldiers. Lelouch couldn't help but think of C.C and how she probably wouldn't show much emotion in this kind of situation. One simple rule Lelouch made in his mind was that if the soldier was ranked a Lieutenant or higher, he would kill them; the only ranks above Lieutenant were Captain, Major, Commander, Colonel, and General. The ranks below a Lieutenant were Private, Corporal, and Sergeant. All he had to do was look at the badge or insignia on their uniform. The W-0 didn't react at all, but the other E.U soldiers stared in horror as Zero reigned his judgement on the defenseless. No one could really blame him, especially because of the fact that most of them assumed that Zero lost his home in some horrible way in Area 11; in a way, they weren't wrong; Lelouch lost the only brother who accepted him as the person he is; going back to Ashford Academy could mean playing right into Suzaku's hands, something he would never allow to happen again.

The mission ended and the remaining Britannians that were still alive were marched away to whatever place they would use to question them. No one dared to speak a word of Zero, knowing that Britannia said that they captured him, nor a word to Zero, as if he were some kind of god. But that's not what Zero said he is. He's simply the knight for justice.

. . . . . . .

Zero and the W-0 reported back to the Castle Weisswolf command center to debrief Leila. Her entire entourage was there; the scientists who research the Alexanders and their technology. Major Oscar Hammel and Lieutenant Colonel Claus Warwick were also present.

"Good work on reclaiming Saint Petersburg, Zero," Leila said. "You obliterated all of the Knights of Euro-Britannia, the biggest threat to the very existence of the E.U. We have retained our ability to fight back against Britannia and to regain what we've lost."

She paused to clear her throat, taking a deep breath. Under this kind of situation, she wasn't sure what to say in terms of Zero suddenly appearing to execute those he considers evil. "As for the executions, I trust your judgement. A total of 375 people were executed, 370 men and 5 women. I neither condemn nor condone the killing of defenseless soldiers that surrendered. It was your choice, therefore my opinion on the matter is irrelevant. Dismissed!"

Lelouch and the others left. He went to a room that Leila gave for him to temporarily stay in. Changing out of his Zero costume and putting on clothes that offer more freedom, Lelouch went to the sick bay to visit C.C.

. . . . . . .

Leila sat at her desk in her personal quarters with nothing to do. She lay her head down in her arms.

"Are you really okay with that?" Lieutenant Colonel Warwick asked. "I mean, he just decides to kill unarmed human beings that accepted their defeat through surrender? Doesn't that violate international law in terms of the treatment of Prisoners of War?"

Leila sighed. "It can't be helped, Claus. Zero has his reasons, as all of us do, for fighting. This is war. And in war, people die. I trust him."

"... Very well, then. If you trust his judgement, then I suppose I should do the same." Warwick left her room.

Leila pondered to herself as to why human beings are such assholes. Even if soldiers do horrible things, it's the politicians, the ones calling all of the shots, that deserve to die. Still, soldiers carry out their orders without any second thought or protest, so maybe they also deserve to die. But in the end of it all, there is no morality or justice in war; crimes are always committed in war, making it so that the word 'justice' loses its meaning. The only difference is that something happened while someone intended for something to happen. Intentions vs Actions, or in Lelouch's case, the Ends vs the Means; which one will have a greater effect in the end? Which one will prevail?


	21. Lelouch of the Promise

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

* * *

 _"If I don't have to do it, I won't. If I have to do it, make it quick," - Houtarou Oreki from Hyouka._

 **Tuesday, July 31st, 2018 a.t.b**

"I want to go to Paris," Lelouch said to Akito, lounging with the W-0 in the barracks. At this point, they already know that he's Zero due to the fact that he exited his Gawain in Saint Petersburg with his Zero costume. "There is something I absolutely have to do."

"And you need me as your bodyguard? Can't you take Jeremiah with you?"

"No. Officially, ever since Jeremiah killed Villetta when he turned over to our side, the Britannian military marked him as MIA, but I can't risk him showing his face in public. According to the information that Jeremiah gave me when he and I first rendezvoused after the Battle of Tokyo Settlement, you, Akito Hyuga, are among the list of wanted Black Knights and E.U criminals. Since they know what you look like, it'll be fine if you show your face to the public," Lelouch reasoned. "We'll be in friendly territory, anyway."

"What exactly is it that you want to do?" Akito inquired.

"I... I want to buy a wedding ring so that I can propose to C.C. Her birthday just passed, but I wasn't able to get her a present due to my defeat at the hands of Suzaku Kururugi. I promised her that I would get her something."

"I see. Then let's go," Akito smiled. "I'll let Leila know that we'll be out."

It was morning. The time read 11:30 AM when Lelouch and Akito arrived in Paris via a VTOL. Lelouch could see a wall made of strong, reinforced glass, connecting around in certain parts of the city. Two pieces were missing in the south-eastern section of the city.

"What is all of that about?" Lelouch asked Akito, the two sitting in a taxi cab as they headed towards a shopping district near the Eiffel Tower.

"That? Those walls were meant to keep the Japanese refugees out of the city to protect the people from potential terrorists, but thanks to the efforts of Leila and the support she received from the people of the E.U, she managed to allow the refugees into the city. There were tens of thousands of them. This was a few months before I came to Japan for the first time in January. Now, many of these Japanese refugees, especially their families, have at least one person per family that has a job."

"I see. It's fortunate that they were able to make it so far without running into trouble," Lelouch said.

Arriving at a jewelers store, Lelouch began looking around the shop for something that C.C would appreciate.

"Hello sir. What is it you are looking for?"

Lelouch turned his head to see a kind, elderly man behind the checkout. He was clearly Japanese.

"I'm looking for a wedding ring," Lelouch blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "You see, I want to propose to my girlfriend. She would probably want something that is not too expensive, but at the same time shows her how much I love her. I do have plenty of money and I'm willing to spend a considerable amount."

"Well, why don't you come up here and look at the collection of rings in this display case? These are some rare beauties that I personally stored in here to recommend for someone of your age."

Lelouch walked a little closer to get a better look at the several rings on display behind the protective glass. All of the rings were very beautiful. Some of them had Japanese writing on them, but one of them quickly caught his eye. It was a beautiful, golden-copper mix with a small, blue sakura diamond in the middle. It had Japanese writing inscribed in it, reading 粗目雪.

"There is Japanese writing on that one." Lelouch pointed at it. "What does it mean?"

The elderly man took the ring out and looked closely at it. "It says, 'Zarame-yuki.' Zarame means 'coarse mesh' and Yuki means 'snow'. This is the kind of snow that partially melts, but the night makes it freeze again. It becomes a lovely crystal ball that looks like sugarcane and it is especially common in the Spring."

Lelouch smiled at his explanation, remembering his unforgettable exchange with C.C during his time in the Narita mountains. "I like it. I'll buy it."

"Excellent choice."

. . . . . . .

C.C had heard from Leila, who came to visit her in the sick bay, that Lelouch went out with Akito to attend to some important business. In public! What was he thinking?! She couldn't help but worry. After all, there was no way that the Britannians weren't looking for Julius Kingsley. She grimaced at the thought of losing him, trembling a little.

"Don't worry, C.C," Leila said, placing her own hand on C.C's. "I am confident that Lelouch will be just fine. Plus, he has Akito there to guard him."

C.C smiled back, her hands no longer shaking.

A nurse popped into her room. "Lieutenant Colonel, he's back."

Leila left the room and, upon seeing Akito, she gently gave him a hug. Lelouch walked into C.C's room.

"Hey," Akito said, smiling as he hugged her back.

"Hey," She smiled. "So, what were you and Lelouch doing? You left in a hurry this morning without telling me why Lelouch needed to go to Paris. Not that I would ever have a problem with his decisions; I trust both of you."

"Lelouch wanted to go to Paris to go shopping. He wanted to buy a wedding ring for C.C, as he plans to propose to her."

"Really? Then we should leave and give the two of them their privacy."

Leila grabbed his hand and the two soldiers left the sick bay, leaving Lelouch and C.C alone.

. . . . . . .

"How are you feeling?" Lelouch asked.

"My stomach still hurts a little, but most of my strength has returned sooner than expected. After all, I'm an immortal witch with amazing healing powers," C.C said, giving him a small grin.

"Really? Then I have something to show you. Get dressed and bundle up," Lelouch said.

"What's in it for me? I don't really feel like getting up."

"Pizza and some more. I promise. Now, hurry up and get dressed," Lelouch said.

. . . . . . .

The two set out on an excursion. C.C wore a cute, light-pink jacket and black yoga pants along with a dark-blue scarf. Her hair was done in twin tails, her standard Ashford Academy look. Lelouch wore a blue blazer and a pair of black skinny jeans along with a pink scarf. Lelouch carried C.C on his back, hands under her legs. She held onto him tight, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He made sure to bring the present he brought for her with him. Lelouch also had C.C blindfolded, not trusting her to keep her eyes closed, as she can be a very impatient person.

"Where are you taking me? Are we there yet? C.C asked.

Lelouch chuckled. "Not quite. It's a couple more miles."

"... So I can deduce that you have built up quit a bit of stamina in the past month? Very impressive, Lelouch," She teased, smirking.

Lelouch blushed. "Well, I have become someone who can rival your athletic skills; if we were still students at Ashford Academy, I would totally destroy you in PE."

"You never beat me at anything, though; I always won in dodgeball, baseball, basketball, everything. Notice the trend? You can't throw for crap. No wonder you're always on the receiving end of our relationship!" C.C teased, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," Lelouch grumbled.

C.C smiled brightly, leaning into him, burying her face into the back of his neck. The rest of the walk was silent and peaceful.

Lelouch memorized his way around the harsh, snowy terrain. At the moment, it was still snowing, but very lightly. Lelouch came to the place he wanted to: a cliff at the edge of the forest with a breath-taking view of a large, frozen river beneath them. The UV rays from the sun created a beautiful scenery in the sky, causing a mirage of colors ranging from red, orange, purple, and blue. Lelouch was already holding a thick picnic blanket in his hand, dropping it and straightening it out.

"You can take your blind fold off now," Lelouch said.

C.C took the material that was obscuring her vision off of her face. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened at the scenery. Lelouch gently set C.C down on her feet.

"It's so beautiful..." C.C quietly said.

Lelouch grinned at her. He waited a couple more minutes, letting C.C admire the view, before he went through with his plan. Taking out a small, black box, Lelouch went over what he was going to say in his mind one more time.

"C.C, there is something I want to tell you, but in order for me to do this, I need you stay quiet and not interrupt me until I'm done. Can you do that for me?" He said, the gentleness in his voice taking her by surprise. She nodded.

Lelouch cleared his throat.

"I have known you, till this day, for about eight and a half months, but in those eight and a half months, so much happened; we started a rebellion together, we learned more about Geass, we had our hardships, we told one another that we love each other, and we had a beautiful daughter. As Nunnally said, everyone does things at their own pace, you and I becoming parents sooner than most. But you know what the best thing was that happened to me in all that time? It was the fact that, when I'm with you, I feel so damn alive; before I met you, I was an empty, impotent corpse, living my everyday life with no long-term purpose, as if I were a zombie. In all that time, I know one thing for sure: I know for a fact that I can take over the whole world with one hand as long as my other hand is holding yours. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and so..." Lelouch got on his knee, opening the box to show the ring he brought. "Will you marry me, C-?" He asked, saying her real name.

C.C took several seconds to process this, closing her ajar mouth, her breathing becoming more erratic as tears welled up in her eyes. Taking his hands, she choked out, "Yes. I will marry you, Lelouch."

Lelouch closed the box, knowing he will open it on his wedding day to slip the ring on her finger. Standing up from his position, Lelouch lovingly embraced the witch. "I _love_ you... _so much_."

"Idiot. You're not supposed to make witches cry, you know," C.C said, hugging him back with all of her grip. She sobbed a little. "After all of my time in this world, I thought that everyone would leave me. I thought that I would always be alone. Thank you, Lelouch. And I love you, too."

"Speaking of witches, you may have been branded that title against your will, but if you're a witch, you're my witch and my witch alone. I will create a world in which no one will ever hurt you ever again, my love. I promise."

. . . . . . .

Lelouch sat on the blanket, admiring the view. C.C lay asleep in his lap, a very peaceful look adorned her features. Lelouch gently stroked her hair occasionally, smiling down at the woman he loves. After spending about a few hours at the cliff, the sun started to set. Lelouch checked the time on his phone, which read, '7:00 PM.' Lelouch hugged C.C with one hand to pack up the blanket with the other before he picked her up bridal style, making his way back to Castle Weisswolf.

. . . . . . .

C.C woke up as Lelouch sat on her bed in the sick bay, setting her head down in his lap.

"What happens now, Lelouch? What's the plan?" She asked.

"Well, now that you're feeling better, you can finally accompany me as we go forward with the next phase in my agenda," He answered.

"Which is?"

"To return to Japan and free the Black Knights that those sons of bitches captured. But this time, no one is going to get in our way. Not even Kururugi. I'll make damn sure of it."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Cue the GATE Theme Song lol. Shit's about to go down.**


	22. The Not-Dead-Yet Battlefront

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 _"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't where it goes, but it's only me, and I walk alone," - Lyrics from the song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day and their popular 2004 album 'American Idiot.'_

 **(Flashback) Thanksgiving Day, November 23rd, 2009 a.t.b**

A nine year old Suzaku Kururugi nervously stood next to his father, Genbu Kururugi, in the kitchen of his home as he helped his father prepare a Thanksgiving dinner.

"Hand me the electric knife, will ya?" Genbu demanded.

Suzaku nodded, handing his father the sharp tool. Genbu began cutting into the steaming hot turkey while Suzaku stared at him nervously.

"What is it, kid?" Genbu asked, looking out of the corner of his eyes towards his son.

"... How come you've never really liked me?" Suzaku finally asked.

Genbu turned the knife off, frowning. "Liked you? Who in the hell says I have to like you?"

Suzaku averted his gaze.

Genbu set the knife down. "My job is to provide for this family with the amount of money I make, which is a lot. Do you know why I get paid so much? It's because I have to lead this country, which is one of the hardest job in all of Japan. So, where did you get the idea that I liked you? I don't gotta like you, boy. Listen to how ridiculous you sound, Suzaku. There is a clear difference between loving your own family, and trying to provide for them."

"You don't love me?"

Genbu sighed. "Let me ask you something; do you have a roof over your head?"

"Yeah."

"Boy, when you talk to me, you better answer with a, 'Yes sir!' I'll ask you once again, do you have a roof over your head?"

"Yes sir!"

"Do you get all the food you need?"

"Yes sir!"

"Water?"

"Yes sir!"

"Basic means for survival?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then get the hell outta my face and go sit at the table and wait for dinner!"

Suzaku walked away, feeling legitimately sad without the affection of his father. Little did he know, Genbu was being very harsh because he didn't want Suzaku to suffer the same fate he did as a teenager; he wanted Suzaku to work hard in school and not slack off, unlike his father, in hopes of a better life. Genbu was especially scared of spoiling the child in fear of the possibility that Suzaku would become like Genbu.

Despite the fact that Genbu managed to graduate High School and College with all of the necessary degrees to get a full-time job, his own parents weren't pleased with his grades.

* * *

 **(Present Day) Wednesday, August 1st, 2018 a.t.b**

Lelouch had everyone gathered in the command room of Castle Weisswolf; the W-0, Leila, Warwick, Hammel, the scientists, everyone. C.C stood next to him, holding his arm. The time was 8:30 AM.

"I'm sure that, by now, everyone in here has deduced my identity to the fact that I am Zero," Lelouch stated, wearing his Zero costume but not his mask. "Did anyone in here think differently? Be honest. I want to make sure that no one is surprised and that all of you trust me."

Looking around the room, no one raised their hands, all of them giving him a look of determination and... hope? Hope for victory with him as their leader? Lelouch hadn't seen that look since he started pulling off multiple miracles against Britannia alongside the Black Knights, but with his Zero mask on. This was much different.

Clearing his throat, he continued speaking. "Right. I'd like to thank all of you for your cooperation. It means the world to me. On to our mission, our goal, mainly my goal, is to take the fight against Britannia back to Japan. During the Battle of Tokyo Settlement, we lost our control of Shikinejima Air Base, one of our most important bases in Japan. One of my closest informants has gathered intel on the location of where the soldiers under my command that were arrested are being held. Current acting Viceroy of Area 11, Lord Guilford, has recently made an announcement that they are going to hold a public execution in three days. Right now, many in the world believe that Zero is dead. We want to prove them wrong!"

Ashley raised his hand. "Question, sir. Where exactly is it that we can use as our base for operations in Japan?"

"Good question. We will use Horai Island. Several G-1 bases of the Black Knights are already kept in store there. I also ordered them to make an exact replica of the Castle Weisswolf command center a little before the Battle of Tokyo Settlement happened, specifically for all of you. It's ready. We also have a submarine just south of the Tokyo Settlement. Once all of you have packed your things, we're moving to Horai Island ASAP!"

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, in a military correctional facility in Area 11, another Black Knight was being taken to his prison cell, and it was none other than Shinichirō Tamaki. He was roughly shoved to the ground by a guard.

Tamaki growled in anger. "If Zero was here, you wouldn't be acting so tough!"

"Don't speak that traitors name again," Said Chiba bitterly.

"It was because of him that we made it so far, though!" Ohgi defended.

"Enough!" Tohdoh shouted. "Don't you get it? Clinging to vain hope is useless; Zero is dead."

"He's dead?" Ohgi questioned in disbelief.

. . . . . . .

Several hours later, everyone moved to Horai Island. Akito and the W-0 brought their Alexanders. Lelouch brought the Gawain. All Knightmares were transported via VTOL's. By the time everyone had settled in, it was already 7:30 PM. Lelouch sat in the command center in his Zero costume, without his mask, next to C.C. Everyone of the E.U members, Leila's entourage, that he barely talked to, or never did, looked at him, wondering how in the hell an eighteen year old was Zero. Almost everyone here didn't know that he was a Britannian Prince. Not that it mattered to them, as most of the people here in Leila's entourage probably lost their homes to the Euro-Britannian war. The fact that he's Britannian doesn't bother them. After all, Leila herself is a Britannian defect.

"C.C, can I use your phone? I've gotta call Rivalz and let him know that both of us are alright, but if I use my phone, it might have been wire tapped or something," Lelouch said.

"Of course, but I want to talk to Rivalz first to make sure Suzaku is not with him."

Lelouch gave her a quick peck on her lips, to which she smiled. He didn't care who was watching or listening anymore, but he did blush a little. The only one who could make him feel self-conscious was C.C. He didn't even bother to step out of the room as C.C dialed Rivalz's number. The phone ringed a few times.

"Hello?"

"Rivalz? It's C.C."

"C.C?! Thank god! You're alright?" He sounded so relieved.

"Yeah. Is anyone with you?"

"No. Not at the moment. I'm just filling some gas into my bike at the gas station."

So, he's in public.

"That's fine. Lelouch is here with me. Talk to him."

She handed the phone to Lelouch. "Rivalz. How've you been?"

"I'm just so relieved that the two of you are alright! Have you heard from Kallen or Suzaku?" Rivalz asked.

"No, I haven't actually. Sorry. We just wanted to call to let you know that we're alright. Also, if you see Suzaku, tell him that Lelouch says hi and that he'll be meeting him very soon," Lelouch added, wanting to warn his bastard of a best friend that he's not going to hold back when he sees him. Lelouch ended the call before Rivalz could reply, handing the phone back to C.C.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 4th, 2018 a.t.b**

It was execution day. The prisoners were taken to the execution grounds. The crowds of Japanese gathered outside of the execution grounds prayed for a miracle, shouting and hoping for Zero to save them. "Don't kill them!"

"Elevens!" Guilford shouted. "Zero is dead and so is his Black Rebellion! Take aim, men!"

"Yes, your highness!" His soldiers shouted.

"Wait!" Shouted a voice everyone was familiar with. "You're mistaken to think that I was dead, Lord Guilford!"

"Ah ha! So it really is you, Zero!" Guilford swung his Gloucester around to see the Knight for Justice standing on a Sutherland. The wind blew in his direction along with the sakura leaves.

"Those aren't terrorists you were about to execute. Those are soldiers of the army of the Black Knights, the Knights for Justice of this world!" Zero stated.

"You honestly expect me to recognize them as Prisoners of War, much less human beings, under international law?!" Guilford shouted.

"Let me ask you something," Lelouch said, getting into the Sutherland and taking off his mask. "When there is an evil in this world that justice cannot defeat, would you stain your hands to defeat evil with evil? Or would you remain steadfast and righteous, even if it means surrendering to evil? To defeat evil, I shall become an even greater evil!"

"In the name of my Princess, I choose justice!" Guilford shouted.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the execution area broke off from the wall separating the spectators from the fight. Before long, Kallen, Urabe, Minami, and the six W-0 members rushed in to join the fight. Kallen, who had been constantly running and hiding for the past two months, could finally quench her thirst for killing Britannian soldiers.

. . . . . . .

Li Xingke observed the unexpected occurrence from the Chinese consulate of the Tokyo Settlement, feeling a mixture of distaste towards Zero for playing dirty, but also a feeling of gratitude.

"If Zero were to not show up for a few more weeks, maybe even months, then who knows how much land Britannia could've taken over in that time. It's possible that they would even start annexing the Chinese Federation, but someone defeated them in Saint Petersburg to slow them down, luckily. It might've been Zero if the rumors of his miracles are true," He said to himself.

. . . . . . .

"I knew it!" Diethard yelled in happiness, staring at the TV in the Black Knights sub. "Zero is alive!"

"Well, well. Looks like we're not finished," Said Rakshata.

"It looks like Master Zero didn't betray us, after all," Kaguya said, relieved.

A Black Knight came up to Diethard and whispered, "Bad news, sir. Princess Cornelia has escaped."

. . . . . . .

Kallen took out the lowly soldiers and the few Glaston Knights stationed there. Urabe and the W-0 engaged Guilford. Lelouch held onto the ground, which tipped over, with his Slash Harkens. A G-1 base crushed a Glaston Knight to his death as vehicles and rubble began falling.

"Isn't this the same trick he used during the Battle of Tokyo Settlement?" Tohdoh said to himself.

"Urabe! Ashley! Rescue our comrades!" Lelouch shouted. He let go of the wall and, using his land-spinners, moved to a safer location from the falling debris.

As everyone else was engaged in fighting, Urabe and Ashley exited their Knightmares, freeing the ten prisoners.

"Who are you?" Tamaki asked Ashley.

"Warrant Officer Ashley Ashura of the Wyvern Unit under Leila Malcal's command."

The remaining Britannians fled, clearly outgunned, if not outnumbered.

. . . . . . .

After they were rescued and brought to the base that the Chinese consulate let them use, everyone celebrated. Kallen hugged her friends. Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords reunited with their Knightmares, thanking Leila. All of the rescued Black Knights reunited with their uniforms.

Later that night, Zero appeared in front of the battalion of soldiers in front of him. Knowing that they would want an answer to his sudden disappearance, Lelouch decided to confront this issue.

"It's Zero!" Sugiyama said.

Chiba made her way to the front of the crowd. "Zero, we appreciate you rescuing us. However, we wouldn't have been caught if you hadn't betrayed us in the final battle!"

"What happened? We deserve to know!" Ohgi said.

"... Everything I've done is for our fight against Britannia," Zero said.

"And?" Tamaki demanded.

"... What happened? I'll tell you what happened!" Zero shouted. "Someone I love was kidnapped in the middle of the battle. The culprit was allied with Suzaku Kururugi, who, when I arrived on Kamine Island, captured me!"

The crowd gasped and murmured among themselves until Zero raised a hand to silence them.

"That same treacherous coward is the reason why we lost that battle. I trusted him to protect the person that was kidnapped, but he's too far gone for me to consider him my friend anymore. We will no longer let his foolishness get the better of us!"

Tohdoh walked up to the stage to stand next to Zero. "At times like this, our commanding officers may need to withhold classified information! I can think of no one more capable of leading us than Zero!"

Leila also joined the two on stage. "After Zero was rescued, he single-handedly crushed Britannia in Saint Petersburg, the most major strategically important location in the E.U! I trust him!"

Tamaki smiled. "Damn right! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

Other Black Knights joined in on the chanting. Zero left to retire to the consulate behind him. He didn't notice Kallen following him.

. . . . . . .

Taking off his mask, Lelouch sat down on the couch, trying to decide what to do next. C.C sat next to him, eating the Pizza she longed for after months.

"We need to talk, Lelouch."

Lelouch turned to find the owner of the voice. Kallen Kozuki.

"You want answers? You'll get them. Ask away," Lelouch said.

"Why are you fighting for the resistance of Britannian colonization? Shouldn't you be on their side?"

"The answer is simple, Kallen. I have a little sister, who is blind and crippled."

"... I see. I suppose I should be the one person who understands considering that I fight in the name of my dead brother, Naoto," Kallen said.

Sitting down in front of the couple, Kallen cleared her throat. "So, how are the two of you holding up? Or rather, how is your baby?"

"She's great. Her name is Leia and she is living on a farm somewhere far away from here with Lelouch's maid, Sayoko," Said C.C, unwilling to give away the location, feeling the same fear of assassination that Lelouch felt for Nunnally. Even if it's just Kallen, C.C wouldn't risk it in case Kallen accidentally slips up.

"I see..."

The atmosphere in the room grew quiet and awkward. Kallen wanted to apologize to Lelouch for abandoning him on Kamine Island, but she changed the topic instead. "Lelouch... Has Suzaku really betrayed us?"

"... Yeah. I'm afraid so."

Just then, the door opened and Xingke walked in. Lelouch quickly put on his mask.

"Zero. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Commander Li Xingke of the Chinese Federation."

Zero stood up and shook hands with the older man. Little did he know, Xingke had already killed Gao Hai, the High Eunuch that was helping the Black Knights, for treason.

. . . . . . .

A little later, Zero summoned his inner circle for a conference in the consulate.

"Rakshata, I need a sit-rep on the number of Knightmares we have," Said Zero.

"All our Gekkas and prototype Knightmares are intact. We still have a few hundred Alexanders, but I don't think it's going to be enough."

"Double your efforts."

"Right. Also, may I have permission to upgrade the Gawain?" Rakshata asked.

"Permission granted. Tohdoh, is there any news that I should be aware of?"

"There is. India is requesting the Black Knights to help them fight for their Independence from the Chinese Federation. Also, Gao Hai is dead. The Black Knights are being accused of his murder," Tohdoh stated.

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy, Milly and Rivalz were being trailed by two Knights of the Round; Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three, and Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six. The two of them wanted to attend Ashford Academy, and so, with Milly repeating a school year, and with Rivalz acting as the temporary Student Council Vice President in Lelouch's place, they began a tour for the two new Ashford students. Even though Rivalz graduated, Milly dragged him along to help her. Shirley also tagged along; she starts studying at a university in mid August, wanting to become a doctor, but she had some free time to kill.

"Madam Pres, you said that Rivalz is the acting Vice President?" Gino asked.

"That's right. Our Vice President, Lelouch Lamperouge, disappeared during the Battle of Tokyo Settlement. But, not to worry, Rivalz told me that he and C.C are alright," Milly said, studying Shirley's reaction.

"Oh, thank god! That's a relief, but where are they?" Shirley asked.

"I'm not sure. Oh! Gino, can you pass on a message from Lelouch to Suzaku for me? He says, 'Lelouch says hi and he'll be meeting him very soon.' I wonder what that means, though," Milly said.

"Sure thing."

The noise of a camera shutter and its beeping sounded. "Recorded," Said Anya. In her diary, she typed, 'Touring Ashford Academy.'

. . . . . . .

Lelouch held C.C in his arms, the two of them all alone as they cuddled on the couch of the Chinese consulate.

"The Geass Order is probably hidden in the Chinese Federation due to the fact that they still want a war to start between the Black Knights and the Chinese Federation. V.V leads the Geass Order, right? If we can find them, then we can surely get Nunnally back and kill V.V," Lelouch said.

"How are you going to find them? They're very well hidden. Plus, V.V is immortal, like me; he has a Code."

"In that case, we'll have to use somebody that can help us get to him. Preferably, someone pretty high up in the Britannian military."

"Oh? Are you going to have the Black Knights find this person and capture them so that you can use your Geass on them? Who is this person?" C.C inquired.

"It's not going to be easy, but... we need the Knight of Eleven, Rolo Haliburton. He has the most connections to the Geass Order, according to Jeremiah. Once I have him, I'll use him up and I'll throw him away like a piece of trash. In the process, I will destroy the Geass Order. Geass is an evil power; it messed with my mind, but I'll make sure that such a thing can never happen again. I'll never leave you again, C.C. I love you," Lelouch said, kissing his fiance on the top of her head.


	23. Battle of Wits

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

* * *

 _"I am become death, the destroyer of worlds," - A Hindu saying quoted by Robert Oppenheimer, one of the creators of the world's first nuclear weapon tested in 1945._

 **Monday, August 6th, 2018 a.t.b**

In the Britannian capital city of Pendragon, Emperor Charles began to give a speech to reinforce the morale of the Britannian Empire after the recent return of Zero.

"The world lies! Thou shalt not commit murder, thou shalt not bear false witness, thou shalt not cheat, thou shalt not steal, thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife. All of these are lies! Mere illusion, nothing more! _They_ don't want to be killed, they don't want to be robbed. Using the twin lies of justice and morality, the weak endeavor to protect themselves. But the first truth is that the strong devour the weak, so let us feed upon people, upon wealth, upon riches and power! We of Britannia shall feast upon the raw flesh of the world itself! We must crush this deception and bring forth the truth! All Hail Britannia!" Charles shouted, reminding himself of his secret agenda to 'kill god.'

The sea of brainwashed patriotic Britannian citizens chanted with him, their fear of the Black Knights forgotten for the moment.

. . . . . . .

Nina Einstein was a genius. Lloyd was well aware of that. She excelled at quantum mechanics. That's why Schneizel employed her to work for him after the Black Knights' fiasco in the Tokyo Settlement.

Currently, they were underground in Cambodia. The Toromo Agency, a Britannian bureau of scientists, worked under Schneizel to develop some means for fighting back against Zero.

"Give me a rundown of the inventory again," Lloyd said to Nina.

"Let's see... We've got 0.0175 tons of Uranium-235, 0.003 tons of Plutonium-239, eight megatons of Sakuradite, and some plastic explosives to top it off," Nina said cheerily.

Schneizel stood next to her, looking through the window of the testing area. They all put on their protective glasses as the countdown began. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One..."

The bomb detonated.

. . . . . . .

Rolo Haliburton just finished his first day of his second year of High School. For now, the Emperor gave him a considerable amount of money so that he can stay in a hotel, which is exactly what he was doing. Where was Lelouch, though? His mission was to watch over the Britannian teen to see if there are any signs that he is Zero, but the Knight of Eleven couldn't find him anywhere. The last time he saw him was a little before the Battle of Tokyo Settlement two months ago...

Rolo was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice a Black Knight standing on a balcony of the second floor of an apartment building about ten feet behind him. The soldier, which was none other than Naomi Inoue, aimed her taser at the 16 year old, and pulled the trigger. The taser round hit the teen in the nape of his neck. Rolo's eyes widened as he collapsed, losing control of his muscles, which were shaking uncontrollably. He screamed in agony from the electric shock before passing out.

. . . . . . .

Rolo opened his eyes and tried to get up, only to feel something strong holding him down. His hands were handcuffed and his legs were taped together. He didn't recognize his surroundings.

"Lelouch vi Britannia orders you... be my slave!" Lelouch said, holding Rolo's eyes open to make sure that he can't dodge his Geass command. Rolo's irises turned red.

"I am yours to do with however you please," Rolo said, his voice as emotionless as ever.

"Well, that certainly was easier than I expected it to be," C.C said. "Now what?"

"C.C, I'm really sorry, but I think it would be wise if you returned to Australia and helped Sayoko take care of Leia. After all, you need to breastfeed a baby for the first six months of its life," Lelouch said.

"What about you? I'm worried," C.C said.

"I'll be fine. I'll have Leila send you home via a VTOL. Once you're there, send Jeremiah to me. Even if I wanted to text him or call him, I don't know his phone number. Besides, it'd be too dangerous for me to do so in case my phone has been wire tapped. He and I can take care of all of the farm work that we have to do later. Once all of this is over, including the war, I'll return to you, C.C."

"Okay. Promise me that you'll come back?" C.C said. She was feeling very reluctant to leave his side, but she knew that their daughter needed her. Besides, Sayoko can't do everything alone and Jeremiah doesn't have much experience with kids.

"I promise. Now, pack up your things and go."

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 8th, 2018 a.t.b**

C.C made it home while Jeremiah arrived to serve Lelouch. Getting on a knee in front of his lord, the former Purist said, "Jeremiah Gottwald, at your service! What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"At ease, Orange. I sent C.C home because she needs to take care of my daughter. I used my Geass on Rolo Haliburton, the Knight of Eleven. Once we arrive in the Chinese Federation, we'll have the Black Knights begin searching for the Geass Order. When we find them, we will destroy them," Lelouch said.

. . . . . . .

The Black Knights joined the E.U forces in Horai Island. Tohdoh and Leila were put in charge of the ground forces while Ohgi and Minami were put in charge of their air units. Zero will, as usual, oversee all of their forces.

"What?! A political marriage?!" Zero exclaimed.

"That's right," Kallen said. "The Empress is set to marry First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia. They're inviting us to join them."

"Isn't this just a scheme by someone from the shadows?" Tohdoh suggested.

"It is. I didn't think he would make such a move, but there is only one person who would plot something like this..." Zero said.

. . . . . . .

Everyone at the wedding was socializing. Suzaku, Gino, Lloyd, and Cecile ate dessert. Anya took pictures of them. In the front of the room sat the 12 year old Empress Tianzi next to Odysseus.

Suddenly, a voice came through a microphone. "Announcing his royal highness, Prime Minister of Britannia, Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia."

Schneizel slowly made his way up the stairs with Nina Einstein holding his hand. Following behind them was his knight, Kanon Maldini. The three Knights of the Round present instantly kneeled.

"How splendid; three Knights of the Round have decided to attend! However, this is a party, so relax and enjoy yourselves." Schneizel said.

"Yes, your highness!" Suzaku said.

People started gasping when they saw more guests enter behind the Prince.

"Schneizel. So you are the puppet master," Zero said. To his left stood his ace, Kallen Kozuki. To his right stood Kaguya Sumeragi.

A group of Chinese Federation soldiers surrounded the three Black Knights. "Fool! How dare you come here!" One soldier yelled.

"Stop! I will not allow any violence to occur here!" Schneizel said.

"But Prime Minister..." The soldier protested. The Chinese Federation troops holstered their weapons and let them pass.

"Hello, Suzaku. Don't you remember me? We're cousins, you and I!" Kaguya said.

"Yeah. I know," Said Suzaku bitterly.

"I agree. Instead of resorting to violence, why not settle this with our minds?" Zero said, opening a Chess board.

"Chess?" Said Schneizel.

"Yes. If I win, I want to give Sir Suzaku Kururugi as a gift for Lady Kaguya," Zero offered.

"Fine. I'll agree to play your game. However, if I win, I want you to remove your mask and show me your face," Schneizel demanded.

"I accept," Zero said.

. . . . . . .

Everyone watched the Chess game with interest. Schneizel was known for never losing a single game, but no one had ever seen Zero play Chess before. At least no one present. After some time, the two started to advance their kings, but they couldn't do so anymore due to the fact that there was only one space remaining between the two kings.

"It wasn't my intention, but shall we call it a draw?" Zero offered.

"I think not. You'll do poorly for underestimating the White King," Schneizel said.

"You wouldn't!"

Schneizel placed his king right in front of Zero's. Everyone gasped.

"... What's this? You're practically handing me a victory," Zero asked.

"That depends on your move. Zero, if you're the man who I think you are, then you'll take my king without hesitation," Schneizel said, staring closely at the masked man.

Lelouch had to debate his next move. Taking Schneizel's King would mean giving into his intent, which is to show everyone that all of Zero's victories have been handed to him. Sparing himself the shame, Lelouch reluctantly and begrudgingly moved the Black King backwards, earning a gasp from everyone.

Schneizel smirked, closing his eyes. "I see. It's a draw, then. But the next time you're in a similar situation against me, I won't show you any mercy. Leave, Zero."

. . . . . . .

The next day, the wedding ceremony was going to happen. Everyone from the night before attended except for the Black Knights. But, of course, Li Xingke interrupted it. "We hereby challenge the legality of this wedding!" He charged forward, sword in hand, attacking the Chinese Federation guards that came in his way.

Just as he was about to reach the Empress, a flag of Britannia fell in his way, obscuring her from him. When it hit the ground, Zero appeared.

"Thank you, Xingke. You've made it so much easier for me to make my move," Zero said.

"Xingke!" The Empress shouted, about to say something when Zero suddenly held a metallic object to her head. A gun.

"You coward!" Xingke scowled.

"Oh, am I? Hahahaha. Muhahaha. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zero laughed maniacally.

The ceiling next to Zero exploded as the Zangetsu made its entrance. "Zero. We should get going," Tohdoh said.

"Right. Grab Schneizel for me," Zero said.

"I never thought I'd use the Zangetsu to help steal a bride from her own wedding," Tohdoh said to himself. He was about to grab Schneizel when a Slash Harken suddenly appeared, barely scraping his hand. Tohdoh looked up to see the Lancelot.

"Step away from his majesty!" Suzaku said.

"Kururugi!" Tohdoh shouted.

The two warriors clashed as Schneizel and his knight calmly left the scene, much to Zero's dismay. The Guren arrived, taking Zero and the Empress away.

. . . . . . .

"Are you sure that these directions are correct, Zero?" Tamaki said as he drove a semi truck.

"They are. C.C gave them to me."

Kaguya comforted the Empress, which is what a friend should do in a situation like this. The truck drove for a few miles as they tried to find a way to get to the Ikaruga, the aerial carrier command base that the Black Knights started to use. After some time, they arrived, everyone prepared for combat. Zero made his way onto the bridge to assess the situation.

"Zero! It's not looking good! The Chinese Federation is bearing down on us with hundreds of Knightmares!" Ohgi said. "There's a strange, blue prototype in the lead."

"That must be Xingke."

Rakshata's eyes widened upon seeing the Knightmare. "It can't be..."

"You know what it is?" Zero asked.

"Yes. They also have a Radiant Wave Surger," Said Rakshata.

"Get 'em Kallen!" Tamaki cheered as the Guren engaged in combat against the Shen Hu.

"This isn't good. Her energy filler is dangerously low," Minami said.

The two Knightmares shot a long burst of the Radiant Wave Surger from the chest plate of their Knightmares, both streams colliding and wreaking havoc on the land below. Once it stopped, Xingke fired his Slash Harkens. Kallen dodged one and grabbed the other.

"I've got you!" She said.

But just as she was getting close enough to finish off the Chinese warrior, the HUD on her Guren dimmed to a dark red as she ran out of energy. "What the-"

Xingke wrapped his Slash Harken wire around the disabled Guren. "Listen to me, Zero! This girl is now my prisoner. If you want her back, then release the Empress!" He shouted, flying away with Kallen.

"Kallen! Is your radio working?!" Zero shouted.

"Ah! Yes!" Kallen responded.

"Hang in there. I will save you, so hold on for a little bit longer!"

"Right!"

"Zero, we need to withdraw immediately," Diethard suggested. "We cannot afford any unnecessary casualties. Kallen Kozuki is just one unit."

"What?! She's our ace! Schneizel is going to interrogate her and use the Guren against us if we don't get her back!" Ohgi argued.

"We're going in!" Zero declared. "Even if we withdraw, the Indian forces will turn on us. If we're going to fight, we will make a stand and take back what belongs to us. We will not let Britannia take anything from us ever again! Leila, deploy the W-0! All operational Black Knights, deploy and rescue Kallen!"

Then, the battle officially began.

. . . . . . .

The first of the Black Knights to charge in was Akito. "DIE!" He screamed. All members of the W-0 charged in except for Yukiya, who kept his distance to use his Long Distance Shooting Linear Cannon, which is a high powered sniper rifle.

The battlefield was soon pelted with bullets as the Chinese Gun-Ru's tried to open fire on the incoming Alexanders, but they were too fast.

"Let's hit 'em hard!" Tamaki exclaimed as he led a squad of Black Knights in with even more Alexanders.

He somersaulted into the muddy river to dodge a volley of machine gun rounds. Tohdoh flew the Zangetsu above the canyon, engaging against Xingke. The soldiers right behind Tamaki were Inoue, Minami, Sugiyama, and a few others. Ohgi stayed on the Ikaruga to keep Diethard in check from trying to pressure Zero into doing something stupid. Plus, he had to command the Ikaruga in Minami's place since Minami is the Captain of the Ikaruga.

"You thought you could use the river against me to win, Xingke? You were wrong," Zero said, laughing.

"You think that there isn't enough water to do me any good. That's where I've got you," Xingke said to himself.

The water level began rising in the river by several feet, causing Tamaki's Knightmare to sink, water up to its waist. "What the hell?!"

The other Knightmares were immobilized. The only ones who weren't caught in the river include Akito, Ryo, and Ashley. Groups of enemy Gun-Ru's opened fire on each Knightmare, but they weren't able to do any damage with their 30 caliber machine guns.

"It's the very land of my people that is giving me this victory. You've lost, Zero!" Xingke declared.

"XINGKE!" Zero screamed in rage.

"Bow mounted Hadron Cannons are ready to fire, sir!" One of the girls in the front of the bridge said.

"Then let's use it! Ready? Fire!" Zero shouted, motioning his hand forward.

The crimson-red weapon devastated squads of dozens of Gun-Ru's, mostly targeting the ones that were trying to kill the Black Knights in the river.

"Can you move, men?" Said Zero. "Divert all of your Knightmares' power to your Landspinners!"

"Roger!"

Suddenly, they were able to move again, despite the friction and rough terrain. After several seconds, their Knightmares surfaced from the water.

"You've beaten me, Xingke. You're gifted with as much strategic knowledge as I am and you're as tremendous a fighter as Suzaku. One could say the heavens have blessed you twice," Lelouch said to himself.

. . . . . . .

The Black Knights withdrew and fled into a mountainous area; the Mausoleum of Eighty Eight Emperors.

"What now?" Chiba asked. "It's only a matter of time before we continue the battle."

"We can't exactly leave," Said Ohgi. "We would need to go through their forces to get out."

Suddenly, the sound of bombs and missiles hitting the mountain resonated throughout the cave in which the Ikaruga remained.

"What are you doing?! The Empress is still with them!" Xingke said over communications with the High Eunuchs.

"Do you think we honestly care about? Also, we lied when we said that we would forgive you for attempting a coup d'etat against us."

Suddenly, Gino and Anya flew in with their Knightmares, the Tristan and the Mordred. Anya engaged in battle against Chiba and Asahina. Tohdoh clashed with Suzaku. Gino pulled out his two Maser Vibration Swords and slammed into the Shen Hu, trading blows with the formidable Chinese warrior.

"You're the one in charge here?" Gino asked.

"What the hell are the High Eunuchs thinking by bringing in the help of a foreign empire, much less the Knights of the Round?!" Xingke said.

Boulders began to fall onto the Ikaruga. The Black Knights began to panic a little, the fear of getting buried alive overwhelming them.

Zero began talking to the High Eunuchs. "Don't you know that we have the Empress with us?!"

"The Empress is merely a puppet and a system. There are plenty of others to replace her."

"And what about the common people whom you've sworn to protect?!" Zero shouted.

"Zero, what you fail to realize is that land is nothing but dirt and people are pawns. Do you bother to care for the line of ants that do _your_ dirty work? No. People are as disposable as used paper. That mausoleum is where every other ruler of the Chinese Federation has been buried alive!" Said the Eunuchs, laughing.

"Everyone, please stop all of this fighting!" Tianzi exclaimed, running out onto the deck of the Ikaruga.

"Fire on the Empress!" One of the Eunuchs ordered.

All of the Gun-Ru's aimed their machine guns towards the deck of the Ikaruga and opened fire. Just before she could be torn to shreds, Xingke maneuvered the Shen Hu in the way of the gun fire in time, blocking the attacks with the shields of his Knightmare.

"Run away your majesty! Someone, please save her! Anyone!" Xingke pleaded.

"Very well, then," Lelouch said as he got into his upgraded Knightmare. "I will save the Empress! Allow me, Xingke, to teach you the difference between strategy and tactics."

The Shinkiro appeared behind the Shen Hu, helping to defend the Empress with its Absolute Defense shield. The light in the prism of his Knightmares' chest plate glowed and suddenly fired a projectile from its Phase Transition Cannon into the center of the war zone. The projectile illuminated the night as it fired more quick and explosive rounds towards the Gun-Ru's underneath. In an instant, almost every Chinese Federation Knightmare was obliterated. The ones that remained fled.

"You're weak, Xingke. The Chinese Federation is just as corrupt and rotten as Britannia. Why not join me to clean up this festering nation? You need me," Lelouch said, turning the Shinkiro towards the Shen Hu.

"I'll never be subordinate to you!"

"Subordinate? Ha! I simply want you to become my ally."

. . . . . . .

Xingke joined Zero and proceeded to slaughter the High Eunuchs with his sword after crashing their hideout.

"Where's Kallen?" Zero asked.

"You mean the pilot of the Guren?" Said Xingke's right-hand lady. "She was given to the Britannians."

"What?! Schneizel has her?! Dammit!"

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 7th, 2018 a.t.b**

The battle ended early in the morning. Afterwards, Xingke met with the Empress.

"You're alright with this?" He asked.

"My wish to go outside the Forbidden City finally came true, although I was forced. But everything worked out in the end," Tianzi said, giving him a smile as they intertwined pinkies.

"Zero, the world needs to know that the Chinese Federation is now our ally," Diethard said. "The best way to do that is to have the Empress marry someone on our side."

The girls got pissed at this, bickering with Deithard about the immorality of arranged marriages. Xingke glared at Zero, about to draw his sword out, waiting for the masked leaders answer.

Lelouch felt angry at such a suggestion from Deithard; his own beloved agreed to marry him because they love each other, not for political reasons. "Empress!" He shouted, shutting everyone up and getting their attention. "You may marry whomever it is your heart seeks!"

Xingke was shocked, not expecting this. "Zero..." Putting his sword away, he walked up to the masked vigilante to offer him a hand shake. "I think I'm starting to see what kind of man is behind that mask. Thank you."

. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, in Area 11, there was an assembly being held at Ashford Academy.

"How do you do, everyone? I am Nunnally vi Britannia, the new Viceroy of Japan. I am unable to see or walk, but I will do my best to lead this nation. I am replacing Lord Guilford from his Viceroy-ship because, as Princess, my father, the Emperor, thought that I would be able to govern, and because this war-torn country needs reform. We need... a gentler world," She said, running her finger over the speech in her lap written in Braille.

The reality, which only very few people know, is that Charles zi Britannia didn't appoint anyone as Viceroy because it would be a waste of his time. Nunnally, as Princess, ordered Guilford to step down, but how will this obstruct Lelouch's plans?

 **To Be Continued**


	24. Turns 14 & 15: The Cs' World

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 _"Good men mean well. They just don't always end up doing well," - Isaac Clarke from Dead Space 3._

Euphemia li Britannia was getting sick of waiting; Lelouch and Suzaku were supposed to be best friends, but they had a falling out. Zero was captured, but is back. She wanted to do something to find out if her brother is alright. However, the Black Knights wouldn't let her leave the Ikaruga. To make matters worse, Cornelia somehow escaped the clutches of her captors. If she knew anything about a situation like this, it would be that someone could possibly die. Someone important to the pink-haired Britannian.

"You look worried, Princess," Diethard said.

She stopped pacing back and forth to look at the Britannian journalist. "Of course I am! Everyone is out there, fighting, while I'm..." She trailed off.

"You know, I only follow Zero because I want to document his journey. I want to see him change history, regardless of how the world looks in the end. I used to work under Prince Clovis and his Purists; what a circus that was, but I am as corrupt as any of them!" Diethard said, laughing.

"And if you were to die before accomplishing your goal?" Euphemia asked.

"I won't as long as Zero wins for us."

. . . . . . .

"Sir, there are riots breaking out in several cities of the Chinese Federation; Islamabad, Peshawar, Karachi, Lahore, Mumbai, Beijing, New Delhi, Kabul, Baghdad, Hong Kong, and Tianjin," Kanon said to Schneizel.

Schneizel sighed. "It seems that Zero intended for this to happen. He wanted there to be violent crimes committed by the people against the corrupt. I wonder what Father would do in this situation..."

Currently, the Prince was having a conference with his siblings and a few Knights of the Round.

"Those savages humiliated Odysseus. We must attack the Chinese Federation!" Princess Guinevere insisted.

"Calm down, sister. So what if they ruined my wedding? I personally didn't mind," Prince Odysseus said.

"Bismarck, I am sending you to meet the Emperor; I am curious as to what his thoughts are on this matter," Schneizel said to the Knight of One.

. . . . . . .

Bismarck obeyed Schneizel and went to meet Emperor Charles, his location unknown. Kneeling before the leader, Bismarck said, "Your majesty, Prince Schneizel wishes to know what course of action we should take on the matter of the Chinese Federation. As you already know, riots have broken out everywhere."

The older man, sitting on his throne, grunted. "It's just like when the Black Rebellion started before the Battle of Tokyo Settlement. Let's try not to attack the Chinese Federation, but take as much of there land as possible without using military force!"

"Sir? With all due respect, don't you think that the Chinese Federation will get fed up with Britannia pushing them around?"

Charles blinked. "War has been an action historically favored by idiots. Therefore, I'm confident that the Chinese Federation wouldn't dare to fight us while trying to hold off the Black Knights."

. . . . . . .

Victor zi Britannia, also known as V.V, let Nunnally become Viceroy, knowing that it would distress Lelouch. If Lelouch is Zero as he suspects, then Nunnally taking her new job might hinder Zero from continuing his fight against Britannia. That was at least what V.V hoped for.

* * *

 **Friday, August 31st, 2018 a.t.b**

Lelouch sat in the office of his room in the Ikaruga. He was very busy in the past few weeks, his presence needed ubiquitously in all of the Chinese Federation to successfully overthrow the Chinese government while keeping the Britannian military at bay. He finally had time to talk to Rolo about his problem: the Geass Order.

"Rolo, where is the Geass Order situated?" Said Lelouch. "It's time to destroy them."

"Of course. The Geass Order is in the Gobi Desert, just south of Mongolia," A Geassed Rolo stated, pointing towards the location on a map of a computer screen.

. . . . . . .

"Director V.V is insane. If we stay here any longer, the Black Knights will surely destroy us," A Britannian officer said.

"Stay calm, gentlemen! The enemy hasn't discovered us yet," General Bartley said. "Besides, his majesty wants us to continue our research on Geass, no matter what."

Suddenly, Cornelia fell down from a vent in the ceiling, pressing the tip of her sword against the Generals' back. "Bartley."

Bartley's eyes widened. "That voice... Is that you, Princess Cornelia?!"

"My dear Bartley. Why are you here?" Cornelia said.

"We were ordered by his majesty to stay here!"

"My father did?" Cornelia asked, wondering why Charles would want a bunch of scientists to be stationed in the middle of nowhere, much less the Chinese Federation, an enemy nation.

"Please, you have to help us!" Bartley begged. "The world is spiraling down the path towards destruction!"

. . . . . . .

"I see. So, you think that the reason that Britannia is invading all of these foreign nations is for these ancient artifacts?" Cornelia recited.

"Yes. I'm not the one who is in command here; it's the strange-clothed men who his majesty converses with. What's more, I hear that they have some sort of plan to kill god," Said Bartley, feeling safe with the Second Princess at his side.

"God?" Cornelia inquired, feeling bewildered at this.

"Before, they were speaking metaphorically, but now, it seems that they're actually going to do it."

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice cut into the conversation from behind. "Yes. That is our goal here: to kill god. Charles and I promised that if there is a god who forces humanity to fight in war, we will kill him," Said V.V.

Cornelia threw a knife at the blond, which stabbed his forehead, making him collapse. "Tch. Stupid child. Let's keep moving, Bartley. You can never be too careful in a shady place like this," She said to the frightened General.

"Charles raised you well," V.V said, standing up, pulling the knife out of his forehead, perplexing Cornelia. "As your uncle, I'm very proud of you."

"My what?!"

. . . . . . .

"Director V.V! It's time to leave!" One man said. "We fear that the Black Knights may have discovered our location."

"Someone is calling," V.V said, answering the communications link, which projected a live video onto a wall. V.V's eyes widened upon seeing Lelouch.

Lelouch wore his Ashford Academy uniform, sitting in a fake set up meant to look like his room in the Ashford Student Council clubhouse. "Official greetings, V.V. My name is Zero and I declare war on you with no mercy!"

"Oh yeah? What can you do all the way from Area 11?" V.V taunted.

Suddenly, the ceiling shook as explosions sounded throughout the facility. Tearing holes through the dirt and sand, Knightmares flew in. The walls surrounding Lelouch collapsed, revealing Jeremiah to his right and Rolo to his left, a blazing-hot desert behind them with clear, sunny skies.

"It's the Black Knights!"

The scientists ran and tried to escape, but Rolo gunned them all down.

Lelouch, flying his Shinkiro, went after the leaders of the cult. Just as a tunnel was about to open up for their car do drive out of, Lelouch shot his two wrist-mounted Hadron Cannons at them, killing them instantly as their Gondola exploded.

"Sub-commander Kinoshita, something's not right here," One of the Black Knights said to his Commanding Officer.

"Yeah..." Kinoshita said, trembling in his Alexander. "They're not putting up any resistance at all. Why?"

Lelouch landed the Shinkiro in front of Kinoshita, ignoring the piles of dead children. "Use extreme prejudice!"

"But sir!" Kinoshita began protesting.

"Our enemy is trying to harness an evil power to force others to follow them. Crush them! Spare a few captives! I will personally examine their subjects!" Lelouch shouted.

The Black Knights pushed forward very quickly, massacring unarmed Britannian scientists and doctors of many types: neurologists, psychologists, psychiatrists, physicists, pharmacists, engineers, mechanics, and ones from their top-secret military research branch. They all screamed in terror as the Knightmares kept spraying blindly and randomly with their machine guns. Jeremiah took the lead of the charge, bursting through the backdoor to reveal nothing but sand for miles to see. To his left, another Siegfried, much like Jeremiah's, suddenly flew into view.

"That's supposed to be mine, you banal bastard!" Jeremiah screamed.

"Too bad. I always thought you had an earnest and compassionate love for your country, Jeremiah. You're a traitor!" V.V said.

"My loyalty trumps all, and that is my loyalty for Master Lelouch and Lady Marianne!" Jeremiah shouted.

V.V's eyes widened in anger. "Even you... You dare speak her name to me?!"

The two former allies clashed, Orange against Victor zi Britannia, Sutherland Sieg against a Siegfried copy. Lelouch and Rolo joined the battle.

"All units! Attack that Siegfried and destroy it!" Lelouch ordered. The Black Knights aimed their machine guns and artillery, and fired.

V.V used his spinning shield to block all of their attacks, laughing maniacally.

"Die!" Rolo yelled, charging towards V.V with his Vincent. "I just have to get close enough..."

"You're just a failed experiment, Rolo. What do you fight for? Why would you betray your own country? If you have no reason to live, then you're better off dead!" V.V said.

V.V blocked the Rolo's Slash Harkens and, once he was close enough, allowed one of his Slash Harkens to clip onto his Siegfried.

"Well done, Rolo. You have served me well as a sacrificial pawn," Lelouch said, about to press a detonator to blow up the Vincent.

V.V touched both sides of the Vincent with two large probes, sending massive electrical shocks into the Knightmare. Rolo screamed in agony. Before V.V could continue sadistically torturing the 16 year old, several explosions unexpectedly rocked the bottom of his Siegfried, disabling the Vincent which fell out of the sky like a rock.

"What?! Who could know the Siegfried's only weak spot?!" V.V said, panicking.

It was none other than Cornelia, standing in the cockpit of an Akatsuki Knightmare, the barrel of her cannon smoking.

"I didn't expect Cornelia to show up," Lelouch said, annoyed.

"This is for the death of my brother, Clovis, as well as the kidnapping of my sister, Euphie!" Cornelia said.

"The source of Geass!" Lelouch and Cornelia said at the same time.

They all opened fire on V.V's weak point, slowly picking him off.

"The Siegfried is finished..." V.V said, shocked. His Siegfried began falling out of the sky.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was about to be crushed by the incoming Siegfried, accepting the sweet embrace of death, when Jeremiah suddenly jumped onto her Akatsuki, picked her up bridal-style while saying, "My lady!" and jumped out of the path of destruction. The Siegfried blew up in a very big, warm ball of fire, causing debris to scatter everywhere for hundreds of meters.

. . . . . . .

"I knew... that you would come, Charles. After all, there is no relationship in the world more splendid than that of loyal siblings," V.V said.

"Big brother, is it true that you sent an assassin after Lelouch?" Charles asked.

"Yes. Now, I'm paying the price for that; Lelouch's assassins got to me first."

"You lied to me again, big brother," Said Charles, a sad look in his eyes.

. . . . . . .

Lelouch landed the Shinkiro in front of two large, stone doors, stumbling upon a badly wounded V.V, who tried to crawl out of the rubble. Suddenly, a light came closer towards him, rapidly getting brighter.

"What?! It's the same trap as the one on Kamine Island!" Lelouch exclaimed, putting a hand over his face to shield his eyes.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Lelouch stood at the bottom of a very strange staircase. At the top, he could see a shrine of some sort along with... the sun? Or was it some sort of planet?

"The light in this world looks artificial and the sky isn't blue. This isn't reality, but it doesn't seem like an illusion... What is this place?" Lelouch said out loud.

"This is Cs' world!" Said a familiar, booming voice. "That is the answer to your question, Lelouch, my prodigal son!"

"It's you!" Lelouch growled.

"Why don't we settle this? It's time for final redemption!" Charles said.

. . . . . . .

"These are Zero's orders: search for any survivors and bring them to the designated area!" Rolo stated in a bullhorn.

"Zero disappeared?!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"Yes. We don't know what happened to him," Kinoshita said.

. . . . . . .

"Answer my question from seven years ago: Why didn't you try to protect mother?!" Lelouch shouted. "You knew that there were people that wanted to kill her! Why did you abandon her?!"

"Because people are frail and incompetent," Charles stated. "She was of no use to me!"

"What?"

"You have a unique form of Geass. If you want answers, why don't you use it on me to get them?" Charles said.

Lelouch stopped to hide behind the left leg of the Shinkiro, internally debating his next move. Charles is obviously trying to bate him into using his Geass, which Lelouch can only use on a person once. Looking into Charles' eyes would mean defeat, as the Emperor would just use his memory-rewriting Geass on him again. What is Charles' ploy? Zero has the aptitude to read almost any situation, but why couldn't Lelouch see, in hindsight, what the Emperor was plotting?

Lelouch pressed a button on a detonator, causing the Shinkiro to shoot a missile upwards out of its back. The missile blew up and shattered the sky, glass falling out of the sky like a broken mirror, meaning that this world is possibly a man-made dimension. Looking into one of the falling shards, Lelouch screamed, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you... DIE!"

The Geass command bounced and reflected everywhere off of the shards numerous times before finally zeroing in on Charles' eye. After several seconds, Charles said, "As you wish."

Lelouch pulled a mirror out of his pocket and stared into the reflection over his right shoulder, seeing Charles pull out a Britannian military standard-issue pistol, aim it towards his sternum, and pull the trigger. Lelouch's eyes widened upon seeing this. Charles dropped the gun, the blood drenching his clothing. The Emperor then collapsed backwards.

"I.. did it?" Lelouch said, shocked. He slowly walked up the shiny, white steps, making his way towards the older man. "I won? I actually fucking won?" Lelouch tightly clasped his chest, letting out a scream, a mixture of pain and relief flooding over him.

"There were so many questions I had, so many deaths he should've answered for, but it's all over," Lelouch said, not knowing what to feel.

"Hmmmm," Charles suddenly grumbled, startling Lelouch. "A true king never celebrates a supposed victory before the game is even close to over." He opened his eyes, giving Lelouch an insane smile as he got up.

"But how?! You shot yourself!" Lelouch exclaimed. "DIE!"

"You think that's how a king does it?! If you truly think of yourself a king, then have the courage to come at me like a king!" Charles shouted.

Lelouch ran over to the gun that the Emperor dropped, sliding over to it like a baseball player, and began shooting Charles in his torso. One bullet. Two bullets. Three. Four. Five. Upon pulling the trigger a sixth time, the gun ran out of ammo.

"Since you don't understand, let me make it simple for you. I am now beyond you, Lelouch!" Charles yelled, pulling off the glove on his right hand and showing the Prince his palm. On it was the dreaded symbol of a Geass sigil.

Lelouch began hallucinating and seeing visions, the ones similar to that of C.C's memories, which he saw during the Battle of Narita. That only increased his own mental instability, remembering the horrible things that the woman he loves went through.

Charles roughly shoved Lelouch down the stairs, making the Prince flip twice before he landed on his back, his body facing the direction opposite of where he came tumbling down from. Lelouch lost consciousness.

. . . . . . .

Lelouch woke up. Looking around, the scenery changed again. There were gears turning, like cogs in a much larger machine... or plan. There was no solid ground or clear sky.

"We're inside your own mind," Charles stated.

Lelouch turned to face him. "That must mean that you're not here!"

"I am here; space and time are irrelevant in Cs' world. There is no up or down. There is no such thing as parallel dimensions. This, here, is the only truth," Charles said. "Look at yourself. You're a liar. You lied to Nunnally, to Suzaku, to the Black Knights! How can anyone trust you if you wear a mask? What are you afraid of? That they'll leave you? What has becoming Zero gotten you?"

" _Everything!_ I have earned all of the things that I never had as a child: power, followers, and trust!" Lelouch shouted.

"And in the process of doing so, you lost your best friend! You lost the only place you could call 'home'!" Charles retorted.

One of the cogs stopped spinning, smashing into another wheel, causing all of them to stop.

"You wear the mask of a leader, but you're too afraid to show them who you really are! By wearing a mask, your soldiers will think that you don't trust them, at least to a certain extent!" Charles said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bellowed another voice, a deep voice.

Lelouch and Charles both looked around, but they couldn't see anyone.

"You will NOT hurt this child!" The voice stated.

It all happened so fast, but it seemed that their surroundings had suddenly disappeared. Lelouch looked around to see that he was back in Cs' World, fully awake and alert. Not only that, but he somehow ended up inside the cockpit of the Shinkiro.

"You've already taken so much from me, father! I'm not letting you destroy my life even further!" Lelouch screamed, firing the two Hadron Cannons several times towards the top of the shrine. The nameless pillars flew off, destroyed. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed.

Lelouch could see the light he saw earlier return, getting brighter and brighter again. He covered his eyes with one arm. Time seemed to stand still as he tried to comprehend what in the living hell just happened.

Opening his eyes, Lelouch was back in reality, back in the Head Quarters of the Geass Order.

. . . . . . .

Lelouch visited the cell where Cornelia was being held. Again. This time, he didn't wear a mask, or rather, he forgot to because of the fragile state of mind that he was trying to recover from. He suddenly felt exhausted, despite the stamina he built up during his training sessions with Akito.

The hallucinations. That Geass sigil on his fathers' hand. Cs' Word. But most of all, that unknown voice. Who was it? How was all of it connected? Could Charles be...?

"General Bartley is dead, but I captured Princess Cornelia. I'm sorry, Master Lelouch. I thought the best course of action would be to lock her up in this cell, but to kill a royal Princess is just..." Said Jeremiah.

"Forget it."

"So, you really are Zero, eh?" Cornelia said. "I suspected so since it's been confirmed that Nunnally is alive due to her ascension to Viceroy of Area 11, the place where the two of you were exiled to; if she's alive, then so is the only one who can protect her. Tell me, Lelouch, why are you doing this?"

"To save a certain sister that I adore," Lelouch said sarcastically, mocking the fact that Cornelia couldn't keep Euphie from him.

"How dare you..." Cornelia growled.

Lelouch turned to Jeremiah. "Transfer this prisoner to the Ikaruga immediately."

"Yes, your majesty!"

 **To Be Continued**


	25. Sweet Vengeance

**Happy 4th of July!**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 _"In the adult world, what's 'right' has no value," - Quote after the credits of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Episode 25._

* * *

 **Sunday, September 2nd, 2018 a.t.b**

Asahina wanted to know what happened; Kinoshita's Knightmare was covered in blood. "What happened?"

Kinoshita, who was busy with trying to cope with his actions, their actions, opened his mouth to answer. "I-"

"Won't say a thing," Interrupted Rolo. "Those are Zero's orders. Not even General Tohdoh is allowed to know."

"You toss a lot of confidence and trust around for a rookie," Said Asahina, scowling.

"Trust is valued by the team when your results are for the greater good," Said Rolo.

"That's some valued trusting system you've got there."

. . . . . . .

Lelouch had a press conference to attend in the Chinese Federation. It was currently 10:00 AM.

"And now, we would like to hear a word from the CEO and Chairman of the Black Knights," Kaguya said.

Zero walked onto the stage. "Thank you. This meeting will be the birthplace to a brand new idea, an alliance for self-defense. Any non-Britannian nation and Area, once liberated, should join if you hope to protect your homes. Starting from this day, any act of aggression by Britannia towards any of our dominions will be taken as an act of war. This international alliance is not just meant for taking military actions, but also for governing the entire world. And it shall be called the United Federation of Nations!"

Over a hundred world leaders were present, all of which gasped in awe before clapping.

"I will give all of you an hour to vote and decide among your own citizens."

. . . . . . .

Lelouch went back to Horai Island, where all of his men were assembled. An hour later, it was time to vote.

"All in favor of Zero's resolution, please rise!" Kaguya chirped.

Every single person at the press conference stood up, including the newly appointed leader of the Chinese Federation, who got the position through Zero. The Australian leader also stood up, which will be good for the security of Lelouch and C.C's daughter.

"Very well. As of right now, the United Federation of Nations exists. Along with the passing of this international law, we've decided to give up all military power. Instead, we would like to recruit the Black Knights to be dispatched to Area 11 immediately. What do you say, Zero?"

"We accept! From this point on, we, the Black Knights, officially declare war on the Holy Britannian Empire! One by one, we will free the Area's ruled by their Emperors' tyranny. And we will now set our sights on... Japan!" Zero exclaimed.

"Our Japan," Tohdoh said proudly. "We'll finally take back what's ours."

While everyone got fired up, the giant TV screen started flickering until it suddenly changed channels, revealing Charles zi Britannia, earning a, "What the fuck?" from a drunk Tamaki.

"Zero, you think that your little charade will be enough to stop me?! Britannia has taken control of over half of the world with the E.U's defeat in Africa! Our advances cannot be stopped, for all is for one! The entire world will soon bow before us! All hail Britannia!" Charles chanted.

As the loyalists chanted with him in Pendragon and beyond, Tohdoh raised a Katana and shouted, "Long live... Japan!"

. . . . . . .

"These are pictures I found of Suzaku back in Ashford Academy, some of you, too," Gino said to the imprisoned Kallen, showing her a book.

"I see. I didn't know he could smile like that."

"Everyone seems, well, happy." Closing the book, Gino said, "From what I know, you're an Eleven-Britannian half breed, right? You have two last names, Kozuki and Stadtfeld, right?"

"Is this going somewhere?" Kallen asked, clearly bored and uninterested.

"What I'm saying is that wouldn't it be nice if you came back over to our side, Kallen?"

. . . . . . .

Suzaku Kururugi stood in the gardens of the Aries Villa. His head hurt, but his mind couldn't stop racing; is Lelouch the current Zero? He did get the Prince's message from Gino: "Lelouch says hi and that he'll be meeting you very soon, Suzaku." Was that a threat? But what would happen to Nunnally if one of the two childhood friends kills the other? Not that Suzaku was aware of their friendship, but every time he thought of Zero or Lelouch, his head ached, as if he were about to remember something.

"Troubled mind?" Anya asked, but it was more like a statement with her stoic voice. The younger Knight of the Round skimmed through her diary, looking at pictures of a younger Lelouch vi Britannia.

Suzaku stared at her from the corner of his eyes. "Nothing but trouble."

"It's about Zero, isn't it? I find it rather ironic that you wish to know his identity, but out of everyone in the Britannian military, you seem to be the one who has shared the strangest relationship with him for the longest time. Suzaku, by joining the Britannian military, doesn't that make you some kind of... masochist?"

Suzaku was going to ask her what she meant when a Britannian officer came running up to the two.

"Sir, we have an emergency! It's the Black Knights! They're about to attack the Tokyo Settlement!"

. . . . . . .

At the government bureau building, Nunnally had everything at her disposal, all the tools necessary to govern Area 11. She could order her subordinates to do anything; Prince Clovis once committed a massacre by destroying the Shinjuku Ghetto, something Nunnally would never do.

But she could sense the manipulation plotted by Alicia Lohmeyer, her personal adviser. Nunnally held the older woman's hand. "This plan of yours is to turn Japan from an Area into a satellite nation, but it's not going to penalize the Elevens, is it?"

"Of course not."

"That's... a lie, isn't it?" Nunnally said.

Alicia drew her hand back, surprised that Nunnally could sense the deception. "Princess..."

"Please rework your plan, Miss Lohmeyer. I do not wish for the Elevens to be treated unfairly."

Gino walked into the room. "Your highness, it's Zero. He's demanding that we hand over at least one of these two people: you or Kallen Kozuki. If we release Kallen Kozuki, Zero demands that we also return the Guren."

Nunnally gasped. "Kallen was taken prisoner?"

"Yes. If we don't act within the next fifteen minutes, the Black Knights are going to attack the Tokyo Settlement."

Nunnally didn't know how to respond to the ultimatum. Giving herself to the Black Knights might not help because whoever takes over as Viceroy of Area 11 will be corrupt, but handing over Kallen Kozuki could help Zero cause further violence. Exactly which path leads to less bloodshed?

"Release the prisoner, Sir Weinberg."

. . . . . . .

Lelouch paced back and forth in the Ikaruga. He knew that the Emperor "disappeared" after he destroyed the shrine in Cs' world, but how did he return so quickly? If his own suspicions were correct, Charles stole V.V's Code, killing him, becoming immortal, so how was Lelouch supposed to fight against that kind of enemy?

Getting ready for battle, Lelouch put on his Zero mask and left his room, heading for the Shinkiro.

. . . . . . .

"Zero?!" Kallen exclaimed, smiling hopefully.

"Look at that smile. That's too bad, Kallen, because my Tristan and I fight for Britannia!" Gino said, walking away.

Bismarck dragged Kallen out of her cell by her arm. Kallen, confused, didn't try to fight him, knowing that he could probably beat her in Close Quarters Combat, trying to save her strength. He took her to a hanger of sorts, taking off her restraints and giving her the key to the Guren. He left without saying anything.

Kallen looked at the table next to the computer monitoring the Guren. Her G-suit was already on it along with a handgun. Was it Nunnally who ordered her release? No matter. Kallen accessed the computer and activated the Guren SEITEN.

. . . . . . .

While Xingke led an assault on the Kagoshima coast with the help of the W-0, the Black Knights waited for Zero's orders to attack the Tokyo Settlement.

"Don't you think he's keeping too many secrets from us?" Chiba said to Tohdoh.

"I agree. Something isn't right," Asahina said.

Tohdoh sighed. "We need Zero to help us win. Haven't we already discussed this?"

. . . . . . .

Time was up. Kallen still hadn't returned to Zero, meaning that Zero will attack. Lelouch flew the Shinkiro towards the coastal side of the Tokyo Settlement. The Glaston Knights were already stationed on top of a building.

"You're a heedless fool for showing up, Zero! There's only one of you!" One of them shouted.

"Don't assume that I'm disguised as a student for no reason!" Lelouch said, pressing a button on a detonator.

As a train moved on its tracks behind the Glaston Knights, the compartments on top of it opened up and the Gefjun Disturbers began taking down all power in the city.

 **The Second Battle of Tokyo Settlement**

"What the-" The Glaston Knights said, confused. Their Gloucesters couldn't even move their arms to bring their guns back up and aim.

"Tohdoh!" Zero shouted.

"Right! Surface the Ikaruga!" Tohdoh said, powering up the Zangetsu.

The Ikaruga surfaced from the water, now serving as an aircraft carrier. Immediately, the Black Knights deployed their Knightmares.

"All units, take over the government bureau and seize Viceroy Nunnally! Take her back safely! She absolutely must not be harmed! Once she is out of harms way, then I will issue an all-out attack!" Lelouch shouted.

"Zero, Prince Schneizel's forces are coming to attack us from behind. ETA five minutes," Tohdoh stated.

Lelouch was about to reply when the Mordred suddenly slammed into the left side of his Shinkiro, encasing half of his Knightmare in its weapon.

"Which do you think is stronger: your shield or my Stark Hadron Cannon?" Anya said, firing all four Hadron Cannons as she tried to penetrate the Shinkiro, dragging it across the city.

Lelouch kept typing the input to calculate and execute where the Absolute Defense Shield is needed. "Ikaruga, I need reinforcements!"

"The most we can offer is Tamaki," Said one of the girls at the front of the Ikaruga's bridge.

"I'm coming, Zero!" Tamaki shouted, piloting an Akatsuki.

Suddenly, the Lancelot showed up, hitting Tamaki with its M.V.S's.

Tamaki ejected as his Knightmare blew up. "Damn it! This always happens to me!"

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch screamed in rage.

"Zero, if you started this battle because of me, then let's talk!" Suzaku said, wanting to know if Lelouch is Zero, desperate to understand the masked vigilante. Now, he is very sure that Lelouch is Zero, but he's not certain of it.

"The last time I tried to talk to you peacefully, you betrayed me! I will NOT be sold out again!" Lelouch screamed.

Jeremiah began fighting Suzaku. "Suzaku Kururugi, I owe you a debt, I admire you, and I respect you. However, loyalty trumps all!"

Orange fired a volley of missiles towards the Lancelot, who dodged them. He fired a Jousting Lance, which Suzaku barely dodged.

"Listen, I can put an end to all of this!" Suzaku shouted.

"Are you saying you can stop my lords' torment?!" Jeremiah said.

"It shouldn't involve the people!"

"What do you mean?! Do you think that my lord is not human?!"

While the two clashed, Anya suddenly started to have hallucinations, similar to the ones that Lelouch experienced in Cs' World. She clutched her head, letting the Mordred fall out of the sky. Lelouch looked around, confused.

"Zero, there is a floating ship approaching about 30 miles east of the Tokyo Settlement," Said Minami.

"What of it?"

"It's the Emperors flagship."

Lelouch wondered why Charles would want to come to the battlefield.

. . . . . . .

"The Emperor is not coming to the battlefield," Schneizel stated.

"How do you know, Sir?" Kanon inquired.

"Do you think he honestly cares about these mundane things? He doesn't."

. . . . . . .

Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten, attacked Kinoshita. Using his Knightmare, the Percival, he shot his three Slash Harkens at Kinoshita's Alexander, making him eject. His cockpit embedded itself into the wall of a building.

"Sub-commander Kinoshita!" Asahina shouted.

"Here. I sent you the data on Zero. Inform Tohdoh of his crimes," Kinoshita croaked as he bled to his death.

. . . . . . .

Schneizel's forces arrived. Tohdoh and Urabe began fighting the reinforcements.

"Don't worry if any enemy Knightmares make it past us! We're only after Schneizel's head!" Tohdoh ordered.

"General Tohdoh, Sub-commander Kinoshita is dead, but there is something you need to hear," Asahina said over the radio.

"Now is not the time!" Tohdoh said, cutting an enemy in half.

"Just listen to this! I have testimony that we can't trust Commander Zero!" Asahina said. He explained in full detail what happened. "It was a massacre. There were women and children there!"

. . . . . . .

"No. As Viceroy, I refuse to leave," Nunnally said.

"The Prime Minister ordered it!" Alicia said, hoping she would cooperate.

"Prince Schneizel?" Nunnally asked.

The two got onto her personal transport and took off.

. . . . . . .

Ten minutes into the battle, the electricity had returned to the Tokyo Settlement.

"All units, attack! Use a Blitzkrieg strategy!" Lelouch shouted.

"Attack Zero. Pin him down for me," Luciano ordered four of his soldiers.

"Yes sir!"

Luckily for them, the Shinkiro faced the other way. Their Knightmares flanked the Shinkiro and fired their two Slash Harkens, grabbing hold of the wrists and legs.

Luciano flew his Knightmare to the front of the Shinkiro. He began slowly using his drill on the chest of the Shinkiro. "Face it, Zero. Your Black Rebellion is doomed to fail. You can't win."

"I have the Absolute Defense Shield on, but even this won't hold him off forever. Nunnally!" Lelouch closed his eyes, hoping for a miracle.

Suddenly, a bright flash of pink and red light came into view. The four Knightmares holding the Shinkiro blew up. What came into his view was a Knightmare he had never seen before; it activated its big, pink energy wings. This was the Guren SEITEN.

"Are you alright, Zero? Kallen Kozuki has returned to battle!" Kallen said.

Lelouch sighed, relieved. "Thanks, Kallen. Go destroy that prototype Knightmare with the drill! He must be a Knight of the Round."

"So, this is the famous Kallen Kozuki? Your Knightmare looks inferior to mine, ya loser! If you want to fight, then be my-"

Before Luciano could finish, Kallen already moved to attack. It was like she had the ability to maneuver at the speed of light, teleporting from one point to another. Luciano fired a volley of six heat-seeking missiles at her. Kallen flew the Guren SEITEN downwards and around a building, causing one of the missiles to blow up and destroy a Glaston Knight. Flying at top speed, she soared up towards Luciano, firing four of her own Radiant Wave Surging missiles at him, three of which hit him and burned his arms off. The other five missiles that chased after Kallen all blew up right in front of the Percival, damaging it even further. Kallen grabbed the back of the Percival's head with her Radiant Wave Surger, extending her Guren SEITEN's right arm out of its socket.

"Goodbye, Vampire of Britannia!" She said, incinerating his Knightmare until it was about to blow up.

"No! I can't believe I lost... TO A LOWLY ELEVEN!" Luciano screamed as he died in the explosion.

"Nice work, Kallen," Lelouch said.

"Hold it right there!" Suzaku shouted.

"Suzaku!" Kallen spat.

The two warriors clashed, but instantly, the Guren SEITEN became far superior to the Lancelot. Just as Kallen was about to hit him with a deadly attack, Suzaku was tackled out of the way by the Tristan, by Gino, saving him.

"Thanks, Gino," Suzaku said.

"Can't you at least try to look happy when someone saves your life?" Gino said.

Gino turned towards Kallen. "So, you chose the name Kozuki instead of Stadtfeld?"

"Yeah. Why? Did I hurt your feelings?" Kallen taunted.

"Stay out of this, Gino. This pilot isn't someone you can mess around with," Suzaku said knowingly.

Suzaku fired his Slash Harkens at Kallen, who smacked one away and grabbed the other, pulling the Lancelot towards her. Her right claw-hand, the one with the Radiant Wave Surger, separated itself from the Guren SEITEN and flew towards the unsuspecting boy, destroying his left arm in one swift blow. She quickly summoned back the Radiant Wave Surging hand, reattaching itself as she held it high in the air.

"Shit," Suzaku said.

"KILL HIM!" Lelouch screamed.

"Use it, Suzaku! Fire the FLEIJA if you want to kill Zero!" Nina screamed through the radio.

"No. I won't use it."

"Get out of there! Your life is more important than the mission!" Cecile shouted.

"No. I must stop Zero!"

"Stubborn brat!"

"My precious Lancelot!" Lloyd shrieked, grabbing a handful of his hair. "My precious invention, Guren SEITEN!"

" _Our_ precious invention. Remember? I helped with some of the upgrades," Cecile corrected.

If Suzaku ever once felt scared to die during battle, it would be now. Kallen charged towards the Lancelot, the Radiant Wave Surger getting ready to destroy.

The world seemed to have slowed down, as if his life were about to flash before his eyes. _'This is redemption,'_ Suzaku thought. _'I must atone for my sins.'_ He knew from the very beginning that he couldn't win due to how astute Zero is, but he still wanted to try. Try what, exactly? Did he waste all of the time that he spent in the Britannian military? Was any of it worth it? How pointless!

Then, his irises turned red as he remembered something during the time that he spent with Lelouch before he lost his memories, one single Geass command: _"LIVE!"_

"I... I must live," Suzaku stated stoically.

Dodging the flight path of the Guren SEITEN, Suzaku rolled the Lancelot to the right and began flying backwards. Pressing a few buttons, the FLEIJA trigger was now ready to fire. Pressing the firing button, the barrel of the VARIS extended two meters before launching the Weapon of Mass Destruction. Kallen dodged the missile and began flying away, quickly leaving the battlefield, knowing that the size of the missile meant that it was no ordinary explosive.

Lelouch also realized that something wasn't right because the missile stopped and floated right in the middle of the battlefield, a small, pink light getting brighter and brighter. "NUNNALLY!" He screamed.

Then, the warhead exploded and unleashed its devastating power. Lelouch shielded his eyes.

"Lelouch!" Rolo screamed, dragging the Shinkiro away from the battlefield with his Vincent.

"What the hell is that?" Said Asahina, his final words as he stared at the expanding light.

The field of destruction kept expanding until the FLEIJA reached its full radius. After several seconds of pulling everything within its reach, the FLEIJA suddenly unleashed a massive amount of oxygen, obliterating even more objects outside its initial field.

The Tokyo Settlement is no more.

 **To Be Continued**


	26. Shiawase Neiro

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 **This chapter is 9.8K words long!**

 _"Even if we forget the faces of our friends, we will never forget the bonds that were carved into our souls," - Yuzuru Otonashi from Angel Beats!_

* * *

"I know I said that I was proud of serving Britannia, but... this has gone beyond war!" Gino said, grimacing in disgust at the massive crater where the Tokyo Settlement once stood.

"If they ever use this weapon again, then the Black Knights will be annihilated," Tohdoh said.

. . . . . . .

The time was 5:30 PM. About half of Ashford Academy was destroyed, but the main campus building was mostly intact. Security and school officials helped citizens reunite with their loved ones by taking role-call.

The news anchor of Hi-TV delivered the results. "At least ten million people are confirmed dead. Whatever just happened, their was some sort of aftershock that destroyed even more of the city outside of the war zone. Another 25 million people were caught in that and disappeared, so it is extremely likely that a total of at least 35 million people are dead. We still know very little about what happened aside from the fact that the cause of this destruction was some sort of nuclear weapon. Never before have we ever seen millions get killed by a Weapon of Mass Destruction in the history of warfare. We'll be back with another update in an hour while we gather as much information as possible."

Rivalz sprinted up the stairs in the library, stopping in front of Milly, who looked at least somewhat relieved to see that he's alive. "Woah! Ahhhhhh! Oh my god! Pres, please tell me that you're alive?!"

Milly grinned. "Yeah. I'm still here."

The two of them half laughed and half cried, but above all, they were just glad to see each other.

. . . . . . .

Lelouch looked around in shock, trying to understand what just happened. There was no way that Nunnally was caught in that explosion, right? She escaped, right?

Before Jeremiah and Rolo could react to stop him, Lelouch landed the Shinkiro in the crater.

"My lord! It's not safe! Get out of there!" Jeremiah shouted, worried.

"All units, find Nunnally!"

"Negative, Zero. We're pulling out," Tohdoh said, knowing that if Britannia has another FLEIJA in the battlefield, then many more will die. Vast majority of those that died in the explosion were Britannian, but that doesn't mean that no Black Knights were killed; about 800 Black Knights were killed, a small number compared to the 12,000 Britannian soldiers that perished.

"TOHDOH!" Lelouch yelled.

Lelouch jumped out of his cockpit and started looking around, ignoring Suzaku, who simply landed his Lancelot, sitting in the cockpit, trembling.

"NUNNALLY!" Lelouch screamed. "NUNNALLY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He stopped to catch his breath, breathing heavily. His phone suddenly rang, the contact displayed as, "SUZAKU". Lelouch climbed back into the Shinkiro, took off his mask, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Lelouch, I need to ask you something. Are you Zero?" Suzaku said, his voice deadpan and completely devoid of any emotion.

Lelouch's eyes widened, but then turned serious. "... Yes. I _am_ Zero."

"... Meet me at the Kururugi Shrine. Now. And come alone."

. . . . . . .

Princess Cornelia escaped from her cell. Again. This time, her captors were actually chasing her on the Ikaruga. She made it onto the runway of the Ikaruga before she got cornered.

"That's far enough, Miss Fugitive," Diethard said, pointing his pistol at her.

Just then, a VTOL slowly started descending as it landed on the runway, powering its engines off. The people that stepped off of it were Kanon Maldini and Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia.

"Schneizel? Why would he walk right into the hands of his enemies?" Diethard said, lowering his gun.

Schneizel gave a knowing nod towards Cornelia. Walking up to Diethard, he said, "Are you the one in charge here, Diethard? I wish to speak with all of Zero's entourage and, if possible, Zero. You see, the VTOL I came on is armed with a FLEIJA warhead, the same bomb that destroyed the Tokyo Settlement; I'd rather not use it."

. . . . . . .

Kallen, who just returned from the battle, exited the cockpit of the Guren SEITEN to be greeted by Minami and Sugiyama.

"Kallen! We're so glad you made it back!" Sugiyama said.

"Thanks." She smiled but quickly frowned as she looked around. "Where's Zero?"

"Don't know. He hasn't returned?" Minami asked.

. . . . . . .

While Ohgi called the number to Zero's room through the landline, Tohdoh dialed his cellphone. He didn't answer either. Hanging up, Ohgi said, "No good. What could be wrong with Zero? Earlier, he was acting quite strange."

"What do you think Schneizel could be after?" Tohdoh wondered out loud.

Footsteps came from the metallic staircase; Tamaki. "Only one way to find out."

. . . . . . .

They all entered the conference room, one by one. Schneizel and Cornelia were already seated at the far end of the large, circular table.

"Sorry that it took us a while. We had our hands full with the ten million people you slaughtered!" Tamaki said sarcastically, forgetting the other 25.

"Diethard, I really don't think it's a good idea that Tamaki attends this meeting!" Ohgi said.

"It's alright. I prefer that I meet most, if not all, of Zero's best soldiers," Schneizel spoke up. "Shinichirō Tamaki, from what I understand, you are one of Zero's closest advisers."

Tamaki sat down, resting his head on the leather seat with his arms, kicking his feet up onto the table. Smugly, he said, "So, you've heard of me."

"What's the purpose of this meeting, Schneizel?" Tohdoh asked.

"Ah. Straight to the point as always, Kyoshiro Tohdoh. I'm very familiar with all of your names and faces, if not your capabilities, but I know full well what Tohdoh of Miracles is capable of. I know all of you that are here: Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Shinichirō Tamaki, Leila Malcal, Li Xingke, Kosetsu Urabe, Kaname Ohgi, Nagisa Chiba, Ryoga Senba, Rakshata Chawla, Yoshitaka Minami, Naomi Inoue, and Kent Sugiyama. Speaking of miracles, where is Zero?" Schneizel said.

"He won't be attending," Diethard said.

"I see. He isn't the type to involve himself with negotiations, as he doesn't like to sit at the table and talk. No. He keeps more to himself," Schneizel stated.

"Hm? You speak of Zero as if you know him intimately," Tohdoh noted. furrowing his eyebrows.

"More than any of you know," Schneizel said, earning him an alarmed, 'huh' from the Black Knights. "Zero is our, Cornelia's and my, brother."

This earned him an even more alarmed, 'What?!'

"What are you saying?!" Chiba demanded, wanting to know if this has something to do with the death of Asahina.

"He is the 11th Prince of the Emperor and 17th in line to the royal throne, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Impossible!" Tohdoh said.

"What's more is that he has a power to control the minds of other people, a power called Geass. He can use it to bend and manipulate people to his will. You can think of it as extreme hypnosis."

"I already know all of this..." Leila muttered under her breath, sighing, but Urabe heard her, gasping.

"Even the stuff about Geass?!" Urabe whisper-yelled at Leila, to which she nodded.

"So, that's why Gao Hai was acting so strange. He wasn't a traitor, after all," Xingke said to himself.

Tamaki had enough of his own silence, standing up, slamming his hands onto the table. "Bullshit! Zero is a Prince with magical powers? Prove it! You're all talk!"

"We do have proof," Schneizel stated, taking out a voice recorder.

He let it play. "Lelouch, I need to ask you something. Are you Zero?" "... Yes. I _am_ Zero."

Schneizel stopped the recording there. "This was taken about twenty minutes ago after the FLEIJA explosion. We wire tapped Suzaku Kururugi's phone."

"That recording is fake!" Tamaki shouted in denial.

"So what if he is a Prince?! You all accepted me, a Britannian, into your ranks! And if he has this Geass power, it could help us in our fight against Britannia!" Diethard said, earning him silence along with a tired sigh from Rakshata.

Kanon walked up to Tohdoh, handing him a large stack of papers. "This is a list of people that we believe he manipulated with his Geass."

Tohdoh went through the list, trying to comprehend how the child he met eight years ago is Zero. "Kusakabe? Even Major General Katase!"

"Of course. He probably even manipulated my sister, Euphie, to let him kidnap her!" Cornelia presumed.

"Dammit! I thought I could trust him. I wanted to bring myself to trust him!" Ohgi said.

'But... I think, therefore I am,' Tohdoh thought.

Tamaki, about to break due to the revelation that his loyalty has been supposedly misplaced, put his head down onto the table and screamed melodramatically out of frustration. "HYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"All of you, I have a request. Zero is my brother, so please hand him over to us," Schneizel said.

"Then we have a condition of our own," Ohgi began.

"You think you're in a position to negotiate?!" Cornelia yelled.

Schneizel raised his hand to silence her. "Let's hear him out."

Ohgi continued. "Our Japan; return it!"

Cornelia's eyes widened.

"We're about to betray our comrade. If we do that for nothing, if we toss him aside without regaining our home that we fought alongside each other for, then I could never forgive myself!" Ohgi said.

"I agree to your terms. Diethard, you and I both said that we don't know where Zero is right now, right? Well, _I_ know where he is," Schneizel began.

Diethard blinked. "And where is he?"

. . . . . . .

Akito and the W-0 met up with Kallen elsewhere on the Ikaruga. "Did you find out where Lelouch is?" He asked.

Kallen shook her head. "No. He's not in his room. To add to our problems, it seems he took the Shinkiro with him to wherever he went."

. . . . . . .

At the bottom of the steps that lead up to the Kururugi Shrine, Lelouch began slowly making his way up. He was nervous; why would Suzaku want to meet him now, of all times? The Second Battle of Tokyo Settlement was the second time that the two crossed paths ever since their fight at Kamine Island. He also contemplated on his relationship with the Japanese boy. What could possibly have made his sworn enemy want to sit down and talk? At least that was what Lelouch was hoping for: a glass of wine or whiskey and a nostalgic stroll through the woods or some deep shit like that. But Lelouch already told himself that the past is dead.

Reaching the top, he came face to face with Suzaku Kururugi, who looked angry, but still nothing compared to the face he was making when he tried to shoot Lelouch on Kaminejima.

"You came, after all. I'm impressed," Suzaku said.

"Yes. According to this particular situation, there were a total of thirty-one routes I could've taken to get here, the least conspicuous-"

"That's _not_ what I meant. Showing your face in front of me, that's what took nerve," Suzaku interrupted. "Why'd you come alone?"

"I promised."

"You promised? I have no reason to believe any of your promises anymore. You want me to believe you? Then why'd you kill Euphie?!"

Lelouch was surprised. He thought that the two of them were going to have a peaceful talk to understand each other, but this just seems like it's going the same way it did on Kamine Island; betrayal.

"Suzaku... I already told you. Euphie isn't dead."

Suzaku scoffed. "You're such a liar, Lelouch. Why do you keep insisting that she isn't dead when I saw you clearly murder her right in front of my eyes at the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan?"

"What Specially Administrative Zone?" Lelouch asked. His suspicions of the possibility that Charles used his memory-rewriting Geass on Suzaku just grew a bit.

Suzaku snarled. "What the fuck do you mean?! How could you not remember?! Zero caused a massacre!"

Lelouch scoffed. "Zero this. Zero that. Suzaku, this is bigger than the two of us. You can't blame all of your problems on me."

Suzaku took a couple steps back in shock. Maybe his memories betray him? But he remembers it, the incident that officially began the Black Rebellion; hundreds of thousands of Japanese civilians took Euphemia up on her offer to take refuge at the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan. When Zero made an unexpected appearance, things went downhill really fast. He must've done something to Euphie to make her order a massacre before he decided to silence her.

"Lelouch, you will answer me! Why did you order me to live?! Why?!" Suzaku shouted, roughly grabbing the Prince by his collar, lifting him off his feet, choking him a little.

"I can't undo... what's already been done!" Lelouch said. "There was never any massacre committed by Zero before the Black Rebellion! The Shinjuku and Saitama Ghettos were destroyed by the men working under Prince Clovis! Would you really believe the government, which propagandizes the people of Area 11 with fascist patriotism, over your own best friend?!" Lelouch choked out, losing consciousness as Suzaku let go of his neck, letting him collapse.

Suzaku began another internal debate when he suddenly heard a voice behind him. "Suzaku."

He turned around, his eyes landing on a girl with long, pink hair. His eyes widened at the sight of Euphemia li Britannia.

"Euphie?!"

She looked pissssssssed. Stomping over to the shocked Japanese teen, who looked like he left the world, Euphemia slapped him across his left cheek. Hard.

"What is wrong with you, Suzaku?! Why would you think that I died?! Even if I did die, why have you given up on the peaceful world that Lelouch and I desired, destroying so much?!" Pausing for a few seconds, she took a breath before continuing to scold the angry boy. "Look, I love you, okay? But that doesn't mean that you can simply abandon your friends, especially your best friend, Lelouch, who would never do anything to hurt you!"

The bushes and leaves around them rattled as Britannian soldiers came out of their hiding spot; they were spying on them. A man wearing sunglasses walked up the stairs, whom Suzaku recognized as Guilford.

"Suzaku Kururugi, Prince Schneizel wishes to see you and your... friend. For now, we'll be taking Zero into custody."

. . . . . . .

Suzaku was brought onto the Ikaruga, where Schneizel and Cornelia, for some reason, hadn't been assassinated yet. He felt his tension rise as all of the Black Knights officers he passed by gave him angry looks. He ignored them, though, trying his best to put his coldest face on. Going to the brig of the ship, the door opened to reveal a cell block. Each and every cell was encased in bullet-proof glass.

As if god decided to give him a long-desired break, he saw Kanon Maldini and Nunnally vi Britannia in front of the cell that held Lelouch, who was still asleep. Handcuffed, Lelouch still wore his Zero outfit, but without a mask.

Nunnally began speaking. "I just can't believe that my big brother is Lelouch. Suzaku, were you aware of his identity? For how long were you planning on lying to me?"

Suzaku frowned, unable to say a word to the sister of his supposed 'best friend'. She tried to reach her hand out to hold his, but he pulled away.

Nunnally sighed. "You're just like big brother, aren't you? You're a liar."

Kanon turned towards the Knight of Seven. "Prince Schneizel wishes to speak with you now. There are questions that need to be answered, and you're the only one that can answer them. It seems that his highness is aware of the fact that you, Suzaku Kururugi, have shared the strangest and most unusual relationship with Zero."

Kanon walked past Suzaku, but Suzaku suddenly raised his voice, almost shouting in desperation. "What should I do?!"

Kanon looked over his shoulder. "Be realistic, Suzaku! The world is not going to become a kinder place for _your_ sake."

. . . . . . .

Schneizel sat in the conference room, waiting for Suzaku. The only other people in the room with him were Cornelia, Tohdoh, Leila, Akito, and Xingke. The door slid open and everyone turned their heads towards the Knight of Seven.

"Took you long enough," Cornelia sighed.

Suzaku didn't bow, but he still spoke formally. "You wish to speak with me, your majesty?"

"I'm not going to waste any time beating around the bush. I know that Father, or someone under his orders. did something to you with something called Geass. I am also aware of the fact that Lelouch is Zero, but there still seems to be things that you're not telling us. Bring him in, Cornelia," Schneizel said.

Cornelia left the room and came back a moment later with Jeremiah.

"Lord Jeremiah has a Geass canceller. Will you please be so kind to use it on Sir Kururugi and bring his memories back?"

Jeremiah simply nodded. Walking up to the confused Suzaku, he did as he was told, getting rid of Charles' hold on Suzaku.

Suzaku felt his headache get even worse as the memories came flooding back: Lelouch revealing his identity as Zero along with his plan, the time they spent together, meeting the Black Knights entourage. All of it. Suzaku closed his eyes, sitting down, trying to not show that his legs began trembling.

"Well? Who is Lelouch to you, Suzaku? How are the two of you related?" Schneizel asked.

Suzaku opened his eyes. "We were, hopefully still are, best friends since our childhood. After Lelouch vi Britannia was kicked out of his own country and got sent to Japan, I met him and his little sister, Nunnally vi Britannia. The two of them took the alias 'Lamperouge' as their fake last name. It was just after the Battle of Narita, in which Princess Cornelia and I were captured by the Black Knights, when he revealed his identity to me. The reason why I lost my memories is because the Emperor rewrote them with his Geass. He did the same thing to Lelouch when I captured Zero after the First Battle of Tokyo Settlement."

Silence. A long moment of nothingness. Schneizel sighed. "It's just as I thought; not every conflict is as black and white as it seems. Kanon, bring Lelouch here. I want to give you, Suzaku, the chance to rectify your wrongdoings and to sort out your differences."

Four of them got up and left the room, leaving Suzaku alone with Nunnally, Euphie, Lelia, and Akito, a tight knot of guilt and fear in his stomach.

. . . . . . .

The door slid open and Kanon brought in a dazed, tired Lelouch. Lelouch yawned as the Knight of Schneizel took off his handcuffs, leaving him with Nunnally, Euphemia, Leila, Akito, and Suzaku. Looking around, he noticed how everyone was staring at him, their expressions mixed with worry and happiness.

"Wha-What's going on?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku stood up. "I remember everything before the Emperor used his Geass on me. Lelouch, we need to talk."

Lelouch's eyes widened upon realizing that Nunnally was also present in the room. He chuckled, his giggling turning into an insane laughter. Laughter of a lost boy, which seemed to say, 'All this time, you were alive, Nunnally? I thought you were dead!'

Suzaku frowned, tears threatening to flow out of his green orbs at any moment; the sound of Lelouch's half-broken, half-relieved laughter, was too much to bear. Walking over to the Britannian Prince, Suzaku suddenly embraced Lelouch. Lelouch stiffened at the sudden physical contact, his eyes wide.

"Heh? S-Suzaku?"

"L-Lelouch... It's okay. You don't have to bear your pain alone anymore. We're here for you."

Nunnally moved her wheelchair in the direction of the two, joining them in a group hug. "Please don't cry, big brother. I hate to hear you like this when you sound so dead on the inside."

Lelouch's lips quivered as he returned the embrace, his laughter turning into all-out sobs. Crouching down with Suzaku so that the two could be on the same level as Nunnally, Lelouch wailed into the loving chests of two of the most important people in his life. Suzaku and Nunnally silently cried while Euphie, Leila, and Akito stood back, grinning at the heart-warming scene.

"You okay?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Lelouch said.

The two friends stood up and sat down at the round table next to one another.

"Let me start by saying that I'm sorry for getting mad and slapping you, Suzaku," Euphemia said.

"It's fine. I had it coming." Suzaku turned towards Lelouch. "I'm really sorry, Lelouch; I was a fool for thinking that I wouldn't be asked to kill when I joined the Britannian military. I just... I never would've imagined that the consequences could be so cruel," Said Suzaku.

"It's okay. I forgive you. But Suzaku, your efforts and courage are not enough without purpose and direction."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "But... Let me give you an analogy on how my life is in the Britannian military: I was raised to treat the janitor with the same amount of respect given to the CEO."

"But if the king does not lead, then his subordinates will not follow." Lelouch grinned. "I don't think it's my forgiveness that we should be worried about. There is no way that Schneizel and the Black Knights will let us go unpunished for what we did. You killed over 35 million people, although the FLEIJA incident was an accident; actually, I feel kind of guilty now that my 'live' Geass command had such dire consequences. I, well... I lied by wearing a mask. Plus, I murdered Clovis; Cornelia must have been pretty mad about that," Lelouch stated.

"Shouldn't we try to speak with everyone? If you tell them how your Geass works, then they may come to trust you," Akito suggested.

. . . . . . .

That's what they did. Schneizel, Cornelia, and everyone from his entourage entered the conference room. Literally everyone was there; Lloyd, Cecile, Gino, Anya, everyone. Taking their previous seats, Lelouch began talking.

"I've called you all here because I am sure that Schneizel told you about my Geass and about who I am."

"What's this about, Lelouch? Aren't you going to at least try to defend yourself?" Cornelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lelouch sighed. "I am well aware of the fact that a lot of you distrust me. I understand. It's not easy to trust someone who hides his face behind a mask. However, that does not mean that I am evil. While I am a Prince from the very empire that we swore to overthrow, it isn't that simple. I have never used my Geass on any of the Black Knights. Well, except Kallen; that was during school; I asked you to answer my questions about the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"How are we supposed to know for sure that you didn't use your Geass on anyone other than Kozuki?" Chiba inquired.

Lelouch sighed. "Tohdoh, maybe you want to answer that question, as I'm sure that you and Xingke have already figured it out, seeing that the two of you are the smartest members of the Black Knights besides me."

Everyone stared at the two commanders. Tohdoh was the first to speak up. "I think, therefore I am."

"In simplest words, because your thoughts and willpower are yours alone, you are Kyoshiro Tohdoh, not a mindless slave of Lelouch vi Britannia, the man known as Zero. My Geass will erase the short-term memories of its victims when it comes to the circumstances that led to them being Geassed by me. My Geass also cannot penetrate sunglasses or the visor of a helmet or mask. For my Geass to work, I need direct eye-to-eye contact. To finish my reasoning as to why you all should believe in me, I can only use my Geass on a person once, meaning that I cannot use it a second time on Kallen or Suzaku, seeing as they're the only ones here whom I've used my Geass on."

"Why do you, the 11th Prince of Emperor Charles, fight for the Black Knights?" Ohgi asked.

Lelouch looked at him. "It's simple: to protect the ones that I love; my crippled, blind sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, is someone that I can never abandon. Look, people have been trying to assassinate me ever since I was a kid, so you can't blame me for playing dirty with my Geass. I have used it plenty on the enemy."

Everyone took a moment to digest this information. Schneizel frowned and Cornelia's glare towards Lelouch faltered.

"I knew I was right to trust you! So, what happens now, bud?" Tamaki said, smirking, straight to the point.

"I already used my Geass on some of the men on board the ships escorting the Great Britannia along with a few ground platoons. Now, according to my plan, they'll fight amongst themselves, giving me enough time to slip past them and get to Kamine Island. There, I have a score to settle with Charles zi Britannia. I promise that I'll come back, Schneizel, as I already know who is best fit to become the 99th Emperor, and that person is not among the four possible candidates here."

Lelouch stood up and, putting on his mask, left the room. Jeremiah, Suzaku, Akito, Tohdoh, and Xingke followed him, willing to fight alongside the Prince.

. . . . . . .

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia! I am the eldest son of my late mother, Marianne!"

Lelouch walked on the beach of Kamine Island, the Geassed Knightmare pilots standing by and ready for his orders. A battle raged in the skies as Britannian forces turned on each other. Lelouch turned towards the leader of the squad. "If any Britannian soldier tries to pass you, kill them!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

. . . . . . .

Gino didn't join in on the skirmish after hearing how the Emperor used Suzaku, but Anya did. She already made it to Kamine Island before Lelouch. She hid on the platform on top of the stone gate in the cave.

"Are you sure about this? You realize that if this gate is destroyed, you may never be able to come back," Akito said to Lelouch.

Lelouch planted a time bomb on the stone door, the same place where he and Suzaku last faced each other on foot as mortal enemies. "I'm sure. I need to make sure that no one can interrupt us. Akito, you and Jeremiah should stay behind and guard our defenses."

"Very well. You guys should get going, then."

Lelouch placed his hand on the door and activated his Geass. Suzaku put his own hand on Lelouch's while Tohdoh and Xingke grabbed Lelouch's shoulders. The door opened and a bright light shimmered in his vision. None of them noticed Anya jump down and grab Lelouch's arm, her irises glowing red. She lost consciousness and collapsed. When the light went away, it was just Akito and Jeremiah left.

"Is that Anya Alstreim?" Jeremiah said, crouching down beside her.

"The Knight of Six? What do we do with her?" Akito asked, ready to shoot the girl.

"Relax. For now, let's take her with us outside the cave while we guard the place."

Anya woke up. "Huh? I don't remember anything... Who am I again? That's right! I'm Anya Alstreim. Wait, where am I? Who are you?"

"No memories? Could it be..." Jeremiah activated his Geass canceller...

. . . . . . .

"God, hear me! It is time to finish this!" Charles shouted towards the sky.

"You're mistaken! It's not god that you need to settle things with. It's me, your son!" Lelouch proclaimed, walking into view with Suzaku, Tohdoh, and Xingke following behind him.

Charles grinned. "Do you actually believe you can defeat me? I am immortal!"

Lelouch smirked. "You're wrong. There is a way for me to defeat you."

"Hm?"

Suddenly, lightning bolted across the sky and thunder boomed as the plastic explosives Lelouch set at the doorway blew up.

"You sealed the exit?!" Charles panicked.

"That's right. If I can't kill you, then I'll simply have to keep you here. Let us repent together, for all of eternity, for our sins!" Lelouch said, smiling wickedly.

"Lelouch!" Charles growled.

Lelouch sat on a pillar, one that used to belong to the shrine he destroyed during his first visit to Cs' World. "So, since we have plenty of time to talk, answer my question from before: Who was it that killed my mother? And what's your excuse for not protecting her?"

"How ironic; you wish to seek the truth, but you have had to lie to make it this far in order to learn it," Charles said.

"That is true. I am a liar. I have lied every step of the way. But we all wear masks, don't we? People lie all the time; when you come home and are asked how your day was, people almost always say, "It was good," and leave it at that when, as a matter of fact, it was probably stressful. You also wear the mask of an Emperor. None of us can make a move now without our respective personas."

"You're wrong," Charles said, turning around as their surroundings suddenly changed to a library of some sort. He picked up a book, reading some sort of social theory or philosophy in it. "When we realize that lies have no meaning in the endless flow of eternity, those personas will vanish. When we understand each other, conflict will disappear."

Lelouch looked away. "That all sounds like metaphysical nonsense to me."

"It will soon be reality."

Lelouch looked back at the Emperor.

"You see, this is my Ragnarok Connection. Soon, these masks of deceit will be discarded by the world, revealing the truth."

Lelouch heard high heels clacking to his left. He turned his head and gasped. "It can't be... Mother?!"

It's Marianne vi Britannia, his supposedly dead mother. "My Lelouch, how you have grown!"

"Marianne, I see you've come," Charles stated.

Lelouch jerked his head back towards Charles. "Is this an illusion?! You'd do this?!"

"No. It really is me, Lelouch. However, I can only take on my original appearance while I'm present within this system," Marianne said, spinning around, her dress flying up a bit as if she were showing off some new, girly outfit she brought.

Charles, ignoring Lelouch's shock, continued speaking. "Lelouch, I will now answer your previous question. Half a century ago, my elder brother and I existed in a hell on Earth. Our family was just full of rivals competing for the throne. Assassinations occurred with regularity, daily betrayals spawned by lies, killing each other off." He strolled up to a painting, which showed a younger Charles and V.V, disgusted looks on their faces; a memory. "My own mother fell victim to it. My brother and I were sickened and angered by the world. We therefore swore an oath: to create a world without lies."

"At first, both C.C and I agreed to this as well. Now, it seems that she's ended the contract she made with me, foolishly falling in love with you, Lelouch, instead of fulfilling her duty. V.V was the one that tried to 'kill me', but I used my Geass to transfer my spirit into the body of Anya Alstreim as I bled out. That's how I survived. I could communicate mind-to-mind with C.C, but she broke off any contact she had with me," Marianne said.

"But why wouldn't C.C tell me?" Lelouch voiced his thoughts. "I love her, but..."

"Lelouch, as much as I hate C.C for betraying me, she did a good job by keeping you alive, by protecting you. If this were a more normal world without war, I think I'd probably support your relationship with her," Marianne said. The scenery changed back to Cs' World's normal appearance, but the night sky showed along with Jupiter and the Sword of Akasha.

Suzaku really wanted to just kill these two lunatics, but he knows that Lelouch needs to do this on his own; it's a personal matter.

"I spoke to my brother about Marianne's death, but... by pretending to grieve for Marianne, my brother lied to me after we swore to create a world without deceit!" Charles growled.

"How dare you! Don't try to pass off blame for everything on the dead! Nunnally and I, you sent us to Japan as hostages!" Lelouch shouted.

"It was necessary!" Charles retorted.

"Necessary for what?! What kind of parent does that?!"

"'If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance'. That's what C.C once said," Marianne stated.

"That's right. I sent you and Nunnally to Japan to keep you out of my brothers' sight. I also had Marianne's body secretly taken away," Charles said.

"As long as my body still exists, there's a possibility that I may be able to return to it," Said Marianne.

"Anya and Nunnally became witnesses, therefore it was necessary to rewrite their memories in order to protect everything," Charles said.

"Nunnally? You mean her blindness isn't psychosomatic, after all?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku was done with staying quiet. "So, she might be able to see again someday?"

"Even though she was a false witness, there was a very real danger that she would be killed," Marianne stated.

"To ensure Nunnally's safety, proof was needed that would lead far away from the truth," Charles said.

"The original plan required that there be two Codes. When C.C left, there wasn't a one hundred percent guarantee that it would succeed," Marianne said.

"When Marianne was unable to persuade C.C to help us, we were left with no choice. We were forced to use you, Lelouch," Charles defended, hinting at the fact that Lelouch's exile to Japan was what turned him into a rebellious resource.

"What was the point of me doing this?" Lelouch scowled.

"These tragedies will no longer be necessary once the Ragnarok Connection is established," Charles offered.

"Masks will vanish and everyone can be exactly who they're supposed to be," Marianne said.

"I see... All the battle and bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights was done just to lure out C.C. Well, guess what? I'm not going to just fucking let you have her!" Lelouch proclaimed.

Charles scowled. "Where is she?!"

"Not here, that's for sure. She's far away and somewhere safe where you can't hurt her."

Charles frowned. "Well, I guess we'll have to proceed without her then and take our chances, Marianne." He turned around and pointed his Code towards the Sword of Akasha. "God, the time has come to complete the Ragnarok Connection!"

The voices of the dead on the Sword of Akasha screamed in the distance. Suzaku charged forward and slashed Marianne right across her stomach. Marianne fell backwards, coughing up blood; even though she's a spirit and cannot be killed through the use of conventional weapons, she can still be touched and hurt.

Charles' eyes widened. "Marianne! No! Why would you do that?! We were finally going to be happy!"

"The happiness you desire is only for yourself! But Nunnally... She wants a world in which happiness is extended to _everyone,_ even strangers! I reject you and everything you stand for! Why do people lie? It isn't just because they struggle against each other. It's also because there's something that they're seeking! You now want a world without change; how stagnant. You could hardly call it life, the same as a world of memories, just a world that's closed and completed. That's a place I wouldn't want to live in. It's too perfect," Lelouch stated.

"Lelouch, does that mean you're rejecting me as well?" Marianne asked, sounding hurt.

"I'm surprised, Mother. I used to think that you always wanted what's for the best of your own children, but now I see what you really are. You're desires are as selfish as his."

Suddenly, Lelouch's right eye, his normal one, changed from its normal violet color to a Geass sigil, giving him Geass in both eyes; his power has evolved. Charles and Marianne began disappearing, half of their lower torsos already gone. The Sword of Akasha vanished.

"We're disappearing?! No!" Charles screamed. Turning towards Lelouch, he charged at the Prince, grabbing him by his neck with the hand that his Code is on. "You'll ruin everything, Lelouch! If you kill me, the world you'll return to will be someone else' world, Schneizels' world!"

"It seems that the love you claim to have for your children is really only for yourselves. Despicable," Xingke said.

"No! We l-love our ch-children very m-much!" Marianne said, trying to look up from her position.

Lelouch simply stared Charles down, not even a single hint of fear on his face, but rather the courage of a king. "Let me ask you something. Do either of you even know the meaning behind Nunnally's beautiful smile?"

"W-What?" Marianne choked out.

Lelouch began tearing up. "My sister was nearly killed during the Second Battle of Tokyo Settlement while the two of you sat back and did nothing. We suffered. Why don't you understand? My sister is blind and crippled. She knows that there are things that she'd never be able to do on her own, so her smile... Nunnally's smile is her way of expressing gratitude! Now, both of you, BEGONE!"

Charles and Marianne fully disappeared as they screamed in their fear of death. Both, his Mother and Father, Emperor and Empress, are dead. Lelouch sat down cross-legged, wiping the tears away, a victorious smile on his face.

"Well done, child," A voice suddenly spoke. Lelouch and his company looked around, but they couldn't see anyone.

"What? Who's there?" Lelouch said.

"Look up; I take on the physical form of Jupiter, at least in this world, because that's how the creators of this dimension wanted me to look like."

"Who are you?" Suzaku asked.

"I am God. I would like to thank you, Lelouch vi Britannia, for saving me," God said, his deep voice echoing.

"Why don't you just reveal yourself to us, then?" Lelouch inquired.

"I could do that, but I won't; showing myself to some mere humans could have god-knows-what kind of effect on the human realm, pun intended. Religious beliefs are created through Prophets, human beings who can supposedly communicate with me; Moses, Jesus, Muhammad, etc. One reason why people fight in war is because these Prophets spread their versions of their beliefs in me, causing conflict and discord. Revealing myself to humans would end all of their faith in me and they would stop being human; they'd become demigods. I only speak to extraordinary humans once in a blue moon. Also, showing my true form to humans can cause them to faint out of fright; I am just that beautiful," God said. "You have gained Charles' Code, Lelouch. The only beings who can steal Codes are those with Geass in both eyes. All that's left for you to do is to activate it. To do that, you must die. Five minutes after you die, you'll return to life."

Lelouch frowned. "Then why communicate with us if your very presence can easily negate the peace and harmony that humans seek?"

"Because I am here to offer you a reward for saving me. I will grant any three wishes that you have, Lelouch vi Britannia, and I will give one to Suzaku Kururugi for continuing your friendship with Lelouch."

Suzaku looked confused. "But I stabbed Lelouch in the back. Even if I made up with him, I'm fake; fake friends are like shadows. They follow you in the sunlight but they leave you in the dark. So, why?"

"I am proud of you, child, for facing who you are. You admitted your wrongdoings without hesitation in front of me, confessed your sins. For humans, all your beliefs cannot simply absolve you of your sins when you wage war in the name of religious beliefs, but for you, Suzaku, it's not about religion. It's about believing in your heart, in yourself, in the good of the world, and in Lelouch. The reason why I am offering Lelouch two more wishes than Suzaku is simple; through an Action, a Man becomes a Hero; through Death, a Hero becomes a Legend; through Time, a Legend becomes a Myth; and through hearing a Myth, a Man takes an Action."

Suzaku couldn't say anything. Instead, he looked at Lelouch. "You go first, then. But think it through."

Lelouch stood up. "I've already thought it through. My first wish is for my daughter, Leia, to become immortal when she becomes old enough, but without dying."

"Okay. Your daughter will become immortal at the age of 20. In that case, I will allow you and C.C to continue aging until the two of you are physically at the age of 37, which is still pretty young considering the technological advancements human kind has made to increase life expectancy," God said.

"Why 37?" Lelouch asked.

"Wouldn't it be weird if your daughter grew to be around your physical age, even older than you? Your family is now guaranteed a long, healthy life and will die peacefully when the world ends." God stated.

Lelouch chuckled. "You're a funny god. What about my daughter? Does she have hard times ahead of her?"

God cackled. "Don't worry. Your daughter will live a long, happy life. She will have a struggle at some point, as that's how all humans live; a life without pain is a life not lived. But your daughter will not go through as much hell as you have, Lelouch."

Lelouch sighed. "Alright. My second wish is for Xingke, Tohdoh, and Kallen to become immortal."

"What?! Why?!" Xingke shouted, surprised.

"Because Zero, like God said, will live in the hearts of many for generations, maybe even centuries to come. I'm sorry, Xingke, but I may need you to become Zero. With a warrior as intelligent and as strong as you serving behind the mask, and with the help of Tohdoh and Kallen, world peace is guaranteed forever."

"... I see. I guess that this really is bigger than any of us. Alright! I'll become Zero," Xingke grinned.

"And I'll work alongside you," Tohdoh said to Xingke.

Lelouch looked back towards God. "My final wish is for Suzaku, Nunnally, Euphemia, Akito, Leila, Jeremiah, and Sayoko to become immortal. All of them! No exceptions."

Suzaku blinked, surprised. "Then my wish is for everyone to stay friends forever."

God laughed heartily. "You, Lelouch vi Britannia, are quite the demanding one. Fine. I'll grant your wishes. As a matter of fact, the next time your friends go to sleep, they'll become immortal and they'll stop aging when you and C.C stop. Well, Jeremiah and Sayoko will already stop aging because they're adults. Your friends won't get any Codes; C.C went through so much pain because of that symbol. Your sister, Nunnally, will also be able to see when she becomes immortal tonight. I'll also spare you the trouble of explaining this to everybody else, as I'll just show them your memories of your time here in Cs' World."

Lelouch smirked. "You're still the same, 'cruel' god that humans struggle for, like Charles said."

* * *

 **Monday, September 3rd, 2018 a.t.b**

Lelouch returned to the Ikaruga by early morning at 6:00 AM. Walking past Schneizel and Cornelia and towards his room, he said, "I'm too tired. Let me get some sleep and we'll talk later." Schneizel and Cornelia were about to respond, but he closed the door.

"He looked rather tired," Cornelia said.

"Let's not worry too much. He'll be fine," Schneizel said.

. . . . . . .

Lelouch woke up at 1:30 PM. He found Nunnally, Suzaku, and Jeremiah in the bridge of the Ikaruga. Nunnally was drinking a cup of tea while watching the news. Lelouch found it to be so strange that she was able to see now, her blue eyes focused on the TV, but he was content.

It was Milly Ashford giving the news from Hi-TV. "We've received news that, earlier this morning, his majesty, Emperor Charles, was killed in a firefight between Britannian forces. It seems that the Black Knights weren't involved and a very short civil war occurred. In other news, the Black Knights are negotiating with Prime Minister Schneizel and Second Princess Cornelia; it may be very possible that the war in Area 11 is coming to an end."

"Is that the script Schneizel gave them?" Lelouch asked.

"It seems so," Nunnally responded.

"Nunnally, I'm about to become immortal, as you saw in my memories, but in order for me to do so, I need to die first."

Nunnally turned towards Lelouch. "Big brother, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Schneizel isn't satisfied. In order to appease him and maintain the world peace we have achieved, I think it's for the best if Suzaku gets blamed for the war, therefore a court hearing is needed. You should be the judge and jury. I've already prepared the arguments that the lawyers will make. As for my punishment, I will suggest to appoint the new Emperor and I will help the 99th Emperor clean up the mess that Charles made. After that's done, I will shoot and kill myself."

"... You better not be lying to me, Lelouch," Said Nunnally.

"I'm not. My death will bring me back to life as an immortal, alright?" Lelouch said, kissing his sister on her forehead. He also took the opportunity to see if she had a Code on her forehead. She didn't have one, just as God said. "Thank god you don't have a Code."

"I don't need one, Lelouch. You only said for me to become immortal, not gain a Code," Nunnally responded. She dreamt of Lelouch's exchange with God, but it was still difficult for her to believe that she is now immortal. Not that she'll complain since things are getting much better.

"What happens to me?" Suzaku said.

"The world wants blood and someone to blame. After you give your speech, Schneizel and the Black Knights will announce that you were executed, when, in reality, you'll come with me. As a matter of fact, both you and Nunnally will live with me and C.C. I think I'll probably ask Akito and Leila if they want to move in, too."

"What speech? And don't forget Euphie," Suzaku reminded.

"Of course. Euphie, too. As for the speech, you'll see. That reminds me, what about our Ashford Academy friends? Milly and the others?"

"We're going to have to say goodbye before we leave because we'll probably never be able to ever see them again. Let's keep the immortality business to ourselves and those involved in the military or the ones we care about; we can't keep wishing immortality upon everyone," Suzaku said.

Lelouch got up to leave, but Jeremiah was next to the door. He suddenly kneeled. "It's been an honor serving you, Master Lelouch." A tear rolled down his face.

Lelouch sighed. "Get up, Orange. Stop acting like we'll never see each other again; this isn't the end for me."

. . . . . . .

They all went to their own private hearing in Japan. Lelouch already told Schneizel and Cornelia about the purpose of this trial: to announce the supposed death of Suzaku Kururugi AFTER Lelouch finishes his agenda. The people attending the trial are Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunnally, Schneizel, Cornelia, Ohgi, Tohdoh, and Leila. Xingke didn't attend because he wanted to practice Zero's body language. Lelouch sat on a bench at the left side of the room, his hands free, while Suzaku sat at the right side of the room, his hands handcuffed. There is a camera set up on the right side of the room, as per Lelouch's plan, to focus only on Suzaku at a certain angle so that neither Lelouch nor his lawyer show in the picture. After it's over, Lelouch will edit the footage to focus only on what they said about Suzaku before sending it to Hi-TV to release it to the public. He also had Schneizel go along with it to tell the press afterwards that the other man being prosecuted besides Suzaku was just a terrorist who killed many Britannians and never joined any official freedom-fighting organization, not a boy named Lelouch vi Britannia; if they are to ask why his identity is being kept secret, Schneizel will just end the conversation by saying, "Because he is a dangerous person," instead of hinting that Lelouch is important.

Nunnally sat in the front of the room on a pedestal. Reciting the script Lelouch gave her, she spoke. "Hello everyone. I am Nunnally vi Britannia, Viceroy of Japan and judge and jury of this hearing. This trial is happening under the orders of the person that we expect to become the next Emperor, whose identity we cannot tell you yet. Lawyers and attorneys, please now enter the room."

They strolled in, making everyone stare in shock. It was comedic to have these two as lawyers: Lloyd as Lelouch's lawyer and Cecile as Suzaku's. Lelouch tried not to smirk while Suzaku tried not to laugh; there are times when Lloyd and Cecile act like the weirdest married couple, even though he was supposed to get married to Milly.

"Yes, yes. I, ladies and gents, am Lloyd Asplund and I will be the defense attorney for Mr. Lamperouge." He sat to the right of Lelouch, giving him a grin. The very mention of Lelouch's name will be censored later on by Lelouch along with all of the evidence blaming him.

"I am Cecile Croomey and I will be the defense attorney for Suzaku Kururugi." She smiled towards Suzaku from the corner of her eyes, letting him know that she volunteered to do this for him.

"Alright. Cecile, we would like for you to make your case now," Nunnally said, motioning for Cecile to stand up. This was also a part of Lelouch's script; he wanted Cecile to make her entire case first so that he could just edit out his own incrimination quickly due to how time-consuming it can be.

She stood up and walked towards the left side of the room, stopping to stand right in front of Lelouch. Lloyd also tried his best not to grin at her. "Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of Britannia, you are guilty of two crimes: using a false identity to hide your fraud and using the power of Geass. Here is a list of all the people that you used this power on. That is all!"

"How would the defendant like to plead?" Nunnally said.

"Guilty," Lelouch stated, bored all of a sudden.

"Well spoken, Miss Croomey. Now, whenever you're ready, Earl Asplund, make your case," Nunnally said.

Lloyd got up and stood right in front of Suzaku, making them the only two people visible on camera. "Ahem. Suzaku Kururugi, pilot of the Z-01 Lancelot, one of the most powerful Britannian Knightmare Frames to exist, son of Genbu Kururugi, Japan's lost Prime Minister, you are guilty of numerous crimes: the murder of over 35 million people, the murder of millions of Japanese, the use of a Weapon of Mass Destruction, the annihilation of tens of thousands of Japanese homes, the rape of thousands of Japanese, the pillaging of tens of thousands of Japanese homes, businesses, and stores, and the damaging and destroying of thousands of vehicles during the First Battle of Tokyo Settlement." That last one was to make it more believable by prosecuting him for at least one crime against Britannians. Lelouch decided that it'd be for the best if the public simply blame the war on Suzaku, who gladly agreed.

"How would the defendant like to plead?" Nunnally said.

"Guilty," Suzaku said.

"Then, under the ruling of international law, Suzaku Kururugi is to be executed immediately," Nunnally concluded.

. . . . . . .

After the trial, Schneizel and Lelouch began speaking. Everyone else left the room except for the two Princes along with Nunnally and Cornelia.

"So, who is this person that you want as Emperor?" Schneizel said.

"It's Prince Odysseus. None of the four of us are qualified to rule; Nunnally should not have to deal with cleaning up Charles' mess, as her body has already gone through hell. Cornelia's policies during her time as Viceroy of Japan never worked out, never appeased the terrorists. Schneizel, while you are a great military leader who has good intentions, you can be brutal; I'm certain that you had a less peaceful plan to stop the war before you found out that I was alive. As for me, people will think I'm a dictator if I suddenly usurp the throne; some may come around to support me, but others may try to send an assassin after me, which could only get more people killed. Odysseus is the best choice; he loves his siblings and would do anything for us, even if it means throwing away his wealth to those in need. I'm certain that he's the most sensible choice. And don't even get me started on Guinevere; she's a psychopath," Lelouch stated.

* * *

 **Friday, September 28th, 2018 a.t.b**

A few weeks passed as people waited with bated breathe to see who the next Emperor will be. Schneizel, as Prime Minister, arranged a meeting with the nobility in the Pendragon Imperial Palace along with some of his siblings.

"Today, I have announced that the next Emperor of Britannia will be Prince Odysseus," Schneizel said, pointing to his 34 year old brother in the first row of the audience.

"Me? Brother, I would've been fine with you ruling the throne. Are you sure?" Odysseus said.

"I'm certain. As a matter of fact, would you please be so kind and come with me right now? There is someone I want you and only you to meet," Schneizel said, walking to the backstage area to the right of the room.

Odysseus followed him, albeit confused. Schneizel walked into the grand hall, a very similar room to the one in the Aries Villa where Marianne was assassinated. Going up the stairs and to the opposite end of where the staircase is, Schneizel stopped at the door that led outside. "He's outside. I'll give the two of you some privacy."

Schneizel left. Odysseus opened the door to see a young man leaning on a balcony. His mouth was agape a little upon realizing who it is.

"This place is so similar to the Aries Villa, where I spent much of my childhood in hiding," Lelouch said. Turning around, he smiled at Odysseus. "It's been a long time, 99th Emperor Odysseus."

"Lelouch? You're alive! It's as Schneizel thought; ever since Nunnally became the Viceroy of Area 11, Schneizel suspected that you were alive."

"Yes, but now isn't the time to catch up. Odysseus, we have work to do. I'll help you work from the shadows by giving you an agenda of what you need to accomplish as Emperor. I will take care of the task marked as number one on the priority list. Everything else is all yours to handle," Lelouch said, handing him a clipboard of a list of things that they need to get done within a month.

Odysseus read a few of the tasks before looking back up at Lelouch. "Is this about the war?"

Lelouch frowned. "Yes. Many people died. To prevent such tragedies from happening again, we need to change the way Britannia does things. Please help me, Brother."

"Of course! If it means that our siblings can be happy, then I'll happily do anything for them."

"Oh, and keep my identity a secret. I don't want people to know that I'm alive; my own mother was assassinated for being too popular. Once this is all over, I'm going to go somewhere far away; you'll never see me again," Lelouch said.

Lelouch got out his phone and sent a text to C.C reading, " **I'll be coming home in a couple of weeks. I miss you. Sorry for texting because you'd probably prefer to hear my voice, but I'm very busy.** "

After a few minutes, he received a reply from his fiance: " **It's okay. I miss you, too. I look forward to when you return.** " Lelouch smiled to himself.

For the first time in a long time, Lelouch felt very happy, knowing that he can finally accomplish something for the people he loves. Soon enough, the world will be so happy that people will forget that Charles zi Britannia ever existed.

 **To Be Continued**

 **This is the longest chapter yet! Just a couple chapters left in this story. :)**


	27. Journeys' End: Odysseus of the Throne

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 **For this chapter, I'm including seven quotes at the beginning because I'm going to finish this story sooner than expected. By the way, a couple of the quotes I'm using throughout this story may not have been said at all; the one from Charlotte in Chapter 17 was never actually said by Yu Otosaka but is relevant to this story.**

 _"Fortune favors the fish that swims upstream," - Koro Sensei from Assassination Classroom._

 _"Time will not stand still. Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or the present are certain to miss the future," - President John F. Kennedy._

 _"You ain't gotta let go of your anger; you've gotta control it," - Ryoma Terasaka from Assassination Classroom._

 _"Do it!" - Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith._

 _"Being hurt on the outside is better than being hurt on the inside," - Lelouch vi Britannia._

 _"It wasn't me who was wrong; it was the world!" - Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Episode 1._

 _"In all those years, I wonder if he was happy. He lost the only woman he ever loved when his life should've been perfect. And then, all he had was me. He worked and worked for such an ungrateful son; I wonder... I wonder if found any joy in that. I'm sorry, Dad," - Tomoya Okazaki from Clannad After Story Episode 19._

* * *

Lelouch followed a couple steps behind Odysseus as the two of them made there way through the research facility. Currently, they're in Cambodia for obvious reasons. Entering the room where Nina's team tested the first FLEIJA, Odysseus stood in the doorway.

Turning her head, Nina robotically said, "Vice President? What are you doing here?"

Lelouch walked up to her and was about to speak when Odysseus beat him to it. "Nina Einstein? This here is my younger half-brother, Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of the late Charles zi Britannia."

"Y-You're a Prince? I never knew!" Nina said. If she was surprised even a little, she clearly wasn't showing it on her face.

"Yes, but I resigned that title; the 98th Emperor refused to let me give up my claim to the throne when I wanted to give it up, but now that he's dead, I can officially say that I no longer consider myself to be a part of the disgraceful 98th Royal Family of Britannia; damn my Britannian blood! Anyway, I'm here to help Emperor Odysseus complete his agenda; we need you to destroy every trace of evidence of the existence of the FLEIJA," Lelouch stated.

Nina's eyes widened. "But why?"

Lelouch sighed. "The war is over and mankind can finally stop causing meaningless bloodshed due to the death of Charles the Tyrant. Have you forgotten that over 35 million people were killed in the FLEIJA that destroyed the Tokyo Settlement? We need to make sure that no one can ever do such a thing ever again; destroy every file and record of the FLEIJA. Also, I need a list of every single person that worked on the first FLEIJA you tested here."

Nina nodded her head.

. . . . . . .

Once Odysseus left to stay at a hotel, Lelouch used his Geass on every single person that learned of the elemental composition required to make a FLEIJA, making them all forget about the weapon. For the next couple of weeks, Odysseus and Lelouch got busy dealing with Britannian politics.

* * *

 **Tuesday, October 16th, 2018 a.t.b**

Many things changed, surprisingly with little resistance. Bismarck and most of the other Knights of the Round were summoned to a meeting by Odysseus, and, through Lelouch's brilliant aptitude, were arrested with the assistance of a few dozen Britannian soldiers. Of course, Suzaku was let go, but Rolo, who followed Lelouch everywhere due to the Geass command imposed upon him, was ordered by Lelouch to serve the Black Knights until the day that he dies; that will be enough to atone for his sins. As for Anya, Jeremiah chose to adapt her as his daughter; he took pity on her upon learning that she lost her memories. The truth of what happened behind Marianne's death shocked him, but he felt anger towards the woman for abandoning Lelouch and Nunnally.

As for Britannian politics, Odysseus abolished the Britannian aristocracy and nobility in every corner of the world, the Area's and Britannia. Many soldiers and noblemen who were called supposed war heroes were arrested and were forced into a prison labor camp called the Gulag where they helped to forge material needed to rebuild the countries that were ravaged by war. They were sentenced to life in prison with required community service under supervision in foreign lands. There are over a billion Britannians in the world, but only a million were arrested, a small price to pay.

Usually, the Britannian Emperor, with the power to become either a benevolent leader or a fierce dictator, has the right to send a massive number of Britannian troops to invade other countries for an indefinite period of time, even without a declaration of war. Now, Odysseus negotiated with the U.F.N, allowing the international community of over a hundred world leaders to decide if Britannia has the right to use military force when the Emperor makes such a request. The same goes for any other country. Sanctions were ruthlessly imposed on Britannia by every country.

The Area system was abolished, returning the homelands of the Japanese and other conquered nations. Every single Britannian nobleman and noblewoman, along with Emperor Odysseus, under his orders, were ordered to donate a minimum of 90 percent of their wealth to a fundraising organization before serving their sentence in the Gulag. The money was then equally distributed among most of the countries Britannia invaded, but Japan was given a slightly larger chunk due to the FLEIJA incident. The other 10 percent will be used to help the Britannian economy so that there government doesn't collapse.

. . . . . . .

"Are you okay to do this? You seem pretty nervous," Lelouch said to Suzaku. Lelouch was currently helping Suzaku with putting his tie into a knot. Suzaku wore a very dark-maroon tuxedo.

Suzaku took a deep breath. "I may not be as good a public speaker as you, but the Japanese people deserve to know the truth."

Lelouch nodded. "Then go out there with your head held ten feet high; even if they hate you, tell them what they deserve to hear. Break a leg, I guess, and good luck."

Suzaku grinned at his friends' encouragement before he stepped out onto the stage. It was an outdoor stadium meant for mostly rock concerts, but music in general. Stepping onto the stage at the middle of the stadium, Suzaku looked around and saw tens of thousands of poor, miserable Japanese; they're refugees because of _his_ mistake. The place was guarded by several Black Knights scattered throughout the stadium along with a few Knightmares, the Guren SEITEN among them. Several cameras were already set up as this speech is going to be broadcasted live to all of Japan.

Taking to the podium, Suzaku cleared his throat and began his speech. "Hello everyone. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. Today, I am not going to make any special announcement or anything of that kind of nature. Today, I want to tell you, my fellow countrymen, my fellow Japanese, a personal story of mine. Even if you hate me for being a traitor, I will respect that because I deserve it for what I'm about to tell you."

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Suzaku noticed that he was trembling a little. "The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calander. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war on Japan; rights to Japan's underground Sakuradite mines were hotly disputed. My father, Genbu Kururugi, ordered a Do-Or-Die resistance against Britannian colonialism. To stop him, I... I killed him."

The audience was quiet for long enough. They started booing him and hurdling insults his way. "Traitor! How dare you call yourself the son of the Last Samurai! Kill yourself!"

Suzaku ignored them and continued speaking. "It was a childish act. I know. I did it because I hoped that, in doing so, I could prevent further violence from happening, but I was very wrong; the war escalated very fast. I was hoping that both sides would just stop fighting."

A man to Suzaku's left threw a rice ball at him, hitting his head. "Why are you telling us this now?! Do you think that confessing your sins will make us forgive you?!"

Suzaku scowled. "Listen to me! There is a reason why I'm telling you this. A house divided will _not_ stand!"

He fully grabbed their attention as the audience got a little quieter.

"I know that their military, myself included, did some horrible things, but not all Britannians are evil; three of the most important people in my life are some of the nicest people in the world, and do you know what the best part about that is? All three of them are members of the Britannian Royal Family."

Suzaku was hinting at Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphemia.

"One of them wanted to destroy Britannia because his Father exiled him to Japan a little before the war. One of them wanted the world to be a gentler place. And the last one wanted me to help change Britannia from the inside-out so that the Japanese could have a chance to rise up in society and make a living, to coexist in peace with Britannian colonists; her dream was the same as mine: to prevent violence from escalating. I know that I've been sitting back as people call my father a 'traitor' for supposedly committing seppuku, and I know that I'm the one that captured Zero a few months ago, but one of these three friends of mine became a member of the Black Knights to protect someone he loves."

Suzaku sighed. "Blame me for the war, for the starvation you feel, for the loss of your homes, but please do not hate on Britannians. If we allow this chain of hatred to continue, the world will be swallowed by despair, but if ultimate understanding can be reached, then we humans may have a chance to break this cycle and save each other from ourselves. I know that it isn't easy to try to reach out into each others' hearts, but what will our children think? Our grandchildren? What will they think of their forefathers when they learn that we took the easy way out, by treating each other like dirt? Is that the kind of example you want to set for our children? In case you adults haven't realized, your children take after you more than you would like to think when you know that we, for the moment, are nothing but monsters. Please love thy neighbor. That is all I have to say. Thank you for listening."

Suzaku left the stage and, despite his initial pain, felt a smile tug on the corner of his lips; he was finally able to share the guilt he'd been carrying around since the death of his father with someone else, and now, he could see a small ray of light at the end of the tunnel.

. . . . . . .

As soon as the speech ended, Lelouch sent the footage of his trial to Hi-TV, knowing that it will be uploaded for the world to see by the time that the two leave for Australia. The war will be blamed on Suzaku to appease the Japanese, and his cause of death will be listed as lethal injection.

Lelouch and Suzaku met up with their Ashford friends in the library of Ashford Academy. School was still closed due to the FLEIJA incident, but they snuck in anyway.

"So, what did you two want to talk about?" Milly asked.

Suzaku and Lelouch exchanged looks and nodded towards each other.

"Lelouch is Zero," Suzaku stated.

"Huh?!" Rivalz shouted.

"I was. Now, I am retired; do not tell anyone about this. Ever. Suzaku is being blamed for the entire war between Britannia and Japan. As a result, we're moving away and we're going home," Lelouch stated.

"You're exiling yourself?" Shirley inquired.

"Yes. To protect the people we love, we cannot tell you where it is that we'll be living. Also, C.C and Akito will be coming with us," Lelouch said, looking over towards a surprised Akito.

"Huh? But Leila and I haven't agreed to anything," Akito said, confused.

"I'm sure you will anyway since you and I are good friends. Besides, you seem to follow me around anyway."

"What does this mean for us? Can't we at least come and visit you once in a while, even if you're not allowed to come back to Japan?" Rivalz asked.

"I'm afraid not. This is goodbye, my friends. By the way, Suzaku, have you asked Cornelia for her permission to take Euphemia with us?" Lelouch asked.

"No. Why would I? I love her, so I'm not going to ask for permission from some older, clingy sister when she's obviously going to reject me," Suzaku replied.

Lelouch smirked. "You rebel."

. . . . . . .

They all met up with Leila, Euphie, Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Anya at a docking bay for ships. Rivalz was crying and Shirley felt uncomfortable, not knowing what to say about the whole situation.

"Cheer up, Rivalz. You'll make new friends in College," Said Lelouch.

Rivalz wiped his tears away and nodded, smiling at his best buddy. "Lelouch, Suzaku, even though the time you and I spent together wasn't that long, I can never forget the memories we created. And take care of Nunnally."

"We'll be off now. I hope to see all of you in another life," Suzaku said.

The yacht they boarded departed as they waved goodbye to their friends for one last time. Besides Lelouch, Suzaku, Euphie, Akito, Leila, Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Anya, the only other person on the yacht was the captain.

"Suzaku, C.C once told me that Geass, the Power of the Kings, brings loneliness and solitude to a Geass user. I don't think that's true, is it?" Lelouch said.

Suzaku grinned at him. "Of course not. The world is finally moving in the right direction. Now, we can rebuild what we lost during our childhood. We can create more fun and happy times with each other, right?"

Everyone else nodded towards him.

* * *

 **Friday, October 19th, 2018 a.t.b**

While Akito and Leila didn't mind sharing a room, as Suzaku, Euphemia, and Nunnally shared, everyone else got their own, leaving one spare out of the five total rooms. Lelouch sat on the bed in his room, which he shared with Jeremiah, staring at the gun in his hands. When should he kill himself? He was debating this, knowing that C.C would feel his life leave his body due to their contract.

He heard a knock on the door and responded by saying, "Come in!"

The time was 9:00 AM. Akito came in. "The captain says that he can now see the shores of Australia in the distance. We'll be there in..." He trailed off when he saw the gun in Lelouch's hands. "Lelouch, are you about to do what I think you're going to?"

"Yes. I just need five minutes to come back as an immortal. Can you guard my room until then?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't worry. I understand. Once your five minutes are up, I'm coming back in to check on you," Akito said, leaving the room and shutting the door, leaning against the door as he prepared to buy time by stalling whoever tries to enter.

Lelouch looked back towards the gun. Attaching a silencer on it and pointing the barrel towards his forehead, Lelouch pulled the trigger.

. . . . . . .

After five minutes, Akito came back into the room. The bed sheets were covered in his blood. Lelouch groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

Looking up towards Akito, Lelouch said, "What?"

"You're Code is glowing," Akito stated.

Lelouch went into the bathroom and turned on the lights. Looking into the mirror, he studied his own reflection, looking at the symbol etched onto his throat, symmetrically running across his larynx. His hair was still fresh with some of his blood, but the wound healed rather fast. He didn't feel any pain.

Sighing, Lelouch shouted towards Akito, "I'm gonna take a shower to rid myself of this blood!"

. . . . . . .

After another hour of travel, the eight of them left the yacht. The captain, a Britannian who doesn't mind traveling and helping people get to wherever due to the pay, left to go back to Japan.

"Well, we're here. How about it, Lelouch? Excited to see C.C and Leia?" Suzaku said, trying to tease him, hoping Lelouch would blush, but he didn't; it seems like Lelouch stopped giving a fuck about what others think about his relationship with C.C.

Euphemia grinned. "I know! Why don't the seven of us get something to eat? Some fast food or something? You go on ahead, Lelouch; we're giving you a head-start."

Lelouch nodded. "Right. Just make sure to arrive at this address." He handed Akito a piece of paper. "I'm taking a taxi there since it is about another three hour drive. See you guys later!"

He began running.

"Be careful, M'lord! I'm coming with you" Jeremiah shouted as he ran after after him, but he obviously didn't listen due to his excitement mixed with worry for C.C.

. . . . . . .

The time was 1:00 PM. C.C sat on the stairs of the porch in their home. She could feel it; Lelouch is dead, but for some reason, she still felt his presence. He was very nearby, but at the same time, he wasn't. This confused C.C. How could she sense that he was nearby when he's dead? She did see his memories of his time in Cs' World, which means...

Hearing a car honk its horn, C.C brought her face up from her arms, which were resting on her knees. It was a taxi. Upon seeing who exited the taxi, C.C stood up.

. . . . . . .

"Driver, honk the horn once, please. I want my family to know that I'm home," Lelouch said.

"You got it, ya bloody Britannian wanker!" The Australian man said, laughing loudly.

Exiting the car, Jeremiah and Lelouch slowly walked through the front, metal gates and entered the orange farm. To his left, he saw Sayoko resting in a hammock with Leia in her arms. The white hammock was tied in between to large trees. While Jeremiah went to greet Sayoko, Lelouch looked around, noticing how huge the farm is, stretching for a few acres, but his eyes set on something in front of his new home; he could see C.C, her green hair, from what felt like a mile away, even though it was only less than a thousand feet.

The sun beat down on Lelouch, who was sweating a little, but he didn't care. He began sprinting towards her. After a minute, he stopped and stood about two yards away from her.

The two took in each others' appearance. C.C wore a white button-up blouse, almost like a dress shirt, and a long, black and red skirt along with dark-red strap-on high heels. She looked as gorgeous as ever. Lelouch wore a white dress-shirt, a brown vest, some black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hey," Lelouch said, smiling as he walked up to her and embraced her, closing his eyes. Resting his chin on her deltoid, Lelouch said, "I'm home." Normally, Lelouch would hold her so cautiously, as if she were made of glass and might shatter if he squeezed too hard, but this time, he squeezed her tighter into his chest to compensate for the time that the two lovers lost without each others' company in the past two and a half months.

She saw his Code; instead of crying like C.C thought she would, she smiled happily and returned the embrace, snaking her arms around the back of his neck, standing on her tippy-toes to reach her maximum stature and nuzzle her nose in his hair; he is 5'10' tall while she is 5'5.7' tall, a big difference of four whole inches, but he still found it to be cute when it comes to how short she is. She wrapped her leg around his serpentine-style, enjoying the feeling of being enveloped into his warmth. "Welcome home, Lelouch."

 **To Be Continued... In the next episode of Dragon Ball Z (just kidding. Fuck weeaboos).**

 **Just one more chapter! Also, I really have no idea what an Australian accent sounds like, so forgive me if I accidentally offend anyone :)**


	28. Epilogue: CC of the Contract

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (MUST READ)- I will NOT be reading any suggestions/messages/requests/reviews from ANYONE once Code Geass Season 3 airs in hopes of avoiding spoilers; I am going to wait for the English dub to finish airing and then I will watch the dub. Once I have seen it, you will see this message get taken down from my profile. You may still send them to me, but once Code Geass R3 airs, it may take a while for me to decide to read them. I WILL continue to write on FanFiction.**

 _"What I desired wasn't to act friendly with anyone. What I desired was definitely something genuine. Anything else, I didn't need," - Hachiman Hikigaya from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatte Iru._

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

 **Saturday, March 22nd, 2025 a.t.b**

Today is the big day; today is Lelouch and C.C's Wedding. As Suzaku and Jeremiah helped Lelouch with getting dressed Lelouch let his mind wonder. He still couldn't believe that he and Suzaku came so close to killing each other during the Second Battle of Tokyo Settlement, but Lelouch realized how pointless it is to hold a grudge; holding a grudge is like letting someone live rent-free inside your head. It was so much easier for the two to preemptively judge and hate each other before the truth was revealed, before they reconciled their relationship, but it was wrong.

After everything he went through, Lelouch came to the most logical conclusion: there is no justice or morality in war. There never has been in the history of the world and there never will be. After all, many people were mercilessly slaughtered on both sides, all because of the political ambitions of Charles zi Britannia. Yes, that may be a pessimistic way of looking at things, but it's the truth. War is always a personal matter for those that are involved in positions of power. If Lelouch were to look at his journey as Zero without any bias, he'd say that his war also had no justice in it; even if he made a bright future for Nunnally, C.C, and Leia, his methods were brutal. His message of, ' _Don't fuck with me!'_ was sent through the massive number of Britannian soldiers he murdered, but it obviously exacerbated the hatred between Britannians and the Japanese, at least in Japan; an eye for an eye makes the world go blind.

"You nervous?" Suzaku asked.

"N-No. Of course not," Lelouch said, but Suzaku smirked when he caught him stuttering.

Lelouch wore a black tuxedo with a green and gold striped tie. He left his hair a little wet after taking a shower because Lelouch isn't used to the heat of wearing multiple layers of clothing.

The reason why Lelouch and C.C chose this day to be their wedding is because they both hate Summer. Spring is their favorite season, as the weather is almost perfect, maybe a little too warm for Lelouch's liking, but still better than all the other seasons, at least during his time living in Japan. Lelouch and C.C's second favorite season is Winter. Their third is Fall.

Once Suzaku was done tying on Lelouch's tie, Jeremiah walked up to Lelouch with a bottle of cologne, the words 'Versace' etched onto it, the same Italian brand that Akito gifted to Lelouch six years earlier. Jeremiah sprayed it three times, once on each of his clavicles and once on the back of his neck.

"We should get going, m'lord. We don't want to keep Lady C.C waiting," Jeremiah said.

. . . . . . .

The sun was out with a few scattered clouds here and there. The place where the wedding will happen is a simple outdoor rain-shelter, but it's also designed for Weddings, as several white, plastic chairs have already been set up. Some people could stay at the place and do something quiet and peaceful in their alone time, like reading a book. The shelter sat close to a dock on a reservoir or lake of some sort. When Jeremiah, Suzaku, and Lelouch arrived, almost everyone was already there: Akito, Leila, Nunnally, Leia, Anya, and Sayoko. They were all dressed nicely. Leia sat in between Leila and Akito, whom she likes to call 'Auntie and Uncle Aki', which sometimes confuses Nunnally since Nunnally is her actual Aunt. Leila, five years old, grew up to be a beautiful girl with black hair and golden eyes. One of the only noticeable physical traits she inherited from Lelouch is her fathers' hair color, but other than that, she looked almost exactly like her mother. Her hair was tied back into a short ponytail, which she intends to grow for a long time.

Sayoko and Anya sat behind Leia while Nunnally sat in the front row at the right side of the room, the opposite of where Leia's trio sat.

As soon as Leia saw her Father walk up to the alter, she couldn't resist jumping out of her seat and running up to him and giving him a hug. "Papa!" She buried her face in his leg.

"Hello, my little one!" Lelouch said, smiling as he pat her head. After greeting Lelouch, Leia quickly ran back to her seat.

"My, someone is excited," Leila said, ruffling Leia's hair. The five year old giggled adorably.

As Lelouch waited for C.C with Jeremiah, who is serving as their priest, he shuffled through his right pocket to make sure he still had the Wedding ring he brought six years ago, the same one he used to propose to C.C. He felt the small, black box, and he sighed in relief. Lelouch could feel the butterflies in his stomach as anxiety started to take hold of him; he had never been this nervous before in his entire life, not even when he briefed the Black Knights on a vital mission. As a matter of fact, he felt ten times more nervous than all of the times that he had to come up with a plan during the war combined. Currently, Euphemia was helping C.C get ready for the wedding.

They waited. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Lelouch brought his left wrist up to check the time on his chrome-black watch. It's 1:15 PM. He was starting to get worried; where the hell is she?

That's when he heard footsteps. Lelouch brought his gaze up and his eyes widened. As Euphemia slowly walked down the aisle with C.C, hand-in-hand, Lelouch was rendered speechless by his soon-to-be wife's appearance; she wore a beautiful, white dress with no veil, much to Lelouch's pleasure. The sleeves on her arms only wrapped next to the area on her arms next to her armpits and ended before it could touch her elbows, showing her shoulders and the entirety of her forearms, almost as if it were a crop-top. Much of her cleavage was showing through her clothing, barely covering her ample breasts. The extra fabric that ended at the bottom of the dress barely covered her butt, showing most of her thighs. She wore a small amount of blush; knowing C.C, she almost never wears makeup, meaning that Euphemia put some on her.

"C.C..." Lelouch whispered, clearly at a loss of words. He knows that she's beautiful and sexy, but whoever came up with this idea exceeded far beyond his expectations. She looked beautiful. Sexy. Drop-dead gorgeous. Stunning in a way that he had never seen before.

"Haaaaaah," Said Leia, mouth agape, admiring how beautiful her Mother looks, making Akito and Leila chuckle.

"I helped her get dressed, Lelouch. I also helped her choose the ring she'll give you. Of course, I paid for all of it," Euphemia said. Lelouch simply nodded.

Lelouch cleared his throat as he returned his attention to C.C. "So... Are you going to tell me why you're so scantily clothed? Not that I mind," He said, blushing a little.

C.C grinned. "That's exactly why Euphemia came up with the idea to find a shorter wedding dress instead of the usual types that you would have to hold up so that you don't trip. How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous. Even luscious," Lelouch said, a very light smirk on his face. C.C grinned even more.

Jeremiah coughed to get their attention. "Right. As soon as the Bride and the Groom are ready, take each others hands so that we can begin the ceremony."

Euphemia went to sit next to Nunnally and Suzaku. Lelouch took C.C's hands into his own.

"I'm not much of a religious man, but I know the basics and forgive any mistakes I may make," Jeremiah said. "We have all gathered here today to witness two beautiful souls become one in matrimony. As there are different types of love and many different ways in which any two persons can experience it, I think it is safe to say that there is no one here that will object to the culmination of this relationship. Do you, Sir Lelouch vi Britannia, promise to remain faithful to your wife, to support her in times of need, to always care for her, in sickness and in health, albeit health the less likely of your concerns, in poverty and hunger, in times in which sacrifices are needed to support your family, to love her forever until death do you part?"

Lelouch smiled. "I do!"

"And do you, Lady C.C, promise to remain faithful to your husband, to support him in times of need, to always care for him, in sickness and in health, albeit health the least of your worries, in poverty and hunger, in times in which sacrifices are needed to support your family, to love him forever until death do you part?"

C.C nodded fervently. "I do!"

Jeremiah didn't need to say all the parts that a Catholic priest would say, such as, 'Do you accept any children that God may send your way?' because he knows that they love each other.

"Now, if the Groom and the Bride may have their rings," Jeremiah said.

Lelouch took the ring out of the box, observing it. Three days ago, he had it cleaned and polished. He even had it refined into a stronger piece of real gold to make sure that it lasts a really long time. Even if the ring gets worn out someday, he could always replace it, but since this is their special occasion, he wanted it to shine.

Taking her left hand, Lelouch slowly slipped the ring on while speaking. "With this symbol of my love for you, let it be known to the world that you belong to me."

Euphemia stood up and handed C.C the wedding ring that Lelouch will be wearing. Taking his left hand, she slipped the ring on. "And let this symbol be a reminder of our vow for each other. You belong to me, as well."

"Well said. I now pronounce husband and wife. You may now kiss the Bride!" Jeremiah said, taking a couple steps backwards as he bowed with both of his arms forward before straightening up.

C.C smiled as Lelouch slammed his lips onto hers as the two made out for several seconds. Everyone clapped and cheered vehemently while Suzaku put four of his fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly, much to Lelouch's chagrin. As soon as the two broke apart, they began blushing at all the attention they received, but they were happy.

"I love you," Said Lelouch.

"And I love _you_ ," C.C stated.

. . . . . . .

Time passed as the evening came. The clock hit 7:15 PM. When everyone went back home, Lelouch and C.C simply decided to fix two chairs on the porch so that they're sitting next to each other and watching the beautiful sunset. They didn't even bother to change out of their Wedding clothes.

Leia suddenly opened the front door and ran up to her parents. "Mama! Papa!" She hugged her Mother. "I didn't get to talk to you this morning, Mama. I wanted to say that you look very pretty. Hehe."

C.C smiled as she returned the hug. "Aw! Thank you, sweetheart."

Sayoko stepped outside the house. "Come on, Leia. Give your mommy and daddy some time alone, okay?"

Leia frowned. "But I wanted to tell them how much I love them."

Lelouch chuckled as he leaned over and kissed Leia on her cheek. "We can talk later."

Leia grinned and responded, "Okay!" before running back into the house.

C.C sighed as she turned her head back towards the setting sun. "It's ironic that she's a half-princess and half-slave."

"Hm," Lelouch grunted in response, unable to disagree with that kind of logic. "She's a great kid."

C.C rested her head on his right shoulder. "Lelouch, you and I are both victims of some horrible things. Even if Leia is immortal, even if she doesn't have a Code, I'm still scared for her future."

"Don't worry. Someday, Akito and I will teach her how to fight. When she's around ten years old, we'll start to train her reflexes and take her on hikes, focusing on her stamina. Over time, she'll become stronger. Once she's in middle school, I promise you that she's going to become much stronger than I ever was when I was her age; no one will want to mess with her, and even if they do, she's going to kick some ass. That's a promise."

"Lelouch, even if she becomes physically strong, there is no such thing as an invulnerable heart. What if someone tries to break her heart?" C.C said.

"Then I'll be there for her. I'll teach her to stand up on her two legs and be strong, but that she doesn't have to suffer alone, not like how I did; her burdens, at least some of them, will be my burdens as well. I'm not going give her the fish; I'll teach her how to fish," Lelouch said.

C.C turned her head towards her husband. "In all my years, I've never met a man like you. That's the third promise you made to me, Lelouch; the first one was to love me forever, the second one was to create a world in which no one will ever hurt me again, and the third one is to teach our daughter how to defend herself. I've never met a man who makes so many promises, much less even keeps them like you have."

Lelouch scoffed. "I doubt I'm that special. Maybe to you, but there has gotta be someone like me out there in the world who keeps the promises he makes to his family, right?"

C.C stood up and moved in front of Lelouch. She grabbed Lelouch's hand and placed it on the center of her sternum, squishing her breasts, making Lelouch blush a little. "Lelouch, do you feel that? That's my heartbeat. It's a heart that should have died a long time ago, should've stopped beating, and yet I feel compelled to go on. Why do you think that is?"

Lelouch blinked. "Because of me?"

C.C nodded. "That's right. Yes, I was given my Code against my will, but when I met you, you made my life so much more colorful; I felt a vague sense of hope. It didn't take long for you to break my cold, apathetic facade, making me fall in love with you. I've lived for a very long time and I know the nature of human beings; they're liars who would do anything to save face, but believe me when I say that you are not like that. Believe me when I say that there is no one like you. Yes, you lied to Nunnally about being Zero, but it was for the greater good. You're a good man and that is why I love you."

Lelouch stood up and grabbed her hands. "Well, I'm glad that you're alive because if I hadn't met you, I'd never experience this much joy. I love you, C.C."

He leaned down and the two kissed, sharing a long, tender moment as their tongues gently intertwined with one another. Lelouch moved his mouth downwards, playfully licking along her jawline and neck, occasionally sucking on her soft, silky-smooth skin.

"Lelouch..." C.C moaned.

"C.C... Wanna make another baby?" Lelouch said.

C.C blushed. "You pervert."

"What? After all, it is the night of our Wedding, a night in which most couples spend their time in each others intimacy. Oh, and Leia might get lonely when she grows up as a single child. How about it?" He said flirtatiously, smirking a little at succeeding in making her flustered.

C.C put on a thinking face. "You have a point..."

Lelouch chuckled. "I was kidding, C.C. I'm not going to force you into having sex with me." He then began to blush. "B-But it's your fault for seducing me!"

It was now C.C's turn to laugh. "Which is it, Lelouch? One moment, you want to have sex with me, but in the next, you're getting flustered. Is it because I put your hand on my cleavage?"

Lelouch's blush darkened. "How am I supposed to physically react to that when you clearly have an impressive bust size?!"

C.C laughed at his bluntness. "Come here, you!" She pulled him into a kiss, this time more passionate than before, making it certain that the two will be making love tonight.

Lelouch is happy and so is C.C. If he hadn't accepted their contract in the first place, who knows what could've happened? He took that chance, knowing that it was a path full of blood with a light at the end of the tunnel, and in the end, it all worked out. If it was for his loved ones, he would've taken that chance again and again, over and over. Even if he didn't succeed, it was worth the shot because he never gave up on his goal for a better tomorrow, a brighter future. Yes. Because he had the woman he loves beside him, because he had C.C with him, he took that Chance of Happiness.

 **The End**

* * *

 **What'd you think? I feel good about this story! Anyway, I'm going on Hiatus for a while. I should be back by late August or early to mid September. No promises, though. My Senior year of High School starts on August 14th and my Birthday is also in August, so I'm going to be pretty busy, but I just need to get back into the swing of things, back into my usual school routine. Anyway, if you read every chapter up until this point, thank you for taking the time to do so. It means a lot. When I come back to write, I'll start writing some sort of Lelouch x C.C series of full stories and one shots. Until then, see ya! :)**


End file.
